E a Vida Continua
by V Black
Summary: Após cinco anos, muita coisa mudou... Gina Potter já não era mais a mesma, assim como seus melhores amigos e seu eterno amor também não... As brincadeiras foram deixadas de lado e, para Gina, sua felicidade também... Bom, nessa nova jornada, algumas pessoas descobriram o porquê dela ser assim, ao mexerem, sem querer, em certo livro da nossa amada ruiva.
1. Chapter 1

_**Cap. 01 – Flashback: A Vida de Ginevra Potter! Part. I**_

- Não deveriam ter mexido nas minhas coisas! – disse Gina brava e fria. – Em especial esse caderno.

- Por favor, Gi diga-me que é mentira. – disse Harry ignorando a fala dela. – Diga-me que nada disso realmente aconteceu!

- Você não é o único que queria isso Harry. – disse Gina séria e fria. – O que eu mais queria era que fosse tudo imaginário, mas não... Isso aqui é vida real, muito real! – depois disso, ela sumiu num flash de luz juntamente com o livro.

_** Mais cedo naquele mesmo dia **_

Um baile na corte da rainha Elizabeth com grandes nomes tanto da comunidade bruxa quanto trouxa de vários lugares do mundo. Por trás desse baile, com "intenção" de reunir os países e ambos os mundos nessa nova era Negra, havia o propósito de encontrar soluções para destruir Estrela Negra de uma vez por todas.

A cada nome chamado, a música parava e todos observavam as grandes escadas que dava acesso ao salão. Ninguém dizia nada, mas estavam todos esperando duas grandes e brilhantes aurores, Angel e Dark Rose. Ambas eram responsáveis de impedir grande parte das mortes e de boa quantidade de Guerreiros presos.

Desde o sumiço de Gina Potter há cinco anos, o novo grupo das trevas assumiu o controle de alguns países e começou a instalar o caos no mundo. Se auto intitularam como Estrela Negra e possuíam a seguinte composição: guerreiros eram os bruxos e seres negros descartáveis; havia os guerreiros supremos, responsáveis por coordenar os ataques; a Elite correspondia os bruxos, vampiros e lobisomens responsáveis por mandar os ataques e, por fim, havia o culpado por toda essa confusão e seus cinco escudeiros. Sobre esses seis seres, não havia nada sobre eles, ninguém nunca os viu.

Foi então que chamaram Angel. Uma mulher loira, de aproximadamente vinte e seis anos, de olhos violetas descia a escada acompanhada de um homem moreno de olhos azuis e uma garotinha morena de olhos violetas, provavelmente sua família. Angel usava um vestido azul celeste que desenhava seu belo corpo e no peito, seu famoso broche de Anjo em pedras de Safira. Não parecia nenhum pouco com os relatos que eles tinham dela, uma mulher fria e calculista, capaz de dar medo até em dementadores.

Após o choque inicial, todos voltaram a seus afazeres, agora só faltava ela. Dark Rose. Se Angel era fria e calculista, Rose era pior. Nenhum duelo perdido com nenhum bruxo da Estrela, todos os seres capturados e havia rumores dela ser a antiga L. Espião e rastreadora L era a pessoa que entregava as informações sobre os passos da Estrela para todos os lugares do mundo, sempre com uma aparência diferente e nunca estava errada. Foi então que a chamaram.

Dessa vez não foi possível esconder o choque. Dark Rose usava um vestido vermelho que mostrava suas belas curvas, trançado nas costas, usava um broche de Rosa em pedras de ônix, combinando com o colar e brincos. Seus cabelos ruivos caiam até o final das costas, com perfeitas ondas. Seus olhos verdes esmeraldas brilhavam no grandioso salão. Dark Rose era ninguém menos que Gina Potter. O silêncio que se instalou no salão dessa vez foi quebrado pela pequena acompanhante de Angel, que se livrado da possível mãe, correu para Gina.

- Tia Gi! – gritou a menininha pulando na ruiva que a pegou no colo, se dirigindo a Angel. – Estava com saudades!

- Também estava pequena Lu! –disse Gina abraçando a pequena e, só agora, reparou que todos a encaravam. – Que foi? Nunca viram não? Tirem uma foto que dura mais, queridos!

Angel e o acompanhante soltaram uma risadinha e todos voltaram a fazer o que faziam antes. Gina, assim que chegou aos dois, soltou Luíza no chão e recebeu um apertado abraço de Angel, ou se preferir, Marine. Assim que a loira a soltou, foi a vez de Bernardo a abraçar fortemente.

- Nunca mais suma por tanto tempo de novo, ouviu? – disse Marine brava, mas com um sorriso no rosto.

- Pode deixar Marie. – disse Gina pegando a pequena Luiza no colo novamente.

- Eles estão olhando para você Rose. – disse Bernardo abraçando a esposa.

- Eu sei, acho que estou encrencada. – disse Gina soltando a loirinha, que foi brincar pelo salão. – Há dois anos me reaproximei deles e, apesar de desconfiarem, eu não falei o que fazia para ninguém.

- Acho que não foi uma boa ideia. – disse Marine olhando por todo o salão.

- Jura? – ironizou Gina antes de ser abraçada por dois pequenos seres.

- Tia Gi! – disseram os gêmeos Moreschi juntos.

- Oi Nick e Nico. – disse Gina ficando na mesma altura que os pequenos. – Como vão meus pestinhas lindos?

- Muito bem tia Gi! – disse Nicole feliz.

- A Lu que falou para a gente onde você estava. – disse Nicolas.

- É mesmo? – perguntou Gina ao que eles assentiram. – E onde está a minha loirinha?

- Por aqui tia Gi. – disse Nicole puxando a ruiva pela mão.

- Nick, me espera. – disse Nicolas saindo atrás das duas.

Os dois saíram puxando Gina pelo salão atrás da Luiza enquanto Bernardo e Marine observando a cena com um sorriso. Eles dois sabiam pelo que a ruiva passava para garantir que cenas como aqueles ocorressem. Era tão injusto Gina não poder ter uma vida.

- E, como sempre, a Rose é monopolizada pelas crianças. – disse Bruno se aproximando com Marcela.

- Eles a adoram. – concordou Marcela.

- E ela também. – disse Marine sorrindo.

Bruno, depois da aposentadoria de Gustave, assumiu a Interpol e "comandava" os aurores internacionais, entre eles, Dark Rose e Angel. Já Marcela, ficou responsável pelo "comando" dos inomináveis e curandeiros da Intersec, entre eles, Bernardo e Dark Rose. Os dois eram casados e tinham um casal de gêmeos, Nicole e Nicolas, da mesma idade que a pequena Luiza.

Estava tudo dando certo. O casal Moreschi (Bruno e Marcela) ficou conversando com o casal Montez (Marine e Bernardo) e observando Gina brincar com os gêmeos e Luiza. E foi por isso que eles logo perceberam algo errado.

Em certo momento, Gina estava toda feliz e sorridente brincando com as crianças e no outro, olhava apressado por todo o salão atrás de Marine. Marie, depois de anos trabalhando junto com a ruiva, já conhecia cada detalhe de Dark Rose e aquele olhar que ela lhe direcionava era claro: "Se prepara, temos trabalho pela frente!".

Gina deixou as crianças com Marcela e Bernardo, que não estavam entendo nada, e puxou Bruno e Marie para um canto mais afastado. A loira sabia o que ela ia fazer agora. Ela iria fechar os olhos e se permitir ter a visão que havia chegado, provavelmente relacionado com a Estrela.

- E então? – perguntou Bruno após Gina abrir os olhos.

- Estão cercando o palácio, vão estar dentro em poucos minutos. – disse Gina séria. – Eu vi o que vai acontecer quando eles entrarem, por isso nós faremos o seguinte... Assim que eles entrarem eu vou dar cobertura e Angel vai tirar todos daqui.

- Nem pensar. – disse Angel igualmente séria. – Não te deixo sozinha aqui não.

- Angel, eu sei o que vai acontecer se você ficar. – disse Dark Rose encarando-a. – E eu tenho uma missão para você.

- Que seria...? – perguntou a loira.

- Meus pais, padrinhos, tios e os Weasley estão aqui, além dos meninos. – disse Dark. – Eles não vão sair daqui tão cedo, por isso preciso que você leve-os para a Fazenda e os proteja sim? Não confiaria essa missão para mais ninguém. Além do mais, você vai precisar levar a Luiza, o Be, os gêmeos, Bruno e Marcela com você.

- Você não vai ficar aqui sozinha. – disse Bruno sério. – É suicídio.

- Bruno eu sei me cuidar okay?- disse Dark.

Se eles iriam discutir mais alguma cosa, jamais saberemos, pois no exato momento que Dark terminou de falar, as portas do salão explodiram. Rapidamente Angel e Dark Rose conjuraram barreiras protetoras e evitaram ferimentos em todos. Antes que alguém pudesse ao menos pegar a varinha, cinco raios negros jogaram Dark para um lado do salão, enquanto os iam em direção a Angel, que escapou graças ao feitiço de Dark.

Assim que a barreira de Dark se foi, vários duelos se iniciaram. Por sorte, nenhum trouxa ou criança fora atingido. Por enquanto... Raios verdes estavam indo em direção aos gêmeos Moreschi, Marcela gritou mais não havia nada a ser feito. Foi então que uma barreira dourada protegeu cada um dos convidados do baile, os separando dos bruxos da Estrela.

Assustados, todos, até mesmo a Estrela, pois esta havia sido presa numa barreira semelhante, só que negra, procuraram o culpado por tamanha magia. Todos arfaram ao ver Gina, com um conjunto de moletom vermelho e cabelos presos, no meio do círculo mágico, o mesmo da batalha em Hogwarts. Desse círculo, saiam raios dourados e negros que sustentavam ambas as barreiras.

- Angel... O combinado. – disse Dark Rose com muito esforço. – Não aguento as barreiras por muito tempo. Podem aparatar dai mesmo.

- Mas... – tentou argumentar Angel.

- Angel. O. Combinado. Agora. – disse Dark quase perdendo a barreira. – Aparatem. Todos. Agora!

Sem esperar mais nenhum segundo, todos da barreira aparataram, os trouxas, acompanhados. Angel resmungou algo sobre matar certa ruiva depois e sumiu com os amigos e familiares da ruiva, junto à família e os Moreschi.

- Onde estamos? – perguntou Lilian assim que aparataram.

- Precisamos voltar lá. – disse Gab preocupado.

- Não podemos deixar a Gina sozinha. – concordou Dan.

- Meus senhores, Spes pode fazer algo por vocês? – perguntou a elfa com uma pequena reverência.

- Spes, por favor, leve as crianças para o quarto delas. – pediu Marine, ao que a elfa concordou e saiu da sala com as três crianças. – Estamos na Fazenda Potter, acredito que vocês a conhecem. E quanto a voltar lá, infelizmente não podemos, Dark Rose nos proibiu.

- E desde quando ligamos para regras? – perguntou Ron bravo e muito preocupado.

- Olha, eu queria tanto quando vocês estar lá e ajudar a Rose, mas não podemos. – disse Marine se jogando num sofá. – Rose teve uma visão e sabe se lá o que viu, só fiz o que ela me pediu.

- E quem são vocês afinal? – pergunto Tiago olhando os quatro desconhecidos.

- Sou Marie Le Fay Montez, ou a auror Angel. – disse Marine. – Esse é meu marido Bernardo e esse é o casal Moreschi.

- Agora, Marie, pode me explicar o que aconteceu? – perguntou Bernardo, ao que todos concordaram.

- Muito bem, vocês sabem que como sensitiva Gina recebe visões de coisas que vão acontecer com pessoas que ela conhece, certo? – perguntou Marie ao que todos concordaram. – Quando as visões estão para vir, ela percebe e se isola para poder analisa-las. E foi isso que aconteceu.

"Não sei o que ela viu, mas sei que foi algo relacionado à Estrela atacar o baile, então estávamos planejando o nosso contra ataque, mas ela queria ficar sozinha e me fez prometer que tiraria vocês todos dali e os protegeria".

- Isso eu entendi, mas como assim você é uma Le Fay? – perguntou Harry.

- E por que temos que ser protegidos? – perguntou Mione.

- Primeiro, sou uma Le Fay porque Mirian tinha uma irmã, está que deu origem a minha família. - disse Marine e sorriu para os "tios" Potter. – Segundo, vocês precisam ser protegidos, pois são os principais motivos da Rose para lutar. Os colares ainda funcionam, mas a Estrela descobriu um jeito de burlar alguns feitiços dele, por minha culpa, infelizmente.

- Não fale isso. – disse Marcela apertando o ombro da loira levemente. – A Dark já deixou claro que não lhe culpa, ninguém é feito prisioneiro por querer.

Se alguém ainda ia falar algo, nunca saberemos, pois nesse momento um vento entrou por uma das janelas, fazendo certo livro cair da estante e se abrir no chão. Era o livro que sempre viam com Gina, o que eles suspeitavam ser uma espécie de diário.

Ana tinha apenas se mexido para colocar o diário no lugar, mas sem querer acabou abrindo o livro. Assim que ele abriu, caiu novamente no chão e todos foram sugados para dentro do diário, igual acontecia ao ver uma memória numa penseira.

_**[N/a: A partir de agora, serão mostradas todas as memórias importantes da Gina Okay? Com alguns comentários, vez ou outra...]**_

Era uma cena feliz. Um homem de cabelos negros arrepiados, óculos e olhos castanhos esverdeados brincava com uma garotinha ruiva de olhos esmeraldas, deveria ter no máximo um ano a ruivinha. E olhando atentamente para os dois, uma mulher ruiva de olhos verdes os observava.

Nenhum deles teve dificuldade para reconhecer aquela família. Eram Tiago, Gina e Lilian, quando a ruivinha ainda era bebe. Só não sabiam em qual vida era aquela realidade.

Foi então que o Tiago da lembrança se levantou assustado, havia ouvido um barulho de aparatação. Enquanto Tiago ia para a janela da sala, Lily pegava a filha no colo, que estava quieta, observando tudo.

- Lils, era o Pedro esse tempo todo. – disse Tiago saindo da janela e abraçando a esposa e filha. – Se esconda com a Ginny, eu vou atrasá-lo.

- Tiago, não. – disse Lily com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. – disse Tiago dando um beijo na testa da filha e da esposa.

- Papai, não vai. – disse Gina segurando a camiseta dele, que já se afastava. – Bruxo mal vai machucar papai.

_- Como ela sabe isso? – perguntou Sirius para ninguém em especial. _

_**[N/a: gente, quando tiver em itálico, é a fala do pessoal que esta assistindo as lembranças, Okay?]**_

_- Deve ser os poderes de sensitiva. – opinou Luna, ao que todos concordaram._

- Vai ficar tudo bem anjinho. – disse Tiago na hora em que a porta da sala explodiu. – Agora subam.

Enquanto Lilian subia as escadas, indo em direção aos quartos, eles puderem perceber que estavam na casa de Godric Hollow. Sons de duelos eram ouvidos até que uma luz verde iluminou a asa e uma gargalhada maléfica soou.

Lágrimas escorriam pela face de Lilian conforme ela andava com a pequena Gina. As mesmas lágrimas agora se encontravam nas faces dos Marotos e da Sra. Weasley.

Logo, Lily estava em seu quarto, colocando Gina no berço. Ela beijou a filha na testa e se preparou para enfrentar Voldemort, no mesmo instante que Voldemort adentrava no recinto.

- Vamos, menina tola. – dizia o Lord. – Saia da frente, não precisa morrer.

- Você não encostará na minha filha. – disse Lily com veemência.

- Já que deseja assim. – disse com descaso. – _Avada Kedavra!_

Uma luz verde a atingiu, fazendo Lily cair dura no chão. A pequena Gina ficou de pé no bercinho e encarou Voldemort, uma aura dourada a circulava, demonstrando que já era poderosa.

- _"Serás herdeira do Leão, da Águia, do Grifo e do Texugo... Vinda da mais antiga família... Herdeira da magia Antiga, da magia Elemental..."_ – dizia Voldemort. – Como um serzinho irritante como você poderia ser tal pessoa? Mas não posso garantir que sobreviva, apesar de poder ser uma boa Comensal. _Avada Kedavra!_

Uma luz verde saiu da varinha do bruxo pela terceira vez naquela noite e acertou a testa da ruivinha. Mas algo surpreendente aconteceu, a luz foi absorvida pelo bebê e voltou-se para o bruxo, matando-o. O único rastro da maldição era uma fina e delicada cicatriz de Luz Crescente na testa de Gina.

_- Mas como? – perguntou-se Remo. – É impossível sobreviver ao Avada!_

_- Isso é um mistério até hoje, Remo. – disse Harry, um pouco surpreso por ver a "morte" da amada._

A cena mudou, eles viram rapidamente Gina ser levada da casa por Hagrid e ser entregue aos tios, na Rua dos Alfeneiros nº 4. A próxima memória era de uma Gina mais velha, uns quatro anos diria, e mostrava o seu dia a dia com os tios e primo.

Uma garotinha de cabelos ruivos até o ombro e olhos verdes esmeraldas acordava tranquilamente. O lugar em que se encontrava era pequeno, úmido e escuro. Ela se levantou da minúscula cama, colocou um moletom seis vezes maior que ela, por cima do gigante pijama mesmo, e foi para a cozinha.

_- Cinco da manhã? – falou Gui assustado. – Que criança acorda cinco da manhã?!_

_- A questão na verdade é, o que ela vai fazer a cinco da manhã? – perguntou Carlinhos._

Com um suspiro pesado, Gina começou a preparar o café da manhã enquanto cantarolava baixinho alguma música trouxa desconhecida. Após o café estar pronto, Gina pôs a mesa, buscou o jornal na porta e voltou para seu "quarto", que descobriram ser o armário debaixo da escada.

_- Eu não acredito que ela dormia num armário! – disseram todos raivosos._

_- Ela já cozinhava com quatro anos? – falou Draco exasperado._

_- Ela podia se machucar, se queimar! – brigou Narcisa._

Um pouco depois, Petúnia desceu as escadas e se dirigiu a cozinha, logo estava acompanhada de Valter e Duda, que ao descer as escadas fez questão de socar a "porta" do quarto da prima.

Enquanto os três Dursley tomavam café, Gina lia as papeladas da firma de Valter e fazia os deveres de Duda, mesmo este sendo apenas um pouco mais velho.

- Muito bem aberração, terminou de ler a papelada? – perguntou Valter com ignorância.

- Sim tio Valter. – disse Gina devolvendo a papelada para ele e lhe contando, resumidamente, o que elas continham. – E aqui está o dever do Duda.

- Muito bem, enquanto levamos o Dudinha ao colégio, vá arrumar lá em cima – disse Petúnia com desgosto, odiava a sobrinha.

- Sim tia Petúnia. – disse Gina saindo da cozinha rapidamente.

Lá do quarto do casal, Gina pode ver os tios e Duda entrarem no carro e irem embora, deixando-a sozinha. Por um momento, lágrimas se formaram em seus olhos, apenas para serem "engolidas".

- Não vou chorar, não posso chorar. – repetia para si mesma enquanto arrumava a casa. – Aberrações não têm direito de chorar ou sentir.

_- Então é por isso! – sussurrou Harry ao que todos encararam. – Desde que eu a conheço, ela sempre evitava demonstrar seus sentimentos e em toda a vida, ela só chorou duas vezes._

_- Tem certeza? – perguntou Marine com um fio de voz, sempre achara que tinha tido uma vida difícil._

_- Absoluta, ela mesma me disse. – disse Harry cabisbaixo._

Ela continuou fazendo as tarefas da casa, cantarolando diversas músicas, e só parou perto da hora do almoço. Mas foi apenas para preparar a refeição para os tios e o primo, sendo essa sua primeira refeição diária.

Após terminar de cozinhar, Gina comeu uma quantidade mínima para qualquer pessoa, lavou a louça que sujou e voltou aos afazeres no exato momento em que Valter e Duda voltavam para casa, sendo seguidos de Petúnia.

Quando enfim terminou todas as tarefas, Gina saiu da casa e se dirigiu a biblioteca próxima. Só que ao em vez de ler contos infantis, a ruivinha lia, para a surpresa de muitos, Shakespeare.

_- Por que toda essa surpresa? – perguntou Draco confuso, não entedia nada de literatura trouxa._

_- Shakespeare era um dramaturgo brilhante, mas seus livros não são apropriados para uma garota de dez anos, quem dirá quatro. – explicou Ana para o namorado._

_- Compreendo. – disse o loiro._

Após algum tempo, a garota terminou a leitura, se despediu da bibliotecária e voltou para casa, onde se pôs a fazer o jantar e, por fim, tomar banho antes de ir se deitar no armário que lhe servia de quarto.

Novamente a lembrança mudou, agora era uma Gina mais velha, uns seis anos diria. Havia acabado de apanhar do tio e do primo por ter ido bem numa prova que o primo foi mal, por isso havia saído de casa e ido até um parque próximo, onde tentava se acalmar.

Alguns podiam visualizar a aura dourada que a circulava, curando rapidamente os ferimentos mais leves feitos pelos parentes. Foi só quando estava sozinha e desejou nunca ter nascido que um portal se abriu e Gina foi sugada por ele. Harry sabia o que vinha a seguir, a primeira viagem temporal dela.

Gina caiu em cima de um garoto loiro de olhos violetas azulado, numa época totalmente diferente, na Idade Medieval. O garoto se levantou e a ajudou a fazer o mesmo. Foi então que repararam nas diferenças de vestuário. Ele usava a típica roupa medieval masculina, já ela, uma calça jeans relativamente grande e larga e um moletom igualmente grande.

- Quem é você e de onde veio? – perguntou o menino.

- Faço a mesma pergunta. – disse Gina confusa. – Sou Ginevra e vim de Londres.

- Londres? Onde é isso? – perguntou o menino curioso.

- Como assim não conhece Londres? Todo mundo em 1986 conhece Londres! – disse Gina surpresa.

- 1986? – disse o garoto arregalando os olhos. – Venha comigo, acho que já entendi o que aconteceu.

Sem nem mais nem menos, o garoto loiro a puxou pela mão e saiu correndo até uma confortável casa de campo, onde entrou sem cerimônia chamando a mãe.

- Que gritaria é essa Gryffindor? – perguntou uma mulher loira de olhos violetas. – E quem seria essa?

- Mãe, ela é de 1986. – disse o menino, Gryffindor, rapidamente. – A senhora disse que eu iria encontrar alguém do futuro e só pode ser ela.

- Oh! Entendo. – disse a senhora. – E qual seria seu nome, pequena viajante?

- Ginevra, Ginevra Potter. – disse a menina acuada. – E como assim "alguém do futuro"? Eu não posso estar no passado, posso?

- Não só pode como está. – disse a senhora. – Gryffindor, vá chamar seu pai e Joshua Potter, rápido.

- Sim senhora. – disse o menino antes de voltar a correr, agora para fora de casa.

- Bem, sou Mirian, Mirian Le Fay. – disse a senhora. – Mas venha, deve estar com fome.

_- Espera um pouco, a Gina conheceu, realmente, Mirian Le Fay? – perguntou Marcela abismada._

_- Maah, eu acho que é bem mais que isso. – disse Bernardo._

_- Agora dá para perceber que você realmente puxou os Le Fay, Marine. – disse Tiago olhando de Mirian para Marine._

- Chegamos mãe! – disse Gryffindor aparecendo na cozinha acompanhando de dois homens.

Um deles tinha cabelos negros, muito negros, com olhos de um azul escuro extremo, os olhos de Ártemis. Tudo nele lembrava Ártemis, o que significava que só podiam estar na "presença" de Merlin Ambrósio. O outro homem também tina cabelos negros, mas estes, arrepiados. Olhos castanhos e usava uma espécie de óculos, não negava que era um Potter.

- Por que nos chamou Miriam? – perguntou Joshua sem reparar em Gina.

- Acho que tem haver com essa menininha aqui Josh. – disse Merlin olhando Gina. – Não estou certo?

- Está sim Merlin. – disse Mirian. – Ela veio do futuro e é uma Potter.

- Uma Potter? – disse Joshua surpreso. – Mas isso é muita coincidência.

- Coincidências não existem, existe apenas o destino. – disse, ou melhor, sussurrou Gina.

- Bem, ela tem razão. – disse Merlin com um sorriso. – Gryffindor, meu filho, deixe-nos conversar com ela a sós, sim?

- Mas... Ah! Tudo bem pai, vou treinar. – disse o menino saído da cozinha.

- Muito bem. – disse Josh se sentando. – Como Mirian já teve ter dito você veio do futuro. Como? Bem, acredita em magia?

- Magia? – disse Gina com um suspiro. – Não, não acredito. Pois pelo que sei, nada que não é comprovado cientificamente pode existir. Mas, sempre que leio ficção que fala sobre magia, sinto um calor crescer em mim, então sim, acredito em magia.

_- Alguém entendeu o que ela falou? – perguntou Carlinhos._

_- Mais ou menos. – disse Juliana. – Ela acredita, mas ao mesmo tempo não. _

_- Para alguém com a história dela, isso é até imaginável. – disse Fleur. – Os tios a proibiam de tudo, até mesmo de ter criatividade._

_- Coisa que ela tem até de sobra. – disse Gui. – Mas agora dá para entender um pouco do porque dela ser assim._

- Certo, não entendi direito o que quis dizer, mas tudo bem. – disse Josh enrugando a testa. – Magia existe sim, não sei como é no seu tempo, mas aqui todos sabem de sua existência e aqueles que não a possuem, convivem pacificamente com os que a possuem.

- Existem alguns magos, pessoas detentoras de magia, que possuem dons. – disse Mirian. – Eu, por exemplo, possuo a clarividência. Tenho flashes do futuro e faço algumas profecias, uma de minhas visões me disse que você viria e cairia em cima do Gryffindor.

- Entendo então ele estava preparado para um viajante do futuro chegar por isso, quando disse que vim de 1986 ele me trouxe imediatamente para cá. – disse Gina com sua lógica rápida e impressionante. – Mas, mesmo com a magia, é possível fazer viagens temporais tão longas?

- Não, na verdade a magia só não compreende duas coisas e possivelmente não vai entendê-las, o tempo e a morte. – disse Merlin. – Mas, recentemente, eu e Josh descobrimos uma coisa.

- Quando o mago é surpreendentemente poderoso, ele pode viajar pelo espaço/tempo. – explicou Josh vendo a menina apenas cabecear, sem fazer perguntas. – Mas nem mesmo eu ou Merlin conseguimos descobrir como.

- Querida, como foi que você abriu o portal temporal? – perguntou Mirian delicadamente entregando para a pequena algo dentro de um copo.

- Não sei direito. – disse Gina sem encarar ninguém. – Tinha acabado de brigar com meus tios e primo, e pedi para nunca ter nascido ou para pelo menos ter morrido junto com meus pais. Depois fui puxada por algo e cai em cima de Gryffindor.

_O pessoal que assistia a tudo estava chocado. A maioria já estava chorando há tempos. Como alguém tão boa e amorosa teve um passado assim? Os piores eram Harry, Gab, Dan, Ron e Marie._

_Ron sentia parte da dor física da ruiva, mesmo sem saber o como; Dan, parte da confusão mental dela; Gab, o como ela ficava energicamente abalada; Harry e Marie sentiam parte de seu estado emocional e espiritual, respectivamente._

- Não entendo o que pode ter desencadeado a abertura do portal, mas até conseguirmos te mandar de volta, é melhor ficar aqui. – disse Josh com a concordância do casal.

- Não! – disse Gina fazendo todos a encararem. – Não quero incomodar, eu me viro até conseguir voltar para meu tempo.

- Não será incomodo algum, querida. – disse Mirian. – Além do mais, você tem o quê? Quatro anos?

Realmente, Mirian tinha razão. Por causa da falta de comida, da vivência embaixo do armário e do tamanho gigante das roupas, Gina era menor e parecia bem mais nova do que era.

- Não, eu tenho seis anos e sei me cuidar muito bem sozinha. – disse Gina normalmente, mas a segunda parte da frase, quase que num sussurro.

- Tudo bem, mas você fica aqui sim. – disse Mirian, ela havia ouvido a frase toda, mas achou melhor não comentar.

- Bom, que você é uma maga poderosa a gente já sabe. – disse Merlin encarando Gina. – Agora só nos resta saber como você treina.

- Treina? – disse Gina confusa. – Eu não faço nenhum tipo de treinamento.

- Como não? – perguntou Josh. – Para ser tão poderosa aos seis anos tem que ter treinado muito.

- Mas eu não treinei. – disse Gina calma – Eu mal sabia da existência de magia ate vir para cá, quem dirá saber que eu a possuo.

- Estranho, muito estranho. – disse Merlin. - Nem eu consigo fazer viagens temporais, mas deixa para lá. Você quer começar a treinar magia, Ginevra?

- Não quero atrapalhar. – disse Gina olhando para lugar nenhum.

- E não vai. – disse Josh com um sorriso. – Até porque você é minha algumas vezes tataraneta.

Gina apenas concordou e sorriu. Os três ficaram surpresos, ela tinha um lindo sorriso. Todos puderam perceber que aquele era o primeiro sorriso verdadeiro dela, talvez seja por ser a primeira vez que se preocupam com ela.

Logo em seguida, Mirian a levou para um quarto simples da casa e lhe ajudou a se vestir os moldes da época, pois segundo ela não poderia chamar atenção que vinha do futuro.

_- Agora entendo o porquê ela sempre foi fascinada pela moda e história da Idade Média. – disse Angelina com um sorriso._

_- Ela praticamente viveu nela. – disse Alicia._

Em seguida eles viram um flash de todo o treinamento de Gina com Merlin, Mirian e Josh. Mirian lhe ensinava a fazer poções e a mexer nas plantas, identificar quais eram quais e para o que serviam. Josh lhe ensinava magia de defesa e rituais antigos, que ninguém jamais pensaria que existisse. Mas era com Merlin que o verdadeiro treinamento começava.

Merlin lhe ensinava a magia de ataque e mais que isso, ele lhe ensinou a utilizar e fazer uma espada e ainda uma varinha, mesmo naquela época varinhas sendo utilizadas apenas pelos magos não muito poderosos.

Gina aprendia as coisas rapidamente e quando encontrava dificuldades em algo, não desistia até conseguir fazer perfeitamente. Foi assim com a varinha e a espada.

Sua espada era de ouro branco e prata pura, simples, afiada e leve. Seu cabo continha pedras de rubi, ônix e esmeraldas. Na lâmina, em rúnico, estava escrito seu nome e a palavra "Liberte-se", numa caligrafia dourada fina. Ela tinha enfeitiçado a espada num ritual, deixando indestrutível e sempre a disposição.

Já sua varinha era de Carvalho Branco, uma árvore rara e poderosa para a magia. Entrelaçou uma corda de coração de dragão com uma pena da cauda de uma fênix, um pelo de Grifo e um fio da calda de unicórnio, trançados perfeitamente com um cabelo de Sereiano e fio da calda de um Centauro. E junto com as inscrições em rúnico, também em dourado, esta varinha se tornou a mais poderosa da história.

Mas nem tudo são rosas. Gina havia chegado num péssimo momento. Drake e Merlin estavam no ponto alto de sua luta. Quando o acidente temporal aconteceu, estavam numa pausa para reporem energia, mas logo Drake voltava a atacar e Gina se via envolvida na guerra.

Mas de uma vez, a ruivinha chegou a confrontar Drake, mas logo era tirada dali por Gryffindor, que a tinha como uma irmãzinha mais nova mesmo. Gina, apesar de ser grata por tudo, não conseguia confiar em ninguém, nem mesmo em Mirian que cuidava muito bem dela.

Depois de um tempo naquela época, Gina encontrou em suas andanças um Grifo. Mas do quê um Grifo, um Grifo vermelho. Este animal era raro, ninguém jamais poderia dizer que o viu. Grifos vermelhos são grifos de pelagem vermelha e dourada, possuem inteligência e são eternamente fieis aqueles que lhe conquistam.

Gryff, o grifo, logo foi conquistado pela ruiva, assim como muitos. O melhor de tudo era que, como Grifos vermelhos duram anos e anos, Gryff tinha muito conhecimento guardado e estava disposto a passa-lo a Gina.

Entre esses conhecimentos estava a dominação do portal temporal, além de uma pequena surpresa para Gina. Segundo ele, quando alguém conseguia controlar o espaço/tempo e fazia através de sua própria magia um cetro mágico, essa pessoa conseguiria criar um universo para si mesmo. Assim que soube disso, Gina pegou sua varinha que sempre carregava minimizada num colar e com muita concentração a transformou no cetro que alguns já viram. Um cetro branco, com detalhes durados e uma Lua Minguante de cristal na ponta, ele era maior que ela.

Um tempo depois, enquanto Gina colhia algumas plantas com Mirian, esta teve uma visão e proferiu uma profecia a Gina:

"_Com o passar dos anos,_

_Um mal retornará._

_Tempos negros virão,_

_Mas alguém o deterá._

_Viajará por terras nunca visitadas, _

_Conhecerá os diferentes tipos de magia e os controlará!_

_Mas tome cuidado!_

_Pois quando tudo, bem parecerá,_

_Um novo mal atormentará._

_Após tempos de lutas,_

_Quatorze anos se passará._

_Até que ela esteja pronta para lutar,_

_Ele adormecerá._

_Ela será aquela que sempre o derrotará,_

_Aquela que por quatro guerras já passou,_

_Herdeira da mais antiga família,_

_Guerreira do Leão, da Águia,_

_Do Texugo e do Grifo,_

_Irmã do descendente da Serpente,_

_Os Elementos controlará,_

_E a mais terrível luta acontecerá dentro de si,_

_Luz e Trevas nunca a abandonarão._

_Pelos ensinamentos de Merlin, maga será,_

_A Magia sempre a acompanhará._

_O Herdeiro de Drake a perseguirá, _

_E para derrotá-lo, Herdeira de Merlin será._

_Pelo passado viajará,_

_Salvará aqueles que não deviam ter ido,_

_Mas solitária deverá perseguir,_

_Pelos caminhos da Magia a seguir,_

_Mas no fim, tudo bem ficará..._

_Até que Ele retorne para atormentar."_

Assim que a profecia acabou, Mirian desmaiou. Ela nunca se lembrava do que proferia. E, quando alguém ouvia suas profecias, se tornava guardiã da mesma, responsável por "realizá-la". Ninguém perguntou nada, estavam acostumados com as profecias de Mirian, mas Gina estava inquieta. Quem será a Herdeira de Merlin? Um barulho ao longo da plantação, fez Gina levar Mirian rapidamente dali, alguém ouviu a profecia, ou parte dela.

Infelizmente chegou o dia da partida da garota. Ao se despedir de Merlin, Mirian, Gryffindor e Joshua, Gina agradeceu pelos três anos que passou ali e por todos os aprendizados. Logo a ruiva partiu para sua dimensão com Gryff.

O universo de Gina, para a surpresa de muitos, era uma coisa simples. Uma linda ilha, cercada por águas limpas e claras e com um imenso vulcão no centro. Na beira da praia, uma cabana simples de madeira se estendia. Atrás da mesma, uma floresta escondia o caminho para o vulcão.

- Está perfeito, Gina. – disse Griff para a menina. – Conseguiu equilibrar os elementos com maestria.

- Obrigado Griff. – disse Gina com um sorriso. – Tem certeza que deseja permanecer aqui? Posso te jogar em qualquer tempo que queira.

- Sei disso pequena, mas meu tempo está acabando e aqui posso lhe acompanhar em sua jornada. – disse Griff a acompanhando para dentro da casa.

Assim que entraram, Gina seguiu em direção ao pequeno e único quarto do local, guardando ali suas vestes medievais e seu arco, com sua alvejada de flechas. Seu arco, assim como sua varinha/cetro, era de madeira de Carvalho branco, as pontas de suas flechas variavam de ouro branco a prata.

- Bom, pelo menos consegui replantar aqui todas as espécimes de plantas e árvores que conheço, já que podem ser necessárias no futuro. – disse Gina sumindo numa porta com a roupa que usara antes de Mirian lhe entregar um vestido.

- Verdade, assim você garante estoque de flechas ilimitadas, já que conseguiu plantar Carvalho branco aqui. – disse Griff. – Mas tem certeza que vai voltar para seus tios?

- Tenho sim Griff. – disse Gina saindo do banheiro já de jeans e blusão. – Afinal, querendo ou não, aquela é minha vida.

- A decisão é sua Gina. – disse Griff. – E sei que já disse isso, mas o apelido de Gryffindor lhe arranjou é bem melhor que chamar-te de Ginevra.

- Concordo. – disse Gina sorrindo. – Bom, está no meu tempo Griff, prometo te ver sempre que puder.

- Boa sorte Gina. – disse Griff.

Com um estalar de dedos, outro portal dimensional surgiu e Gina o atravessou. Não demorou muito e estava no mesmo lugar que tinha partido apenas alguns minutos depois. Escondeu o colar com sua varinha e espada e seguiu de volta a casa dos tios.

Mesmo depois de tudo, ela voltou à rotina de "escrava" que sempre teve. Apesar de poder utilizar magia, não o fazia, até porque não sabia as leis mágicas de sua época, não sabia como as coisas funcionavam. Mas toda noite, após os tios e Duda dormirem, Gina abriu um "espelho" para sua dimensão e ficava algum tempo conversando com Griff e, ás vezes, o visitava para treinar um pouco de magia.

Assim, os anos foram passando e cada vez mais Gina sofria nas mãos do primo e dos tios. Petúnia a obrigava a fazer todas as tarefas domesticas, cozinhar e ainda costurar algumas coisas, no que ela aproveitava para dar um jeito nas gigantescas roupas que usava. Valter sempre a culpava por tudo e nunca a deixava sair de casa com eles, sempre a chamava de aberração, monstruosidade, anormal e, ás vezes, de Ginevra, motivo pelo qual ela odiava o nome. Duda a tornou seu esporte favorito. Sempre a perseguia com os amigos, todos gordos e corpulentos igual a ele, e quando milagrosamente a pegavam, batiam nela até ela se irritar e revidar.

Por um acaso, o treinamento de Merlin e Josh a ajudou a aprender defesa pessoal, o que resultava que Gina sabia muito bem lutar. Ainda ajudava o fato de ela ser a menor, a mais rápida e ágil dentro Duda e os amigos, o que resultava neles no chão e ela, em pé saindo como se nada houvesse acontecido.

Foi então que aconteceu. Algo que ninguém jamais imaginaria que aconteceu com ela, mas aconteceu para a infelicidade e raiva de todos. Um dos amigos de Duda resolveu se vingar. Contou ao irmão mais velho o que Gina fazia e este resolveu que ela iria sofrer. Como? Simples, ele a violentou. A ruivinha não conseguia fazer nada, nem usar magia, nem força nem nada. Foi como se ela estivesse em choque. Mas após tudo acabar, ela se descontrolou. Uma energia dourada saiu da garota e acertou o idiota, deixando-o inconsciente. Logo em seguida, Gina sumiu como se tivesse aparatado.

Gina apareceu num lugar totalmente diferente da cinzenta Londres, um lugar que Ana e Juliana conheciam bem demais. Sim, a garota havia aparecido no Brasil, no meio de um show de rua. Gina tinha lágrimas nos olhos, mas não as deixava cair de maneira alguma. Sua própria magia já a tinha deixado fisicamente bem, mas emocionalmente? Demoraria muito, se é que voltaria ao normal.

- Moça bonita, - chamou um menino de no máximo três anos, cutucando Gina, que se abaixou e ficou na mesma altura dele. – Não chora moça bonita.

- Não se preocupe anjinho, está tudo bem comigo. – disse Gina forçando um sorriso.

- Não 'ta não. – disse o menino e lhe entregou uma rosa vermelha, fazendo Gina abrir um lindo sorriso. – Seu sorriso é lindo, nunca o deixe sumir 'ta bom? – disse o menininho lhe dando um beijo na bochecha e sumindo na multidão.

Gina, ainda sorrindo, transformou a rosa num delicado pingente e o guardou junto à varinha e a espada. Foi então que passou a prestar atenção na música que tocava.

"_Ontem o sonho acabou_

_Mas a vida continua e eu vou estar_

_Sorrindo_

_E isso não quer dizer_

_Que eu não possa mais sonhar_

_Preciso ser mais eu _

_Continuar _

_Sorrindo_

_Sou mais forte_

_Vou viver bem melhor_

_Ontem o sonho acabou_

_Mas a vida continua e eu vou estar_

_Sorrindo_

_E isso não quer dizer_

_Que eu não possa mais sonhar_

_Preciso ser mais eu _

_Continuar _

_Sorrindo_

_O veneno que jogaram na minha alegria_

_Virou o soro contra toda tristeza_

_Ganho mais um dia em minha vida_

_Agradeço e vou atrás_

_Sorrindo_

_Sou mais forte_

_Vou viver bem melhor_

_Ontem o sonho acabou_

_Mas a vida continua e eu vou estar_

_Sorrindo_

_E isso não quer dizer_

_Que eu não possa mais sonhar_

_Preciso ser mais eu _

_Continuar _

_Sorrindo_

_Sorrindo"_

"_Sorrindo – Aliados"_

- É Gina, a vida continua. – disse Gina tocando na rosa em seu pescoço. – E você vai continuar sorrindo.

Foi então que Gina se concentrou e voltou para a tão cinzenta e adorada Inglaterra, sem ao menos perceber que estava falando em português. Os dias foram passando e bem próximo de seu aniversário de onze anos, chegou a primeira carta de Hogwarts.

O verão, como não podia ser diferente, estava quente. E para a ruiva, o melhor era pegar qualquer livro na biblioteca próxima e ficar lendo embaixo de uma árvore do parque, após fazer suas tarefas domésticas.

Com sempre, assim que Valter e Petúnia desceram para a cozinha, o tio da garota a ordenou que fosse buscar as correspondências. Enquanto voltava para a cozinha, Gina via os destinatários das cartas. Foi então que viu:

"_Srta. G. L. E. Potter_

_O Armário sob a Escada_

_Rua dos Alfeneiros 4_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey"_

Mas infelizmente ela não foi a única. Logo Duda pegou a carta de sua mão e gritou que "A aberração recebeu uma carta!". Quando ele disse isso, todos do sexo masculino que assistiam a vida da pequena rosnaram de raiva. Gina não era uma aberração e nem nunca seria.

Valter ficou pálido quando Duda lhe entregou a carta, e logo o expulsou juntamente com Gina da cozinha. A ruiva e o primo brigaram silenciosamente para ver qual dos dois grudaria na porta para ouvir a conversa entre Petúnia e Valter. Duda ganhou.

Entre os sussurros que Gina conseguia ouvir deitada no chão, identificou algo parecido como: "Prometemos acabar com isso" e "Não aceitarei um deles sobre esse teto, Petúnia!", ou ainda, "Não tocaremos mais nesse assunto" e "Eles sabem aonde ela dorme".

Quando ouviram passos se aproximando da porta, tanto Duda quanto Gina foram para seus respectivos quartos. Durante o resto do dia, a ruiva ficou pensando de quem seria aquela carta e o que nela continha. No final do dia, Valter a visitou no armário e ordenou que ela se mudasse para o segundo quarto de Duda.

_- Tipo assim, a baleia orca mirim possui dois quartos e a Gina dorme num armário? – disse/gritou uma Marine indignada. – Isso está errado produção!_

_- Eu não acredito que ela teve que passar por isso. – disse Lilian abraçando Tiago e chorando._

_- Isso não é nem o começo tia Lily. – disse Harry dado um suspiro ao que todos o encararam. – Muitas coisas acontecerem em Hogwarts depois e Gina estava envolvida, mas logo deve aparecer para a gente._

Sem muita escolha, Gina pegou suas poucas coisas e se dirigiu ao seu novo quarto. O segundo quarto de seu primo era cheio e brinquedos quebrados, manuais de instruções e coisas que ele ganhava e não via utilidade, como exemplo, livros. Após dar um jeito na zona que era o quarto, Gina pegou um dos livros de Duda, um sobre ficção científica, e se pôs a ler até dormir.

No dia seguinte, a mesma coisa aconteceu, mais uma carta para Gina. Mas dessa vez, a ruiva foi mais esperta. Assim que o tio lhe tirou a carta, fez um vento soprar e, enquanto a carta estava no alto, discretamente, fez uma cópia minimizada aparecer em sua mão. À noite, quando todos estavam dormindo, Gina foi abrir sua carta, mas fez isso no seu mundo, com Gryff.

- Qual o problema pequena? – perguntou Gryff ao vê-la passar pelo portal.

- Recebi uma carta. – disse Gina se sentando na areia com Gryff ao seu lado.

- E qual o problema? – perguntou o grifo sem entender.

- O problema é que, após dez anos sem saber de nada, eu recebo uma carta? Quem a mandou? Porque a mandou? Porque ninguém veio me procurar nesses anos Gryff? – disse Gina chateada e com lágrimas nos olhos.

_- Onde estávamos? – perguntou Remo._

_- Porque nenhum de nos quatro – disse Sirius apontando para o amigo, Lene Cisa. – pegamos a guarda de Gina?_

_- Vai saber quando chegar a hora Sirius. – falou Harry sem deixar de encarar a ruiva._

- Você só vai saber se ler a carta Gina. – disse Gryff lambendo a bochecha da ruiva.

- Você tem razão Gryff, obrigada. – disse Gina acariciando a cabeça do grifo. – E quantas vezes já falei para não me lamber Gryff?

- Milhares, mas sempre vou fazer isso. – disse Gryff – E leia em voz alta.

"_ESCOLA DE MAGIA E BRUXARIA DE HOGWARTS_

_Diretor: Alvo Dumbledore_

_(Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe, Grande Feiticeiro, Bruxo Chefe, Cacique Supremo, Confederação Internacional de Bruxos)._

_Prezada Srta. Potter,_

_Temos o prazer de informar que V.S.ª tem uma vaga na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Estamos anexando uma lista dos livros e equipamentos necessários. O ano letivo começa em 1º de Setembro. Aguardamos sua coruja até 31 de Julho, no mais tardar._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Diretora Substituta."_

- Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts? – repetiu Gina incrédula. – Existe escola de Magia?

- Ao que parece, existe. – disse Gryff também surpreso. – Você vai?

- Não tenho certeza. – disse Gina. – Primeiro: como vou mandar uma coruja para eles? Segundo: aonde vou arranjar dinheiro para pagar meus estudos? E terceiro: aonde vou achar esses materiais?

- Bom, nisso você tem razão. – disse Gryff – Mas não decida ainda, você tem até o seu aniversário para se decidir.

- Eu sei, obrigado de novo Gryffinho. – disse Gina rindo. – Bom, eu vou ir dormir um pouco Gryffinho.

- Para de me chamar de Gryffinho. – rosnou Gryff ao que Gina deu-lhe a língua e sumiu.

Os dias foram passando e cada vez mais cartas chegavam para Gina. Valter não deixava a menina pegar nenhuma. Alguns dias antes do aniversário de 11 anos de Gina, Valter se estressou com as várias cartas que chegavam e fez todos saírem da casa em cinco minutos, com poucas coisas.

Durante todo o caminho para o desconhecido, Valter repetia paranoico, coisas como "Para despistar!", "Eles não estão nos seguido" e coisas desse tipo. Não ouviu nem Petúnia nem o próprio filho. Gina apenas ficava observando a paisagem, pensativa, enquanto mexia no seu colar com a rosa, a espada e a varinha minimizada.

Após alguns dias, Valter os levou até um rochedo no meio do mar. Encarrapitado no alto do rochedo havia o casebre mais miserável que se pode imaginar. Valter fez todos saírem do carro e irem até um pequeno barco tão miserável quanto a casa e os levou a mesma.

O casebre tinha um quarto apenas, este que ficou para Valter e Petúnia. Na sala, um sofá todo esburacado e quase sem forro, foi 'forrado' com cobertas velhas e fedidas para Duda enquanto Gina se ajeitava no chão com um cobertor ralo, em frente ao pequeno fogo.

Durante a noite Gina observava o relógio de pulso de Duda, faltavam apenas alguns minutos para seu aniversário de onze anos e sentia que algo iria acontecer. Dois minutos e ela podia ouvir alguém se aproximar do casebre no meio da chuva.

Assim que deu meia-noite e Gina completou onze anos, a porta do casebre foi arrombada com tamanha brutalidade, fazendo os três Dursley acordarem e se aproximarem da porta. Então todos observaram um homem alto e grandão, em todos os sentidos, entrar pela porta caída e chamar pela Gina.

Após algumas explicações, como Hogwarts ser uma escola bruxa dentre várias espalhadas pelo mundo, aonde a maioria dos bruxos, sendo de famílias bruxas, mestiças ou trouxas (nome dado por bruxos para seres sem magia), se encaminhavam quando completavam onze anos, no dia primeiro de Setembro. Hagrid, o homem grandão, também lhe revelou que seus pais, Lilian e Tiago Potter, também eram bruxos e que na realidade foram mortos por um bruxo negro conhecido como Lord Voldemort, mas sempre era chamado de Você-sabe-quem ou Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado.

Após muita implicância dos tios, que sempre souberam da verdade de que Gina era uma bruxa, a ruiva e Hagrid deixaram o casebre e seguiram para Londres, Caldeirão Furado. Após mostrar todo o comércio local do Beco Diagonal para Gina, eles se dirigiram para o Banco dos Bruxos, Gringotes.

Foi só entrar em Gringotes que os olhos de Gina brilharam, não, cintilaram. Conhecer coisas novas, culturas novas e novos mundos a deixava assim. Logo Hagrid estava lhe explicando que os duendes cuidavam do banco há séculos, a maioria dos bruxos tinham seus cofres ali e que os duendes tinham sua própria magia.

Após entregar a chave de Gina para Grampo, um dos milhares de duendes, e lhe entregar uma carta do prof. Dumbledore sobre um cofre misterioso, o duende os levou para o cofre da ruiva. Enquanto andavam em alta velocidade no vagonete, Grampo foi contando a Gina a história de Gringotes e, pela primeira vez, o duende pode ver um bruxo que parecia realmente entender todos os sofrimentos de seu povo. Foi ali, naquele momento, que a ruivinha conquistou a confiança dos duendes, coisa fundamental em sua batalha com Voldemort.

Após pegar a quantidade necessária para fazer suas compras e ficar com algum dinheiro, Gina e Hagrid foram as compras. Eram livros, penas, pergaminhos, tinteiros... Muitas e muitas coisas para a pequena. Por fim, Gina pode ter pela primeira vez, roupas que ficassem sob medida em si, sem fazer nenhum tipo de remendo ou ficar gigantescas. Foi assim que todos perceberam o quão magra e miúda a garotinha era.

Depois de ter comprado suas vestes, Gina seguiu para o Olivares comprar sua varinha sobre os olhares atentos de Hagrid e de muitos outros. Desde que pusera os pés no Caldeirão Furado, todos a encaravam descaradamente.

Mesmo já tendo uma varinha e não precisando dela, Gina foi até o Olivares e comprou a que lhe escolheu. Mas, para surpresa de todos, era a varinha com o mesmo cerne mágico que a de Voldemort, a pena da calda de fênix.

Logo após comprar sua varinha, Gina ganhou seu primeiro presente de aniversário desde que morava com os Dursley. Uma belíssima coruja-das-neves com uma manchinha na cabeça que lembrava uma lua, por isso seu nome, Lua.

Depois de conseguir enrolar Hagrid, que queria leva-la de volta para seus tios, a ruivinha se instalou no Caldeirão Furado e circulava pelo Beco ou lia alguns dos livros extras que havia comprado. A garota se divertia ouvindo histórias sobre o mundo que os comerciantes do Beco lhe contavam enquanto a menina os ajudava, mesmo contra a vontade de muitos. Aos poucos, pelo menos os que trabalhavam no Beco Diagonal, incluindo os duendes, pararam de lhe ver como a Menina-que-sobreviveu e passaram a lhe ver como Gina Potter, uma garotinha órfã que estava ingressando no mundo bruxo.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Cap. 02 – Flashback: A Vida de Ginevra Potter! Part. II**_

Logo o dia primeiro de Setembro chegou e com ele, a ida para Hogwarts. Como Gina chegou à estação? Simples, depois de conversar com Tom, o dono do Caldeirão Furado, a ruiva convocou o Nôitebus Andante, um ônibus roxo de três andares que leva os bruxos para qualquer lugar sem os trouxas verem. Na estação, a ruivinha procurava de todo o jeito a passagem para a plataforma 9 ¾ até que encontrou os Weasley.

Molly repetia como era sempre a mesma coisa, a estação sempre lotada de trouxas. Foi assim que Gina soube que eles eram bruxos. Sem alternativa, a garota empurrou seu carrinho de bagagens com Lua em sua gaiola até a família composta de ruivos e um moreno arruivado.

- Com licença... – começou Gina com um lindo sorriso no rosto.

- Quer saber como chegar à estação 9 ¾, querida? – perguntou Molly docemente, ao que a ruivinha assentiu. – É simples, só passe pela parede que separa as estações, se preferir, vá correndo. Seu primeiro ano também?

- Sim, senhora... – respondeu Gina educadamente.

- Weasley, Molly Weasley. – respondeu Molly sorrindo. – É o primeiro ano do Harry e do Ron também.

Gina viu os dois meninos menores rindo e brincando com os irmãos mais velhos e sorriu, como queria poder ter uma família assim. Logo em seguida, Molly foi se despedindo dos filhos conforme eles atravessavam a "parede". Antes de atravessá-la, Gina sorriu e agradeceu Molly.

Assim que chegou à estação, Gina parou alguns segundos para admirá-la. Era uma das coisas mais incríveis que já havia visto. Logo levou suas malas e a gaiola de Lua para um compartimento vazio, sem muito esforço. Enquanto via pela janela todos se despedindo de pais, reencontrando amigos ou admirando o gigantesco Expresso de Hogwarts, Gina dava um sorriso fraco acariciando sua bela coruja alva.

Logo que o expresso começou a andar, a porta da cabine foi aberta e dois garotos passaram por ela. Não foi difícil para ninguém reconhecer os cabelos castanhos claros de Dan e nem o cabelo negro de Gab. Os dois sorriram para a ruiva assim que a viram.

- Será que podemos ficar aqui? O resta do trem está cheio. – perguntou Dan todo educado.

- Claro. – disse Gina sorrindo.

- Prazer, Gabriel McKinnon B. – disse Gab sorrindo maroto igual o pai.

- Daniel Lupin. – cumprimentou Dan.

- E eu sou Gina e essa aqui é a Lua. – disse Gina ainda acariciando sua coruja.

Antes que eles pudessem perguntar Gina do quê, a porta novamente foi aberta. Dessa vez, eram os dois filhos menores da família Weasley. Ron e Harry. Assim como os dois primeiros, eles estavam em busca de uma cabine.

- Podem ficar sim. – disse Gina sorrindo para eles também. – Aquele ali é o Gabriel e esse o Daniel. – disse apontando para os dois garotos. – E eu sou Gina e essa coruja linda aqui é a Lua.

Os cinco ficaram conversando durante todo o trajeto e, quando o carrinho de doces passou, fizeram a festa. Os cinco se divertiram muito juntos e, os quatro garotos, ficaram felizes por poderem explicar algumas coisas do mundo bruxo para a nova amiga. Quando começou a escurecer, um dos monitores apareceu lá avisando que era melhor eles vestirem os uniformes, pois estavam chegando.

_- Foi assim que começou a amizade de vocês? – perguntou Ana, curiosa, para Harry._

_- Foi sim. – disse Harry sorrindo. – Nem imaginávamos que estávamos falando com a famosa Ginevra Potter, a Menina-Que-Sobreviveu._

Assim que saíram do trem, foram recebidos com um grito de Hagrid, - ALUNOS DO PRIMEIRO ANO, POR AQUI! ALUNOS DO PRIMEIRO ANO! – que estava próximo a pequenos barcos no gigantesco lago. Em cada barquinho, iam quatro alunos, exceto no de Hagrid, que ia apenas ele. Gina acabou em um barco com Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy e outro menino que não se apresentou.

Assim que se aproximaram do castelo, Gina ficou paralisada. Era grandioso e, só por fora, já tinha um ar que ela sabia muito bem reconhecer. Magia. Estava encantada com o castelo, seus olhos esmeraldas brilhavam imensamente. Ao chegaram à outra margem do lago, todos foram encaminhados para as grandes portas do castelo e, depois, para uma espécie de antessala. Lá, eles foram apresentados a Minerva McGonagall.

- Bem-vindos a Hogwarts - disse a Professora Minerva - O banquete de abertura do ano letivo vai começar daqui a pouco, mas antes de se sentarem às mesas, vocês serão selecionados por casas. A seleção é uma cerimônia muito importante porque, enquanto estiverem aqui, sua casa será uma espécie de família em Hogwarts.

"Vocês assistirão a aulas com o restante dos alunos de sua casa, dormirão no dormitório da casa e passarão o tempo livre na sala comunal. As quatro casas chamam-se Grifinória, Lufa-Lufa, Corvinal e Sonserina. Cada casa tem sua história honrosa e cada uma produziu bruxas e bruxos extraordinários. Enquanto estiverem em Hogwarts os seus acertos renderão pontos para sua casa, enquanto os erros a farão perder. No fim do ano, a casa com o maior número de pontos receberá a Taça da Casa, uma grande honra. Espero que cada um de vocês seja motivo de orgulho para a casa a qual vier a pertencer. A Cerimônia de Seleção vai se realizar dentro de alguns minutos na presença de toda a escola. Sugiro que vocês se arrumem o melhor que puderem enquanto esperam."

Logo em seguida, ela adentrou no grande salão. Enquanto todos se apressavam em verificar suas vestes, Gina simplesmente verificou se sua franja continuava a esconder sua cicatriz. Assim que voltou, Minerva os encaminhou para dentro do salão principal. Eram quatro grandes mesas, cada uma era enfeitada de uma cor, amarelo, verde, azul e vermelho. E, em frente das grandes portas, outra mesa, esta para os professores. Em frente à mesa dos professores, um banquinho de três pernas e um chapéu velho e rasgado se encontrava. Esse mesmo chapéu começou a cantar:

"_Ah, você podem me achar pouco atraente,_

_Mas não me julguem só pela aparência_

_Engulo a mim mesmo se puderem encontrar_

_Um chapéu mais inteligente do que o papai aqui._

_Podem guardar seus chapéus-coco bem pretos,_

_Suas cartolas altas de cetim brilhoso_

_Porque sou o Chapéu Seletor de Hogwarts_

_E dou de dez a zero em qualquer outro chapéu._

_Não há nada escondido em sua cabeça_

_Que o Chapéu Seletor não consiga ver,_

_Por isso é só me porem na cabeça que vou dizer_

_Em que casa de Hogwarts deverá ficar_

_Quem sabe sua morada é a Grifinória,_

_Casa onde habitam os corações indômitos._

_Ousadia e sangue-frio e nobreza_

_Destacam os alunos da Grifinória dos demais._

_Quem sabe é na Lufa-Lufa que você vai morar,_

_Onde seus moradores são justos e leais_

_Pacientes, sinceros, sem medo da dor,_

_Ou será a velha e sábia Corvinal_

_A casa dos que têm a mente sempre alerta,_

_Onde os homens de grande espírito e saber_

_Sempre encontrarão companheiros seus iguais,_

_Ou quem sabe a Sonserina será a sua casa_

_E ali estejam seus verdadeiros amigos,_

_Homens de astúcia que usam quaisquer meios_

_Para atingir os fins que antes colimaram.__Vamos, me experimentem! Não devem temer!_

_Nem se atrapalhar! Estarão em boas mãos!_

_(Mesmo que os chapéus não tenham pés nem mãos)_

_Porque sou único, sou um Chapéu Pensador!"._

Logo em seguida, Minerva começou a chamar cada um dos alunos. Não fora surpresa para ninguém, Gab, Dan, Harry e Ron irem para Grifinória, assim como Neville. Assim como Draco também foi para a Sonserina. Foi então que chamou.

- Ginevra Potter! – disse Minerva e todo o salão se silenciou.

Gina respirou fundo e caminhou em direção ao chapéu, sobre os olhares de todos, inclusive dos fantasmas. Assim que se sentou e colocou o chapéu, ele já começou a falar:

- Interessante, muito interessante! – dizia o chapéu. – Temos aqui uma viajante do tempo e espaço. Discípula de Merlin, Mirian e Joshua? Incrível! Vejo coragem típica dos grifinórios em você, assim como a inteligência dos corvinais, a justiça dos lufa-lufa e a vontade de se sobressair dos sonserinos. A questão é: Onde te mandarei?

"Para a casa amarela, acredito que não seja o melhor, mas talvez, você se de bem lá; já na casa azul, encontraria mentes espertas iguais a você, mas não se sobressairá; talvez na casa verde, eles com certeza que ajudaram a se tornar a melhor; já na casa vermelha, encontrará o que tanto deseja uma família. Mas, já que não consigo me decidir, diga-me, para qual casa você deseja ir?

_- Então, foi assim, ela podia escolher qualquer casa que desejasse?_

_- Lily, vamos ouvir. – disse Sirius concentrado na afilhada._

- Bom meu caro chapéu, acredito que, como você mesmo viu em minha mente, a única coisa que eu realmente acredito sobre mim, é o fato de ser corajosa, isso sempre fui. – disse Gina em sua própria mente. – Acho que ficarei com a Grifinória mesmo.

- Já que assim deseja... – disse o chapéu. – Você ainda tem um longo caminho pela frente Herdeira, muitos obstáculos em seu caminho. Mas se assim deseja...

- Sim, é isso que desejo. Além do mais, vermelho é a minha cor. – disse Gina com um sorriso.

- Muito bem, melhor que seja mesmo... – disse o chapéu para a garota antes de anunciar – GRIFINÓRIA!

A mesa vermelha e dourada aplaudiu entusiasmadamente e os gêmeos mais velhos dos Weasley, Fred e Jorge, começaram a grita cantando: Ganhamos a Potter! Ganhamos a Potter! Com um sorriso no rosto, a ruivinha se dirigiu a mesa, sentando-se ao lado de Harry. Após o final da seleção e de todos os cumprimentos e apresentações a Gina, a mesa vermelha e amarela se rendeu aos encantos do maravilhoso banquete de boas-vindas. Quando finalmente todos acabaram de jantar, o diretor, Alvo Dumbledore, se levantou para fazer os anúncios.

- Sejam bem-vindos alunos novos e boa volta aos antigos! – disse Alvo. - Hum... Só mais umas palavrinhas agora que já comemos e bebemos. Tenho alguns avisos de início de ano letivo para vocês. Os alunos do primeiro ano devem observar que é proibido andar na floresta da propriedade. E alguns dos nossos estudantes mais antigos fariam bem em se lembrar dessa proibição. - os olhos cintilantes de Dumbledore faiscaram na direção dos gêmeos Weasley.

"O Sr. Filch o zelador, me pediu para lembrar a todos que não devem fazer mágicas no corredor durante os intervalos das aulas. Os testes de Quadribol serão realizados na segunda semana de aulas. Quem estiver interessado em entrar para o time de sua casa deverá procurar Madame Hooch. E, por último, é preciso avisar que, este ano, o corredor do terceiro andar do lado direito está proibido a todos que não quiserem ter uma morte muito dolorosa. Tenham uma boa noite."

Aos poucos, o salão principal foi se esvaziando e, os alunos do primeiro ano, seguiram seus respectivos monitores em direção a seu salão comunal. Assim como tudo da Grifinória, seu salão era todo decorado em vermelho e dourado. Percy Weasley, o mais velho Weasley em Hogwarts e monitor, indicou o caminho para os dormitórios e Gina logo se dirigiu ao seu.

No meio da noite, diferente do que todos pensavam, a ruiva não acordou nem nada. Na verdade, ela nem dormiu. Gina esperou todos irem para seus quartos antes de pegar sua varinha e sair pelo buraco do retrato que escondia sua sala comunal.

Enquanto passeava pelos corredores escuros, Gina conversava com os quadros sobre passagens secretas, lugares abandonados ou desconhecidos, entre outros. Foi então que chegou ao lugar que queria. Desde que pusera os pés em Hogwarts, tinha sentido grande energia ali. A Sala Precisa. A ruiva parou em frente da parede vazia e, ao em vez de passar por ela três vezes como todos, ela simplesmente fechou os olhos e acertou um raio dourado, fazendo a sala se abrir.

_- Como ela fez isso? – perguntou Ron abismado._

_- Raios de energia. – disse Marine. – Se tiver poder e concentração o suficiente, pode fazê-los fazer qualquer coisa para você._

_- Uou! – disse Juliana surpresa. – Poderosa desde pequena!_

A sala, nada mais era, do que uma sala vazia, com várias escritas inidentificáveis nas paredes. Mas parecia que Gina conseguia entender o que estava escrito, pois sorria realizada, como tivesse acabado de descobrir uma coisa nova. Mas, realmente, ela havia descoberto como a Sala Precisa funcionava, estava tudo escrito ali. Após observar por alguns minutos todos aqueles escritos, Gina abriu o portal dimensional para poder conversar com Gryff enquanto ela treinava usar sua nova varinha do jeito bruxo do qual teria que se acostumar, fazendo movimentos e proferindo palavras.

- Sinceramente? Prefiro só estralar os dedos e fazer minha magia me auxiliar. – disse Gina depois de alguns minutos treinando o feitiço de levitação.

- Realmente é mais fácil, além de ser menos cansativo. – disse Gryff. – Já que cada fabricante de varinha coloca um pouco de sua própria magia na varinha feita.

- Pois é... – disse Gina – Mas tenho que fazer desse jeito, então vou treinar.

- Não tens que dormir não? – perguntou Gryff a encarando.

- Relaxa Gryffinho lindo. – zombou Gina e continuou a treinar.

Os dias foram passando e todos se surpreendiam com a ruiva. Sem ter uma educação mágica fundamental, ela era a melhor aluna do ano. Mas foi na primeira aula de voo que todos se surpreenderam. Depois de dar as dicas básicas, Madame Hooch disse que eles iriam dar uma pequena volta no ar, mas antes mesmo de serem liberados, a vassoura de Neville o levantou pelo ar.

Quando conseguiram trazer o garoto para o chão, seu bisbilhoscópio foi, de alguma maneira, arremessado pelo ar. Como a maioria sabia, quando um bisbilhoscópio se quebra, a fumaça que ele libera causa vários danos aos bruxos. Gina não pensou, simplesmente montou na vassoura velha e desgasta da escola e fui atrás do objeto. Alguns segundos antes da colisão com o solo, com um perfeito Giro-da-Preguiça, a ruivinha conseguiu captura-lo.

_- Como ela fez isso? – perguntou Carlinhos mais do que surpreso. – Demorei semanas para aperfeiçoar essa manobra, mesmo já voando há tempos._

_- Digamos que a Gi nunca fez nada normal, sempre adorou uma entrada triunfal. – disse Gab com um sorriso saudoso._

Depois de ser parabenizada por todos, Mad. Hooch encaminha a ruiva para a prof.ª McGonagall e, após trocarem algumas palavras, Gina e Minerva seguem em direção a sala de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas, aonde o prof.º Quirreus Quirrelll dava sua aula. Enquanto Minerva trocava algumas palavras com o colega e, depois, com um aluno, Olívio Wood, Gina observa a paisagem. Foi assim que Ginevra Potter entrou para o time de Quadribol de Hogwarts.

Um pouco depois, todos em Hogwarts já sabiam que Gina Potter era a mais nova apanhadora da Grifinória. Durante o primeiro treino do time, Gina foi apresentada aos outros jogadores, Olívio era o goleiro; Alicia, Angelina e Kate era as artilheiras; Fred e Jorge, os batedores. Nem era preciso mencionar que Gina se deu mais do que bem com todos, principalmente com os gêmeos que já a viam como uma irmãzinha.

Após o treino, Olívio ficou algum tempo a mais para poder auxiliar Gina nas manobras de apanhadora. Foi assim que Ollie descobriu que Gina, além de ser uma apanhadora de primeira, poderia ser ainda, uma excelente artilheira e uma boa batedora.

_- Estou passado meu caro irmão. – disse Fred boquiaberto._

_- Como assim nossa baixinha tem tanta força!? – concordou Jorge._

_- E porque o Ollie não nos contou? – perguntaram juntos._

_- Porque não para ninguém saber. – disse uma voz atrás deles. _

_- Gryff?! – perguntou Marine espantada._

_- Olá Marie. – disse o grifo. – Não deviam ver isso._

_- Mas como você veio parar aqui? – perguntou Bruno._

_- Eu vivo no mundo que a Gina criou com seu poder, esse livro, como verão depois, abre um portal entre o seu mundo e o dela. – explicava o grifo. – Ao começarem a ver a vida de Gina, vocês foram trazidos até aqui._

"_Aqui, o tempo corre diferente do normal. A cada vez que vocês pararem para conversar, as lembranças pararam, mas Gina estará revivendo todas as lembranças que ela sempre guardou para si. Eu só pude entrar no ciclo mágico que as lembranças criam agora, mas estava acompanhando tudo por fora. Gina nunca quis falar ou mostrar o que realmente aconteceu com ela, agora dá para entender o porquê."_

Logo eles foram levados para uma nova lembrança, o primeiro jogo de Quadribol de Gina. Grifinória X Sonserina. Assim que o time vermelho entra em campo, é recebido por aplausos de quase toda a arquibancada, coisa que não ocorre com o time verde. Após Mad. Hooch pedir/exigir um jogo limpo, eles começam a jogar.

Logo que o jogo se iniciou, Gina fora recebida pelos batedores adversários com balaços certeiros, que ela rapidamente se desviou. O jogo contra a Sonserina estava, como sempre, acirrado e desonesto. Olívio havia levado um balaço na barriga e estava fora de jogo, assim como Kate. Sonserina ganhava por uma diferença de 50 pontos, Gina tinha que apanhar rapidamente o pomo.

Foi então que ela o achou, a poucos metros do apanhador verde que a observava atento. Ela ficou pensativa, estava decidindo se usaria uma manobra que aprendeu sem Olívio saber, já que depois dos treinos ela ia à sala precisa treinar sozinha. Achou melhor arriscar e se preparou. Como estava pensativa e concentrada, o apanhador sonserino não imaginou uma finta quando a ruiva voou rapidamente para cima. Aproveitando que ele caiu na sua finta, Gina deu continuidade a Finta de Wronski, a manobra mais arriscada para um apanhador. Mesmo sendo novata no quesito Quadribol e voo de vassoura, a ruiva a executou perfeitamente e apanhou rapidamente o pomo. Com a manobra da ruiva, Alicia e Angelina aproveitaram toda a atenção voltada para ela e marcaram alguns gols, resultando na vitória gigantesca da Grifinória sobre a Sonserina. A festa no salão comunal foi a melhor. Todos estavam surpresos pela manobra da ruiva, ainda mais que ela não ficou muito na comemoração.

A próxima lembrança foi o primeiro Natal de Gina em Hogwarts. Quando acordou na manhã de Natal, sendo a única de seu dormitório a ficar no castelo, se surpreendeu a ver presentes em volta de sua cama. Entre eles havia um suéter, uma carta e doces caseiros da Sra. Wesley; uma carta e algumas fotos de seus pais do Sr. Lupin e, para a surpresa da ruiva, uma vassoura novinha e uma carta da Sra. McKinnon. Mas não era qualquer vassoura, era uma Nimbus 2000, a vassoura mais rápida da atualidade. Depois de abrir todos os presentes, resolveu ler as cartas para entender o porquê daquilo tudo para ela.

Na carta da Sra. Weasley, a mulher ruiva lhe desejava boas festas e lhe agradecia por ser uma boa amiga para seus filhos. Também lhe contava que nunca tinha visto Fred e Jorge tão protetores e amigos de alguém como eram com ela, que Percy lhe elogiava pela boa conduta e que Harry e Ron já lhe consideravam como melhor amiga, sendo assim, para ela, Gina já era da família. Ao ler isso, a ruivinha não pode deixar de segurar um sorriso e uma lágrima de alegria. Família. Isso era algo que ela sempre procurou.

Após um tempo admirando a carta da Sra. Weasley, ela tomou coragem e abriu a do Sr. Lupin. Remo lhe explicava que era amigo de seus pais e, imaginando que Petúnia não lhe falara nada e nem lhe entregava as cartas que escrevia, resolveu lhe contar um pouco sobre seus pais e lhe enviar algumas fotos. Um sorriso mais do que emocionado se abriu no rosto de Gina enquanto ela "conhecia" seus pais.

Depois que guardou as fotos e a carta de Remo, ela abriu a de Marlene. Assim como Remo, Marlene também lhe falou que era amiga de seus pais e contou um pouco deles também. Disse que, nas férias, gostaria de se encontrar com a ruiva para lhe contar uma coisa, que não deveria ser contada por carta. E, por fim, disse para aproveitar muito bem a vassoura e levar a Grifinória para a vitória do Campeonato de Quadribol.

Estava para sair do quarto e se encontrar com os amigos quando o viu. Era um embrulho simples e, com um ainda mais simples, cartão. Estava apenas escrito: "_Seu pai me deixou com isso antes de morrer, hora de voltar para a verdadeira dona. Faça bom proveito."._ Ao abrir se viu segurando uma capa, mas não uma capa qualquer, e sim uma capa de invisibilidade.

Foi então que, pela primeira vez, eles viram o tão conhecido sorriso maroto de Gina surgir. Guardando a capa com cuidado, a ruiva foi em direção ao salão comunal com um sorriso sapeca no rosto, planejando suas brincadeiras, era hora de se divertir um pouco.

Gina, os cinco Weasley, Dan e Gab se divertiram bastante no Natal. Fred e Jorge obrigaram Percy a participar de uma guerra de neve individual, mas com os dois gêmeos juntos. Mas, apesar de tudo, foi a ruivinha que ganhou, afinal era bem rápida e ágil.

Mas uma coisa aconteceu nesses dias, uma coisa que Gina guardou apenas para ela. Durante uma de suas jornadas noturnas, agora acompanhada pela capa, a ruiva achou uma sala abandonada, com apenas um espelho velho. O Espelho de Ojesed. Ao olhar-se no espelho, a ruiva viu a si própria, com pais, uma família e amigos, como sempre desejou. Uma fina e solitária lágrima desceu pelo rosto da garota antes dela virar as costas para o espelho.

- Não Ginevra, você não cairá no truque do espelho. – repetia para si mesma. – Você é uma aberração, nunca terá família, nem felicidade. Você não tem esse direito.

_- É por isso? – perguntou Gab num sussurro para Harry e Gryff._

_- Sim, apesar de não demonstrar, o tempo que passou com os tios marcou muito Gina. – disse Gryff enquanto todos tinham lágrimas nos olhos. – Ela sempre vai negar, mas ela não tem mais uma autoestima e não vê nada de bom em si. Ela se culpa até por coisas que nem acontece ou poderia acontecer. Ela se acha uma aberração._

_Um silêncio caiu sobre eles enquanto refletiam tudo. Agora, as coisas estavam começando a serem entendidas. Por culpa dos Dursley, Gina se culpava por tudo, se achava uma aberração. Tudo bem que ela não era muito normal, mas ofender a si própria? Achar que não tem direito de ser feliz? Já era demais._

Pouco depois do Natal, Gina pegou sua primeira detenção. Havia impedido dois sonserinos do sétimo ano de amaldiçoarem outra primeiranista, mas mesmo assim, ficou de castigo. Iria junto com Gab, que pegou uma detenção por colocar bomba de bosta na sala do Filch, cumpri-la com Hagrid.

Os dois iriam entrar na Floresta Proibida com o meio gigante e seu cão, Canino, em busca de um unicórnio ferido. Juntos adentraram a floresta, até encontrarem com um centauro, Roran.

- Boa noite Hagrid. – cumprimentou Roran.

- Boa noite Roran. – disse Hagrid. - Tem alguma coisa à solta nesta floresta. Ah, sim, estes são Gina Potter e Gabriel McKinnon. Alunos lá da escola. E este é Ronan. É um centauro.

- Boa noite. - cumprimentou Ronan. – Marte está brilhante hoje.

- Com toda a certeza. – sussurrou Gina encarando os céus, assim como o centauro. - Os inocentes são sempre as primeiras vitimas. Foi assim no passado, é assim agora.

- Verdade. – disse Roran encarando a menina. - A floresta esconde muitos segredos. Se prepare Ginevra, logo descobrirá o que deseja.

- Pode apostar. – disse Gina sorrindo. – Tenha uma boa noite Roran, e que Marte lhe ilumine.

- Que assim seja. – disse Roran com uma reverência, correspondida por Gina.

- O que foi isso? – perguntou Gab atônico.

- Roran disse que estamos perto unicórnio, mas que a coisa que o atacou está em outra direção. – disse Gina acariciando Canino. – Ficará mais rápido nos separarmos. Vocês dois vão por ali e eu e Canino, por aqui.

- Ok, qualquer coisa lance fagulhas verdes no céu. – disse Hagrid andando com Gab, ainda surpreso com a menina.

Enquanto caminhava, Gina estava tranquila e logo chegou a uma clareira, onde havia um unicórnio caído e um ser chupando seu sangue. Canino logo saiu correndo, enquanto o ser teve sua atenção voltada para si. Foi apenas um olhar, e o ser sumiu. Gina se dirigiu para o unicórnio e ajoelhou-se ao lado dele.

- Pobre unicórnio, vitima de um ser repugnante. – sussurrava a garota. – Isso não vai ficar assim, eu prometo por minha magia e minha vida que um dia isso vai acabar.

_- Ela jurou por sua magia? – perguntou Remo surpreso. – É pior do que fazer um voto perpetuo._

_- Sempre impulsiva demais. – disse Gryff._

Então, a ruiva colocou uma mão sobre o próprio peito e outra sobre o unicórnio, recitando algumas palavras em alguma língua desconhecida, fazendo aparecer o circulo mágico já conhecido deles, abaixo dos dois seres. Aos poucos, o unicórnio foi sumindo, deixando apenas uma esfera de luz, que ganhou os céus.

- Descanse em paz, caro unicórnio. – sussurrou Gina antes de voltar para onde Hagrid e Gab estavam.

Ao longo dos dias, Gina, Harry, Ron, Dan e Gab começaram a perceber coisas estranhas acontecendo em Hogwarts, principalmente envolvendo Snape e Quirrelll. Como não eram nada curiosos, aproveitaram a capa de Gina e iniciaram as investigações.

Juntos, descobriram que Hogwarts estava escondendo a Pedra Filosofal, uma pedra que pode transformar qualquer metal em ouro e produz o elixir da vida. A Pedra estava protegida por provas de alguns professores que Dumbledore mais confiava, além de Fofo, um cachorro de três cabeças que Hagrid emprestou ao diretor.

Uma dúvida passava pela cabeça dos jovens aventureiros, Snape ou Quirrelll? Qual dos dois queria roubar a Pedra e entregar para o resto de Voldemort. Apenas Gina não tinha uma opinião formada, o resto, todos optavam por Snape.

_- Snape, com toda a certeza. – dizia Gab raivoso. – Aquele ali não presta para nada._

_- Apesar de concordar com você, não gosto desse Quirrelll também não. – disse Marie. _

_- Verdade, alguma coisa nele não me dá uma boa sensação. – concordou Bruno._

No fim, o que aconteceu foi que os meninos descobriram que a Pedra seria roubada na noite em que Dumbledore não estivesse na escola e, como nenhum professor acreditou neles, eles foram tentar salvá-la.

Passaram pelo cão de três cabeças facilmente, como? Fofo adormece se escutar uma música e Gina soltou a voz. Logo que passaram pelo alçapão embaixo de Fofo, caíram em Visco do Diabo, se mexa e saberá como o inferno é. Gina conseguiu relaxar e, com isso, o visco a liberou. Logo em seguida, foram Dan e Harry, aonde Gina amorteceu suas quedas com um feitiço de levitação, e, depois, Gab. Apenas Ron não conseguia relaxar e ser liberado pela planta. Com uma sincronia impressionante, Gina lançou um feitiço de claridade onde Ron estava e Harry amorteceu a queda do irmão igual Gina havia feito anteriormente com eles.

_- Excelente trabalho em equipe! – elogiou Gryff, ao que Harry corou levemente._

_- Eles dois sempre foram assim. – disse Ron dando os ombros._

_- Interessante... – disse o grifo._

Depois de passar pelo Fofo e pelo Visgo do diabo, eles foram para a próxima prova. Várias chaves aladas voavam pela sala fechada e, no centro, uma vassoura velha. Tentaram passar pela porta trancada com um _Alohomora_, mas não deu certo.

- Ok, estamos procurando uma chave velha e enferrujada. – disse Ron analisando a fechadura.

- Certo, uma dessas chaves aladas deve abrir, vejam se conseguem achá-la. – disse Gab e todos procuraram pela chave.

- Ali. – disse Gina apontando para uma chave. – Aquela sem uma das asas.

- Ótimo Gin! – disse Dan. – Consegue capturá-la?

- Claro que sim Dan. – disse Harry. – A Gi é a melhor e mais nova apanhadora do século.

- Que foi Gin? – perguntou Gab vendo a garota encarando a vassoura.

- Nada não, só acho que está fácil demais, mas vamos logo. – disse Gina montando na vassoura.

Foi só a ruiva encostar-se à vassoura velha, que as chaves pararam de voar calmamente e passar a persegui-la. Com rapidez e maestria impressionante para aquela vassoura, Gina desviava o máximo possível das chaves, sendo acertada poucas vezes. Quando, enfim, conseguiu agarrar a chave certa, se aproximou um pouco dos amigos e a jogou para Ron. Enquanto o ruivo abria a porta rapidamente, Gina distraia as chaves.

Assim que a porta foi aberta, os quatro garotos rapidamente a atravessaram, sendo seguidos por Gina. Eles fecharam a porta antes que as chaves pudessem alcançá-los. A nova sala era estranhamente parecida com um tabuleiro de Xadrez. Inclusive, havia resto e peças inteiras, gigantescas, que deixava claro a nova prova.

Para passar para a próxima porta e realizar o primeiro teste, teriam que vencer aquele Xadrez bruxo gigante. Ron e Dan rapidamente assumiram o comando do jogo. Cada um ficou no lugar dos cavalos, Harry foi para a posição de rei, Gab para a de bispo e Gina ficou na de rainha. Durante o jogo, em um momento, Dan e Ron tiveram que fazer duas manobras arriscadas, sacrificar. Primeiro foi Dan e depois o Ron, deixando o jogo pronto para um xeque-mate de Gab. Assim que o jogo acabou, os três sobressalentes correram para os amigos feridos.

Depois de muita enrolação, Gab convenceu Harry e Gina a seguirem viagem, enquanto ele cuidava dos dois e tentava dar um jeito de voltar. Após passar pelo o que eles esperavam ser uma das últimas portas, encontraram um lugar circulado por chamas roxas, para seguir em frente, e por chamas pretas, para voltar. No centro, uma mesa com sete garrafas em formatos diferentes e um pergaminho. Os dois encararam as garrafas e lerem o papel:

"_O perigo o aguarda à frente, a segurança ficou atrás,_

_Duas de nós o ajudarão no que quer encontrar,_

_Uma dos sete o deixará prosseguir,_

_A outra levará de volta quem a beber,_

_Duas de nós conterão vinho de urtigas,_

_Três de nós aguardam em fria para matá-lo,_

_Escolha, ou, ficará aqui para sempre,_

_E para ajudá-lo, lhe damos quatro pistas:_

_Primeira, por mais dissimulado que esteja o veneno,_

_Você sempre encontrará um à esquerda do vinho de urtigas,_

_Segunda, são diferentes as garrafas de cada lado,_

_Aliás, se você quiser avançar nenhuma é sua amiga,_

_Terceira, é visível que temos tamanhos diferentes,_

_Nem a anã nem a gigante leva a morte no bojo,_

_Quarta, a segunda à esquerda e a segunda à direita,_

_São gêmeas ao paladar, embora diferentes a vista."_

- Brilhante! – sussurrou Gina após ler o pergaminho. – Pura lógica, uma bem simples por sinal.

- Oi? Você entendeu alguma coisa que ele disse? – perguntou Harry surpreso.

_- Nem eu entendi assim de imediato, precisaria pelo menos reler as charadas. – disse Bruno coçando a nuca, ao que Marine concordou._

- Claro muito simples. – disse Gina. – A garrafa menor nos leva adiante, já a arredondada da ponta dianteira, fará voltar à sala de Xadrez.

- Só tem o suficiente para uma pessoa tomar a poção pra seguir adiante. – sussurrou Harry, e fechou os olhos, já imaginava o que a ruiva iria fazer.

- Você toma a poção para voltar, ajuda o Gab a levar os meninos de volta para o alçapão e tenta falar com algum professor, até lá, eu dou um jeito no espião. – disse Gina indo pegar a poção.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou/sussurrou Harry impedindo-a de pegar a garrafinha.

- Não se preocupe Hazza, - disse Gina sorrindo fofa. – Eu vou ficar bem tá?

Dito isso a ruivinha tomou toda a poção de uma vez, deu um beijinho na bochecha do amigo e passou pelas chamas para encontrar não Severo Snape, como todos achavam.

- Olá Prof. Quirrelll. – saudou Gina assim que passou pelas chamas. – Por que será que não me surpreendo?

- Eu me vejo segurando a pedra, mas não a tenho. – disse Quirrelll, ele estava em frente do espelho de Ojesed.

- Use a garota. – sussurrou uma voz fria, cortante, maligna.

Antes que Gina pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, foi puxada para frente do espelho, mas ela não quis olhar. Quirrelll segurou sua cabeça com força e a fez encara o espelho. Só que dessa vez, o reflexo mostrava a si mesma, segurando uma pedra meio avermelhada, colocando-a no bolso da calça que usava. Ambas as Gina sorriram marotamente.

- O que vê! – ordenou a voz. – Diga-me o que vê!

- Não vejo nada não Voldeco. – disse Gina se se livrando de Quirrelll e correndo para a saída.

- Impeça-a! – ordenou Voldemort.

- Crucio! – gritou Quirrelll apontando a varinha para a menina que desviou.

Mas Gina não conseguiu ir muito longe, Quirrelll tampou a passagem para a saída com fogo maldito e a desarmou. Enquanto Gina ficava acuada, Quirrelll tirava o turbante que sempre utilizava, mostrando o rosto ofídico de Voldemort atravessando sua nuca.

- Você é a garotinha que me derrotou? – dizia Voldemort. – Incompreensível!

- Olha quem fala o grande bruxo das Trevas que perdeu seus poderes para um bebê de um ano de idade. – zoou Gina com maldade.

O bruxo se irritou e começou a lançar vários feitiços na ruiva, que graças ao Quadribol e seu treinamento com seus professores antigos, não fora acertada nenhuma vez. Com todo esse "duelo", a garota conseguiu chegar a sua varinha, já que mesmo não precisando dela não utilizou magia. Com varinha em mãos, Gina lançou um feitiço não verbal, que prendeu Quirrelll num circulo mágico.

- Mas como? – perguntava o professor e Voldemort.

- Tenho meus truques Voldy. – disse Gina brincalhona. – Mas sabe? Quando uma pessoa é possuída por um expecto, ela deixa de existir, passa a ser um simples hospedeiro. Você pagará por todos os unicórnios que matou, Voldeco. E sabe o que acontece quando hospedeiros são expostos à magia pura e carnal Voldemort?

- Você não se atreveria a fazer isso! – rosnou Voldemort, fazendo surgir um sorriso maldoso em doce rosto de Gina. – Você nem saberia como fazer!

- Só uma dica para situações futuras, - disse Gina com um falso sorriso doce. – Nunca, ouviu bem? NUNCA duvide de Ginevra Lilian Evans Potter! Ficou claro ou quer que desenhe?

Mas ela nem esperou ele responder, ela simplesmente expandiu sua magia. Uma esfera de magia dourada surgiu em suas mãos e, rapidamente, Gina a lançou contra Quirrelll, desintegrando-o. Após se livrar de Quirrelll, o expecto de Voldemort se lançou contra Gina, atravessando-a. quando isso ocorreu, o corpo da pequena garota não mais resistiu, a ruiva perdeu a consciência.

_- Eu nunca imaginaria... Que tivesse acabado assim... – disse Harry mais do que surpreso. – Eu não deia ter a deixado ir, não sozinha._

_- Você não poderia fazer nada Harry. – disse Gryff. – Gina nunca aceitaria e outra com onze anos você não tinha nem um quarto da magia e do conhecimento que tem hoje, acabaria por atrapalhá-la._

_- Ele tem razão Harry. – disse Marcela apertando seu ombro em forma de consolo. – Você fez o que achou melhor na época, não se culpe._

A próxima lembrança foi após Gina ter acordado na ala hospitalar, uma conversa entre ela e Dumbledore. Gina se encontrava na sala do diretor, já que o mesmo queria conversar e saber o que aconteceu na sala do espelho.

- Então senhorita Potter, o que aconteceu do momento em que deixou seu colega, Harold Weasley, e seguiu sozinha até eu encontra-la desacordada?

- Bom professor Dumbledore, com todo o respeito do mundo, mas isso não é a sua conta. – disse Gina com um sorriso amarelo.

_- Porque ela está assim com Dumbledore? – perguntou Artur. – Alvo fez de tudo para a menina viver em segurança, tudo bem que ele errou em manda-la para os Dursley, mas..._

- Como Srta. Potter? – perguntou Alvo olhando intensamente para a aluna.

- Como o senhor entendeu professor. – disse Gina sorrindo irônica. – E aconselho ao senhor parar de tentar ler minha mente sim? Isso é antiético.

- Por que está me tratando assim Ginevra? – perguntou Alvo dando um suspiro cansado.

- Há muito que o senhor desconhece de mim professor. – disse Gina séria. – Enquanto o senhor estava ai, sentado em sua majestosa cadeira, comandando Hogwarts, eu estava morando com meus tios que me detestam e detestam a magia.

- Fiz isso para seu bem. – disse Alvo se irritando. – Você não sabe, mas sua mãe se sacrificou por ti e isso lhe deu uma proteção inimaginável. Lilian era uma grande bruxa, conhecedora de muitas magias antigas.

- Disso eu sei professor, afinal há um livro na biblioteca de Hogwarts que só fala sobre magia antiga, e nele, explica o que é uma barreira protetora feita pelo sacrifício. – disse Gina surpreendendo Alvo. – Sabe o que e mais interessante professor? Que as últimas pessoas a utilizar esse livro, pelo registro magico dela, foram justamente o senhor e minha mãe.

- Sim, eu li esse livro um pouco antes de seus pais morrerem, Lilian me disse que pretendia lhe proteger com essa magia. – confessou Dumbledore.

- Então o senhor deveria ter prestado mais atenção em sua leitura professor, pois o livro dizia claramente que o protegido deveria ser acolhido por algum parente sanguíneo E/OU por qualquer família que o amasse como próprio filho, coisa que seria facilmente encontrada não? – Gina sorriu irônica. – Afinal, quem não gostaria de ter a menina-que-sobreviveu como filha? Mas não, seu egocentrismo achou perigoso uma bebezinha que venceu Voldemort ser criada por bruxos não é professor?

_- O QUÊ?! – gritaram todos. _

_- Todo o sofrimento dela poderia ser evitado? – falou Molly pela primeira vez._

_- Alvo poderia muito bem tê-la deixado com algum de nos. – disse Narcisa. – Pois até numa casa de comensal da morte ela seria mais bem tratada. _

- Então professor, eu irei respeitá-lo dentro dessa instituição por ser diretor, mas fora assuntos restritamente disciplinares, não tenho mais assuntos com o senhor até ter conquistado um pouco de minha confiança e respeito como pessoa, coisa que será muito difícil. – disse Gina saindo da sala sem mais nem menos.

_- Se fosse numa situação menos crítica, - começou Fred surpreso._

_- Até aplaudiríamos. – continuou Jorge. – Mas assim? _

_- Nem nós fazemos piadinhas. – completaram juntos._

Agora eles estavam vendo novamente Gina na casa dos tios. Mas dessa vez, com um diferencial. A ruiva estava trancada em seu quarto, sem nenhum de seus livros de magia e sem Lua. Ela até poderia usar seus poderes, mas não sabia das regras sobre magia de magos perante a sociedade bruxa, ela não arriscaria perde sua vaga em Hogwarts por causa disso. Pelo menos, Gina não precisava fazer nenhuma tarefa, nem domesticas nem de Duda, menos ainda ler os documentos e Valter.

Durante todo o mês de julho, Gina recebia cartas preocupadas de Gab, Dan, Harry e Ron durante a noite, mas nunca conseguia responder. Foi então, que na véspera de seu aniversário de doze anos, a ruiva recebeu uma visita. Pouco após o almoço, Gina estava novamente trancada em quarto quando a campainha da casa tocou, logo em seguida, Petúnia a destrancou e lhe disse que tinha visitas.

Gina desceu a escada saltitante e, quando viu Gab parado na porta junto a uma linda mulher morena, saltou sore ele, abraçando-o apertado. O moreno não se surpreendeu e logo apertou o abraço perante a amiga.

- Gabezinho, que saudades! – disse Gina para o amigo.

- Também estava Ginny! – disse Gab dando um beijo na bochecha da garota e a soltando. – Por que não respondeu nem as minhas cartas nem as dos meninos?

- Ah Gab! Por umas coisas ai não consegui enviar, mas lia todas as cartas. – disse Gina e virou-se para a mulher. – A senhora deve ser a Sra. McKinnon não?

- Pode me chamar apenas de Marlene ou Lene, querida. – disse Lene lhe dando um abraço. – Poderíamos conversar um pouco?

- Err... – disse Gina olhando para a tia. – Claro, aqui perto tem um parque, podemos ir para lá.

Chegaram rapidamente no parque e logo se sentaram nos bancos que ali havia.

- Bom Gina, não sei se leu, mas te mandei uma carta no Natal passado. – começou Marlene.

- Li sim e, aliás, muito obrigada pela vassoura. – disse Gina sorrindo docemente. – E pelas histórias que a senhora me contou de meus pais, sei que deve ter sido difícil para você.

- Que isso querida. – disse Lene com tristeza no olhar. – Bom, como disse, fui melhor amiga da sua mãe e, quando você nasceu, me tornei sua madrinha. Após o... Acidente... Eu tente pegar sua guarda, mas Dumbledore achou melhor você ficar afastada do mundo da magia e, como tenho certeza, Petúnia nunca deve ter lhe entregado as cartas e presentes que lhe mandei, já que não pude vir lhe visitar.

- Por que está chorando madrinha? – disse Gina sorrindo docemente para Lene, enquanto enxugava algumas lágrimas da mesma.

- Não está magoada comigo por não ter te criado? – perguntou Lene surpresa.

- Tudo bem que eu preferiria ter crescido com você e o Gab, mas agora sei que tenho alguém sem serem meus tios. – disse Gina e Lene a abraçou apertado.

- Bom, não viemos aqui só para lhe contar isso... – disse Gab.

- Então já sabia sua peste? – perguntou Gina arqueando uma sobrancelha para o "primo".

- Claro que sim. – disse Gab e recebeu um tapa de Gina. – Ai! Doeu, sabia?

- Que bom, atingi meu propósito. – disse Gina marota. – Isso é para aprender a não me esconder as coisas.

- Ok... – disse Gab. – Viemos para descobrir o motivo da falta de notícias e para saber se...

- Se você não gostaria de passar o resto das férias conosco. – disse Lene. – Adoraria lhe contar algumas histórias de seus pais e falar sobre um assunto um tanto quanto delicado, para você e para Gab.

- Iria adorar! – disse Gina com os olhos brilhando. – Mas não vou atrapalhar nada?

- Claro que não! – disseram os dois juntos.

- E mais para o final das férias, Dan e Remo iram para lá também. – completou Marlene.

- Remo? Remo Lupin? – perguntou a ruivinha enquanto voltavam para casa.

- Esse mesmo. Conhece? – perguntou Lene.

- Mais ou menos. Recebi uma carta dele no Natal. – contou a ruiva e, assim, chegaram a casa. – Vou pegar minhas coisas e já volto.

- Não quer ajuda? – perguntou Gab para a prima.

- Não precisa não, Gab. – disse Gina entrando. – Volto em alguns minutinhos.

Gina adentrou a casa, foi para seu quarto e arrumou suas vestes e outras utilidades na cama, colocando tudo numa mochila vermelha, fazendo um discreto feitiço extensor sem varinha. Depois, voltou para o hall e se dirigiu a seu antigo quarto. Com um grampo de cabelo, abriu o armarinho e pegou seu malão de Hogwarts, a gaiola com Lua e sua vassoura, seguindo para fora da casa, depois de avisar a tia que voltava nas próximas férias.

Quando voltou para a companhia da madrinha e do primo, aparataram para a casa deles. Após acomodar Gina num quarto, os três se reuniram na sala de estar e Lene explicou o que aconteceu com o "marido".

Segundo a marota, os Potter sabiam que estavam sendo perseguidos, portanto utilizaram do Feitiço Fidelius para a proteção da casa. Porém, como Lupin estava viajando com a esposa e Lene estava grávida, só restava Sirius Black, pai de Gab e padrinho de Gina, e Pedro Pettigrew para serem os fieis. Como sendo Sirius ficaria muito óbvio, utilizaram Pedro. Só que não sabiam que o ex-maroto era um comensal da Morte e, com isso, entregou a localização dos Potter para Voldemort, resultando na morte de Tiago e Lilian.

Como todos achavam que o fiel era Sirius, logo caiu a suspeita dele ser o traidor. Mas o maroto, assim que soube do acontecido, foi atrás de Pedro e o encontrou numa rua trouxa. Pedro arquitetou tudo e fez parecer para vários trouxas do local que o culpado da morte era Sirius, explodindo a rua logo em seguida. Quando o Ministério da Magia apareceu, não havia nada de Pedro, a não ser seu dedo, logo culparam Sirius e o puseram em Azkaban.

_- Azkaban? – disseram todos os marotos, ao que Harry e Gryff assentiram com pesar._

_- Duvido que vá aparecer, mas nesse mesmo dia Gina conseguiu livros sobre a prisão e ficou assustada com o que descobriu. – disse Gryff. – E, pela primeira vez a vi com raiva de alguém._

Logo foram encaminhados para outra lembrança, à volta para Hogwarts. Dan e Gab ficavam tentando irritar Gina, que lia um livro de defesa dado por Remo, enquanto os adultos riam e ficam surpresos por ela não ter o temperamento dos pais. Assim que chegaram à estação e colocaram tudo nos carrinhos, Gab colocou a prima nas costas e foram correndo em direção à barreira, seguidos de Dan.

- Hey ruiva! – gritou Harry chegando junto com os irmãos e a Sra. Weasley.

- ¡Ola muchachos! – disse Gina rindo e saindo das costas do primo e abraçando Harry e os demais ruivos.

- Porque não respondeu nossas cartas Gin? – perguntou Ron preocupado.

- Tive uns probleminhas para respondê-las, mais li todas ruivo. – disse Gina e eles seguiram para um vagão.

- Mas tudo bem? – perguntou Harry.

- Perfeitamente bem. – disse Dan abraçando a garota.

- Buscamos a Gin pouco depois do aniversário dela e descobrimos que somos "primos". – disse Gab fazendo aspas ao falar primo.

- Como assim? – perguntou Ron.

- Meus pais são padrinhos da Gin. – disse Gab. – E do Dan também.

- Ou seja, somos uma família. – disse Dan e abriu um sorriso maroto, igual Gab e Gina. – Além de meu pai e a tia Lene terem contado algumas histórias do tempo de escola deles para gente.

- Conta mais. – disseram Harry e Ron abrindo sorrisos idênticos.

Eles passaram o resto da viagem conversando sobre os marotos, até que a cabine foi aberta por uma menina morena, junto a três garotas loiras. Foi fácil reconhecê-las, Mione, Kat, Mandy e Luna.

- Podemos ficar aqui? – perguntou Mione. – Fomos expulsas da nossa cabine.

- Não precisa nem pedir. – disse Harry solidário.

- Que as expulsou? – perguntou Gab sorrindo maroto junto com os demais.

- Uns meninos mais velhos com roupas verdes. – disse Luna distraidamente.

- Sonserinos! – rosnaram os meninos.

- Fiquem aqui com a Gin, já voltamos. – falou Dan saindo com os meninos.

- Hey garotos! – chamou Gina antes de saíram da cabine, ao que viraram para ela. – Não os deixem muito machucados e chamam os gêmeos para ajudá-los.

- Com toda a certeza. – disse Ron sorrindo maroto.

Depois que os meninos saíram, as garotas conversaram e se apresentaram, e Gina ainda teve que acalmá-las falando que os meninos ficariam bem. Alguns minutos depois, eles adentraram a cabine rindo junto com os gêmeos.

- Deu tudo certo. – disse Gab e sussurrou para a prima. – A capa ajudou muito.

Foi ali que firmaram uma amizade com as garotas e logo depois com Neville, que apareceu ali para cumprimentá-los. Os gêmeos não ficaram muito tempo na cabine, estavam com alguns amigos e com o resto do time conversando.

A próxima lembrança foi depois da seleção, eles poderiam ver as gêmeas e Mione na mesa da Grifinória enquanto Luna estava na mesa da Corvinal, com a apresentação do novo professor de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas, Gilderoy Lockhart.

_Gilderoy Lockhart? – perguntou Remo surpreso._

_- Ele era alguns anos mais novo que a gente, um completo fracasso. – debochou Narcisa._

Logo em seguida, após alguns meses, Gina começou a ouvir alguns sons que ninguém mais ouvia, enquanto voltava de uma detenção. Ela ouvia algo assim: _Sangue... Sinto cheiro de sangue... Necessito de sangue... Liberte-me._

Logo em seguida, após virar em um corredor, Gina avistou uma poça d'água vinda do banheiro da Murta que Geme e, no meio da poça, Madame Nor-ra estava petrificada.

- Céus! – disse Gina antes de correr para a sala da Minerva e levá-la para o local do crime.

Porém, antes de fazer isso, Gina se concentrou e parou o tempo. Com isso, tentava conseguir alguma pista, porém foi um cansaço em vão. Não conseguiu descobrir nada que pudesse ser útil, a não ser a presença de um animal mágico, o que, em Hogwarts, era de se esperar.

Minerva logo chamou o diretor e Argo Filch, que quis culpar Gina. Mas Minerva saiu em defesa da aluna, já que a mesma havia cumprido detenção com ela pouco antes de achar Madame Nor-ra.

Durante o mês, todos ficaram sabendo que um garoto do primeiro ano, que idolatrava Gina e vivia tirando fotos de tudo e todos, teve o mesmo destino da gata, foi petrificado com sua fiel câmera. Gina foi a primeira a descobrir isso, pois havia quebrado o braço no jogo de abertura do Campeonato de Quadribol e Gilderoy, tentando se mostrar, fez um feitiço que saiu errado, já que tirou ossos do braço da ruiva. E novamente, a garota ouviu aquela voz antes de o garoto surgir na ala hospitalar.

O que a surpreendeu foi que, enquanto tentava dormir, recebeu a visita de um elfo doméstico, Dobby, que lhe deu um aviso um tanto quanto misterioso e sem nexo. O elfo lhe disse que alguém perto não estava sozinho, que Ele o estava controlando. Também lhe disse que a Câmara seria aberta novamente, a Câmara do Fundador. Depois que disse isso, deixou Gina sozinha com muita coisa a pensar.

Logo os novos marotos entraram em ação. Conseguiram descobrir que Salazar Slytherin criou, antes de sair da escola, uma câmara secreta e deixou, ali, um monstro adormecido, que acordaria ao chamado do herdeiro. Só faltava descobrir agora quem era o herdeiro, o que era o monstro e onde era a câmara.

As meninas, que já estavam no grupo, igual a Neville, se prontificaram a ajudá-los, contanto que não atrapalhasse seus estudos. Porém, Gab, Dan, Harry e Ron não queriam por Gina no meio desse mistério, esse fora o primeiro ataque de proteção deles.

Por fim, eles chegaram à última memória daquele ano. Mione, Mandy e Kat foram alvos do monstro e, com isso, Gina resolveu agir. Porém, uma notícia deixou todos paralisados. Harold Weasley havia sido levado pelo monstro da Câmara.

Todos os Weasley ficaram chocados demais para agir, Gina pediu para Dan cuidar dos meninos e das garotas para ela e foi com Gab até Gilderoy, que havia ficado responsável por ir atrás de Harry. Mas Gilderoy não iria atrás de Harry porque ele era um bruxo fajuto, seu único feitiço que funcionava era o _Obliviate_, o feitiço de apagar memórias. Pena que ele não conseguiu apagar a memória dos garotos, já que o feitiço bateu no feitiço escudo de Gina e repercutiu nele, o deixando sem memória. Logo após isso, Gina puxou Gab até o banheiro da Murta, onde, segundo suas pesquisas, ficava a entrada da Câmara.

- O que você vai ver agora Gab, você nunca deverá contar para alguém, me promete? – disse Gina encarando os olhos do primo.

- Prometo Gin. – disse Gab encarando os orbes esmeraldas.

- Promete não me julgar também? – pediu Gina.

- Prometo. – disse o garoto.

Gina, então, respirou fundo e se dirigiu a uma torneira que todos que já haviam entrado nesse banheiro sabiam que não funcionava. Conforme foi abrindo-a, disse _Abra-se_ fazendo um túnel surgir no lugar das pias.

- Que língua estranha era essa? – perguntou Gab encarando o túnel.

- Ofidioglota. - disse Gina olhando para o primo.

- Mas...? – tentou dizer Gab.

- Não sei, nem pergunte. – Gina deu os ombros. – Pronto?

- Vamos. – disse Gab descendo pelo túnel, logo após Gina.

Assim que saíram do túnel, seguiram caminho por entre os corredores cobertos de ossos e logo chegaram próximo a uma pele de uma gigantesca cobra. Sem Gab perceber, Gina causou um desmoronamento, separando ela do primo, para que somente ela seguisse em frente.

- Gina! Você está bem? – perguntou Gab após o desmoronamento.

- Estou sim e você? – perguntou Gina.

- Também, mas não dá para passar. – disse Gab.

- Eu vou indo, enquanto isso vai tentando tirar algumas pedras do caminho. – disse Gina e continuou andando, ignorando os protestos de Gab.

Uma porta surgiu, com várias cobras, fazendo Gina usar novamente sua ofidioglogia. Ao passar pelo portão, visualizou Harry no chão, deitado e imóvel. A ruivinha correu imediatamente para o amigo, colocando a cabeça do mesmo em seus joelhos.

- Vamos Hazza, acorde. – dizia a menina acariciando seu rosto. – Você não pode morrer, vamos acorde!

- Ele não vai acordar. – disse uma voz, fazendo Gina sacar sua varinha imediatamente.

- Quem é você? E porque ele não vai acordar? – disparou Gina se levantando.

- Sou Tom Riddle, um ex-estudante de Hogwarts. – disse a voz surgindo segurando um caderno. –E ele não vai se levantar por causa disso.

- A agenda de Harry? – perguntou Gina segurando o caderno. – O que isso tem a ver?

- Simples, isso não é uma agenda. – começou Tom. – É um diário antigo, meu para ser exato. E nele está escrito como reabrir a Câmara Secreta.

"Coitado, nem sabia o que estava fazendo. Se assustou quando descobriu que poderia ser ele, mas não conseguia nem falar para a melhor amiga, Ginevra Potter, meu mais novo alvo."

- Por quê? Eu nem te conheço. – disse Gina se levantando brava.

- Ah, mas conhece sim. – disse Tom. – E eu sei tudo sobre você. A menininha que derrotou o Lord das Trevas, Lord Voldemort.

- Isso foi depois de seu tempo Tom. – disse Gina imaginando certas coisas. – Você invadiu a mente dele, não foi?

- Começou a usar a cabeça foi? Então resolva isso... Eu, Tom Servolo Riddle, cansado de utilizar o nome tosco que minha idiota mãe me deu, nome de um trouxa idiota, vou mudar o mundo, mas não serei conhecido por Tom Riddle e sim por...

- Voldemort. – completou Gina. – Um anagrama bastante ridículo "Eis Lord Voldemort". Mas eu te venci e garanto que você não voltará tão cedo.

- Tolinha, enquanto conversamos a energia vital de seu amiguinho vai vindo para mim, logo eu me tornarei forte. – disse Voldemort. – Mas enquanto isso se divirta com meu bichinho. _Venha!_

O monstro de Slytherin era nada mais do que um basilisco, o rei das Serpentes, motivo pelo qual Gina podia ouvi-lo. O basilisco era bastante conhecido por matar apenas com um olhar e seu veneno só ter uma rara cura, lágrimas de fênix. Gina rapidamente fechou os olhos e soltou um forte assobio, enquanto se escondia atrás de uma pilastra.

Enquanto Riddle ria, Fawkes sobrevoou Gina e lhe jogou o Chapéu Seletor, para logo em seguida atacar o monstro. Ao colocar o chapéu na cabeça, todos tiveram uma surpresinha.

- Finalmente Herdeira. – disse o Chapéu em sua cabeça. – Estava na hora de acabar com esse monstro que sua família busca há gerações. Seus pais ficariam orgulhosos.

Após isso, Gina sentiu uma coisa bater em sua cabeça e, ao tirar o chapéu, encontrou a bela espada de Gryffindor. Um sorriso mais que maroto se abriu em seu rosto. Agora que estava armada, nada poderia detê-la.

- Fawkes! - chamou e lhe jogou o chapéu. – Fique perto de Harry, as coisas vão ficar feias agora.

Apesar de o basilisco estar ferido, ainda podia matar com o olhar, o que prejudicava Gina, mas a ruivinha já havia estado em piores apertos. Com maestria, a ruiva dominava a espada e desviava da cobra, logo a acertou em cheio, atravessando a espada pela boca aperta do bicho. Mas isso teve uma consequência, uma presa se encontrava perfurada no braço da garota.

- Pode ter conseguido matar meu basilisco, mas morrerá em breve. – disse Tom rindo. – É questão de segundos até o veneno agir.

O que Tom não esperava era que Gina pouco ligaria para isso, a ruiva simplesmente pegou essa presa e furou o diário com ela, fazendo o mesmo "gritar" e "sangrar", sumindo assim com Tom Riddle. No mesmo instante, enquanto a vida voltava a Harry, Fawkes derrubava algumas lágrimas no braço de Gina, ganhando uma caricia e um sorriso em agradecimento.

- Gina! – disse Harry assim que acordou e a viu. – Eu não sabia... Eu tentei contar, mas...

- Hey! – disse Gina o abraçando. – Vai ficar tudo bem ok? A culpa não foi sua, foi de Tom, ele confessou tudo para mim.

- Mas como? – perguntou Harry.

- Já que vocês não quiseram me pôr nas investigações, eu investiguei por mim mesma. – disse Gina. – Mas explico isso depois, agora temos que ir. Imagino que há essa hora já deram falta minha e de Gab e seus pais já devem estar no colégio, conversando com Dumbledore e Minerva.

Quando se levantaram, Gina fez uma leve careta de dor que quase passou despercebida por Harry. Quase. Pegaram o chapéu, a espada e o diário e, acompanhados de Fawkes, Gina se apoio no amigo e voltaram para onde Gina deixou Gab.

- Hey Gab! – disse Gina vendo o primo tirar mais e mais pedras do caminho.

- Gin! – disse o menino e correu para abraçá-la. – Você conseguiu! Mas seu pé está bem? Como você está Harry? O que aconteceu?

- Calma Gab, respira. – disse Harry rindo. – Uma pergunta de cada vez certo? Eu também quero explicações, mas a Gi falou que é melhor irmos até Dumbledore primeiro.

- Mas como? – perguntou Gab.

Vocês que nasceram no mundo mágico e eu que sei das coisas. – disse Gina rolando os olhos. – Gab, se segura no Harry e Hazza, segura minha mão bem forte ok?

Quando os garotos assentiram e fizeram o que foi pedido, Fawkes deu sua cauda para Gina se segurar e os levou pelo túnel, indo até a sala de Minerva com eles. Bateram na porta e entraram, encontrando Minerva, Dumbledore, o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley, Marlene, Remo, Dan e Ron ali. Ao que parecia estavam perguntando onde Gina e Gab estavam e a família Weasley já sabia que Harry havia sido levado pelo monstro.

Depois de as devidas felicitações pelo aparecimento dos três, Gina começou a explicação. A ruiva falou que quando os ataques começaram, os NM resolveram tentar descobrir as coisas, mas o meninos não quiseram que Gina participasse, eram muito protetores com ela, então ela procurou sozinha as pistas. Primeiro ela desconfiou que fosse algum monstro mortal, visto que as vítimas sofreram ataques indiretos. Depois, ela descobriu que a Câmara era próxima ao banheiro da Murta, visto que quando a Câmara se abriu na primeira vez, Murta foi morta e foi ali. Então, quando Harry foi levado, ela e Gab resolveram ajudar Gilderoy a procurá-lo, lhe entregando suas informações, mas o amarelão do professor nada sabia e quase apagou suas memórias. Então ela disse, mais ou menos, o que aconteceu. Disse que Voldemort usou um diário antigo para possuir Harry e lhe obrigar a fazer as coisas. Também comentou que Tom Servolo Riddle, um antigo aluno modelo, era, na verdade, um anagrama de "Eis Lord Voldemort". Disse que o monstro era um basilisco, agora já morto, graças à ajuda de Fawkes e do Chapéu Seletor, que lhe emprestou a espada de Gryffindor.

Gab, assim como os espectadores, notaram que ela não falou nada sobre ser Ofidioglota e, com um olhar penetrante, Gab jamais tocaria no assunto. Após Gina concluir sua história, acariciando Fawkes, houve alguns segundos de silêncio, até Marlene e a Sra. Weasley abraçarem os três e brigarem pala irresponsabilidade de Gab e, principalmente, de Gina.

- Não ficaria de braços cruzados enquanto via Harry morrendo, minha família inteira eu conheci graças a Hogwarts e não mediria esforços para ajudar qualquer um que necessitasse. – disse Gina dando os ombros. – Vou me retirar, tenham uma boa noite.

- Você precisa parar de ser tão misteriosa Gina. – disse Gryff assim que a ruiva entrou na sala precisa.

- Ser misteriosa faz parte do meu charminho honey! – disse Gina com um sorriso fraco.

- Ainda preocupada? – perguntou Gryff.

- Muito. – disse Gina deixando os ombros caírem. – Dessa vez ele quase conseguiu, não tenho ideia do que acontecerá se ele voltar.

- Vai ficar tudo bem no final, sabe disso. – disse Gryff. – Certos males veem para o bem Gina, e se assim tiver que ser, será.

- Tudo bem. – disse Gina e começou a cuidar do pé machucado. – Mas não quero pôr a perder tudo que consegui até agora. Eu nunca senti essa sensação antes, nem mesmo com Merlin, Mirian, Josh e Gryffindor. É uma sensação tão gostosa saber que se importa, ao menos que um pouco, com você.

- Eu ainda vou dar uma lição nos seus tios. – rugiu Gryff. – Você não deveria passar por nada que passou Gina. Você é praticamente a personificação do que é certo, lutou muito para chegar aonde chegou.

- Obrigado. – disse Gina docemente. – Vou indo, boa noite Gry.

- Boa noite pequenina. – disse o grifo.

Assim que entrou no salão comunal, a ruivinha encontrou Gab, Dan, Harry e Ron a sua espera. Eles queriam saber o que ela havia omitido e pedir desculpas por ignorá-la. E Harry novamente agradeceu por tê-lo "salvado". Após pouca conversa, chegaram ao assunto das férias. Gab e Dan iriam passar com seus familiares maternos, Harry e Ron não sabia o que fariam, mas Gina podia se sentia a vontade para visitá-los quando quiser e passar quanto tempo desejar.

_- Ainda estou processando que MINHA FILHA ENFRENTOU UM BASILISCO AOS DOZE ANOS! – praticamente berrou Lily._

_Harry estava calado, ver o que realmente aconteceu não lhe fez bem. Saber que por sua culpa, sua ruivinha quase morreu era demais. Como se imaginando os pensamentos do moreno, Gryff interviu._

_- Ela sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo Harry. – começou Gry, chamando a atenção de todos. – Gina pode não demonstrar, mas sempre se sentiu sozinha e sempre desejou amigos ou uma família. E, quando ela vê que tem isso, ela não hesitaria um segundo em se matar se isso fosse fazer bem aqueles que ela ama._

_- Ela... daria... sua... própria... vida... pela... nossa? – gaguejou Gui surpreso._

_- Sem nem piscar os olhos. – disse, para a surpresa de muitos, Marie. – E ela já quase fez isso... Se Bernardo não chegasse a tempo..._

_- Foi a escolha dela Marie. – disse Bernardo. – Sabe como a Rose é impulsiva, brilhante, mais muito impulsiva._

Como era de se esperar, Gina voltou para os Dursley. Mas, dessa vez, a ruivinha se livrou mais cedo dos tios. A irmã de Valter, Guida, viria visitá-lo e ela detestava Gina, sentimento recíproco. Guida, assim como muitos, sempre criticava Gina e falava que a mesma deveria ser mais como Duda. Como a mulher passaria boa parte das férias ali e os Weasley haviam ganhado na loteria bruxa, iriam passar as férias visitando Gui e Carlinhos, Gina foi para o Caldeirão Furado apenas duas semanas após voltar de Hogwarts.

Aquela definitivamente, fora uma das melhores férias de sua vida. Tom, o dono do bar/hospedaria, havia adorado a ida de Gina para lá, assim como boa parte dos comerciantes. A ruivinha era uma garota muito cativante. Havia sido naqueles meses que Gina se apaixonou pela música e aprendeu a tocar. Em uma de seus passeios pelo Beco, a garota encontrou Melody, filha do dono da loja de Instrumentos musicais mágicos. As duas conversavam bastante e a outra garota ensinou Gina a tocar boa parte dos instrumentos que conhecia. Perto de seu aniversário, Gina já havia até mesmo comprado seu violão.

Durante esse tempo, Gina sempre trocava cartas com os amigos que viajavam pelo mundo. Os gêmeos adoravam lhe mandar cartas com planos marotos, já que Gina era expert nisso. Mas uma das horas favoritas de Gina era à noite, quando antes de dormir a ruiva pegava o álbum de fotos que fez com fotos de seus pais e amigos, gostava de ver as expressões felizes nos rostos de todos.

Uma noite, porém, algo lhe chamou atenção. Era uma foto onde Tiago, Sirius, Remo e Pedro estavam embaixo de uma árvore, em Hogwarts. Atrás da mesma, a seguinte legenda: _Pontas, Almofadinhas, Aluado e Rabicho. Para sempre seremos marotos. _Gina ficava passando a mão pela foto e repetia os apelidos do pai e amigos conforme passava os dedos por eles. Como se uma luz a atingisse, ela se perguntou o porquê dos apelidos. Já tinha uma suspeita de que Remo seria um lobisomem, visto o estado de Dan durante as noites de Lua Cheia, isso explicaria o Aluado.

Segundo Lene, seu pai sempre tentava ajudar o máximo possível os amigos e, pelo que ela sabia lobisomens não faziam mal a animais. Será que seu pai, seu padrinho e seu "tio" seriam tão loucos a ponto de serem animagos? Foi então que o vislumbre de um grande cachorro brincando com ela, Gab e Dan, veio a sua mente. _Almofadinhas._ Então seu padrinho era um grande cão negro?!

Começou a observar Pedro, ou melhor, Rabicho e logo concluiu: _Rabicho lembra rato, portanto, um rato. _Passando os dedos pela imagem do pai, ela sussurrava: _Pontas... Cabelo Arrepiado... Animal... _Então, como se uma luz viesse na mente da pequena, ela disse baixo: _Cervo!_

_- Como ela concluiu isso apenas olhando fotos e observando Dan? – perguntou Remo assombrado._

_- Gina não nega que é descendente de Rowena e Helga. – disse Gryff. – Além disso, sempre foi esperta demais para sua idade._

_- Impressionante! – disseram os Marotos._

No dia seguinte, enquanto tomava seu café da manhã, Gina recebeu o Profeta Diário, o jornal do mundo bruxo. Na capa, em destaque especial, estava uma matéria falando de uma fuga em Azkaban. E esse fugitivo era ninguém menos que Sirius Black.

- Sirius, você é louco! – sussurrou Gina com um sorrisinho.

Ela nem terminou de comer, saiu do bar para o Beco, até um canto deserto. Ali ela trouxe seu cetro e fez um feitiço de localização complexo, já que não tinha nada do padrinho para usar na busca. Sorriu marota ao ver um cachorro negro bem magro andando pelo Beco. Concluiu a busca, guardou o cetro e foi até o padrinho, parando apenas para comprar algo para comerem.

- Sirius? – sussurrou Gina próxima ao cachorro, quando o mesmo a encarou ela sorriu. – Venha comigo.

Os dois foram para um lugar bem afastado, onde Sirius pode voltar a sua forma humana. Sorrindo, ele a abraçou apertado.

- A última vez que te vi, você era uma bebezinha travessa. – dizia Sirius sorrindo para a afilhada.

- E você era um cachorrão negro. – disse Gina e o maroto a encarou assustado.

- Você se lembra? – perguntou Sirius.

- Como acha que te encontrei? – disse Gina levantando uma sobrancelha. – Sei que você é um cão, tio Aluado tem um probleminha peludo e meu pai é um cervo. Além de o Rabicho ser um traidor.

- Mas como? – perguntou Sirius abobalhado.

- Nem queira saber. – disse Gina lhe entregando comida. – A Lene e o Gab estão visitando a família da Lene, assim como o Remo e o Dan estão com a família materna.

- Quando voltam? – perguntou Sirius comendo feito desesperado.

- Em uma semana. – disse Gina. – Como fugiu? Que eu saiba, dementadores deixam a pessoa louca.

- Eu sabia que era inocente, além do quê, precisava voltar para a Lene e para o Gab. – disse Sirius. – Isso e o fato de dementadores não fazerem tanto efeito em animais me deixou lúcido o suficiente para fugir. Só agora, mas fugi.

- Eles vão ficar felizes. – disse Gina. – Pode ficar no Caldeirão comigo, Lene e Remo têm quartos reservados, assim como os Weasley e as meninas.

- Mas não será estranho você aparecer de repente com um cachorro? – perguntou Sirius, tanto tempo fora da sociedade e perdeu parte de seu espírito maroto.

- Então Tom, minha madrinha me pediu para trazer seu cachorro para cá, sabe como é né? O pobrezinho já passou muito tempo sozinho e ela logo vem para cá. Mas não se preocupe, Almofadinhas sabe se comportar e ficará no quarto. – disse Gina com um sorriso encantador.

- Sabe, começo a ver o genes do Pontas em você. – disse Sirius rindo. – Até eu acreditei agora por um momento.

- Fazer o quê?! E meu charminho. – disse Gina jogando o cabelo e rindo [n/a: Só para os que entendem essa jogadinha Haha].

Próxima memória, voltando para Hogwarts. Em um vagão estavam Harry, Ron, Gab, Dan e Gina. Em uma cabine em frente, os outros NM. Eles conversavam sobre banalidades, os programas das férias e sobre o novo prof.º de DCAT, Remo Lupin. Então, quando todos menos esperavam, o trem parou e as luzes se se apagaram.

- _Lumos!_ – sussurraram Gina e Harry, ascendendo suas varinhas para poderem enxergar uns aos outros.

- Está todo mundo bem? – perguntou Dan indo pra o lado de Kat e Gab foi para o lado de Mandy.

- Estamos sim, mas o que é isso? – perguntou Mione.

- Melhor perguntar para o maquinista. – disse Gina se levantando, na mesma hora em que um vulto negro chegou neles.

O vulto era um dementador, Gina reconheceu. No mesmo instante um vento gelado e uma tristeza abateram todos. Gina, aos poucos foi recordando da morte dos pais e dos dias negros com os tios, em especial o dia que fora violentada. Era como se os bons dias com os amigos em Hogwarts não existissem, nem os momentos descontraídos com Gryff ou com o tio e a madrinha. Em sua mente, estava apenas sua mãe gritando e sendo morta e seu pai, prometendo que tudo ficaria bem. Quando a ruiva estava quase que perdendo os sentidos, ela viu uma luz, fraca, mas viu.

- Vocês estão bem? – perguntou Remo preocupado, encarando Gina.

- Sim, eu acho. – disse Dan enquanto Kat lhe abraçava apertado.

- O que dementadores faziam aqui? – perguntou Gab bravo, Mandy estava muito assustada.

- Procurando Sirius. – disse Remo. – Acham que ele pode voltar para Hogwarts. – disse Remo remexendo nos bolsos. – Tomem, comam um pouco de chocolate, depois de encontro com dementadores é o melhor remédio.

Enquanto Remo distribuía os chocolates, Gina ficou acuada num canto, silenciosa. Desde que se descobrira bruxa, vinha guardando no mais profundo de sua mente, as suas más lembranças, de um jeito que eles quase nunca a perturbavam, mas agora? Demorara um tempo para esquecer-se disso.

Durante todo o resto do dia, Gina ficou silenciosa, sequer falou algo e pouco comeu depois do chocolate. Uma coisa ela tinha certeza, precisava aprender a espantar dementadores. Depois que todos já estavam em seus dormitórios, Gina voltou para o salão comunal, não dormiria tão cedo hoje, isso se dormisse. Mas ela não foi a única a perder o sono.

- Não consegue dormir? – perguntou Harry descendo do dormitório masculino.

- Não. – disse Gina encarando o fogo da lareira.

- É por causa dos dementadores? – perguntou Harry sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Em parte. – disse Gina sem encará-lo. – E você?

- O mesmo. – disse Harry com um suspiro. – Lembrei-me do ano passado.

- Já te disse, não foi sua culpa. – disse Gina docemente. – Tom é um bruxo forte e conhecedor de magias negras, não poderíamos fazer nada.

- Mas eu quase matei pessoas Gi. – disse Harry encarando-a.

- Quase não é matar Hazza. – disse Gina o fazendo deitar em seu colo. – A culpa não foi sua, Tom deseja exatamente isso, que você se sinta culpado.

- Obrigado Gi. – disse Harry depois de um tempo. – Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?

- Já fez, mas pode fazer outra. – disse Gi arrancando um sorriso do garoto.

- O que você viu quando os dementadores se aproximaram? – perguntou Harry cauteloso. - Se não quiser falar, tudo bem.

- Eu vi algumas cenas que preferia nunca ter vivido. – disse Gina após um tempo, olhando para lugar nenhum. Instantaneamente, Harry segurou sua mão. – Entre essas lembranças, o dia em que meus pais morreram e eu ganhei essa cicatriz.

- Sinto muito. – disse Harry a abraçando apertado.

- Já passou Hazz. – disse Gina o abraçando de volta. – E não há nada a se fazer sobre isso. O melhor é tentarmos dormir um pouco, amanhã temos aulas.

- Certo. Boa noite _angelo rosso. – _disse Harry dando um beijo em sua testa e subindo.

Sobre aquele ano, não tinha muito que mostrar. Apenas poucas lembranças de Gina brincando com Almofadinhas, Gab e Dan em algumas tardes, a final de Quadribol, onde Gina apanhou o pomo e seu primeiro passeio a Hogsmeade, e quando a ruiva perdera sua fiel Nimbus 2000. Apesar disso tudo, os dementadores ficavam circulando a escola e o vilarejo. Mais uns dos principais fatos foi, sem sombra de dúvidas, o reaparecimento do mapa dos Marotos. O Mapa esteve esse tempo todo com os gêmeos, que ficaram mais do que felizes em entregar para a pequena ruiva, dizendo que ela era merecedora de descobrir seus segredos marotos.

No final do ano, descobriram onde estava Pedro. Assim como os amigos, Pedro também se tornou animago, um rato. E curiosamente, era o mesmo rato que acompanhava a família Weasley há quase treze anos.

Mas quando eles cercaram Pedro, infelizmente era uma noite de Lua Cheia e apenas Sirius, sem a poção que geralmente acalmava Remo, não dava conta do lobisomem, que quase atacou os garotos. Como se isso não bastasse, Sirius ficou muito ferido, Remo fugiu e os dementadores atacaram. Gina apenas conhecia na teoria como afastar dementadores com o patrono, nunca conseguiu fazê-lo, pois não tinha boas lembranças, mas ver o padrinho e seus únicos e melhores amigos caídos, sendo quase beijados, foi uma experiência que ela jamais gostaria de repetir. Com uma determinação nunca antes vista, Gina conseguiu aguentar a pressão dos dementadores e conjurar não um, mas três patronos. Sua fiel fênix, naquela época, junto a uma corsa e um cervo, os patronos de seus pais.

Após todos os mais de cem dementadores terem sido destruídos pela ruiva, ela se dirigiu a Sirius e usando a magia aprendida com Mirian, deu um jeito em seus piores ferimentos e logo o acordou quando viu os professores saindo do castelo. Ajudou o maroto a subir num testrálio e voar para longe de Hogwarts, se estuporando logo em seguida.

_- Porque ela se estuporaria? – perguntou Mandy confusa._

_- Não há motivos. – concordou Kat, assim como outros._

_- Se ela estivesse acordada, poderia ser dada como cúmplice de Sirius. – disse Ron com concordância dos outros aurores._

_- Pensamentos rápidos sempre foram características da Gi. – disse Gab dando os ombros, certas coisas da irmã nem mais o surpreendiam._

Quarto ano, um ano cheio de descobertas para muitos, principalmente para Gina. Começou com uma vista de apenas uma semana na casa dos tios, as outras três do primeiro mês de férias passou na Mansão Potter, um lugar que descobriu em um de suas visitas corriqueiras no Gringotes. Todos os bruxos que visitavam o banco ficavam abismados com a ruivinha sendo bem tratada pelos duendes, sendo até mesmo procurada em certos momentos. Grampo, o duende que a levou em seu cofre na primeira vez, acabou se tornando o responsável por seus bens e por suas propriedades. Fora ele que, inclusive, relatara a menina que sua casa em Godric's Hollow ainda estava protegida, assim como diversas outras em todo o mundo. Numa busca mais acirrada, Grampo encontrou para Gina um lugar seguro e o mais perto centro bruxo de Londres possível, ou seja, a mansão da família. Os elfos que ali viviam, amaram receber e servir mais uma Potter e não se opuseram em explicar para a bruxinha toda a história da família Potter, pelo menos desde o casamento de Selene Potter, as "leis" dos elfos domésticos e como os Potter os tratavam e, principalmente, amaram falar do quanto Tiago era travesso na adolescência, o quão belo era sua amizade com Sirius e Remo, o namoro com Lilian, a convivência com os Srs. Potter e etc..

Perto de seu aniversário, Gina recebeu uma carta a convocando para passar o resto de suas férias na toca, junto com os amigos, e assistir a final da Copa Mundial de Quadribol com os Weasley, Gab e Dan. Não pensou duas vezes antes de aceitar, apenas passou antes em algumas lojas no mundo trouxa comprar roupas para si, estava em faze de crescimento afinal de contas, e no Beco Diagonal, pegar um pouco de dinheiro para o ano e já encomendar seus materiais escolares. Feito tudo isso, seguiu para a Toca pelo Nôitebus Andante.

Nunca havia estado na Toca antes, mas se arrependia amargamente. Era simplesmente maravilhoso. No meio do campo, uma casa toda torta surgia. Para muitos, poderia ser considerado humilde, simples e pobre, mas para Gina? Era um lugar repleto de amor e carinho, cheio de todo aquele calor Weasley que bem conhecia. Ao bater na porta, foi recebida com entusiasmo por Carlinhos, um dos irmãos que não mais estudava em Hogwarts.

- Ruiva, olhos verdes e um sorriso cativante? Só pode ser a famosa Gina. – disse Carlinhos sorrindo e cumprimentando Gina alegremente. – Todos falaram tão bem de você que fiquei curioso de conhecê-la, igual Gui.

- Bom então você deve ser Carlinhos, o irmão que cuida dos dragões. – disse Gina e seus olhos brilharam quando mencionou o animal. – É um prazer conhecê-lo.

- Igualmente Gina. – disse Carlinhos a convidando para entrar.

Por dentro, a casa era uma bagunça total, mas uma bagunça gostosa, organizada. Mal entrou na casa e os gêmeos já vieram lhe cumprimentar e falar sobre as peças que poderiam pregar nas férias. Logo se juntaram a eles Harry, Ron, Gab e Dan , que já estavam instalados na Toca.

Nem foi preciso muito para que Carlinhos já se apaixonasse por Gina e a considera-se uma irmãzinha. Ouvindo a bagunça, Molly foi atraída para a sala, junto com Gui e Percy, onde encontraram os oitos planejando algumas brincadeiras, com versando e rindo.

- Nem deixaram a menina entrar e já a envolveram nas suas brincadeiras? – disse Molly meio brava. – Até você Carlinhos?!

- Não tem problema Sra. Weasley. – disse Gina docemente, levantando-se para cumprimentar os recém- chegados. – Carlinhos estava nos contando sobre os dragões da reserva.

- Bem, se é assim... – disse Molly sorrindo. – Seja bem vinda a Toca Gina.

-Obrigada! – disse a ruivinha. – Mas não vou atrapalhar?

- Que isso querida! – disse Molly. – Mas venha, está muito magrinha. Esse Gui, mas agora a Srta. precisa comer depois vocês conversam.

- Mas eu lanchei antes de vir para cá. – disse Gina para a senhora bondosa, que a deixou ficar com os garotos.

Depois das devidas apresentações, Gina ficou ouvindo Gui e Carlinhos contarem sobre seus trabalhos. Os olhos de Gina brilhavam enquanto ouvia sobre a civilização egípcia e todas as coisas que Gui descobria e quando Carlinhos falava dos dragões, ela tinha vontade de voar. Os garotos não tardaram a perceber sua animação e entenderam que era por causa de ter sido criada por trouxas, além de amar conhecer novas culturas.

Pouco tempo mais tarde, estavam todos reunidos na cozinha, almoçando. Todos perguntavam para a ruiva como foram às férias, coisas do mundo trouxa e etc. e a ruiva tinha o maior prazer de lhes responder, sempre com um sorriso no rosto.

_- Eu não acredito que ela não contou que conheceu a mansão Potter. – disse Gab surpreso, eles geralmente contavam tudo uns pros outros, mas Gina sempre escondeu coisas deles, coisas até demais._

_- Bom, se ela contasse que foi para a mansão, vocês iria querer saber o porquê dela não querer ficar na casa dos tios, e isso é uma coisa que ela nunca contou. – disse Harry pesaroso, sua ruiva passou por muita coisa._

O resto da tarde, os meninos se divertiram jogando Quadribol até mesmo Percy foi obrigado a jogar. Foi a oportunidade perfeita para Gina estrear sua nova vassoura, presente de Sirius e Lene. Se Gina já era boa com uma Nimbus 2000, ficava ainda melhor com uma Firebolt, a vassoura mais rápida do mundo. Carlinhos e os outros só viam o borrão da ruivinha, nem a sobra do pomo conseguiam ver. Os gêmeos ficaram falando que nesse ano, ninguém teria chances contra eles no Quadribol.

Entre dias divertidos, chegou o dia de partirem para a Copa Mundial de Quadribol. A Sra. Weasley ficaria sozinha em casa e os filhos, junto com os três visitantes, seguiriam com o Sr. Wesley, através de uma chave de Portal. O lugar onde o acampamento ficava era incrivelmente perfeito para Gina, havia pessoas de todo o mundo bruxo por ali, apenas para ver a final do jogo.

Em uma barraca ficariam os três primos, Harry e Ron, na outra ficaria os outros Weasley. Todos se surpreenderam quando a ruivinha apareceu com o almoço pronto para todos, alegando saber cozinhar desde sempre. Naquele momento, perceberam que pouco sabia sobre Gina, mas não entrariam em detalhes.

O jogo foi fantástico, Irlanda X Bulgária. Vitor Krum, o apanhador búlgaro, era fantástico, mas Gina ainda fazia melhor que ele. O jogo acabou com a Irlanda vencedora, mas Krum que havia apanhado o pomo.

Naquela noite, Gina teve um sonho onde se via numa cidadezinha típica de interior, dentro de uma casa abandonada. Ao seu lado, estava uma cobra, a sua frente, Pedro Pettigrew. Quando falou, sua voz saiu grossa e cortante, parecendo de cobra. Conversavam sobre algo importante, algo que ocorreria em breve. Foi então que um senhor velho, trouxa, os viu. Logo, recebeu a tão falada maldição da morte, o Avada Kedavra. Ao acordar assustada, Gina soube imediatamente o que havia acontecido. Teve uma visão do quê Voldemort estava fazendo, graças a sua cicatriz que ardia incontrolavelmente. E tudo piorou quando ouviu os primeiros gritos.

Imediatamente sacou sua varinha e foi ver o que era. Do lado de fora da barraca, encontrou-se com os outros Weasley. Carlinhos, Gui, Percy e o Sr. Weasley logo foram tentar ajudar, afinal estavam sendo atacados, deixando Fred e Jorge para cuidar dos meninos. Gina rapidamente acordou os meninos, guardou as coisas em sua mochila com um floreio da varinha e arrastou os garotos pela multidão. Porém, e algum momento, Gina lançou um feitiço de ilusão, criando uma cópia de si para seguir com os amigos. Seu eu de verdade colocou uma capa e saiu para a luta, sem varinha. Quando as coisas estavam mais controladas, Gina voltou para a companhia dos amigos, desfez a Gina ilusória e lançou um feitiço em si para esconder seus ferimentos.

_- Ela já dominava feitiços ilusórios com 14 anos? – perguntou Bernardo para Gryff, com um tom pesaroso._

_- Sim. – disse Gryff. – Me arrependo até hoje de tê-la ensinado esses feitiços._

_- Por quê? – perguntou Bruno sem entender._

_- Porque a Gina não gosta de preocupar ninguém, por isso sempre que se machuca, esconde com feitiços ilusórios e tenta cuidar por si própria. - disse Bernardo encarando o nada. – Só recentemente que ela passou a me procurar quando tem um ferimento mais grave, mas mesmo assim, deixa-os escondidos sempre. Não só ferimentos, mas também cicatrizes, sinais de cansaço e falta de sono e alimento. A Gina que sempre vemos, é praticamente uma ilusão, não existe._

_- Por que ela faz isso? – perguntou Marcela horrorizada. _

_- Por que, para ela, chorar, precisar de ajuda, demonstrar dor, é sinal de fraqueza. – disse Harry baixo. – E para proteger aqueles que lhe são importantes, ela TEM que ser forte. Ela pôs isso na cabeça e agora, eu entendo o porquê disso._

Próxima lembrança, jantar de início de ano. Após toda a seleção e o banquete, veio a apresentação do novo professor de DCAT, Alastor "Olho-Tonto" Moody, um ex-auror, e os avisos corriqueiros de início de ano. Mas, dessa vez, um novo aviso.

– Bem vindos alunos novos e boa volta aos antigos. Aviso novamente que a Floresta Proibida recebe esse nome por ser realmente proibida – disse olhando diretamente para Gina -, além de avisar que a lista de objetos proibidos cresceu esse ano e está disponível na porta da sala do nosso zelador, o Sr. Filch. Também quero avisa-los que esse ano não terá a disputa pela Copa de Quadribol. – parou para ouvir as reclamações dos alunos, principalmente dos jogadores, e para espanto dos professores, Gina Potter não falava ou demonstrava nada, depois de acalma-los continuou – Isso ocorrerá porque esse ano teremos a honra de sediar o retorno do Torneio Tribruxo.

"Bom, peço desculpas para aqueles que já conhecem o torneio, mas tenho que explicar para aqueles que não conhecem. Este torneio reúne as maiores escolas de magia da Europa, Durmstrang, Beauxbautons e Hogwarts. Nele, um campeão de cada escola disputará o titulo participando de três provas onde seus conhecimentos de magia, poderes e vontade de ganhar, serão avaliados por uma banca de juízes, os diretores de cada escola e mais dois membros do ministério. Porém, para maior segurança de todos, só serão permitidos alunos maiores de idade. Os campeões serão escolhidos por um juiz imparcial e que não poderá ser enganado, no dia das Bruxas. Sendo que a comitiva de cada escola chegará à véspera. Além do título de vencedor, haverá uma premiação de mil galeões. Muitas precauções foram tomadas para que nada saia errado. – disse Dumbledore se sentando."

_- O mesmo discurso, só mudou que não houve nenhum auror no meio. – disse Luna dando os ombros. – E não precisa ser nenhuma Gina Potter para descobrir que ela vai participar do Torneio novamente._

_- Bom, nisso você tem razão Lu. – disse Harry. – Mas as coisas ocorreram de forma diferente nessa vez._

Na véspera do dia das Bruxas, durante o banquete, onde os alunos da Beauxbautons e Durmstrang foram recebidos, houve outro discurso após a ceia.

– Como todos sabem, um juiz imparcial irá escolher os campeões de cada escola para competir. Este juiz será apresentado agora. – disse o professor fazendo um sinal para Filch que trouxesse uma caixa de madeira ornamentada com inúmeras Runas, dali o diretor retirou um cálice de cristal contendo chamas azuis. – Senhores e senhoras, este é o Cálice de Fogo. Ele ficará em nosso salão de entrada e todos aqueles que quiserem participar poderão colocar seu nome completo e o nome da escola que estudam dentro dele. Devo lembrar que é impossível burlar as leis do Torneio. E amanhã durante o Banquete do Dia das Bruxas serão conhecidos os nomes dos bruxos que representaram suas Escolas. Os Srs. Crouch e Bagman verificaram e examinaram minunciosamente as provas desse torneio. Serão num total de três provas durante o ano todo, elas testaram os três campeões das mais variadas maneiras... Sua perícia em magia, sua coragem perante o desconhecido, poderes de dedução e, logicamente, a capacidade de enfrentar o inimigo.

_- Bem, agora fica lógico o motivo de Gina ter ganhado o Torneio. –disse Marie ao que todos a encararam. – Oras, vai me dizer que não reparam que as características necessárias descrevem Gina?_

_Pensando por esse lado, Gina sempre teve poderes de dedução maior do que a maioria das pessoas, quase nunca se enganava com algo ou alguém. Nem precisavam falar sobre sua magia, era óbvio que era uma grande Bruxa. Não, bruxa não, Maga. E coragem para enfrentar o desconhecido e capacidade para enfrentar o inimigo era o que mais tinha, essa ruivinha._

No dia seguinte, a nomeação dos campeões do Torneio. Assim como nessa vida, na outra os campeões também foram Cedrico Diggory, Fleur Delacour e Vitor Krum. E, quando Bartô Crouch iniciou seu discurso, o Cálice cuspiu o nome de Ginevra Potter. Antes que alguém pudesse ver o que acontecia, foram jogados para outra lembrança, uma que Harry jamais queria presenciar novamente.

Gina andava pelo castelo numa noite, ela exalava poder. Estava muito cansada e extremamente cheia de toda a atenção que lhe direcionavam por ser a quarta campeã. Ninguém acreditava que ela não queria isso, tirando seus melhores amigos. Ela estava sobre grande pressão psicológica. Além do mais, vinha tendo sonhos estranhos, onde se via transformando em vários animais.

Ao chegar à sala precisa, Gina soltou uma grande quantidade de ar e não viu que fora seguida por Harry. Após alguns segundos, antes de Harry entrar na sala, Gina soltou sua magia, que começou a lhe fazer cortes e ferimentos por todo o corpo.

_- Mas o que está acontecendo? – perguntou Lene desesperada, era muito sangue saindo da afilhada._

_- Você logo irá descobrir mãe. –disse Gab com os olhos negros de apreensão, ele já tinha presenciado um ataque de Gina._

Quando a ruivinha parou de se machucar com a própria magia, sem saber que era observada, caiu no chão, deitando-se no meio de seu próprio sangue. A ruiva se assustou quando viu Harry colocando sua cabeça em seu colo. Ela não tinha lhe visto ou sentido.

- Por quê? – perguntou o moreno num fio de voz, acariciando os cabelos ruivos. – Só quero saber o porquê Gi.

- Nunca aprendi a lidar com emoções Harry e, quando elas ficam descontroladas dentro de mim, minha magia faz isso. – sussurrou Gina, para logo em seguida se sentar em frente ao moreno. – Lidar com dor física, eu sei lidar muito bem, mas com emocional ? Nunca soube. Minha vida com meus tios não foi fácil, eles odeiam tudo que envolve nosso mundo, por consequência, me odeiam. Mas não se preocupe, os cortes fecham facilmente. – dito isso, Gina fechou os olhos e logo os cortes começaram a se fechar. – Já estou acostumada.

- Não faz mais isso Gi. – pediu Harry a abraçando. – Isso dói em mim. Por que nunca contou nada disso?

- Não gosto de preocupar as pessoas. – disse Gina – Prometa-me que não contará a ninguém Hazz, por favor.

- Gi... – disse Harry encarando os orbes verdes.

- Por favor? – pediu Gina.

- Tudo bem, isso é uma coisa sua. – disse Harry. – Mas prometa-me que antes que você faça isso de novo, você irá me chamar? Não quero que você passe por isso sozinha ok? Você tem gente ao seu lado que gosta de você.

Gina não falou nada, apenas lhe abraçou apertado. Mas isso foi o suficiente para Harry. Prometer ela não iria, mas pelo menos tentaria. Isso, por enquanto, é o bastante.

_- Ela fazia isso? – perguntou Gryff num fio de voz. – Eu nunca soube._

_- Ela AINDA faz isso Gryff. – disse Dan sem encarar ninguém. _

_- E como ela disse, não gosta de preocupar ninguém. – disse Ron com ódio._

A primeira prova chegou e, com ela, a preensão dos campeões e professores. Gina estava calma, já enfrentara bastante coisa, nada mais lhe assustava nesse tipo de quesito. Após se despedir dos amigos, Gina entrou na tenda e vestiu a roupa que lhe deixaram separada. Um short, uma regata e uma blusa, tudo em vermelho. A regata e a blusa tinha o número quatro em dourado nas costas, o símbolo da Grifinória e de Hogwarts no peito. Enquanto a ruiva fazia um rabo de cavalo, Fleur, Cedrico e Vitor se vestiam. Para Fleur, o mesmo estilo de roupa, apenas mudava a cor, azul claro, e o símbolo da escola e número. Os meninos usavam moletom, calça e blusa, das cores da escola ou casa.

Enquanto Bartô Crouch dava seu discurso, Gina pode perceber que os outros competidores não se assustaram os demonstraram reações ao saber que lidariam com dragões. E ficaram aliviados quando Gina, a primeira, retirou a miniatura de seu dragão, o mais feroz entre os quatro. Quando os quatro foram deixados sozinhos, Gina afirmou que eles sabiam, o que não negaram. O desempenho da ruiva em nada mudou, apenas que agora eles descobriram o porquê do truque. Gina esteve o tempo todo em contato com BlackMoon, a bela dragonesa que enfrentava. Black sabia que no meio de seus ovos havia um que não era dela, por ela, Gina podia retirá-lo dali a vontade, mas a ruiva tinha que fazer algo para ganhar pontos. Foi o que fez, após algumas manobras, entre elas a do fogo, Gina recuperou o ovo.

_- Foi por isso que a Black se acalmou quando a Gina se aproximou. – disse Carlinhos exasperado. – Elas estavam em contato o tempo todo._

_- Mas isso é possível? – perguntou Fleur confusa._

_- Só para magos com grandes poderes. – disse Juliana. – Ela deve ser a única na atualidade a conversar com dragões._

_Quando foram transportados para uma nova lembrança, algo estranho aconteceu. Apenas Harry podia ver e ouvir o que estava acontecendo. Por quê? Ninguém sabia, mas deveria ser explicado no decorrer das lembranças._

Gina e Harry dançavam no grande salão, divertindo-se como nunca antes. Mas eles não gostaram muito quando Gina foi tirada dos braços do moreno pelos seus próprios irmãos e por Gab e Dan. Quando enfim conseguiu se livrar deles, Gina saiu com Harry para o gramado, onde conversaram e o moreno se declarou, sendo recompensado com um beijo. Eles haviam começado a namorar .

_- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Lily ao conseguir enxergar e ouvir novamente. – Que lembrança que era?_

_- Nada de muito importante. – disse Harry meio corado. – Apenas o início de nosso namoro na outra vida._

A próxima lembrança os levou para o lugar em que estavam. O mundo Gina. A ruiva entrou no mundo meio desesperada. Ali, adentrou na casa sem responder os chamados de Gryff, indo direto para uma nova aquisição sua, sua estante de livros.

- Achei! – disse após algum tempo.

- Dá para me responder agora? – perguntou Gryff, estava impaciente. – O que tanto procura garota?

- Isso. – disse Gina e começou a ler o livro. – "Há muitos anos atrás, quando um (a) bruxo (a) muito poderoso (a) nascia, lhe era presenteado um dom. O dom do amor eterno. Ele ou ela só se apaixonaria uma única vez na vida, só amaria sua Alma Gêmea. Ao aceitar sua Alma Gêmea, o (a) bruxo (a) estará automaticamente ligado à sua alma, sua vida e sua história. Com o passar do tempo, é capaz de até mesmo dividirem o poder entre si. Ao recusar sua alma, ambos os lado perderam qualquer tipo de lembrança sobre o relacionamento e nunca mais amaram alguém, viveram sem amor. Quando o (a) bruxo (a) poderoso (a) encontra sua alma, é automaticamente preso a ela e sobre hipótese alguma, após a aceitação, conseguirá viver com qualquer outra pessoa, mesmo que não se relacione com o (a) dono (a) da alma. Nenhuma cerimônia de enlace será efetivada sem ser a com a alma, se a pessoa presenteada com uma Alma Gêmea for violada depois de encontra-la, jamais poderá ser tocada por sua alma e perecerá sem amor.".

- Certo, mas por que você quer saber sobre Almas Gêmeas? – perguntou Gryff confuso.

- Ainda não acabei Gry. – disse Gina mudando de página. – "Para reconhecer uma Alma Gêmea é fácil. Primeiramente, o (a) bruxo (a) que fora presentado (a) JAMAIS conseguirá mentir para sua alma, omitir sim, mentir nunca. Se ambas as partes da alma estiverem em algum tipo de relacionamento amoroso, o (a) bruxo (a) escolhido terá, na primeira noite após o inicio do relacionamento uma visão do sua alma adormecida e, dependendo do grau do poder e do amor, poderá visualizar seus sonhos. A parte presenteada da relação sentirá uma corrente elétrica por seu corpo ao contrariem algum tipo de contado mais íntimo, como beijos ou carícias.".

- O que foi? – perguntou Gryff preocupado com o rosto assustado da ruiva. – O que aconteceu Gina?

- Não, isso não pode ter acontecido, não pode. – disse Gina desesperada, caindo de joelhos. – Eu não posso ter recebido esse dom.

- Mas que dom menina? - disse Gryff sem entender nada.

- Eu não posso ter uma Alma Gêmea Gry. Não posso fazer alguém passar por tudo que terei que passar. – disse Gina num sussurro. – Pior ainda, não posso fazer isso com ele, mas também não posso recusar. Sei o que é viver sem amor, e ninguém merece isso.

- Do que você está falando criatura? – perguntou Gry desesperado.

- Que eu, Ginevra Lilian Evans Potter, tenho uma Alma Gêmea. – disse Gina encarando o grifo com aqueles orbes esmeraldas cheios de dor e desespero. – Uma Alma Gêmea que atende por Harold Weasley.

- O quê?! – exasperou-se Gryff. – Repete.

- O que você ouviu Gryff. – disse Gina andando de um lado para o outro – A garota que levou dois para admitir amizades e quatro para admitir que estava apaixonada tem uma Alma Gêmea.

_- Vocês são...? – perguntou Molly num fio de voz._

_- Sim. – disse Harry calmamente. – Sei disso desde a outra vida, Gi me contou. Ela tentou de todas as maneiras se afastar ou impedir que eu sentisse seus poderes, mas não deu muito certo._

Logo chegou o dia da segunda prova. Novamente era visto entre os campeões e os professores a tensão, enquanto Gina estava calma. Depois de tudo que passou, ela sabia que mostrar tensão ou preocupação ou qualquer outro sentimento nessas horas só piorava tudo. Mas ela estava preocupada com outra coisa sem ser com a prova. Murta que Geme, a fantasma do banheiro do segundo andar, havia lhe dito que encontrara nos encanamentos vestígios de Poção Polissuco, uma poção que permitia a transformação de qualquer humano em outro que tivesse alguma parte do corpo, seja fio de cabelo ou uma mão.

A segunda prova consistia em cada campeão mergulhar no Lago Negro e buscar, durante uma hora, algo que lhe fora roubado. O que foi roubado? Simples, a pessoa mais importante para o competidor que estivesse em Hogwarts. A refém de Cedrico era Cho Chang, uma corvinal um ano mais velha que Gina, sua namorada; a de Fleur era sua irmãzinha de dez anos; o de Vitor, seu melhor amigo; e de Gina, Harry. Apesar dos professores e conselho terem ficado divididos entre o namorado ou os primos ou alguns dos amigos, sabiam que Gina iria atrás de qualquer um.

Logo que foi dada a partida, Gina ingeriu uma das plantas que cultivou em seu mundo, um guelricho. Esta planta permite que qualquer pessoa possa respirar debaixo d'água por mais ou menos uma hora, transformando em uma espécie de peixe-homem.

Porém, algo estranho aconteceu. Gina, como boa atleta que sempre foi, com ajuda do guelricho conseguiu chegar aos reféns em menos de dez minutos, mas, ao se aproximar, os quatro começaram a sair do transe em que estavam e a se afogar. Após lançar uma praga para o mestre de poções que fez aquela que eles tomaram, Gina lançou um feitiço que tinha visto em um livro certo dia. O feitiço cabeça-de-bolha.

Os quatro olharam assustados para ela, que nem ligou. Ainda segurando o feitiço, ela se aproximou do namorado e cortou as cordas que lhe prendiam, mas a irmãzinha de Fleur, por ser muito nova, não conseguiria sobreviver apenas com o feitiço de Gina, ela precisava de mais magia. Depois de convencer o namorado, Harry levou Gabrielle até os juízes e explicou o que aconteceu, enquanto isso Gina e os outros dois, já livres das cordas que lhe prendiam, aguardavam os outros campeões.

Quando, depois de quase uma hora, Cedrico e Vitor apareceram, os dois mais seus reféns voltaram à superfície. Gina ficou alguns minutos a mais, pois preciso recuperar o fôlego e, também, por que a rainha dos sereianos queria lhe falar que ela fora muito corajosa ao permanecer e salvar todos.

Após dois meses da segunda prova foi que chegou o dia da última. O desafio era passar por um labirinto mágico e cheio de criaturas e feitiços, até encontrar a Taça do Torneio no centro. O primeiro que a encontrasse, era o vencedor. Eles entrariam no labirinto de acordo com a classificação. Gina, Cedrico, Fleur e Vitor.

Gina andava pelas sebes que eram os corredores do labirinto tranquila. Ela sabia que nessas horas, pânico e pavor eram as últimas coisas que deveria sentir. Através de feitiços simples, como o de Quatro Pontos, ela foi se dirigindo ao centro. Passou por um bicho-papão, alguns feitiços ilusórios, que era sua especialidade, e alguns explosivins. Estava pensando para onde seguir quando ouviu um grito. Era Fleur. Alguém tinha a sabotado. A loira estava presa nas sebes desacordada e preste a levar um Avada Kedavra quando Gina apareceu e assustou quem quer que estivesse a atacando, pois ele logo sumiu. Após soltar Fleur e acordá-la, a ruiva convocou luzes vermelhas no céu, o sinal de socorro para os professores que vistoriavam a prova.

Enquanto voltava para seu caminho, a ruivinha ficava pensando quem poderia ter feito isso com a francesa e por que sumira quando ela chagara. Após alguns minutos, outro grito foi ouvido. Dessa vez, a mesma pessoa que atacara Fleur, enfeitiçava Vitor com o _Imperius_ e o fazia torturar Cedrico com a _Crucio_. Gina rapidamente estuporou Vitor enquanto o vulto sumia novamente. Após ajudar Cedrico, ela chamou novamente os professores, deixaria que eles tomassem suas decisões enquanto ela continuava a prova.

Por fim, quando viu a taça, foi impedida por uma esfinge, que lançou seu enigma. A ruiva o desvendou logo que a esfinge terminou de proferi-lo. Amava enigmas. Porém, quando finalmente chegou à Taça, a mesma foi circulada por uma luz azul, indicando que era uma chave de portal e Gina foi levada de Hogwarts.

A garota caiu num cemitério. Quando se levantou para pensar em como sair dali, foi desarmada e acorrentada em um túmulo. Das sombras, Rabicho saiu carregando um embrulho. Enquanto os dois se aproximavam, a ruiva tentava se soltar, em vão.

- Não sairá tão cedo. – disse uma voz com sibilar de cobra.

- Jura?! – disse Gina irônica, uma personalidade reservada para Voldemort e seus comensais. – Sentiu saudades de apanhar cara de cobra?

- Insolente! – disse Voldemort, o embrulho no colo de Rabicho. – Veremos se continuará assim quando eu retornar ao meu corpo.

- E como fará isso, oh projeto de réptil? – perguntou Gina revirando os olhos enquanto pensava num plano.

- Você verá. – disse Voldemort. – Rabicho, comece o ritual.

- Sim mestre. – disse Rabicho com ódio nos olhos.

Então Rabicho jogou o que sobrara de Voldemort no caldeirão em frente à Gina, onde uma gigantesca cobra estava enrolada. Após isso, ele começou o ritual, um ritual necromântico.

- Osso do pai, dado sem saber, renove o filho. – disse Rabicho conjurando um osso do tumulo abaixo de Gina, onde se lia Tom Riddle. – Carne do servo, dado de bom grado, reanime seu amo. – disse cortando seu punho com uma adaga. – Sangue do inimigo, tirado a força, ressuscite seu adversário. – então o ex-maroto cortou o antebraço esquerdo de Gina na forma da marca negra, fazendo o sangue cair no caldeirão.

Então, o caldeirão começou a brilhar e dele, saiu uma fumaça. Quando a mesma sumiu, apareceu Lord Voldemort com seu corpo branco, careca e sem nariz, olhos vermelhos como a morte.

- Rabicho, seu braço. – ordenou Voldemort, apertando a marca negra dele.

Logo, o cemitério estava lotado de comensais, pelo menos uns vinte. Voldemort fazia um discurso falando que era imortal, o bruxo mais poderoso de todos os tempos e outras coisas. Também falava que nenhum de seus comensais havia ido atrás dele, mesmo Rabicho, só foi por causa do medo de ser encontrado por Remo e Sirius.

- Sabe duelar Ginevra? Mas é claro que Dumbledore deve tê-la ensinado. – disse Voldemort soltando as cordas que a prendiam.

Antes menos de cair no chão, sua varinha estava em sua mão e um feitiço que os separava dos comensais lançado. Sem dar tempo para Voldemort pensar, a ruiva mandou cinco feitiços seguidos e diferentes nele.

Logo um duelo se iniciou. Faíscas coloridas voavam por todo o lado, em especial a preta da Crucio e as douradas não pronunciadas de Gina. Várias vezes a ruiva foi acertada por feitiços, geralmente o da tortura, mas ela sempre escondia que estava sentindo dor, não iria demonstrar cansaço nem nada que Tom pudesse utilizar contra ela.

Quando a coisa estava começando a ficar feia para o lado dela, Gina jogou Tom longe, junto com os comensais e convocou a Taça, caindo no gramado de Hogwarts depois de quase quatro horas que Fleur e Cedrico foram resgatados do labirinto.

Assim que se sentou, a ruiva foi circulada pelos diretores e professores. Entre eles, Alastor Moody, o principal suspeito de Ginevra. Foi então que, observando cada movimento dele, começou a perceber as pequenas mudanças de aparência. Ele nem parecia perceber, pois se percebesse, ele logo tomaria seu cantil, cheio de poção Polissuco. Foi tudo uma questão de segundos, quando menos perceberam, Gina o estuporou e convocou o cantil, derramando toda a poção com cor estranha no gramado, enquanto todos assistiam atônicos a transformação de Alastor Moody em Bartô Crouch Jr.

_- Foi isso que aconteceu? – perguntou um surpreso... Harry?!_

_- Ao que parece foi. – disse Bruno. – Mas você não sabia?_

_- Não! – disse Harry ao que todos viraram para ele. - A versão que ela contou e depois mostrou foi totalmente diferente._

_- Como?! - perguntou Sirius._

_- Deve aparecer depois. – calou Marie._

A memória seguinte era de uma Gina sorridente puxava o namorado em direção à sala precisa, tinha uma coisa a mostrar.

- Hey Gi, o que quer tanto me mostrar? – perguntava Harry confuso.

Mas a ruiva não respondia. Assim que entraram na sala, ela estava igual a um parque, com árvores e bancos. Em cima de um, em especial, tinha um violão.

- Olha, eu sei que não demonstro muito meus sentimentos e tal... Deixe-me terminar. – pediu Gina o calando. – Por isso eu quero mostrar uma coisa para você, coisa quem nem os meninos sabem. Na verdade, vou cantar o que você me faz sentir.

A ruivinha o fez sentar se banco e pegou o violão, com um suspiro começou a tocar uma doce melodia.

"_Will you count me in?_

_I've been awake for a while now_

_You've got me feeling like a child now_

_'Cause every time I see your bubbly face_

_I get the tingles in a silly place_

_It starts in my toes_

_And I crinkle my nose_

_Wherever it goes_

_I always know_

_That you make me smile_

_Please stay for a while now_

_Just take your time_

_Wherever you go_

_The rain is falling on my window pane_

_But we are hiding in a safer place_

_Under covers staying dry and warm_

_You give me feelings that I adore_

_It start in my toes_

_Make me crinkle my nose_

_Wherever it goes_

_I always know_

_That you make me smile_

_Please stay for a while now_

_Just take your time_

_Wherever you go_

_What am I gonna say_

_When you make me feel this way_

_I just... Hmm…_

_And it starts in my toes_

_Makes me crinkle my nose_

_Wherever it goes_

_I always know_

_That you make me smile_

_Please stay for a while now_

_Just take your time_

_Wherever you go_

_I've been asleep for a while now_

_You tucked me in just like a child now_

_'Cause every time you hold me in your arms_

_I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth_

_It starts in my soul_

_And I lose all control_

_When you kiss my nose_

_The feeling shows_

_'Cause you make me smile_

_Baby just take your time now_

_Holding me tight..._

_Wherever... wherever..._

_Wherever you go_

_Wherever... wherever..._

_Wherever you go_

_Wherever you go_

_Always know_

_'Cause you make me smile_

_Even just for a while"_

_(Bubbly – Colbie Caillat)_

_Tradução:_

_Você poderá contar comigo?_

_Eu estou acordada por um tempo agora_

_Você me fez sentir como uma criança agora_

_Porque cada vez que eu vejo seu rosto animado_

_Eu sinto arrepios num lugar bobo_

_Começa na ponta dos pés_

_E me faz enrugar o nariz_

_Onde ele vai_

_Eu sempre sei_

_Que você me faz sorrir_

_Por favor fique por um tempo agora_

_Basta levar o seu tempo_

_Onde quer que vá_

_A chuva está caindo no vidro da minha janela_

_Mas nós estamos nos escondendo em um lugar mais seguro_

_Sob as cobertas permanece seco e quente_

_Você me dá sentimentos que eu adoro_

_Começa na ponta dos pés_

_E me faz enrugar o nariz_

_Onde ele vai_

_Eu sempre sei_

_Que você me faz sorrir_

_Por favor fique por um tempo agora_

_Basta levar o seu tempo_

_Onde quer que vá_

_O que eu vou dizer_

_Quando você me faz sentir desse jeito?_

_Apenas? Hmm..._

_Começa na ponta dos pés_

_E me faz enrugar o nariz_

_Onde ele vai_

_Eu sempre sei_

_Que você me faz sorrir_

_Por favor fique por um tempo agora_

_Basta levar o seu tempo_

_Onde quer que vá_

_Fui dormir por um tempo agora_

_Você me cobriu como uma criança agora_

_Porque toda vez que você me segura em seus braços_

_Sinto-me confortável o suficiente para sentir seu calor_

_Começa na minha alma_

_E eu perco todo o controle_

_Quando você beija o meu nariz_

_O sentimento mostra_

_Porque você me faz sorrir_

_Baby basta levar o seu tempo agora_

_Me abrace forte..._

_Onde... onde..._

_Onde quer que vá_

_Onde... onde..._

_Onde quer que vá_

_Onde quer que vá,_

_Sempre sei_

_Porque você me faz sorrir_

_Mesmo que só por um momento_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Cap. 03 – Flashback: A Vida de Ginevra Potter! Part. III**_

Após passar alguns dias na casa de seus tios, Gina teve um sonho, onde visualizava lugares específicos. Um vulcão no Havaí. O topo do Monte Everest. O fundo de uma geleira no Ártico. O deserto do Saara. Em cada ponto desses, uma luz chamava Gina, era como se a ruiva necessitasse ir até ali.

Como a ruiva sempre seguiu seus instintos, munida de uma mochila foi até o Monte Everest usando sua magia de maga. Com cuidado, passou a sobrevoar o monte com sua vassoura, tomando cuidado com as correntes de ar e com a rarefação do ar quanto mais subia. No topo, encontrou o que tanto lhe chamava. Uma pedra brilhava com uma luz amarela e continha escritos numa língua antiga, facilmente compreendida por Gina. Após terminar de ler, a pedra brilhou mais fortemente e liberou duas adagas. Uma feita de ouro branco e prata pura, com o punho cravejado de diamantes. A outra era de ouro puro, com o punho cravejado de topázios amarelos.

Fascinada, Gina guardou as duas adagas na mochila. Algo lhe mandou ali para recuperar aquelas armas. Pegou sua mochila e a vassoura e seguiu para o deserto do Saara.

Enquanto andava naquele calor todo, seguia seu instinto. Sentia que estava cada vez mais perto até que se deparou com uma areia movediça no local aonde sentia que deveria estar. Sem pensar muito, mergulhou de cabeça no centro da areia e, ao contnorário do que esperava, caiu numa espécie de túnel subterrâneo. Ao caminhar por ele, encontrou outra pedra, com o mesmo tipo de linguagem, mas dessa vez, com um brilho verde. Assim como no Monte, ao terminar de recitar as palavras escritas na pedra, a mesma liberou uma espada de prata, com o cabo cravejado de belas esmeraldas, tão brilhantes quanto os olhos da jovem ruiva.

Com a espada em mãos, seguiu, agora, para o Ártico. Assim que pisou na geleira, fez sobre si um feitiço para mantê-la quente. Caminhou até ver a luz azul em seus pés, lugar que deveria mergulhar para encontrar a próxima pedra.

Com um estalar de dedos, fez uma parte do gelo derreter, para assim poder mergulhar. Com o feitiço cabeça de bolha feito e a mochila devidamente protegida na margem, a ruiva mergulhou na água congelada. Ao fundo, avistou uma pedra, que assim que leu sua inscrição, liberou um belo conjunto de arco e flecha. O arco era muito bem trabalhado e tinha safiras em sua volta. As flechas eram de prata com safiras cravejadas nos cabos. Lindos.

Por fim, foi até seu último destino. O vulcão no Havaí. Ali seria seu maior desafio, já que provavelmente a última pedra estaria dentro do vulcão.

Dito e feito, assim que pôs os pés no vulcão mais alto da ilha, encontrou um brilho vermelho vindo de dentro da montanha. Com a ajuda de sua vassoura, mergulhou no grande buraco que expelia lava. Após proferir as palavras da pedra, esta liberou uma espada que Gina já conhecia. Era feita de ouro com prata, punho cravejado de rubis e com a inscrição de seu dono, _Godric Gryffindor _próximo ao cabo.

Após isso, voltou para casa. Durante dias, a ruiva trabalhou em suporte para as armas, para que elas sempre pudessem estar em suas mãos quando necessário. Além de besunta-las com bastante concentrado de wolfsbane e um concentrado para repelir e ferir vampiros.

Era uma bela manhã quando Gina saiu da casa dos seus tios, indo até um parque abandonado. Ainda não passava das seis da manhã quando ela entrou no Nôitebus Andante com uma mochila vermelha enfeitiçada. Seu destino? Godric's Hollow.

Assim que chegou ao povoado, ela se informou com um comerciante que começava a abrir sua loja, onde ficava o cemitério mágico da cidade, já que aquele era um dos únicos lugres no mundo aonde bruxos e seres não mágicos conviviam em harmonia, sabendo da existência da magia.

O comerciante, ao vê-la, soube que era a pequena Potter, filha de Tiago e Lilian, que depois de 14 anos, retornava ao seu lar. Imediatamente lhe falou onde seus pais foram enterrados, além de mostrar onde era sua antiga casa. Com um sorriso fraco, ela seguiu para o cemitério. Mas antes, ela comprou uma coroa de flores e um buquê de lírios, as flores de sua mãe.

Sentou-se em frente dos túmulos, a coroa no de Tiago e o buquê no de Lily. Ali contou que seus tios e primo, parentes da mãe, a odiavam, assim como qualquer tipo de magia. Contou que tinha quatro melhores amigos, sendo um deles seu namorado. Falou sobre algumas de suas aventuras, sem entrar em detalhes. Contou sobre o julgamento de Sirius, nesses dias que viriam. Falou da volta de Tom, que achava que era herdeira de um dos fundadores e que tinha medo da guerra que surgiria. Despediu-se dizendo: "Queria que estivessem aqui para que eu, pelo menos, pudesse ter alguém que me amasse e me ensinasse a amar. Amo vocês!".

Seguiu para sua casa, após informar-se novamente. Ali dentro, era como se os problemas não existissem, apenas o amor. Seguindo sua intuição, ela foi em direção ao escritório, onde conheceu Gryffin e os fundadores. Após conhecê-los e conversar sobre suas suspeitas, Gina descobriu-se maior de idade perante a magia, ocultado que na verdade, ela era uma maga dimensional desde seis anos de idade.

No dia do julgamento, quando pediram para ela testemunhar, ela pegou sua memória do torneio e a modificou com sua magia de maga, sendo impossível de ver a diferença entre ser falsa ou verdadeira. A memória que mostrou para a inocência de Sirius, nem chegava perto do que realmente aconteceu.

Ela levou a varinha à têmpora e após estar com a lembrança em mãos, fez um feitiço, onde todos do tribunal foram levados ao labirinto, no exato momento em que Gina tocava e taça e junto com ela, todos foram levados ao cemitério, onde viram a garota pegar a varinha, ao mesmo tempo em que Rabicho aparecia, lhe lançava um feitiço pelas costas e a prendia numa estatua, acima do tumulo de Tom Riddle pai. Viram Rabicho cortar a pele de seu braço esquerdo, fazendo a sangue escorrer para dentro de um caldeirão, depois virão Voldemort aparecer, convocar seus seguidores, falar com eles, torturar Gina com o Cruciatus – mas ela aguentou, não emitiu um só grito, nem lágrimas -, o viram ordenar que Rabicho a soltasse e lhe devolve-se a varinha.

– Creio que sabe duelar, não Gina? Dumbledore deve ter lhe ensinado, creio eu. – falou Voldemort.

– Então não foi Sirius Black que traiu meus pais, e sim Pedro Pettigrew? – perguntou a garota, já sabendo a resposta.

– Mas é claro, sua tolinha. Black jamais trairia a sangue ruim de sua mãe e nem o amante de trouxas de seu pai. Mas chega de conversa fiada e vamos ao que interessa. Crucio! – e lançou novamente a maldição, mas Gina conseguiu desviar.

– Que foi Tom? Perdeu a mira Voldinho? – debochou a garota.

– Ora, menina insolente, tenha mais respeito com o maior bruxo de todos os tempos! – falou Voldemort e continuou lhe lançando feitiços, mas Gina conseguia desviar de todos.

– Não sabia que Dumbledore estava aqui, Voldie. Ele é que é o maior bruxo de todos. Você é só um mestiço que se acha o tal e se auto domina Lord, Tom. – disse a garota, irritando ainda mais o bruxo. Alguns comensais iam avançar contra a menina, mas Tom os impediu.

– Não, ela é minha. Irá se arrepender de tudo que disse sua garota insolente. – disse, e parou de ataca-la.

– Ora já se cansou Voldie? Eu sei que a companhia está agradável e o local é maravilhoso, mas sabe? Tenho gente me esperando lá na escola e já estou aqui faz tempo, então, Expulso Máxima! Accio Taça! – disse a garota, e antes de pular e pegar a taça, disse – Tchauzinho cara-de-cobra.

_- Porque ela modificou a lembrança?- perguntou Mione._

_- Ela não queira chamar atenção pelos seus poderes e nem preocupar ninguém. – disse Gab._

Gina caminhava pela praia de seu mundo em direção a sua casa, onde se encontrou com Griff próximo a bancada de poções. Ali, dois caldeirões fumegavam ao lado de um microscópio e alguns livros de genética.

- Oi Gry. – disse a ruivinha ao seu fiel amigo.

- Bom dia Gina. – disse Gryff à garota. – Veio ver as poções que não sei para que sirvam?

- Também. – disse Gina olhando suas anotações e as poções. – Vim ver como anda a plantação de wolfsbane e de alho, logo Tom recrutará vampiros e lobisomens.

- Vai me dizer para que são essas poções? Não as conheço. – disse Gry.

- Bem, se as conhecesse me surpreenderia. – disse Gina mexendo uma das poções. – É, talvez, a cura para a licantropia e o vampirismo.

- Você está brincando? – disse Gry surpreso.

- Não, bom eu espero que dê certo. – disse Gina. – Afinal, eu não estudei genética à toa, assim como não consegui amostra de DNA de um lobisomem transformado e de um vampiro sem nenhum motivo.

- Esse é o motivo de todos os três anos de estudo? – disse Gryff.

- Basicamente, também venho estudando como eu sobrevivi ao Avada, se eu pudesse reproduzir esse efeito... – disse Gina pensativa.

- Você vai conseguir. – disse Gryff com um sorriso.

- Assim espero. – disse Gina e foi para sua plantação. – Bom, melhor eu ir, tenho um namorado e amigos me aguardando.

- Vai lá garota, mas não se esqueça de mim. – disse Gryff com um sorriso.

- Nunca Gryffinho. – disse Gina e sumiu no portal.

Foi então que chegaram num momento divertido para muitos, a primeira aula de Duelos com Sirius. Depois de toda aquela baboseira sobre a aula e o porquê dela, Sirius chamou a afilhada para uma demonstração. Todos sabiam que o maroto era ótimo duelista, mas a ruivinha surpreendeu até demais. Depois do duelo e da conversa com os professores, a ruiva seguiu para seu quarto, onde, após ver que ninguém mais estava acordado no castelo, saltou da janela e se dirigiu para a floresta.

Assim que adentrou aqueles terrenos, a ruiva se transformou numa gueparda vermelha, mas logo mudou para preto. Enquanto corria por ali, atrás dos centauros, aproveitava para decorar cada canto da floresta. Quando enfim chegou à aldeia, voltou a sua forma normal.

- Boa noite Ronan. – cumprimentou Gina com uma reverência.

- Boa noite Herdeira. – disse o centauro correspondendo a reverencia. – O Ancião lhe aguarda dentro da cabana.

- Obrigado. – disse Gina se dirigindo para a tenda, onde o velho centauro a aguardava com um pouco de chá. – Ancião.

- Olá Ginevra. – disse o bom centauro. – Aceita uma xícara de chá enquanto conversamos?

- Por favor. – disse Gina. – Sobre o que deseja me falar?

- Acredito que saiba que é a Herdeira de Hogwarts... – começou o centauro ao que ela concordou. – Pois bem, ao completar dezessete anos, sobre a luz da Lua Cheia, você deverá refazer a barreira milenar.

- Mas como faço isso? – perguntou a ruiva.

- Quando chegar a hora, você saberá.

Foi então que chegou o tão temido dia para Harry. Gina foi chamada na sala do diretor, onde o mesmo a colocou a par dos acontecimentos. Valter Dursley fora morto por comensais da morte em busca de informações sobre Gina. Após a pequena conversa com o Ancião, onde nada fez sentido para os telespectadores, eles formam levados para a sala dos fundadores, para ouvirem o desabafo da pequena para seu namorado.

– Gi, amor, você está bem?

– Não sei mais se estou bem ou não Harry. Meu tio foi morto para conseguirem informações sobre mim. O Ancião dos centauros me chama para uma conversa, onde descubro que passarei por muitas coisas ainda e que Tom deverá atacar até Novembro. Tenho um maníaco à solta que quer por que quer me matar e usará de todos os meios para me atingir e me fazer querer me entregar. Tenho que treinar meus poderes, tenho que treinar no Quadribol, fazer lições e ainda dar conta de todas as coisas normais de uma bruxa. É muita coisa para uma pessoa só, mas não posso deixar de treinar, se não os poderes me consomem. Não deixarei o Quadribol por que voando deixa-me mais livre, mais calma. As lições e as tarefas consigo dar um jeito e fazer rapidinho, pois escrevo rápido e leio rápido também. Mas é muita coisa. Sem falar que tenho quase certeza que as pessoas me veem como a salvação para o mundo, aquela que deve destruir Tom. Todos veem a mim sempre que tem algum problema, mas eu também tenho os meus. Não estou falando que não vou mais escutar e ajudar as pessoas, mas às vezes eu quero um pouco de paz. Eu sou a fortaleza de muita gente, mas quem é a minha fortaleza? Acho que esquecem que eu tenho apenas quinze anos.

– Amor, eu te entendo. Você também é humana. Você precisa descansar, relaxar e se divertir. E ultimamente você está sobrecarregada. Só que você deve parar de guardar tudo isso só para você. Você tem seus padrinhos, o tio Aluado, as meninas, os meninos, minha família, principalmente meus irmãos que te protegem com unhas e dentes, e você tem a mim. Sempre que você precisar, você pode contar comigo. Pare de guardar tudo para você. Não sei o que você passou na casa dos sues tios, e sei que você ainda não está preparada para contar. Mas quero que você saiba que você não está mais sozinha, e nunca mais vai estar. Você é uma garota doce, divertida, determinada e super cativante. Independente de onde você esteja você conquista as pessoas. Você não ficará sozinha nunca e apesar de Tom sempre tentar nos separa, ele não vai conseguir não fará que a gente te deixe só, ouviu? - disse o garoto a abraçando forte, deixando que ela desabafasse.

– Eu não estou aguentando mais, Harry. Mais não quero perder vocês. Ele sabe que para me atingir, é só atacar um de vocês que eu perco meu chão. Até já pensei em me afastar e deixar de me comunicar com as pessoas. Mas só a ideia de deixar vocês, de não ficar perto de você e não os ter por perto, eu fico sem saber o que fazer. - disse a garota, deixando tudo o que estava entalado na garganta sair, nem percebeu mais estava chorando, coisa que nunca tinha feito. - Quando estava em Godric's Hollow, vi que meus pais ainda nem tinham jantado, fiquei imaginado o que seria a vida deles, a de todos que perderam algo na primeira ascensão de Tom e depois nos que vão perder agora, se eu não tivesse nascido. Fiquei pensando o que ocorreria se Tom não existisse. Mas parei de pensar nessas coisas, pois foi pensando nisso que quase entrei em depressão. Aos poucos fui mudando meu ponto de vista. Não posso ficar pensando no que poderia ter sido. Tenho que deixar o passado para trás e focar no presente. Mas às vezes, o passado vem com tudo e não me deixa seguir em frente. - disse a garota se abraçando ainda mais forte ao namorado.

Depois do desabafo, os dois caíram num sono tranquilo, pelo menos por enquanto, enquanto suas mentes e seus corpos relaxavam sobre o amor que um tinha pelo outro.

Logo foram jogados para a volta a Hogwarts, depois do recesso de Natal e Ano Novo. Após receber um patrono de Dumbledore mandando os Weasley, marotos e as crianças voltarem urgentemente para o castelo. Gina, que havia sido a última a ir, teve uma desagradável surpresa ao chegar. Voldemort estava em Hogwarts, quase no poder desta, com professores e amigos da ruiva como refém. Ao invés de fugir e buscar ajuda, ela os enfrentou com estilo.

– Finalmente! A nossa convidada de honra chegou! Não devia ter nos feito esperar tanto, Potter! – disse Riddle.

– Vejam só, aqui temos cãezinhos sem adestramentos, demônios malvados, lambe-botas inúteis e o babaca maior, o titio Voldie. – disse Gina zoando com eles, e os deixando ainda mais furiosos. – To morrendo de meda! – disse empunhando a varinha. Mais assim que fez isso, Tom a convocou para si. – Não devia ter feito isso, Voldie! Acha mesmo que pode me parar apenas me desarmando?

– Veremos o que os dementadores fazem com você! – disse Tom, ordenando que os dementadores atacassem a ruiva.

Antes mesmo de chegarem perto, foram destruídos pelo Expecto Patrono Múltiplos da garota. – Strike um! – disse Gina para irrita-los ainda mais. – Depois foi a vez dos lobisomens, mais Gina apenas conjurou algo de pata, sabe se lá de onde, e transformou em gaiola para os cãezinhos sem adestramento. – Strike dois! Quer mesmo continuar Tom?

– Ora sua... Você pegou meus dementadores e meus lobisomens, admito que ficou bem forte. Mais nem mesmo você pode com mais de vinte comensais, não sozinha. – disse o Lord.

– E quem disse isso? – perguntou no mesmo momento que os comensais começaram a atacar. Todos puderam ver algo que nunca viram no rosto da doce Gina Weasley, viram ódio, raiva e poder.

A partir daquele momento, todos prometeram a dar mais ouvido a Ginevra Potter, por que derrotar sozinha mais de vinte comensais, e um exército de lobisomens e dementadores em menos de uma hora, não é para qualquer um. Vendo a cara surpresa dos prisioneiros e de Tom, disse:

– Acharam que eu faço o que durante os meus treinos? – e fazendo a cara e voz mais sarcástica do mundo, completou – Tricoto?

E após certo tempo, desacordou e desarmou os últimos comensais, ao virar-se, encontrou um Tom Riddle furioso, espumando raiva.

– Como pode uma garota fazer isso? Estou cercado de inúteis que não conseguem nem derrotar uma colegial! – revoltou-se Riddle.

– Abaixa a crina ai, cara de cobra. – disse zombeteira. – Está se esquecendo de um pequeno detalhe, eu não sou uma colegial normal.

Ele começou a atacar de tudo quanto é jeito e em todas as direções. Gina fora obrigada a fazer um feitiço protetor em si, para poder proteger a escola, a floresta e os prisioneiros, mais assim que terminou o feitiço, seu escudo se quebrou e ela voou longe. Mais rapidamente se levantou. O que se viu foi uma troca de golpes e feitiços que deixariam qualquer mago ou bruxo normal no chinelo. Eles nunca tinham pensado que a delicada e doce Gininha pudesse se tornar tão selvagem e tão agressiva.

Tom, ao perceber que estava enfraquecendo usou um de seus novos truques, a Estrela Negra de Drake, ou só Estrela Negra. O feitiço consiste em fazer um círculo e dentro uma estrela, com as pontas tocando no círculo, cada uma representando uma parte das Trevas: Dor, Ódio, Raiva, Vingança e Trevas. Gina ainda tentou se defender e esquivar, mais fora pega de raspão. A última coisa que se lembra, é de ver Tom sumindo junto do seu exército de comensais e lobisomens, de ter convocado sua varinha e libertado todos, depois caiu na escuridão.

_- Eu não acredito! – disseram todos._

_- Já nessa época ela duelava assim? – perguntou uma Marie surpresa. – Ela só tinha 15 anos._

_- E que raio de feitiço é esse?! – perguntou Fred._

_- Porque para deixar a Gi inconsciente tem que ser forte. – completou Jorge._

_- É conhecido como Estrela Negra de Drake, ou só Estrela Negra. – disse Gryff._

_- E isso quer dizer...? – perguntaram._

_- Há muito tempo atrás, existia dois grandes magos, dois irmãos gêmeos. Drake e Merlin. Enquanto Merlin era pacifico e utilizador de magia branca, Drake era o oposto. Merlin jurou fazer justiça, mesmo que tivesse que matar seu irmão. Merlin e Drake se confrontarem milhares e milhares de vezes, aperfeiçoaram suas mágicas e criaram seus feitiços. Então Drake a criou, a Estrela Negra. Um poderoso feitiço que junta as piores sensações, sensações que só bruxos negros podem conjurar Dor, Ódio, Raiva, Vingança e Trevas. Cada ponta da estrela é uma sensação. Em contrapartida, Merlin criou sua própria estrela também, a Estrela Branca. Cada ponta é uma energia branca, Ar, Terra, Água, Fogo e a própria Luz. É a única coisa capaz de combater a Estrela Negra. – recitou Harry, do mesmo jeito que a amada havia dito na outra vida. – A Estrela Negra é fatal e, assim como o Avada, Gina foi a única sobrevivente._

Assim que saiu da enfermaria, Gina foi direto conversa com Gryff, que também não fazia ideia de como ela sobreviveu. Confusa, a ruiva voltou para a companhia dos amigos para por em ordem os deveres perdidos.

Após estar em Hogwarts, depois de uns dias, numa de suas visitas matinais a suas pesquisas, Gina ficou eufórica. Rapidamente juntou o material e levou para a sala dos fundadores, na ala de treinamento de Salazar, a sala de poções.

Ali, passou boa parte do dia, saindo apena para assistir as aulas, apesar de nem prestar atenção nas mesmas. A cada teste que fazia nas poções, seu sorriso aumentava. Ela não podia acreditar que depois de tanto tempo de estudo e pesquisa, a poção estava pronta.

Depois da pequena reunião com os amigos e professores de Hogwarts, Gina foi para a aldeia dos centauros. O Ancião havia lhe contado que um grupo de lobisomens, vampiros e alguns seres humanos, com habilidades especiais, se dedicavam a lutar com os amaldiçoados que serviam as trevas. Após contar seu feito para o Ancião, o mesmo lhe colocou em contato com Donna e Willian, os responsáveis pela liderança dos Caçadores.

A noite voou durante a conversa de Gina com os Caçadores. A ruiva ficou de fazer a poção para aqueles que desejassem, além dos Caçadores poderem utilizaram em seus presos. Ali se iniciou o primeiro contato entre bruxos e Caçadores, mas eles apenas não odiavam Gina, ainda não a tinham como uma líder.

Logo a ruiva voltou para o castelo, pensativa, com muitas coisas em sua cabeça, entre elas uma conversa que tiveram com o Ancião antes de entrar em contato com os Caçadores. Mal viu o namorado a sua espera, se não fosse o mesmo a lhe chamar.

Com o passar dos dias, Gina parou de falar e andar com os amigos, deixou de visitar os marotos também. Ela odiava que a subestimassem, lhe seguissem e esses tipos de coisa, ainda mais vindo de pessoas que ela confiava. Até o Ancião e Lua ela parou de visitar. Ás vezes ia até sua ilha e ficava sentada na areia vendo o mar, mas nem com o Gryff conversava.

_- Então foi por isso. – disse Gry para si mesmo – Vocês são muito idiotas._

_- Hey! – disseram._

_- Isso aconteceu em outra vida. – disse Neville._

_- Mas mesmo assim magoou minha pequena. – disse Gryff pondo fim na conversa._

Foi só quando os gêmeos, Gui e Carinhos vieram para Hogwarts assistir o primeiro jogo da temporada e souberam do ocorrido, que Gina deu o primeiro sorriso verdadeiro desde a briga com todos. Apenas os quatro ficaram do seu lado.

Mas foi apenas no baile de Máscaras que teve, que as coisas mudaram. Enquanto a ruiva se arrumava, ela conversa com Gry.

- Ainda quero saber o que aconteceu Ginevra Potter. – disse o grifo bravo.

- Nada que precise se preocupar Gry. – disse Gina estalando os dedos, fazendo sua roupa mudar para o vestido vermelho que havia comprado.

- Gina. . . – disse o grifo tentando arrancar informações da garota.

- Sério, não se preocupe. – disse Gina arrumando seu cabelo, olhos e colocando os acessórios e o sapato. – Que tal?

- Linda como sempre Gina. – disse Gryff. – Seus pais estariam orgulhosos, assim como Merlin, Mirian, Joshua e Gryffindor.

- Obrigado por estar sempre comigo Gry. – disse Gina pegando sua máscara. – Não sabe o quão bem me faz Gryff.

- Sempre estarei contigo pequena. – disse Gry.

- Já não mais pequena Gry, tenho dezesseis anos. – disse Gina com um bico fofinho.

- Sempre será minha pequena, agora vá se divertir um pouco. – disse Gryff. – Esqueça-se dos problemas por essa noite.

- Pode deixar. – disse Gina sorrindo ao pôr a máscara.

Após o baile e a pequena reunião na sala do diretor, onde Gina se deixou levar pelo momento, a ruiva saiu bufando e dizendo para si mesma que depois de tudo, as pessoas mais importantes para ela não acreditavam e confiavam nela. Foi todo o caminho para a Câmara Secreta, onde deixou sua magia estravar sua frustação, ao seu jeito. Logo vários cortes se espalhavam pelo vestido de Gina.

É claro que isso tudo só ocorreu depois de Gina ter deixado um presentinho para os que ficaram na sala do diretor. Um feitiço para compartilhar mentes, uma obra dela própria, apesar de não saber para quê aquilo lhe serviria. Após se curar e tirar o sangue do vestido com alguns estalares de dedos, a ruiva chamou Fawkes e mandou a charada para retirar o feitiço, além de uma surpresinha para o Ranhoso Seboso. Depois, com a água dali, recriou a janela do diretor, assistindo tudo de camarote. Quando viu que o feitiço no Snape deu certo, ela voltou calmamente para a Torre, esbarrando em Harry, sem querer.

O moreno, então, a levou para a Sala Precisa, onde todos os NM se encontravam. Após todos os pedidos de desculpas e uma simples guerra de travesseiros, os amigos caíram no sono e Gina foi para os jardins, onde encontrou os Marotos.

Para o baile do Ano Novo Medieval, Gina levou desenhos dos vestidos das meninas numa loja no centro de Londres. Já o seu, aproveitou um dos vestidos que usara na época em que viveu com Mirian. Só precisou aumenta-lo um pouco, nada demais.

Na hora de arrumar as amigas, Gina pegou um pouco da erva que costumava trançar no cabelo em sua ilha e as ajudou a se vestir e fazer as tranças. Para as meninas, suas varinhas foram transformadas em arco e flechas, combinando com os vestidos. Os meninos, em trajes usuais da época, tiveram suas varinhas transformadas em espadas.

Depois de ajudar todos a se vestirem para o baile, a ruiva foi para sua ilha, onde colocou o vestido vermelho e dourado. De volta para seu quarto, rapidamente fez sua usual trança-tiara, colocou sua inseparável sapatilha, embainhou as espadas, escondendo a de esmeradas de Salazar, colocou as adagas nas pernas e o arco com a alvejada de flechas, nas costas. Logo, estava levando os amigos para Hogwarts.

Porém, a felicidade do baile foi cortada pela marca negra no céu de Hogwarts. Rapidamente os professores mandaram os monitores levarem todos para dentro do castelo, restando os professores mais aptos a duelos e, bem, Gina.

_- Porque sempre ela tem que estar envolvida? – perguntou Lily, retoricamente._

_- Por que ela acha que a guerra é culpa dela. – disse Gryff. – Como sempre lhe culpavam por qualquer coisa quando criança, ela acha que qualquer problema é culpa dela._

_- Mas não é culpa dela! – disseram as gêmeas. _

_- Ela tem que parar de se culpar por tudo. – disse Mione._

_- Ela está melhorando. – disse Marine sem olhar para ninguém. – Ela não se culpa tanto, mas ainda quer dar um futuro melhor para aqueles que lhe são importantes. Principalmente para a Lu e os gêmeos._

Vieram comensais, lobisomens e dementadores. Os sugadores da felicidade não duraram nem cinco minutos com o Patrono Múltiplo de Gina, um patrono quase sólido. Logo, a ruiva separou lobisomens e ela dos comensais e professores. Com as flechas e a espadas, atacava os amaldiçoados da Lua e, por suas armas estarem banhadas na poção que acaba com a licantropia, um arranhão e o licantropo cai no chão gemendo de dor, cancelando a maldição.

Depois de cuidar dos lobisomens, a ruiva ajudou os professores com os comensais e, quando todos estavam no chão, ela ficou de leva-los ao Ministro.

A ruiva aparatou na sala do Ministro, onde teve uma conversinha básica com ele e, alterou a memória dele, para que pensasse que os lobisomens estavam ali no meio dos comensais. Após isso, ela foi ao Ancião e, novamente, teve uma conversa com os Caçadores. Dessa vez, a ruiva perguntava se eles não prefeririam ficar com os ex-lobisomens, o que eles concordaram. Logo, marcaram de se encontrar no EUA, num lugar próximo a Fortaleza deles. Após entregar os prisioneiros e agradecer os novos "aliados", a ruiva foi direto para seu quarto.

Como o fato que a ruiva daria aula de espadas era um segredo, assim que foi revelado para os alunos, Harry, Gab, Dan e Ron resolveram se "vingar" da baixinha. Uma corrida pelo castelo seguido de muitas risadas.

Com o passar do tempo, virou rotina para Gina presenciar reuniões de comensais, além frustrar planos de Voldemort, graças à ligação entre suas mentes. Isso, somado a aulas, treino de Quadribol, treinos de magia, aulas de espadas e etc., estava matando a ruiva de cansaço.

Certo dia, após estudar com os amigos na sala precisa, a ruiva foi para a Floresta, onde conversou com o Ancião por um bom tempo. Passou o resto da sexta, o sábado e o domingo ali, sozinha olhando para o céu, colocando as coisas em ordem em sua cabeça. Ao voltar para o castelo, teve um encontro indesejável com as acromântulas que ali viviam e acabou se ferindo.

No final de semana seguinte, a ruiva foi fazer as tão esperadas espadas dos alunos. Assim que conseguiu a autorização de Dumbledore, foi para sua ilha, onde ficou o tempo todo no vulcão, fazendo as espadas com prata e ouro branco. Depois, foi só fazer os cabos cravejados com algumas pedras, que mudariam para o estilo da pessoa escolhida.

Após deixar tudo pronto, Gina aproveitou para passar um tempinho ali, descansando. Logo após restaurar suas energias, foi para a mansão Potter, precisava pegar umas coisas ali. Acabou que no final, a ruiva passou o resto do final de semana mexendo nas coisas dos pais e ajeitando tudo para poder viajar assim que acabasse as provas, quanto mais rápido iniciasse sua missão, mais rápido a guerra acabava. Foi quando recebeu um patrono de Sirius. Hogwarts estava sendo atacada, Snape era e sempre foi um comensal.

Sem pensar duas vezes, a ruiva colocou uma capa branca por cima da leggin e regata branca, com uma saia e o desenho de dragão na regata dourada. Sua roupa padrão de Maga. Armada com seu arco, espadas e adagas, além de uma alvejada infinita de flechas, aparatou para Hogwarts, já mandando seu patrono destruir os dementadores.

Não hesitou ao mandar uma combinação de feitiços que espanou os vampiros. Para acabar com os gigantes, ela se transformou numa dragonesa, abriu um portal dimensional para uma dimensão de gigantes e os jogou lá, voltando ao normal ao lado de seus padrinhos.

Logo o ataque começou e cada comensal que aparecia na frente de Gina era desacordado por simples feitiços, dito em outra língua. E, para a surpresa de muitos, ela lutava sem varinha, estava sem cabeça para se lembrar desse pequeno detalhe. Quando todos os professores foram encurralados e torturados, Gina fez a espada de Godric surgir em sua mão e, ao finca-la no chão, fazendo rachaduras se abrirem no chão e desacordar os comensais antes de trocar o feitiço de dor pelo de matar.

Pouco depois, a ruiva fez um vendaval surgir, levando os professores para a ala hospitalar e os comensais para frente da floresta, desacordados. Tom logo sumiu junto de poucos comensais poderosos. Após todo esse esforço, a ruiva deixou a vistoria dos comensais com alguns centauros amigos e foi ajudar Poppy a cuidar dos professores, partindo para o Ministério logo em seguida.

Após o casamento de Sirius com Lene e de Remo com Cisa, a ruivinha se despediu de Minerva e de Hogwarts, aparatando numa floresta bem longe dali. Encostada numa árvore abriu a caixinha que Minerva lhe deu antes de partir. Na caixinha havia um caderno vermelho e uma carta endereçada a ela.

Na carta, seus pais lhe diziam que estavam muito orgulhosos dela, independente de qualquer coisa. Que era para ela sempre seguir seu coração e nunca se deixar levar pelas trevas, por mais tentadora que pudesse ser. O caderno vermelho era um diário e, caso eles não estivessem mais com ela, era para escrever o que quisesse para desabafar ali. "Com amor, seus pais.".

Olhando para cima, para não deixar as lágrimas caírem, Gina deu um longo suspiro. Logo em seguida, fez uns feitiços no diário, onde ele ficou com a aparência do livro que eles estavam dentro. Então, ela colocou a mão na cabeça e retirou algumas lembranças, depositando-as no diário. Por fim, fez um feitiço para as mais marcantes memórias se instalarem automaticamente no diário e o mandou para sua ilha.

Durante meses, a ruiva aparecia em reuniões de comensais, colhia informações e impedia ataques, sem parar um segundo sequer. Depois da abertura do testamento dos Potter, os duendes tiveram uma conversa com Gina, estavam sendo ameaçados pelos comensais. Gina lhes deu proteção e eles, apoio.

Depois de algum tempo, após sua aparição na rádio dos gêmeos, a ruivinha acabou indo parar no passado, anos no passado. Estava procurando umas informações mais antigas sobre Tom. Porém, naquela noite, justo naquela noite era noite de Lua Cheia Vermelha.

Para muitos, aquilo nada significava, mas para as criaturas negras? Isso acontecia a cada trinta anos e, nessa noite, todas as criaturas negras ficavam mais fortes. Um aviso era dado a toda a população mundial e ninguém deveria sair enquanto a Lua continuasse vermelha, várias mortes comprovavam isso. Qualquer pessoa que fosse mordida por vampiros, lobisomens ou qualquer coisa devia ser imediatamente morta pelos Caçadores de Ártemis, pois ficavam fora de controla e adquiririam um poder incontrolável.

Enquanto a ruiva andava e analisava algumas informações que conseguira, era observada por uma matilha de lobisomens. Tudo aconteceu rapidamente. Quando o primeiro lobisomem apareceu, ela já sacou sua espada e seu arco. Mas, para a surpresa da própria ruiva, suas flechas não faziam efeito. Nem seus feitiços, armas, nada fazia efeito.

Naquele momento, a única coisa que pode faze foi correr o mais rápido que podia. Mesmo podendo fazer viagens temporais sem limitação, elas cansavam e havia uma pausa de algumas horas entre uma a outra, ou seja, ela estava presa ali.

Ela não aguentava mais correr, mas tinha vários lobisomens atrás dela, parar seria morte na certa. Mas, então, na empreitada juntaram-se alguns vampiros. Tudo pela única humana na área. Em certo ponto, eles finalmente a alcançaram. Várias e várias mordidas depois, alguns Caçadores finalmente a encontraram e lidaram com os monstros dali. Após isso, a ruivinha perdeu a conivência por causa da dor que sentia.

Quando abriu os olhos, não estava em nenhum lugar conhecido. Parecia um quarto, era decorado em azul claro, bem simples. Sentia uma dor na garganta, como se não bebesse nada há meses, todos os seus ossos estivessem sido triturados e queimados. Sua cabeça pesava muito e sentia um incomodo nos olhos. Ao tentar se levantar, foi impedida por uma senhora, ela beirava os trinta anos. Imediatamente Gina a reconheceu, era Donna alguns anos mais nova.

- Melhor ficar deitada criança. – disse com delicadeza. – Ainda está bem machucada.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Gina com uma voz fraca e rouca.

- Você foi atacada Ginevra. – disse Donna suavemente. – Meus caçadores a encontraram cercada por lobisomens e vampiros, eles quiserem lhe matar, mas o Ancião já havia me avisado sobre sua vinda, além de Diane também.

- Porque a poção que acaba com a maldição deles não fez efeito? – disse Gina enquanto se sentava, com ajuda da caçadora.

- Bom, acredito que não sei que poção é essa, mas em noite de Lua Cheia Vermelha, todas as criaturas das trevas ficam mais fortes e mais perversas. – disse Donna. – Conseguimos lhe salvar, mas mesmo assim você foi mordida...

- O que significa que estou em transição. – completou Gina. – Agora tudo se explica.

- Porém, devo lhe alertar. – disse Donna séria. – Você é a única pessoa mordida numa Lua Cheia Vermelha que permito que sobreviva. Mas caso perceba que perdeu o controle de suas maldições, não hesitarei em mata-la.

- Fico feliz que concordamos com isso pelo menos. – disse Gina estralando os ossos do braço, dedos e pescoço. – Me fale mais sobre essa Lua Vermelha.

- A cada vinte anos, ocorre esse evento e todas as pessoas são proibidas de sair de suas casas, assim não são pegas pelas criaturas. Elas ficam mais fortes e poderosas nesse dia. – explicou Donna. – Porém, quando uma pessoa é mordida por alguma criatura, ela deve ser imediatamente morta.

- Então, porque não morri? – disse Gina serenamente.

- Por que, como disse, fui avisada por Diane que receberia uma criança que seria mordida, mas sobreviveria e dominaria os poderes de lobisomem e vampiro da Lua Cheia Vermelha e o Ancião me falou que seria uma bruxa. – disse Donna. – Sabe, nos caçadores odiamos os bruxos, sabemos reconhecê-los de longe. Mas algo em você chamou-me a atenção.

- O que seria? – perguntou Gina encarando-a.

- Sua coragem. – disse Donna. – Qualquer bruxo teria simplesmente fugido dali. Ou usado a única coisa que os impediria. O Avada Kedavra.

- Eu nunca usaria esse feitiço em alguém, por mais critica que a situação estivesse para mim, talvez, se envolvesse a vida de alguém. Mas só se não houvesse alternativa. – disse a ruiva convicta.

- Mas um motivo para deixa-la viva então. – disse Donna. – Agora descanse criança, teremos um conversa séria quando se recuperar das feridas, o que deve ser pela manhã. Vampiros e lobisomens se recuperam rapidamente

- Posso lhe perguntar uma coisa antes Donna? – perguntou Gina.

- Sim querida. – disse Donna já na porta.

- Quanto tempo fiquei apagada? – perguntou a ruiva.

- Desde que lhe encontramos, faz uma semana. – disse Donna. – Seu corpo e sua mente necessitavam de tempo. Uma transformação normal já é dolorida. Duas transformações, então? Ainda mais sendo em Lua Vermelha. Agora descanse criança, ainda terá que passar por muita coisa antes de sair da fortaleza com controle sobre seus poderes.

Um ano se passou desde então. Gina tinha que aprender a lidar com a sede de sangue, com o sol, com as mudanças da lua, com todas as coisas que os vampiros e lobisomens tinham que aprender a controlar. Mas para ela, ainda era mais fácil, mas ao mesmo tempo, mais complicado.

Um de seus "dons especiais" era que ela não precisava ficar como vampira sempre. A sede ela controlava bebendo de seu próprio sangue, nunca sague de ninguém nem de x nenhum animal. Não era assassina. As mudanças de lua a mesma coisa. Só quando quisesse, apesar de ficar mais inquieta na lua cheia. Aos poucos foi dominando cada uma de suas fraquezas e de seus "poderes". E, com isso, começou a se tornar uma excelente Caçadora, até que chegou aonde chegou. No nível supremo. Mesmo sendo bruxa, mesmo sem ninguém dando a mínima para ela e a excluindo por ser bruxa, ela se tornou a melhor.

_- Então foi assim... – disse Draco surpreso._

_Todos sempre imaginaram que a ruiva se tornara uma Caçadora por algo heroico que havia feito, não por necessidade. Mas agora dava para entender o porquê dela os proteger tanto. Eles pouparam sua vida._

- Já vai mesmo Fênix? – pergunto Marcus, seu mestre e amigo vampiro.

- Sim Marcus. – disse Gina vestida como Caçadora. – Além do mais, Diane quer me ver.

- Bom, boa sorte pequena. – disse Lúpus, o mestre licantropo.

- Porque sempre encrencam com minha altura? Não sou tão baixa assim. – resmungou a ruiva.

- Sabemos, mas é legal te ver emburrada por causa disso. – disse Willian.

- Isso, riem da desgraça alheia. – disse Gina. – Bom, já vou... Se não futuro precisarem de mim...

- Te chamaremos Fênix. – afirmou Donna. – Agora vá criança.

Após se despedir dos quatro amigos, a ruiva aparatou numa floresta, onde uma bela mulher lhe aguardava. Diane tinha longos cabelos brancos, mas não de velhice. Eles eram brilhosos, cheios de vida. Seus olhos demonstravam bondade e poder. Usava um longe vestido sacerdotal, parecidos com os usado na era Medieval, azul escuro. Na testa, uma Lua Crescente em azul Safira.

- Grande Sacerdotisa Diane? – perguntou Gina cautelosamente.

- Venha comigo, Ginevra. – disse Diane sorrindo. – Conversaremos em Avalon.

Após passarem pelas brumas que ocultam a cidade perdida, Gina sentiu o brilho de seus olhos. Era tudo lindo. Várias casas simples se situavam ao redor de ruas de terra batida. Uma imensa floresta era vista ao fundo, assim como várias árvores, canteiros de flores e parques eram visto por toda a cidade. Ao fundo, a ruiva podia avistar uma construção maior, a Casa Central. Ao lado, um pequeno prédio, de uns três andares, onde várias moças e alguns rapazes saiam. As moças, em trajes iguais ao de Diane, só que azul claro. Os rapazes, de calça e camiseta larga, leve e simples, também em azul claro. Todos com o símbolo sacerdotal na testa.

As duas seguiram para a Casa Central, onde Diane a levou para uma sala comum e simples, com alguns sofás confortáveis e uma lareira. Pediu para a ruiva sentar-se enquanto trazia um bule de chá, o especial de Avalon.

- Muito bem Ginevra. – começou Diane. – Acredito que não saiba o porquê eu pedi para me encontrar.

- Está certa Grande Sacerdotisa. – disse Gina respeitosamente. – Então lhe pergunto, o que deseja de mim?

- Você é uma garota inteligente Gina, deve pelo menos ter uma suspeita sobre o que quero. - disse Diane séria.

- Compreendo que você me queira entre suas sacerdotisas, o que é uma honra para mim, mas eu não posso abandonar meus amigos e família, não com Voldemort a solta. – disse Gina convicta.

- Já imaginava isso. – disse Diane. – Por isso, queria conversar com você. Faremos um acordo sim?

- Que tipo de acordo? – perguntou Gina curiosa.

- Você permanece por um tempo aqui, onde treinará. – disse Diane. – Em troca, sempre que Avalon precisar, você me ajudará a protegê-la.

- Protegeria Avalon mesmo sem você me pedir Diane. – disse Gina séria. - Esse lugar é incrível. A paz e o equilíbrio da natureza com as pessoas é maravilhoso, se todo o mundo inteiro fosse assim...

- Viu? É por esse motivo que você é uma grande pessoa Gina. – disse Diane sorrindo. – Muitos não hesitariam duas vezes em ficar aqui, descobrir os segredos de Avalon e os utilizar para proveito próprio, mas você está mais preocupada com seus amigos.

- Para quê adiantaria poder se eu não tivesse ninguém para proteger? – questionou Gina com um leve sorriso.

- Você sabe tão bem quanto e que esse pensamento não existe mais, generalizando, é claro. – disse Diane. – Quanto mais poder e dinheiro você tiver, melhor você será.

- Grandes porcarias. – bufou Gina. – Tenho dinheiro e poder, mas trocaria tudo isso por ter meus amigos e família comigo e em segurança.

- É por isso que você é tão poderosa Gina. – disse Diane. – Exatamente por não ter essa ganancia, os poderes vêm facilmente para você. Eles te escolhem.

- O que quer dizer com isso Diane? – perguntou Gina.

- Vai dizer que não percebeu? Nada acontece por um acaso. Você é herdeira dos Fundadores, tanto por magia quanto por sangue. Foi treinada por Merlin, Mirian e Joshua. Nasceu numa família poderosa, que há gerações não via uma menina nascer. Tornou-se uma Caçadora Suprema e possui grande potencial para a magia sacerdotal, podendo até ser uma Maga Elemental. – explicou Diane. – Você foi escolhida Gina.

- Escolhida para quê? – perguntou a menina com um sussurro.

- Escolhida para acabar com o mal do mundo Gina. – disse Diane. – Pode parecer uma missão impossível, suicida ou uma loucura. Mas só você poderá fazer isso. Só você terá o poder para isso.

- Certo. – disse a ruiva. – Acho que no fundo já imaginava algo do tipo.

_- Então é por isso? – perguntaram._

_- Ao que parece. – disse Gryff. – Tanta coisa nas mãos dela. _

_- Como ela não se sente sobrecarregada? – perguntou Molly. - É muita coisa para uma garota._

_- A Gi nunca foi uma garota. – disse Harry. – Quando pequena, na casa dos tios, era responsável por arrumar e limpar a casa, fazer a comida e fazer as coisas que o tio e o primo queriam; em Hogwarts sempre foi vista como uma heroína e as confusões sempre caiam para seu lado; depois veio a guerra, onde só ela poderia derrotar Voldemort; agora, mesmo nessa vida, as coisas sempre acabam sobrando para ela._

- Agora descanse querida. – disse Diane chamando uma sacerdotisa. – Morgan, minha filha, leve Gina para o aposento de hospedes, sim?

- Claro, senhora minha mãe. – disse Morgan. – Acompanhe-me senhorita Gina.

- Boa noite querida. – disse Diane ao que a ruiva fez uma leve reverência para a Sacerdotisa

Depois de dois anos, Gina e Diane se encontravam novamente naquela sala. Pelas vestimentas e pela lua crescente azul na testa de Gina, era claro que ela havia se tornado uma Sacerdotisa.

- Agora que seu treinamento sacerdotal acabou Gina, está na hora de você fazer uma viagem. – disse Diane.

- Uma viagem? – disse Gina. – Mas Diane, eu tenho uma guerra me esperando.

- Eu sei criança, mas você aumentará seus poderes e compreenderá algumas coisas a seu respeito, principalmente o porquê você e seus quatro amigos são tão ligados. – disse Diane.

- O que você quer dizer com isso Diane? – disse Gina rapidamente. – O que o Harry, o Ron, o Gab e o Dan têm haver com isso?

- Calma criança, eles não estão em perigo. – disse Diane. – Lá poderão lhe explicar melhor. Pronta?

Depois de a ruiva assentir, as duas seguem por Avalon, adentrando a floresta. Depois de caminhar por boa parte do dia, elas chegam a uma casa senhorial, parecida com a casa central. Por dentro, cinco quadros chamaram a atenção de Gina. Ali estava uma replica dos quadros que existiam em sua casa, no quarto secreto. Os quadros dos Fundadores.

- Mas como? – perguntou Gina surpresa.

- Rowena e Helga foram Grandes Sacerdotisas, Elementais inclusive. – disse Diane olhando os quadros com admiração. – Godric, Salazar e Arquimedes também eram Elementais e serão eles que a senhorita irá visitar.

- Mas como? Elas morreram há anos! – disse Gina.

- Eles morreram nesse plano, mas não no mundo Elemental, onde eles ainda lutam contra as Trevas. – explicou Diane. – O portal é por aqui.

Diane a levou para o quintal da casa, onde duas grandes árvores formavam algo parecido com um arco. Segundo Diane, Gina deveria apenas abrir o portal dimensional, sem destino, que ela se encaminharia para a dimensão Elemental. A ruiva fez o que lhe foi mandado e entrou no conhecido portal, caindo no mesmo jardim que sumiu. Cinco pessoas lhe encaravam, com armas apontadas diretamente para si.

Um homem ruivo lhe apontava uma espada com rubis no cabo, uma mulher morena direcionava uma flecha sobre um arco de safiras, uma mulher loira estava com uma adaga de topázios amarelos, um homem de cabelos loiros, quase brancos, se encontrava com uma adaga de diamantes e, por fim, um homem moreno com uma espada de esmeraldas.

- Identifique-se. – exigiu o home ruivo.

- Sou Ginevra Lilian Slytherin Grifo Hufflepuff Raveclaw Gryffindor Evans Potter, herdeira sanguínea e mágica de vocês, apenas de Salazar sou apenas mágica. – disse Gina rodando os olhos.

- Como assim? – perguntou Rowena abaixando o arco.

- Sou alguns, muitos, anos do futuro. – explicou Gina. – E a atual Grande Sacerdotisa de Avalon me mandou para cá.

- Mas não há como fazer viagens temporais tão grandes, além do mais estamos em outra dimensão. – disse Godric, ao que Gina revirou os olhos novamente.

- Godric, seu pai nunca lhe contou de uma amiga que veio do futuro, treinou com seus avós? – disse Gina. – Que foi escolhida por um grifo e etc.?

- Sim, eu me lembro de algo assim. – disse Godric pensativo, enquanto todos o encaravam abismados. – Mas o que isso tem haver?

- Como pode ser tão burro! – disse Salazar lhe dando um tapa. – É ela a garota, idiota!

- Mas por que uma Grande Sacerdotisa te mandaria para cá? – disse Helga pensativa.

- Você disse que era nossa descendente mágica e sanguínea? – disse Arquimedes pensativo, ao que a ruiva assentiu.

- Acho que sim, talvez possa ser isso sim. –diz Rowena, pensativa, para si mesma.

- O que foi Rowena? – perguntou Salazar.

- Se ela é nossa herdeira mágica, pode ser que ela veio para cá por poder controlar os elementos. – disse Rowena, ao que Gina arregalou os olhos.

- Controlar os elementos? – disse Gina ao que assentiram concordando com Rowena. – Isso é demais até para mim.

- Por que diz isso? – perguntou Helga.

- Sou uma maga dimensional desde os seis anos, sou uma Caçadora Suprema e uma Grande Sacerdotisa, já tenho mais poder que muitos magos poderosos do mundo, agora ser Elemental? Isso já é demais. – disse Gina.

- Bom, é só uma teoria, não há nada provado. – disse Arquimedes. – Mas podemos tirar a prova agora mesmo.

- Como? – perguntou a ruiva.

- Simples, colocaremos nossas armas em lugares marcantes de nosso elemento, apenas Arquimedes que não. – disse Salazar. – Se conseguir tirá-las de lá, será Elemental do elemento correspondente.

- Deixe-me adivinhar. – disse Gina. – Helga colocaria sua arma numa montanha alta? Salazar, em baixo de uma areia movediça num deserto? Rowena a afundaria num oceano congelado? E Godric, na crosta interna de um vulcão?

- Sim, mas como sabia? – perguntou Godric.

- Bem, recuperei isso no meu tempo, nesses lugares. – disse Gina fazendo aparecer suas armas, replicas idênticas das dos fundadores. – Apenas a de Arquimedes estava junto a de Helga.

- Incrível! – disse Salazar. – Quantos anos você tinha?

- 14, faltavam alguns dias para completar 15. – disse a ruiva fazendo-as desaparecer.

- Bom, isso só prova que você não é uma Elemental qualquer. – disse Helga séria. – Você é uma Elemental dos quatro elementos.

- _Carambola! Por que tudo tem que acontecer comigo?! _– dizia Gina em grego antigo, sem perceber uma aura colorida ao seu redor. –_ Ai que ódio que isso me dá! Ódio de mim mesma por ser poderosa._

- Ei! Calma garota! – disse Godric trazendo-a de volta. – Seja lá o que lhe deu, se controle.

- Desculpe. É muita coisa para digerir. – disse Gina se sentando no longo gramado. – Minha vida, ultimamente, tem andado meia louca.

- Não se preocupe, querida. – disse Rowena. – Mas venha, descanse um pouco e amanhã começaremos seu treinamento.

A ruiva seguiu Rowena pela casa, até um quarto, onde se transformou numa replica do seu em Hogwarts, quando entrou. As fotos, os desenhos, as roupas, as anotações, tudo ali.

- Decoração interessante. – disse Helga atrás dela. – Esse castelo, nessa foto, é o nosso castelo? É nossa Hogwarts?

- Sim Helga, é nossa amada Hogwarts. – disse Gina sorrindo para a foto, onde ela e os amigos sorriam em frente do castelo. – Tantas coisas aconteceram e estão acontecendo, e Hogwarts permanece como lar para todos que necessitam. Enquanto todos estão lá, lutando e protegendo o mundo, eu estou aqui, ficando cada vez mais forte.

- Seja lá o que está acontecendo no seu mundo, vai acabar bem. – disse Godric tentando reconforta-la. – O bem sempre vence.

- Mas e quando o mal é imortal? – disse Gina.

- Não há ninguém imortal. – disse Rowena, pratica como sempre.

- Há uma magia antiga, onde bruxos podem transportar parte de sua alma a objetos, assim, caso aconteça algo com seu corpo, sua alma continua intacta, para você poder possuir ou ter outro corpo. – explicou Gina. – Voldemort fez sete horcrux, que são como esses objetos ficaram conhecidos, mas eu só consegui encontrar e destruir uma.

"Apesar de imaginar o que são as horcrux, ainda não as localizei e também não tenho como as destruí-las. O tempo corre e logo mais terei que enfrentar meu destino e lutar contra Voldemort, apenas eu posso mata-lo, apenas eu. Por mais que eu queira voltar e ficar com as pessoas que amo, devo deixa-los, afinal, há uma grande chance de eu não sair viva do combate e quanto eles menos eles sofrerem, melhor.".

_- Então foi por isso que ela quis voltar? – perguntou Gab para si mesmo. – Para destruir as horcrux?_

_- Como alguém pode dividir a alma em sete partes? – disse Tiago. – Isso é um processo doloroso e de magia extremamente negra._

_- Estamos falando de Voldemort não? – disse Lilian, seus olhos brilhavam de lágrimas pelo que sua filha teve que passar._

Dias, semanas, meses e cinco anos se passaram. Nesse tempo Gina dominou não só os quatros elementos, Terra, Ar, Fogo e Água, com a ajuda de Salazar, Helga, Godric e Rowena, respectivamente, mas também a Luz, graças a Arquimedes, e as Trevas, por si só. Ela já havia passado por muitas coisas para não pelo menos um pouco de trevas em si.

Porém, como Diane disse, eles estavam em uma luta contra as Trevas, conhecida mais como Lúcifer, o causador de tudo. Ele tinha mais cinco escudeiros, que respondiam por Dor, Ódio, Raiva, Vingança e Trevas.

Na batalha final, cada um dos fundadores pegou um escudeiro, sobrando Lúcifer para Gina. Porém, nem ela e nem os fundadores tinham poder para derrota-lo. A ruiva apelou para um ritual antigo e perigoso. Usando todas as suas forças, convocou o deus do submundo, Hades na mitologia grega, para fazer a negociação.

Como Lúcifer não estava morto, Hades só o seguraria por alguns anos, até ele ficar forte o suficiente para fugir e ir para onde quiser. Mas tudo tem um preço, e dessa vez, o preço foi até que baixo para Gina. A ruivinha deveria mandar para o deus a alma de Voldemort, custe o que custar, além de perder certo privilégio. A cada viagem temporal/dimensional, com exceção do seu mudo próprio, Gina ficaria sem poderes mágicos por doze horas, no mínimo. Mas pelo bem de todos, pelo menos por um tempo, ela aceitou a condição.

Porém, logo que Hades sumiu com Lúcifer, Gina recebeu uma noticia não muito boa. Quando ele voltasse, Gina ainda estaria viva e ela seria responsável por achar e proteger os outros escudeiros da Luz, até eles estarem prontos para lutar contra os escudeiros Trevas. Ela sabia quem eram os escudeiros da Terra, Água, Ar e Fogo. Apenas o da Luz que ela não tinha muita certeza.

Por fim, mais poderosa e madura do quê nunca, a ruiva se despediu de seus ancestrais e voltou para seu mundo, sua época. A ruivinha caiu numa floresta, onde logo se pôs a procurar algum rio, lago ou cachoeira. Assim que achou um lago, deixou sua mochila ali e foi colher algumas frutas, agora, fazer, viagens temporais/dimensionais lhe cansava muito.

Depois de ter arrumado tudo, escalou uma árvore alta e dormiu um pouco. Quando acordou, procurou um bom lugar para meditar. Achou um rochedo e se pôs em posição de lótus e liberou sua magia, para meditar e relaxar. Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Num momento Gina estava relaxa, no outro estava lançando uma flecha a milímetros do rosto de Alastor Moody.

- Gina! – disse Moody surpreso e apavorado. – Você ia me atacar?

- Atacaria qualquer um que se aproximasse. – disse Gina séria. – Agora, prove-me que é Alastor "Olho-Tonto" Moody.

- Sou membro da Ordem da Fênix desde sua fundação, era para eu ter sido seu professor no quarto ano, mas fui pego por Bartô Crouch Jr., além do mais, estou treinando alguns alunos selecionados de Hogwarts. – disse Alastor.

- Melhor assim. – disse Gina abaixando o arco. – O que faz por aqui Alastor?

- Como disse, estou treinando alguns alunos, dessa vez, Harold Weasley. – disse Alastor fazendo a ruiva engolir em seco. – Faço treinamento em campos assim.

- Certo, não lhe atrapalhei e você não me atrapalhará. – disse Gina. – Até porque, pela manhã eu vou sair daqui.

- Por quê? – disse Alastor. – Por que não treina conosco?

- Não sou muito nova para isso? - disse Gina sarcástica.

- Ginevra... – disse Alastor perdendo a paciência.

- E não venha com Ginevra para cima de mim. – disse Gina séria. – Vocês nunca confiaram em mim, nunca acreditaram que era capaz de fazer qualquer coisa. E agora, que viram do que sou capaz, que precisam das coisas que descubro, vem tentar falar mansinhos comigo? Desculpe Alastor, te admiro como auror, mas não, não vou cooperar com vocês.

- Você acha que vai conseguir cuidar de você-sabe-quem e seus comensais sozinha? – disse Alastor. – Você é poderosa, mas nem tanto garota,

- Você não sabe do que sou capaz Alastor. – disse Gina sombria – Nesse tempo não apenas reuni informações e cuidei de comensais, fiquei mais forte, descobri em seis meses mais do quê qualquer historiador da magia em uma vida inteira.

Os dois ficaram se encarando por muito tempo, até que alguns aurores em treinamento e Harry surgiram na clareira e os encontraram. A ruiva desviou seu olhar de Alastor e se focou no moreno

- Gina?! – disse Harry surpreso, com um sorriso.

- Olá. – disse a ruiva sem muita animação, mas seus olhos brilhavam como a muito não brilhava.

- A escolha é sua Ginevra. – disse Alastor se retirando com os aurores. – Vocês têm dez minutos.

Gina e Harry ficaram sozinhos. Nem um segundo depois, a ruiva estava nos braços do amado. Era isso que precisava no momento, um pouco de segurança que apenas ele conseguia lhe passar. O moreno a abraçava apertado, morrendo de saudades dela.

- Nunca mais faça isso comigo Gi. – disse Harry em seu ouvido. – Senti tanto a sua falta.

- Eu também Hazza. Eu também, você não faz ideia do quanto. – disse Gina o apertando.

Ficaram abraçados sem ter noção do tempo, apenas se curtindo um pouco. A ruiva pode, finalmente, ter um pouco de paz, já que só nos braços dele ela se sentia feliz e segura.

- Melhor você ir agora. – disse Gina se soltando do moreno.

- Por que não vem comigo? São só alguns dias, duas semanas no máximo. – disse Harry. – Assim passamos um tempo juntos e você ainda recebe um treinamento de auror, uma coisa que eu sei que você gosta.

- Não posso, tenho que investigar algumas coisas, além do mais, Alastor contaria para o pessoal em Hogwarts e acabaria sendo obrigada a voltar. – disse a ruiva. – Sei que Molly, Lene e Cisa estão loucas por eu ter "fugido".

- Esse é o melhor, não temos contato com Hogwarts. – disse Harry sorrindo maroto. – E se precisar sair, te dou cobertura. Só quero ficar um pouco com você Gi.

- Ok! – disse Gina com um suspiro, fazendo Harry sorrir. – Mas se Alastor começar a me encher eu saio, entendido?

- Sim capitã. – disse Harry lhe dando um selinho.

Ao fim das suas semanas, durante a noite, Gina saiu da barraca que dividia com Harry e aparatou para outro lugar, deixando apenas uma rosa negra, como símbolo de adeus.

A ruiva aparatou em um penhasco. Em suas pesquisas, era provável que ali se encontrasse alguma horcrux. Respirando fundo, ela fez uma transformação incompleta, ganhando asas de dragão. Voou até uma caverna bem escondida no mar. Nas paredes daquela antessala, várias inscrições, que Gina facilmente leu, lhe indicavam que para seguir, deveria pagar. Com sangue. A ruiva fez um pequeno corte na palma da mão e passou numa pedra especifica.

Assim que passou, a pedra brilhou e abriu uma passagem, a qual Gina rapidamente entrou. Já lá dentro, a ruiva se concentrou no corte e com seus dons de cura, o corte se fechou.

Na câmara que se abriu para ela tinha um longo lago negro e uma pequena margem até certa altura do lago. Gina seguiu por ela até o final, sempre com a mão na parede a procura de algo. No final encontrou uma corrente invisível, que ao toque de sua mão, trouxe um pequeno barco. A ruiva entrou no barco que a levou até uma pequena ilha. Ali se encontrava apenas um pedestal com uma bacia em cima. Um líquido verde de aparência suspeita escondia um medalhão de ouro. O medalhão de Salazar Slytherin.

Gina passava a mão naquele líquido sem nem piscar os olhos, fazendo encantamentos trás de encantamentos, mas nada acontecia com aquela poção. Com um suspiro a ruiva retirou a mão e transfigurou uma pedra em uma taça.

- Muito esperto Tom. – sussurrou Gina para si mesmo. – Um belo veneno que você criou, mas vamos ver se ele consegue fazer algum efeito em mim.

Antes de começar a beber, a ruiva liberou sua maldição. Vampiros e lobisomens eram mais fortes em relação a venenos. Os cabelos ruivos chegaram até o joelho e ficou vermelho sangue, assim como seus olhos. Sua pele ficou mais branca que papel. Garras e presas cresceram na ruivinha. Ela começou a beber a poção, copo por copo. Cada vez mais, a dor era vista nos olhos sangue da garota, mas ela aguentava bravamente.

Quando toda a poção acabou, Gina pegou o medalhão e fez uma espera branca surgir em sua mão. Depois, passou a esfera pelo medalhão, sugando a alma que ali havia. Depois disso, com a esfera em mãos, estralou os dedos e a queimou com fogo maldito. Quando colocou uma copia do medalhão na bacia novamente e o real na mochila, inferis saíram do lago e atacaram a ruiva. Sem nem piscar, ela estralou os dedos novamente e tacou fogo maldito em todos até asas de dragão aparecer em suas costas e ela sair o mais rápido dali. Assim que conseguiu sair daquela caverna, ela aparatou em uma floresta qualquer, onde voltou ao normal e caiu exausta no chão.

Dias depois, a ruivinha apareceu no Gringotes. Desde que a ruiva sumiu para cuidar de Voldemort, o banco ficou fechado. Ele abria para alguns que tinham certeza que era do bem, mas tinha que marcar dia e hora para retirar o dinheiro. Assim que pôs os pés ali, Grampo já veio lhe cumprimentar.

- Oi Grampo. – disse Gina. – Preciso de um favor de vocês.

- O que seria Srta. Potter? – perguntou o duende chefe.

- Há uma coisa minha no cofre de Bellatrix Lestrange. Ele foi roubado há anos e preciso pegá-la agora. – disse Gina.

- E o que seria? – perguntou o duende curioso.

- A Taça de Helga Hufflepuff, minha ancestral por parte de mãe, como bem sabe. – disse Gina séria.

- Grampo lhe levará. – disse o duende voltando para suas tarefas.

- Por aqui Gina. – disse Grampo a levando para o vagonete.

Eles seguiram para a parte dos cofres antigos, das famílias puro-sangue. Logo chegaram ao cofre, qual grampo abriu. Os Lestrange tinham um cofre cheio de galeões e muita "tralha". Foi um pouco difícil encontrar a taça, principalmente que a mesma estava repleta de feitiços, facilmente desativados por Gina. Com a taça em mãos a ruiva agradeceu Grampo e sumiu para uma floresta. A ruiva então fez o mesmo processo que fez com o colar na taça, guardando-a depois.

A próxima estava na antiga casa dos Gaunt, a família materna de Tom. Após circular toda a propriedade, a ruivinha achou um lugar repleto de magia negra. Não precisava ser nenhuma gênia para adivinhar que a horcrux estava ali. Com um simples movimentar de mãos, a ruiva desenterrou o anel que pertenceu a Morgana Slytherin. Novamente, Gina fez o mesmo processo das outras horcrux e guardou o anel verdadeiro na mochila, sumindo dali assim que o dia começou a clarear.

Por fim, sem que ninguém soubesse, na calada da noite, Gina aparatou em Hogwarts, para ser mais exata, na Sala Precisa. Ali estava a última horcrux disponível. O Diadema de Rowena Raveclaw. Depois de muito custo, a ruiva pode enfim se jogar na sua cama das salas dos fundadores. Desde o começo de tudo isso que ela não dormia direito e numa cama. Primeiro foi toda aquela mudança de humana para vampira/lobisomem fêmea, depois veio todo o treinamento de Sacerdotisa e do Mundo Elemental, sem contar, agora, a captura das horcrux.

A ruiva, apesar disse, teve um sono conturbado, recheado de torturas em pessoas prisioneiras dos comensais e de todas as sensações que Voldemort sentia. Maldita ligação. A ruiva não conseguiu dormir, então aparatou até uma reunião de comensais, onde ficou escondida, assistindo a reunião.

Ao sair dali, a ruiva mandou as informações conseguidas para a Ordem por Lua, sua fiel coruja. Logo, se dirigiu para seu mundo, onde se preparou para fazer uma viagem temporal. A ruiva saiu numa sala toda negra, praticamente vazia, com apenas dois tronos. Um era ocupado por um homem moreno de olhos negros, todo vestido de negro. O outro era ocupado por uma bela mulher, sua expressão dizia que queria e, ao mesmo tempo, não queria estar ali.

- No encontramos novamente Ginevra. – disse Hades sombrio.

- Apenas Gina, Hades. – disse a ruivinha. – Perséfone.

- Então você é a mortal que Hades me falou. – disse a deusa a olhando atentamente. – Sim, eu posso ver o poder que emana de você, garota.

- O que podemos fazer por fazer por você Gina? – perguntou Hades encarando a ruiva com aquele olhar mortal.

- Na verdade, gostaria que você me respondesse duas perguntas, se possível, Hades. – disse a ruiva sustentando o olhar do deus.

- Os deixarei sozinhos. – disse Perséfone indo para seu jardim.

Com um estralar de dedos, Hades os levou para uma espécie de sala de reunião. Sentou-se e fez um gesto para Gina fazer o mesmo. Logo um esqueleto lhe serviu um drink, que Gina educadamente recusou.

- Quais são suas perguntas, maga? – perguntou Hades bebericando seu Uísque.

- Bom, há alguns anos venho fazendo umas pesquisas, entre elas, o feitiço Avada Kedavra. – disse Gina. – Após estudos, descobri que o raio de luz verde nada mais é do quê uma passagem direta da alma para cá, como se fosse uma viagem dimensional.

- Exato. – disse Hades. – Há éons, um bruxo das Trevas, um filho mortal meu, quis se vingar de todos que o humilharam por ser filho do deus dos Mortos, daí ele criou esse feitiço. Uma travessia rápida e indolor para o meu mundo. Meses depois, ele próprio foi vitima de seu feitiço. Nos, deuses, tentamos interferir, mas não deu muito certo e acabou ficando do jeito que ficou.

- E se eu dissesse que consigo impedir a abertura desse "portal"? É claro que funcionaria apenas quando a hora da pessoa ainda não chegou, mas evitaria mortes de inocentes. – disse Gina encarando o deus.

- Diria que você está louca. – disse o deus sem nem encará-la. – Hécate tentou reverter e anular o feitiço, mas não conseguiu. E olha que ela é a deusa da Magia, o que você poderá fazer?

Com um suspiro e se controlando, Gina retirou do pescoço um colar. Ele tinha a forma de sua Lua, com um brilho prateado azulado, emanava poder. Entregou o colar para Hades.

- Criei esse colar há algum tempo, ele garante a proteção da maioria das maldições e feitiços, além de diminuir os impactos da Crucio e da Imperius. – disse Gina. – Quando descobri o que realmente era o Avada, pude ver que desde pequena tenho a capacidade de viajar entre as dimensões, pois sobrevivi a maldição da morte com um ano de vida. Consegui criar um escudo, que impede que viagens temporais sejam feitas, seja pelo corpo ou pela alma.

- Isso é impossível! – murmurou Hades avaliando o colar atentamente.

- Te garanto que funciona Hades, eu mesma o testei várias vezes. – disse Gina com veemência.

- Incrível! – disse Hades ainda analisado o colar. – As misturas de magia moderna com antiga, magia elemental e ainda, se não estou enganado, uma gota de sangue de...

- Uma híbrida. – completou Gina. – Metade vampira, metade lobisomem fêmea.

- Ainda vem de uma mulher? – perguntou Hades entregando o colar para Gina. – Isso só o torna mais poderoso ainda.

- E se essa mesma híbrida ainda fosse uma Maga? – perguntou Gina.

- Então seria quase que impossível destruir esse colar, mas isso não aconteceria. – disse Hades, mas então seus olhos encontraram os da ruiva. - É o seu sangue.

- Exato. – disse Gina. – Só vim aqui para lhe pedir uma coisa, além de uma resposta.

- Que coisa é essa que você veio pedir? Deuses não podem interferir na vida dos mortais. – disse Hades. – Já estarei em apuros por termos essa conversa.

- Sei disso, mas ainda terei uma conversa com os outros deuses, cedo ou tarde, sinto isso. – disse Gina. – O que preciso, na realidade, é de sua permissão.

- Minha permissão? – perguntou Hades. – Para quê?

- Quando fui reproduzir o colar, eles explodiram um a um. – disse Gina segurando seu pingente. – Minha intuição me disse que deveria ter a permissão do deus dos mortos para isso, e minha intuição raramente falha.

- Compreendo, mas antes de lhe dar minha permissão, terei que levar isso ao Olimpo, o que provavelmente vai exigir sua presença lá em breve. – disse Hades. – Agora, você disse que precisava de uma resposta.

- Sim. – disse Gina com pesar. – Tom Riddle fez algumas horcrux para evitar sua morte. Sete, se não me engano. Cinco delas foram destruídas – o anel, o diário, o medalhão, a taça e a cobra -, sendo que Nagini, sua cobra, foi usada no ritual necromântico que o trouxe a vida. Agora lhe pergunto, além da parte de sua alma, que permanece em seu corpo, a última horcrux ele criou sem intenção, quando tentou me matar e eu recebi essa cicatriz, não foi? Eu sou uma horcrux.

- Sim, você é. – disse Hades depois de alguns minutos em silêncio. – Isso foi o principal para ser decidido quem o destruiria. Você deve morrer ao mesmo tempo que ele, ou...

- Voltar no tempo em que eu ainda não era uma horcrux. – concluiu Gina. – Já tinha imaginado algo do tipo.

- Mas tem que ser no momento certo e na hora certa. – disse Hades sombrio. – Se tudo sair conforme o destino planeja, salvará muitas vidas inocentes, inclusive daqueles que você sente mais falta.

- Meus pais. – sussurrou Gina.

- Exato. – disse Hades e num estralar de dedos, um portal se abriu. – Tem que partir imediatamente, nós veremos de novo assim que eu tiver uma conversa com os deuses sobre seu colar.

- Obrigado, deus do submundo. – disse Gina com uma leve reverência antes de sumir no portal.

Uma última memória antes de tudo que era conhecido mudar. Uma Gina duelava com vários comensais em busca da saída de um castelo até que ela conseguiu. Depois que saiu, aparatou no banco de Gringotes onde disse que era a hora. Assim, os duendes chegaram com Gina na grande e maravilhosa Hogwarts. Assim que ela abriu os portões do colégio, viu todos com várias apontadas para eles. Os duendes, ignorando, seguiram para a floresta. Gina, ferida e toda machucada, seguiu para a sala de reuniões, onde os colocou a par da situação. O ataque aconteceria naquela noite. Então seguiu para a ala Hospitalar, onde Poppy se pôs a cuidar de seus ferimentos. Quando a enfermaria estava prestes a ser "arrombada" por todos atrás da ruiva, elas simplesmente foram para a sala dos fundadores. Depois de curada, a ruiva se serviu de umas frutas e suco na cozinha, antes de encarar a todos.

Depois de um ligeiro sermão dos Weasley, professores, Black e Lupin e amigos, a ruivinha foi abraçada pelas únicas quatro pessoas que não falaram nada. Dan, Gab, Harry e Ron sabiam que era isso que ela precisava no momento. Um pouco de paz que só encontra com eles. Mas se a ruiva iria dizer alguma coisa, eles nunca saberiam, os gigantes atacaram.

Gina liberou sua aura colorida e partiu para o ataque. Imediatamente ela mandou que todos os bruxos cuidassem dos comensais, as criaturas ela cuidava. Rapidamente mudou para sua roupa de Caçadora enquanto acabava com uns três gigantes de uma vez. Enquanto menos da metade dos comensais caíram, Gina já acabava com a última criatura e partia para o ataque.

Ela apenas estuporava quem quer que entrasse no seu caminho, seu foco eram outros. Pedro estava longe, batalhava com um auror. A ruiva logo assumiu seu posto, ele não merecia a morte, merecia algo pior. Quando conseguiu uma brecha, graças à calunias que ele insistia em dizer sobre os Marotos, Gina lançou um feitiço que criou, só funcionaria quatro vezes. Ele retiraria toda a magia do bruxo.

Deixando Pettigrew de lado, ela seguiu para Lúcios, onde outra batalha se iniciou dessa vez, um pouco mais difícil, mas logo o loiro se encontrava no mesmo estado que Rabicho. Seu próximo alvo estava duelando com seu tio e seu padrinho. Logo ela estava ao lado dos dois.

- Ela é minha. – disse Gina e antes que pudessem retrucar: - Tenho algo guardado a ela e Lene e Cisa precisam de ajuda.

Contrariados, os dois foram ajudar suas esposas. Gina e Bellatrix lutavam como se não houvesse o amanhã, o que talvez não tivesse mesmo. Lutar com Bella era bem mais complicado do que lutar com Lúcios e Pedro, mas a ruiva deu conta do recado. Por fim, seu último alvo antes de Voldemort.

Snape duelava com as gêmeas e Mione. Apesar de tudo, elas conseguiam se equilibrar ao antigo professor, mas logo Gina tomou o ugar delas, para divertimento do Ranhoso. Agora sim, um duelo mais divertido, mais equilibrado para Gina. Mas logo ela usou seu último feitiço. Seguiu então para Voldemort.

- Olá Tom. – disse Gina aparatando atrás dele. – Sentiu saudades?

- Ginevra! – rugiu o ofídico. – É hoje que você morre.

- Acho que não. – disse Gina já o atacando.

Uma troca de feitiços poderosos eram trocados. Em um deles, Gina fez questão de desviar o feitiço mortal para Nagini, que a cercava. Mais uma horcrux destruída, mas ele ainda não morreria. Gina tinha que distraí-lo tempo suficiente para seus comensais caírem, ou até que ele se visse obrigado a fugir.

- Desista Tom, hoje você não vence. – disse Gina. – Seus comensais mais fortes estão incapacitados, os defensores da Luz estão ganhando.

- Desgraçada! – rugiu Tom e a lançou longe. – Isso não acabará assim.

Dito isso, sumiu com os comensais ainda de pé numa longa fumaça negra. Assim que eles sumiram, Gina se pôs de pé e, com um movimento da mão, fez os comensais e criaturas ficarem presos, os feridos foram levitados e os mortos, felizmente foram pouquíssimos, foram separados e ficaram em um canto, para a família se despedir.

- Por que você o deixou fugir? – exigiu um auror a Gina.

- Por que ele ainda não pode morrer. – respondeu Gina indo à enfermaria. – Deixa que eu assumo Poppy, tenho uma coisa que pode ajudar todos.

- Mas, cada um tem um tipo de ferimento. – disse Poppy confusa.

- Não se preocupe, eu aprendi muitas coisas enquanto estive fora. – disse Gina com um sorriso fraco, então acrescentou em italiano - _Acqua vieni da me. __Guarire le ferite di loro, tanti fisici come ci sono emotivi._

Após essas palavras, uma leve chuva começou a cair na ala hospitalar. A chuva lavava todos os ferimentos, alguns sumiam, outros melhoravam significativamente. Junto com os ferimentos, a chuva alivia a dor da perda, do medo, da angústia. Harry, que também estava ali, foi se aproximando da amada e, assim que a chuva acabou, ela desmaiou nos braços do garoto.

Quando a ruiva acordou, estava na cama do ex-namorado, com o mesmo de olho nela. Depois de muito insistir, Harry tinha conseguido levar a garota para seu quarto, onde esperou ela acordar.

- Quando tempo estou apagada? – perguntou a ruiva se sentando.

- Algumas horas apenas. – disse Harry estendendo um potinho com uma poção para ela. – Poção Revigorante.

- Obrigada. – disse na tomando a poção e se levantando.

Harry abriu a boca para falar algo mais foi interrompido por uma abertura dimensional. Hades apareceu nela para mandar um recado para Gina. O moreno levou um susto que quase caiu no chão.

- As almas dos duelistas do seu lado foram acolhidas aqui, achei que gostaria de saber. – disse Hades, ao que a ruiva concordou. – Chegou a hora, Gina. Deve partir agora.

- O quê? Mas ela mal chegou! – disse Harry se recuperando do susto.

- Ah, você deve ser o garoto que Afrodite tanto fala. – suspirou Hades entediado. – Ele pode ir junto, se quiser, mais tenham cuidado e não releve nada sobre o "futuro".

Dito isso, o deus dos mortos sumiu, levando o pequeno portal com ele. Sem mais nem menos, a ruiva começou a conjurar e convocar suas coisas tinha mais uma missão pela frente. Quando estava preste a sair, Harry a impediu.

- Pode parando ai mesmo Gi. – disse Harry a abraçando por trás. – Que história é essa? Para onde você vai?

- Harry, eu não posso falar. – disse Gina sem encará-lo.

- Não pode? O roqueiro maligno disse que eu posso ir, então pode ir me explicando tudo direitinho. – disse o moreno sem soltá-la.

- Ok, vem comigo que depois te explico tudo. – disse Gina o puxando, enquanto num estralara de dedos as coisas dos dois ficaram prontas. – Não fale nada, não pergunte nada, depois, quando estivermos sozinhos, você pergunta e eu te respondo ok?

- Não tenho escolha mesmo. – disse Harry entrelaçando seus dedos.

Gina então se concentrou e com seu cetro abriu o portal dimensional, puxando Harry para entrar nele com ela. Os dois apareceram num escritório, onde um homem de no máximo trinta anos se encontrava.

_- Meu pai. – sussurrou Bruno surpreso._

- Olá Gustave. – disse Gina assustando o homem.

- Você é a Gina? A garota que treinou com Donna e Diane? – perguntou o homem, ao que a ruiva assentiu. – Certo, o que precisa que eu faça?

- Pelo visto elas lhe explicaram a situação. – disse Gina e pegou dois pergaminhos na mochila. – Preciso que transpasse essas notas como se fossem de escola Blossum, daqui dos EUA. Com outros nomes, é claro.

- Que seriam? – perguntou o senhor olhando as notas.

- Virginia A. Le Fay. – disse Gina com um sorriso. – Que nome você vai usar?

- Depois vai me explicar tudo? – perguntou Harry confuso ao que Gina assentiu. – Sei lá. Qualquer um.

- Hum... Tem que ser sobrenome trouxa, para evitar problemas. – disse Gina pensativa. – Henry White.

- Isso é fácil, algo mais? – perguntou Gustave já trabalhando nos pergaminhos.

- Um lugar para pernoitar seria bom, se não for incomodo. – pediu Gina com um sorriso.

- Não há problema, assim termino isso aqui. – disse Gustave ao que uma mulher muito bonita entrou, carregando um bebezinho nos braços. – Mariah.

- Querido, vai demorar muito? – perguntou a mulher, mas acrescentou ao ver os visitantes. – Olá, sou Mariah Moreschi, prazer.

- Virginia e esse é Henry. – disse Gina com um sorriso. – É seu filho?

- Sim, meu pequeno Bruno. – disse Mariah sorrindo com ternura para o filho.

- Querida, pode ir com Bruno para casa, mas poderia levar nossos convidados para um quarto da corporação? Logo lhe encontro. – pediu Gustave.

- Claro, sigam-me. – disse Mariah andando para fora da sala. – Vocês não são daqui, são?

- Não, não somos Mariah. – disse Gina sorrindo. – Sensitiva?

- Sim. – disse ela perdendo o sorriso. – Você ainda será importante no mundo bruxo garota, não faz ideia da sua missão aqui.

- Não, mas tenho uma leve ideia. – disse Gina para a mulher, ao chegarem numa porta. – Obrigado.

- Não foi nada. – disse Mariah enquanto eles entravam. – Virginia!

- Sim? – perguntou a ruiva ficando para fora do quarto.

- Infelizmente não poderei ficar muito tempo com meu filho, seria muito lhe pedir que no futuro, o ajude caso ele necessite? – perguntou a mulher séria.

- Não, faria isso com imenso prazer. – falou Gina brincando com os dedos de Bruno. – Ele será um grande bruxo, sabe disso não?

- Sei e fico feliz com isso. – disse Mariah. – Obrigado.

- Boa noite Mariah. – disse Gina sorrindo e entrando no quarto.

_- Minha mãe. – sussurrou Bruno. – Ela conheceu minha mãe e ainda concordou em me ajudar._

_- O que aconteceu com ela? – perguntou Draco._

_- Morreu quando eu tinha um ano. – disse o chefe da Interpol. – Foi atacada por alguma coisa, meu pai não me falou o quê._

_- Sinto muito. – sussurraram._

- Agora pode me explicar o que está acontecendo? – perguntou Harry assim que a ruiva entrou no quarto.

- Quando eu era pequena, antes de saber que era uma bruxa, eu tive uma desavença com meu tio e sai de casa. – começou Gina. – Naquele dia estava tão transtornada que, sem querer ou perceber, liberei muita magia, abrindo um portal dimensional. Fui jogada numa época totalmente diferente, há milhares de anos atrás. Um casal meio que me criou quando estive lá, eles me ensinaram magia e outras coisas até que eu estivesse pronta para partir, o que levou dois anos.

- Espera! – pediu Harry. – Você ficou dois anos em outra dimensão?

- Sim, mas quando faço viagens temporais, o tempo não passa para mim. Posso ficar séculos num mesmo lugar e continuarei com a mesma aparência que cheguei. – explicou Gina. – A questão é que posso me transportar para qualquer lugar do tempo/espaço, mas devo tomar cuidado ao mudar o passado.

- Certo, isso eu entendi. – disse Harry. – Mas quem era aquele cara roqueiro? E o que ele quis dizer com: "Chegou a hora, Gina. Deve partir agora."?

- Quando estive ausente durante o ano, além de cuidar de alguns comensais, fiz algumas viagens para melhor minha magia e colher algumas informações sobre Tom. – disse Gina. – Quando ao roqueiro... Conhece alguma coisa sobre mitologia grega?

- Um pouco. – disse Harry sem entender.

- O roqueiro era Hades, deus do submundo e dos mortos. – disse Gina fazendo o moreno ficar boquiaberto. – Em uma das minhas viagens, descobri que o Avada é um teletransportador de almas, por isso mata na hora e não deixa vestígio. Consegui criar algo que impede o feitiço de transportar a alma para a dimensão do submundo, mas para reproduzir preciso da autorização de Hades, assim acabei conhecendo-o.

- Isso é incrível! Uma arma contra o Avada. – disse Harry sorrindo. – Mas não entendi a parte sobre chegar a hora.

- Bem, além de conversar com ele sobre o feitiço, que ainda está sendo avaliado, fiz uma pergunta a ele. E a resposta é que precisava voltar no tempo e acabar com Tom antes de conseguir me matar, talvez conseguisse salvar algumas vidas, por isso, estamos no último ano dos Marotos, seremos alunos transferidos de intercâmbio. – disse Gina.

- Você planejou tudo perfeitamente. – disse Harry. – Tudo bem que entendo que algumas vidas serão salvas, mas porque não matar Tom lá no nosso tempo? Na batalha que teve?

- Tom armou para que ele não pudesse morrer. Criou horcrux, que são objetos, pessoas ou animais que guardam parte da alma de um bruxo. Assim, caso algo aconteça com o corpo, a alma permaneceria intacta. – explicou Gina. – Consegui descobrir e destruir todas as horcrux, mas uma... Bem, ela está dentro de uma pessoa, e só há como mata-lo se essa pessoa morrer.

- Não me diga que... – falou Harry encarando o rosto pesaroso da amada.

- Sim, sou uma horcrux. Por isso tinha que vir para o passado, aqui ele ainda não me transformou numa horcrux, posso mata-lo. – disse Gina. – E de quebra, posso conseguir uma vida normal, com pais e uma família.

- Você vai conseguir. – disse Harry a abraçando.

- Eu realmente espero que sim. – disse Gina retribuindo o abraço. – Temos que combinar uma história para nossa ida a Hogwarts, mudar nossa aparência e planejar algo para dizer caso perguntem de família ou algo assim.

- Amanhã a gente decide isso ruiva. – disse Harry beijando o topo da cabeça dela e a deitando. – Descansa um pouco. Teve as batalhas, a chuva mágica e a viagem temporal, deve estar exausta.

- Só um pouquinho. – disse Gina fazendo Harry revirar os olhos. – Fica comigo?

- Sempre pequena. – disse Harry deitando junto a ela.

_- Então foi assim que vocês foram para nossa época? Foi por isso? – perguntou Lily cabisbaixa._

_- Sim, apesar de tudo, foi bom. – disse Harry sem encarar ninguém. – Lá Gi sempre tinha pesadelos por causa da ligação, no tempo de vocês, ela não tinha nenhum._

No dia seguinte, quando os dois já haviam acordado e arrumado suas coisas, decidiram montar sua história. Nos EUA estava tendo alguns ataques e era o sonho de Virginia estudar em Hogwarts, então ambos foram para lá. Harry teria apenas um irmão, um dos melhores amigos de Gi, e seus pais estariam pelo mundo por causa dos ataques. Gina seria órfã e moraria com dois primos. Resolveram então a aparência.

Eles mudariam apenas o rosto. Gina mudou alguns traços do rosto do garoto, além de deixa-lo ruivo e com olhos azuis como pediu. O feitiço duraria bastante, até acabar a missão. Gina mudou suas feições para parecer uma típica Ambrósio Le Faye, como disse ser. Mirian e Merlin não se importariam dela se passar por sua descendente, até porque, ela era mesmo. Cabelos negros e olhos azuis escuros como Merlin, mas os traços de Mirian.

Depois de pegarem suas notas com Gustave e se despedirem, seguiram para o Caldeirão Furado, onde alugaram um quarto. Na mesma noite, seguiram para Hogwarts, iriam conversar com Dumbledore.

Durante os dias que antecederam o começo das aulas, Gina foi atrás de todas as horcrux, sozinha, contra a vontade do namorado. Sim, eles estavam juntos. A ruiva não aguenta ficar muito longe do moreno, agora ruivo. Ela fez todo o processo das horcrux novamente, deixando apenas Nagini e o Diadema. O objeto de Raveclaw ficaria para quando tivesse tempo no castelo e a cobra, assim que desse.

O tempo foi passando. Gina e Harry já estavam em Hogwarts e amigos dos Marotos. o casal havia concordado em juntar os casais, mas não mudariam a condição de Remo, nem a separação dele com Cisa, isso mexeria no futuro de Dan, Draco e Manu. A ruiva decidiu que enquanto desse, ela seria o que sempre deveria ser, uma garota normalmente marota. Apesar de tudo, ela não deixou de ser a garota preocupada de sempre.

É claro que os dois entraram no time de Quadribol, não conseguiriam ficar sem jogar, mesmo que só por um ano. Gina, como era de se esperar, era a melhor da sala, até mesmo que os pais.

Gina e os marotos se deram muito bem, a ruiva estava adorando zoar com o pai e com os "tios", prinncipalmente com Rabicho. Harry geralmente a encontrava no salão comunal apenas para ficarem abraçados. Era difícil para a garota conviver com o responsável pela morte dos pais sem poder fazer nada.

_- No fundo, ela é apenas uma garotinha assustada, que precisa de precisa de apoio e proteção. - disse Carlinhos com um leve sorriso._

_- Sim Carlinhos, por dentro ela é frágil, mas se faz por forte. - disse Bernardo - Igual uma Rosa. Uma flor delicada, mas seus espinhos enganam a todos._

_- Sim, ela é como uma rosa. - Harry sorriu com a comparação. Sim, sua ruiva era como uma rosa._

No dia do passeio para Hogsmeade, Gina iria aproveitar para cuidar do diadema, a dor de cabeça foi apenas uma desculpa. Porém, assim que saiu da sala precisa, recebeu o patrono de Tiago, o vilarejo estava sob ataque. Sem nem pensar, a ruiva se materializou no povoado.

Estavam todos presos e sobre as vistas de comensais e dementadores. A morena passou a aparatar por toda a cidade com bastante barulho, para atrair a atenção de todos. Conforme os comensais e dementores apareciam, ela desacordava os bruxos e seu grifo-patrono acaba com os dementadores. Depois de todos estarem sãos e salvos, os marotos e companhia foram chamados para a sala do diretor, já que Pedro fora pego por Gina. Um alívio se apossou da ruivinha, talvez assim seus pais sobrevivessem.

Com o desafio do duelista, Gina aproveitou para acabar com os projetos de comensais que tinham em Hogwarts, além de aproveitar para duelar com os marotos. A cada duelo, a garota utilizava feitiços simples, deixava seu adversário atacar e se cansar, isso sempre funcionava.

Logo o Natal chegou e, com ele, a carta para o baile anual de sangue-puro. Algumas pessoas já sabiam que uma Le Fay estava em Hogwarts, o que resultou num convite para a mesma, tudo conforme a ruiva/morena planejara. Muitos sangues-puro eram partidários de Tom, se Gina pudesse apenas ter a certeza de quais...

No recesso, Gina iria com o pai para a mansão Potter e poderia conhecer os avos pessoalmente, sem ser por quadros. Estava muito ansiosa e feliz, por dentro é claro, nunca demonstraria isso. Depois do baile e da guerra de neve, Charles e Dorea chamaram a garota para uma conversa, aproveitando que todos estavam dormindo.

- O que gostariam de falar comigo? – perguntou a garota já prevendo o que aconteceria.

- Você é do futuro não? – perguntou Charles direto.

- Sim, eu sou. – disse ela séria. – Descobriram pelo sobrenome?

- Sim, sempre soube que era descendente de Merlin e Mirian e mesmo os Le Fay tendo outra descendente, suas feições são a mistura dos dois. – explicou Charles.

- Sim, é verdade. Mirian tinha uma irmã, muito adorável por sinal. – disse Gina sorrindo. – Mas devo pedir que não conte isso a Tiago e Lilian, por favor.

- Você é filha deles? – perguntou Dorea sorrindo.

- Não posso revelar nada sobre o futuro Dorea. – disse Gina. – Eles não podem, em hipótese alguma, saber sobre Merlin e Mirian, nem que descendemos deles.

- Por quê? – perguntou Dorea.

- Porque isso resultaria em problemas para mim, nem vocês deveriam saber disso. – disse Gina. – Por favor, quando forem contar a verdade para eles, escondam que Gryffindor era neto de Merlin, por favor.

- Certo, faremos isso. – disse Charles depois de um tempo.

- Ah, e se tiverem uma neta, contem para ela, o mais cedo possível, sobre mim. – disse Gina antes de sair. – Ela tem uma grande parcela de culpa na minha vinda para cá.

Depois do ataque ao Beco a garota se dirigiu para uma reuniãozinha de comensais, nada de muito importante, mas precisava descontar sua raiva/frustação em alguém e eles foram escolhidos. Mas depois ela realmente fez uma cópia de si mesma para duelar. Era o melhor jeito de treinar, se ela conseguisse vencer alguém que sabia todos os seus truques, ela melhoraria sempre.

Na final do desafio, Gina contra os Marotos, ela aproveitaria para ajudar o pai a despertar os poderes de Herdeiro, além de fazer Harry atingir seu máximo. Ele não fazia isso com medo de machucar seriamente alguém. Mas para os marotos darem seu máximo com ela, ela teria que os irritar, e irritar pessoas, era uma coisa que ela fazia muito bem, bastava saber o que deixava a pessoa desconcentrada.

Depois do duelo, quando o garota foi desarmada por alguém de dentro do colégio e levada para os domínios de Tom, Gina soltou um leve sorriso, as coisas estavam quase acabando. Apesar das torturas, a marota conseguiu, em algum momento, lançar um feitiço não verbal e sem varinha em Nagini, com o objetivo de destruir a horcrux de dentro da cobra. Agora só faltava Tom. Quando conseguiu sair de lá, estava um pouco fraca, por isso desmaiou. Mas só necessitaria de algumas horas de sono se não fosse por Hades avisá-la em seu sonho que ela teria uma reunião no Olimpo. A ruiva teve que esperar todos saírem da enfermaria, fazer uma cópia sua e seguir para o Empire State Building, 600 andar, nova sede do Olimpo. Foi um pouco difícil convencer o porteiro a deixa-la subir, mas no fim ela conseguiu. Quando desceu do elevador, ao chegar lá, os olhos dela brilharam. As construções, os deuses menores, tudo aquilo era fascinante. Ela sentia a magia do lugar, cada coisa nova que surgia, sua vontade era de estudar e memorizar cada detalhe. A arquitetura do lugar, tudo combinava a antiguidade grega com a modernidade de um jeito fascinante. Logo ela chegou à sala dos tronos, onde os doze deuses estavam, além de Hécate.

- Seja bem vinda ao Olimpo, Gina. – disse Hades com um sorriso estranho aos deuses, um sorriso amigável.

- Obrigado permitirem que eu conheça esse mundo. – disse Gina com uma reverência.

- Você é Ginevra Potter, a garota que conseguiu um meio de impedir o teletransporte das almas? – perguntou Zeus.

- Bem, sim. – disse Gina retirando seu colar do pescoço. – Aqui está.

- Deixe-me ver. – pediu Hécate, ao que o colar foi para a deusa. - Sim, posso ver o que você disse Hades. Realmente muito impressionante. De onde veio a ideia de usar seu sangue hibrido?

- Como vampiros e lobisomens são resistentes a maioria dos feitiços, exceto alguns mais poderosos, e como quando eu assumo minha forma hibrida fico muito mais resistente, achei que poderia funcionar. – disse Gina dando os ombros.

- E o bloqueio do teletransporte? – perguntou Atena para a menina.

- Inventei um feitiço baseado na minha punição. O pagamento pela "morte" de Lúcifer foi a minha incapacitação mágica durante doze horas depois de viagens temporais, e se eu tempo viajar antes disso, uma barreira me impede. – explicou Gina. – Baseado nisso, fiz um feitiço e deu certo.

- Se você não fosse tão parecida com seus pais, sua mãe principalmente, diria que era filha de Atena pela inteligência ou de Hefesto pela vontade de sempre criar coisas. – disse Hades sorrindo para a garota.

- Então Hécate, o colar realmente funciona? – perguntou Apolo.

- Sim, perfeitamente. – disse Hécate e sorriu para Gina. – Você fez m bom trabalho, nem eu seria capaz de fazer algo assim.

- Obrigado. – agradeceu Gina trazendo o colar para si. – Posso reproduzi-lo?

- Sim, pode fazer os colares para seus amigos e família. – disse Hera.

- Obrigada. – disse Gina. – Posso ir?

- Sim, mas logo voltaremos a nos ver. – disse Héstia.

- Lúcifer é filho de Érebo, não é? Filho do deus primordial da personificação das Trevas. – disse Gina.

- Exato, Lúcifer é filho de Érebo, o que o torna muito mais poderoso do que qualquer outro semideus, ainda aliado as Trevas pura e carnal. – disse Poseidon.

- A mãe dele, foi uma grande feiticeira das Trevas, motivo pelo qual ele tem esse grande poder. – disse Hermes.

- Todos os semideuses e Caçadoras que mandamos atrás dele morreram e, em algum momento, ele conseguiu realizar viagens dimensionais. – Ares falou, até mesmo o deus da guerra estava farto com aquele semideus.

- Cada vez mais, Lúcifer se torna mais forte. – disse Deméter. – Até mesmo preso no Tártaro, ele já está planejando seu próximo ataque.

- E porque vocês não fazem alguma coisa? – perguntou Gina. – São deuses!

- Se fizermos qualquer coisa contra Lúcifer, os primordiais atacaram. – disse Hefesto.

- E as coisas estão bem complicadas sem eles querendo confusão. – completou Dionísio.

- Você é nossa única opção. – disse Afrodite. – Mesmo sem todo o seu poder e sem ser uma semideusa, você conseguiu muito mais do que todos que tentaram.

- Mas não será por muito tempo. – disse Gina. – Logo Lúcifer conseguirá poder o suficiente para fugir do submundo e irá destruir meu mundo, meus amigos, minha família.

- Sim, logo ele voltará. Mas no momento, ele ainda está sem forças. – disse Ártemis. – Mas no momento, coisas mais importantes tem que ser decididas.

- E elas têm a ver comigo, certo? – disse Gina com um suspiro, ao que a deusa concordou. – Devia imaginar.

- Érebo está pensando em auxiliar o filho, caso isso aconteça os deuses intervirão, mas até lá, não podemos fazer nada contra eles. – disse Ares.

- Nós então decidimos. – começou Atena, mas pela cara de Zeus ele não foi a favor disso. – Lhe dar uma ajudinha.

- Desculpe se for grossa, não é minha intenção nem nada Atena, mas não quer nada que venha de vocês. – disse Gina séria. – Já tenho poderes demais para controlar, riscos demais a correr, não preciso de mais um.

- Você tem muita coragem para desafiar deuses dessa maneira filha. – disse uma voz etérea.

- Nix. – disseram os deuses.

- Sim. – disse a deusa da noite aparecendo. – Como vai criança?

- Bem na medida do possível Nix. – disse Gina dando os ombros.

- Fique tranquila criança, não vim aqui lhe julgar nem nada. – disse a deusa com um sorriso.

- Você fala como se já a conhecesse. – disse Dionísio.

- E a conheço. – disse Nix. – Gina é uma de minhas filhas, as Sacerdotisas de Avalon.

- Você é sacerdotisa? – perguntou Poseidon surpreso.

- Sou uma sacerdotisa de Avalon, uma maga dimensional Elemental e uma Caçadora Suprema de Ártemis. – disse Gina automaticamente, fazendo todos ficarem surpresos. – Viu? Por isso que não quero mais poder, já tenho até demais.

- Mesmo assim, você receberá as benções. – disse Nix. – A minha você recebeu ao aceitar se tornar uma Sacerdotisa.

- Se você é mesmo uma Caçadora, já tem minha benção. – disse Ártemis sorrindo para Gina. – Mas fique com isso. – disse lhe entregando uma adaga. – Para caso algum monstro lhe encontre.

- Minha benção e de Afrodite você já possui. – disse Hera com um sorriso.

- Maldito dom das Almas Gêmeas. – disse Gina revirando os olhos.

- Sim, não o deixe fugir. – disse Afrodite piscando um dos olhos.

- Apesar de não precisar, você tem minha benção. – disse Atena sorrindo para a garota.

- Com sua bela voz e com esse brilho no olhar, você tem minha benção. – disse Apolo piscando para a garota, que bufou.

Um a um, os deuses foram dando suas benções e, no fim, com uma leve e delicada reverência, Gina sumiu dali. O tempo no Olimpo passou muito rápido, uma semana passou desde que ela chegou lá.

Mas a garota se surpreendeu, pois quando voltou para Hogwarts descobriu que estava tendo um ataque em Hogsmeade, com direito a presença do senhor branquelo e tudo. É claro que a garota não podia perder a festa.

Ela já chegou com estilo, é claro. Mas quando Tom lançou o Avada nela, sem ter como desviar, ela só tinha duas opções, ou virar sacerdotisa ou revelar que era maga dimensional. Optando pela primeira, se transformou em sacerdotisa e se concentrou, agarrando o feitiço em suas mãos. Logo começaram a duelar e Gina nem se cansava. Quando, enfim, ela o derrotou, levou todos para a sala precisa e misturo a história verdadeira de como se tornou uma sacerdotisa com uma rápida ficção.

Após se despedir de todos, foram jogados no tempo espaço, mas não antes da ruiva pegar a mesma caixa em que recebeu seu diário e o guardar ali, junto com os colares de proteção, finalmente prontos. A caixa foi escondida na Câmara Secreta, onde Gina aproveitou para matar o basilisco.

Após Harry se transformar numa mera lembrança e se alojar em seu novo corpo, com um feitiço para as memórias voltarem apenas se necessário, Gina aproveitou para se expressar numa música. Suas memórias só voltariam quando ela descobrisse quem era Virginia e que ela era uma viajante temporal.

"_Tripping out_

_Spinning around_

_I'm underground_

_I fell down_

_yeah, I fell down_

_I'm freaking out_

_So, where am I now?_

_Upside down_

_And I can't stop it now_

_It can't stop me now_

_oooh Oooooh Oooohhh_

_oooh Oooooh Oooohhh_

_I'll get by_

_oooh Oooooh Oooohhh_

_I'll survive_

_When the world's crashing down_

_When I fall and hit the ground_

_I will turn myself around_

_Don't you try to stop me_

_oooh Oooooh Oooohhh_

_I won't cry_

_I found myself_

_In Wonderland_

_Get back on_

_My feet again_

_Is this real?_

_Is it pretend?_

_I'll take a stand_

_Until the end_

_oooh Oooooh Oooohhh_

_I'll get by_

_oooh Oooooh Oooohhh_

_I'll survive_

_When the world's crushing down_

_When I fall and hit the ground_

_I will turn myself around_

_Don't you try to stop me_

_oooh Oooooh Oooohhh_

_I won't cry_

_oooh Oooooh Oooohhh_

_I'll get by_

_oooh Oooooh Oooohhh_

_I'll survive_

_When the world's crushing down_

_When I fall and hit the ground_

_I will turn myself around_

_Don't you try to stop me_

_oooh Oooooh Oooohhh_

_And I won't cry"_

"_Alice – Avril Lavigne"_

"_Tropeçando_

_Girando_

_Eu estou debaixo da terra_

_Eu Caí_

_Sim, eu caí_

_Estou apavorada_

_Então, onde eu estou agora?_

_De cabeça para baixo_

_E não consigo parar agora_

_Não pode me parar agora_

_Oooh Oooooh Oooohhh_

_Oooooh oooh Oooohhh_

_Vou começar_

_Oooooh oooh Oooohhh_

_Eu vou sobreviver_

_Quando o mundo desabar_

_Quando eu cair e atingir o chão_

_Vou me virar_

_Não tente me impedir_

_Oooooh oooh Oooohhh_

_Eu não vou chorar_

_Eu encontrei-me_

_No País das Maravilhas_

_De volta_

_Sob meus pés novamente_

_Isto é real?_

_Isto é faz de conta?_

_Eu vou assumir uma posição_

_Até o final_

_Oooooh oooh Oooohhh_

_Vou começar_

_Oooooh oooh Oooohhh_

_Eu vou sobreviver_

_Quando o mundo desabar_

_Quando eu cair e atingir o chão_

_Vou me virar_

_Não tente me impedir_

_Oooooh oooh Oooohhh_

_Eu não vou chorar_

_Oooooh oooh Oooohhh_

_Vou começar_

_Oooooh oooh Oooohhh_

_Eu vou sobreviver_

_Quando o mundo desabar_

_Quando eu cair e atingir o chão_

_Vou me virar_

_Não tente me impedir_

_Oooooh oooh Oooohhh_

_E eu não vou chorar"._

_Olá?! Alguém ai? Não? Certo, desculpe a demora. . . Mas além dos capítulos estarem um pouco grandes, mesmo de férias, eu tive que ajudar a minha mãe com as coisas de casa, junte isso com os preparativos para o Natal e tudo mais, igual a sem tempo para escrever. Triste, eu sei. :c_

_Mas, para a felicidade de todos, o cap. 4 está quase pronto. Acho que logo no começo de Janeiro eu posto ele. Chega de lenga lenga e vamos aos reviews._

_Ah, dica, você que está lendo, é fácil mandar um review ok? Você abaixa a janela e verá uma caixa de texto, escreve qualquer coisa, até mesmo um "gostei" ou "não gostei" e clique em enviar. Viu? Fácil não?_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Cap. 04 – Flashback: A Vida de Ginevra Potter! Part. IV**_

Anos passaram. Gina cresceu como uma garota normal, ou quase. Seus instintos conservaram a garota reservada, misteriosa e curiosa que sempre fora, apenas tinha o amor incondicional de seus pais, padrinhos, tio e avos. Além do grande carinho e companheirismo que nutria por seus primos, quase irmãos, Gabriel e Daniel.

A ruivinha vivia indo para o quartel dos Aurores, a central dos Inomináveis ou para a casa dos avos. Ás vezes, até mesmo, ficava com a madrinha no hospital, mas só ás vezes.

_- Desde pequena já vivia no meio de aurores e inomináveis. – suspirou Bruno._

_- Não é atoa que ela ama tanto assim seus trabalhos. – completou Marie com um bufar._

Logo os três marotos foram para Hogwarts, onde conheceram Harry, Ron, os gêmeos, Neville e Draco. A ruiva logo se tornou a queridinha da Grifinória, e não era para menos. A garota tinha carinho e atenção em todos que precisavam, além de ser esperta e uma excelente apanhadora, podendo trazer a Taça para a casa vermelha depois de sete anos.

No meio das tensões entre os jogos e os deveres do primeiro ano, um ano de muita novidade, Gina recebeu uma notícia não muito boa. Tiago, seu pai, havia saído em missão e acabou se ferindo muito gravemente. A ruiva deixou todos na sala comunal atônicos, ao correr em disparada para a sala precisa.

Enquanto corria, uma coisa dentro dela queria sair, explodir. Essa mesma coisa parecia se remexer dentro da garota, deixando-a sem perceber que estava sendo seguida. Gab, Dan, Ron e Harry saíram correndo logo atrás da garota e ela nem percebia. Ao entrar na sala, ela pode, então, deixar que aquela coisa saísse de dentro dela. Uma explosão de magia surgiu do corpo da garota e ferimentos começaram a aparecer.

Os quatro garotos pararam na porta aterrorizados. Era muita magia, muito poder, e a melhor amiga deles estava sendo submetida aquilo. Quando, enfim, tudo aquilo acabou, Gina caiu de joelhos no chão cheio do seu próprio sangue. Os garotos logo correram para junto da amiga. Seus olhos estavam opacos, sem vida, diferente de como estavam acostumados.

- Hey, moranguinho. – chamou o primo. – Vai ficar tudo bem com você.

Os quatro a colocaram numa cama providenciada pela sala e, enquanto pensavam no que fariam com os cortes, os mesmos eram fechados pela própria magia da garota. Assim que todos se fecharam, Gina se sentou e abraçou os joelhos. Logo ela estava abraçada a Harry, enquanto Dan lhe acariciava os cabelos.

- O que aconteceu Gin? – perguntou Ron preocupado.

- Meu pai está muito machucado. – disse Gina sem encarar os amigos. – Junto à pressão do primeiro ano com os jogos de Quadribol, minha magia se descontrolou.

- Isso já aconteceu antes? – perguntou Dan muito preocupado.

- Sim, sempre que o fardo emocional é muito grande, minha magia se descontrola e faz isso. – disse Gina abraçando ainda mais Harry.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, anjinho. – disse Harry a abraçando apertado. – Vamos cuidar de você, sempre.

_- Por que não contaram para a gente? – brigou Marlene._

_- Porque depois desse dia, sempre ela começava a se sobrecarregar com as emoções, ela nos procurava e ficávamos conversando. – explicou Dan com um sorriso de lado._

_- E caso não adiantasse, sempre pelo menos um de nos ia com ela para a sala precisa para ela se "aliviar". – completou Gab._

_- Mas sempre juntos. – continuou Ron._

_- Afinal, prometemos nunca deixar de cuidar da nossa Gi. – finalizou Harry._

O ano se passou, Gina continuou sendo a melhor aluna da sala e, graças a ela, os leões ganharam a Copa de Quadribol depois de sete anos. Foi difícil para os garotos se despedirem. Harry e Ron iriam para a Toca, sua casa. Dan e Gab, como todo ano, iriam visitar, cada um, sua família materna. Gina, então, seguiu com sua coruja para a fazenda dos avos. Ela amava demais aquele lugar.

O que Gina mais gostou das férias foi que sempre ao acordar e ao ir se deitar, os amigos a surpreendiam com cartas. De manhã era dos primos, as quais ela rapidamente respondia. De noite, ao voltar da entrega, Lua sempre lhe trazia uma carta de Harry e Ron. A garota sempre acordava e dormia com um sorriso no rosto.

A próxima lembrança foi a volta para Hogwarts, enquanto eles conversavam na cabine, encontraram com as gêmeas, Mione e Luna, a procura de uma vazia para elas ficarem. Luna era uma garota de família bruxa e Mione e as gêmeas, nascida-trouxas. Logo ficaram amigas de todos ali.

No Quadribol, Draco entrou como apanhador da Sonserina e sempre que podia, irritava os jogadores grifinórios, mas longe de Gina. A garota tinha uma boa azaração para sonserinos.

Próxima lembrança. O acidente no penhasco. Ron e Gina andavam conversando sobre Quadribol mais a frente, enquanto os outros conversavam sobre outras coisas atrás. Quando uma bola de neve atacou os três o os jogou para um precipício. Por pouco, eles não caíram, mais enquanto os ruivos tentavam chegar até eles, a beirada onde estavam despencou. Gina e Ron correram desesperados para a borda e, depois de uma pequena discussão, Gina saltou atrás deles. A ruivinha foi pulando de galho em galho, até aterrissar com segurança no chão, onde se pôs a procurar os três.

Quando os achou, foi arrastando um por um para uma pequena caverna que ficava próxima de onde estavam. Colocou os três deitados ali, deu poções para eles e os deixou o mais confortável possível. Depois, vou atrás de alguma madeira para fazer fogo, o que felizmente conseguiu. Durante o tempo que ficou ali, ela se dividia entre checar a temperatura deles, dar poção revigorante e cuidar do fogo. Quando parou de nevar e os três já estavam melhores, a ruivinha se permitiu dormir um pouco.

Próxima lembrança, um anúncio. Ginevra Potter é a quarta campeã. Assim que saiu da sala em que os campeões e professores estavam, ela seguiu para a sala da madrinha, onde pediu para avisar Lily que alguém a escreveu no torneio. Depois de receber um forte abraço da madrinha, Gina foi para o observatório e se cobriu com a capa, observando o céu.

A garota se surpreende quando dois braços a abraçaram por trás, mas não se virou, sabia que era Harry. Os dois ficaram ali, encarando o céu por alguns minutos, em silêncio. Depois de um tempo, a ruiva retirou o capuz que lhe cobria a cabeça, a deixando visível novamente.

– Você está bem? – perguntou Harry delicadamente.

– Vou ter que participar do torneio – disse Gina sem rodeios. – A primeira prova é dia 24.

– Vai dar tudo certo, il mio angelo! – disse Harry.

– Como pode ter tanta certeza? – perguntou Gina olhando para o céu.

– Por que você não vai estar sozinha. E além do mais, você é Gina Potter, a garota que consegue tudo. – disse fazendo-a olhar para ele.

– Obrigada! – disse Gina voltando a abraça-lo.

– Sempre vou estar com você ruiva. Sempre. – disse Harry e um pouco depois voltaram para a torre, que estava vazia.

A primeira tarefa chegou. Gina estava já vestida, junto dos outros campeões, aguardando as instruções. Na hora de escolher os dragões, nenhum dos quatro demonstro surpresa, mesmo sem saber qual era a prova. Logo os jurados se retiram.

– Vocês já sabiam não? – perguntou Gina calma, ao que eles assentiram.

A ruiva voltou-se para o pequeno sofá e ficou ali, esperando sua vez. Como era a última, teve tempo para observar a miniatura em suas mãos, assim como falar com ela.

– Bom, agora a quarta campeã e a mais nova também. Gina Potter! – chamou Ludo.

Gina respirou fundo antes de entrar na arena, também retirou o casaco que usava e bebeu um grande gole de água. O plano estava pronto, sua mente bloqueada e ela preparada.

Foi recebida por muitas palmas. Os Marotos e seus amigos eram facilmente identificados na arquibancada vermelha, Gina logo os reconheceu. Logo BlackMoon avistou a ruivinha e lançou fogo nela, o que foi prontamente desviado. Cada ataque e movimento da dragonesa eram avaliados pela ruiva.

– Você quer brincar garota, então vamos brincar. – sussurrou Gina, e continuou do mesmo jeito. – Accio Firebolt!

Quando a dragonesa mandou outra rajada de chamas, Gina já vislumbrava e ouvia sua vassoura chegando, então pulou para cima da mesma. Nem ouviu o barulho que Hogwarts fazia, quando voava o mundo ao seu redor sumia. Assim que avistou o ovo, atrás do dragão, ela se posicionou no ângulo exato e soltou as madeixas ruivas, teria que se misturar com as chamas, fazer todos acreditarem que fora pega. Uma nova rajada de fogo veio em sua direção e Gina circulou-a. Apesar do calor, ela não se afastou. Quando chegou ao ponto certo, passou pela dragonesa e apanhou o ovo dourado.

Quando pousou e olhou para a dragonesa, um rápido flash de reconhecimento surgiu na mente da ruiva. Ela viu a si mesma conversando e acariciando o dragão. Ao que parece, Black sentiu o mesmo, pois ficou agitada. Sem pensar no que estava fazendo, a garota se aproximou da dragonesa e a acariciou, acalmando-a. Assustada, voltou-se para os jurados, recebeu suas notas e voou para seu quarto na torre.

A noite inteira ela ficou falando consigo mesma, em busca de respostas que não encontrou. Quando, enfim dormiu, sonhou com sua outra primeira prova, na sua outra participação no Tribruxo.

Próxima lembrança. Baile. Depois de ajudar todos os amigos a se arrumarem, Gina se preparou para o seu príncipe, seu Harry. Vestido, maquiagem, joias e salto, tudo isso para um único garoto.

( gina/set?id=66194389#stream_box)

_- Ela estava linda! – disse Tiago olhando o sorriso gigantesco da garota._

_- Ela sempre está linda. – corrigiu Harry com um sorriso de bobo apaixonado. _

_- Sim Romeu, mas no baile ela estava deslumbrante. – disse Ron para o irmão._

_- Ela já esteve mais deslumbrante em outros bailes, mas não era a Gi. – disse Marie. – Era a L._

Os dois dançaram, riram e se divertiram. Mas quando foram para os jardins, apenas Harry pode continuar a assistir a lembrança. Os outros só voltaram a vê-la quando a ruivinha já estava em seu quarto, escrevendo aos pais.

Já de pijamas, a ruivinha se deitou sorrindo com a noite que tivera. Infelizmente, mais lembranças lhe invadiram o pensamento. Flashes de outro baile, outro pedido de namoro, outro beijo. Aquilo já a estava irritando.

Dia da segunda prova. Gina acordou tensa. Silenciosamente, foi até o quarto dos meninos, nada de Harry. Passou o resto do dia apreensiva, seu namorado estava no fundo do lago negro e ela tinha uma hora para resgatá-lo. Quando a ruiva se juntou aos outros campeões, não perdeu a oportunidade de avisá-los.

Todos novamente vestidos, alinhados e se preparando para entrar naquele lago congelante do inverno de Fevereiro. Quando deram o sinal para irem, Gina engoliu o guelricho e mergulhou. Sabia onde Harry estava, não sabia como, apenas sabia. Não deveria fazer nem alguns minutos que a prova se iniciou quando encontrou a cidade dos sereianos. Ainda estava longe, mas ela via quatro vultos se movimentando. Quanto mais perto ela chegava, mais eles se moviam. Os reféns estavam acordando do transe em que foram postos. Gina saiu em disparada quando percebeu isso, tinha que chegar a tempo.

Assim que estava bem perto, a ruiva lançou um único feitiço para os quatro, o feitiço Cabeça-de-Bolha. Aos poucos os garotos foram relaxando e voltando a respirar, menos a pequena irmã de Fleur. Praguejando, a ruiva pediu para Harry soltar-se e levar a pequena para a superfície, aproveitando para explicar o ocorrido para os jurados. Depois de muita conversa, o garoto aceitou e nadou com a loirinha para onde os jurados estavam enquanto a garota permanecia com o feitiço.

Quando, enfim, todos os reféns estavam a salvo, a ruiva emergiu. Estava cansada e com frio. Junto com os amigos, ela seguiu para a torre da Grifinória, onde tomou um banho quente e caiu na cama pensando no que acontecera na prova. Por que os reféns acordaram poucos minutos após o início do segundo teste?

Terceira e última prova. Os quatro campeões esperavam nervosamente o sinal para entrarem no labirinto que se tornou o campo de Quadribol. Gina foi a primeira.

Logo que entrou no labirinto, fez o feitiço dos quatro pontos, seguindo sempre para noroeste, o centro do campo. Depois que os quatro competidores já haviam entrado na corrida, Gina encontrou um bicho-papão. O transformista nem forma tinha e já havia sido paralisado pela ruiva.

Passou por alguns animais do Hagrid, feitiços e outros bichos-papões, até que ouviu um grito. Sem nem pensar, correu em direção ao grito, encontrando Krum sendo submetido à Cruciatus. Antes que pudesse fazer algo, o vulto que lançava a maldição sumiu. Gina ajudou Vitor a voltar ao normal e, depois do búlgaro falar que não competiria mais, ela lançou fagulhas vermelhas no céu. Remo apareceu para levar o garoto dali, o que fez após a ruiva se certificar que era realmente o tio ali.

Assim que saiu dali, foi novamente impedida de seguir seu caminho, dessa vez por uma explosão. Ao chegar ao lugar em que a mesma ocorreu, viu Fleur presa na sebe e Cedrico desmaiado no chão. Quando todos estavam mais calmos, a ruiva lançou novas fagulhas vermelhas para, dessa vez, o pai e o padrinho da garota virem buscar os competidores.

Sozinha, a ruiva voltou para seu caminho, agora sem ninguém para distraí-la de seu objetivo. Ganhar aquele Torneio e descobrir quem colocou o nome dela no cálice. Depois de algum tempo, chegou à esfinge.

– O que procuras está perto. Para acha-lo, por mim terá que passar. – disse a Esfinge.

– E terei que resolver um de seus enigmas antes não? – disse Gina.

– Sim. Se ficar quieta, pode voltar, se acertar pode passar e se errar te ataco. – disse a Esfinge.

- Pode mandar seu enigma então. – disse Gina

– "_Primeiro pense no lugar reservado aos sacrifícios,_

_Seja em qual templo for._

_Depois, me diga que é que se desfolha no inverno e torna a brotar na primavera?_

_E, finalmente, me diga qual é o objeto que tem som, luz e ar e flutua na superfície do mar?_

_Agora junte tudo e me responda o seguinte,_

_Que tipo de criatura você não gostaria de beijar?"._

– Uma ararambóia. – disse Gina segundos depois.

– Muito esperta. Pode passar. – disse a Esfinge abrindo passagem para a ruiva.

Entre a garota e a Taça, havia uma gigantesca acromântula. Gina conseguiu hábil e facilmente cuidar da aranha. Porém, antes de pegar a Taça, ela hesitou. Algo lhe dizia para não fazer isso, uma sensação de que algo ruim aconteceria caso encostasse-se à taça. Ela respirou fundo e agarrou aquilo que, em vez de lhe levar a vitória do torneio, lhe levou para um cemitério.

_- Finalmente vamos saber o que aconteceu ai. - disse Carlinhos curioso._

_- Só não sei se isso é bom ou ruim. – disse Juliana concordando com o ruivo._

Assim que caiu no cemitério, ela pegar a Taça, mas teve que desviar de um feitiço que foi lançado. Um novo feitiço veio e dessa vez lhe pegou de raspão, já que estava com os reflexos demorados por causa do veneno da acromântula e do cansaço, era um feitiço paralisante.

– Ora, ora. O que temos aqui. A filinha de Tiago Potter. – disse uma voz masculina que Gina conhecia bem demais.

– Até que ela é uma gracinha, não acha? – disse uma voz feminina.

– Ora, ora, o que temos aqui? Lúcios "Loira Frufru" Malfoy e Bellatrix "Bela" Lestrange. Que desprazer. – disse Gina firme, já que o feitiço não a impedia de falar.

– Ora sua... – disse Bellatrix apontando a varinha.

– Então nos reconheceu menina. – disse Lúcios – Mas será que você reconhece isso? Crucio!

Gina nunca havia sentido tanta dor na vida. Os ossos pareciam que estavam pegando fofo, a cabeça parecia que estava rachando no meio e seu sangue parecia que não estava correndo direito. Mas, de algum modo, Gina sabia que existia sim, dores piores e que ela aguentava a dor da Crucio.

– Então a garotinha quer brincar. Será que vai gostar dessa brincadeira? – perguntou Bela, chamando seus novos seguidores, os vampiros, após Lúcios cancelar a maldição.

– Ela parece suculenta. – disse um vampiro.

– Mas o mestre a quer inteira e viva. – disse Lúcios.

– Tentaremos nos controlar – disse outro vampiro.

– É bom mesmo. – disse Lúcios

Apesar de apavorada, Gina sabia que devia reagir de alguma maneira, ela sabia como reagir. Primeira coisa, conseguir pegar sua varinha. Discretamente, enquanto eles discutiam o que fazer com ela, conseguiu apanhar sua varinha e se levantar, com algum esforço.

– Lumos Solem! – gritou apontando para os vampiros, que assim que viram a luz, saíram dali rapidamente.

– Idiotas! – gritou Bela e apontou a varinha para Gina. – Crucio!

Novamente aquela dor, e agora conjunta, pois Lúcios se juntou a cunhada para torturar Gina.

– Severo fez um bom trabalho mandando-a para nós, não Bela? – disse Lúcios gargalhando.

– Fez, e dessa vez o Potter não nos escapa. – disse Bela.

– Primeiro a filha, depois seu sobrinho, o filho dos Black e o filho daquele Lupin também. – disse Lúcios.

– Depois pegamos aquela sangue-ruim e a esposa do meu odiado primo. – disse Bela.

_Não! Faça algo! Reaja!_ Uma voz gritava na mente da ruiva. Uma voz não, sua própria voz. Reunindo uma força sobrenatural, Gina conseguiu apanhar a varinha e usar o feitiço que sonhou. Logo uma imagem surgiu na frente dos dois comensais, que os deixou paralisados e cancelando a maldição. Gina ainda conseguiu pegar a cara da imagem antes de convocar a Taça para si. Essa era a vantagem de usar uma chave de portal. Ela serve para voltar ao lugar de onde veio. E dessa vez, teriam que acreditar nela quando dissesse que Severo Snape era e sempre fora um comensal, assim como Lúcios e Bellatrix.

Após receber todos os cuidados necessários em Hogwarts, Marlene ainda deu uma poção ara dormir para a afilhada e saiu com todos em direção a "reunião" com Narcisa, Draco e Dumbledore. Assim que ficou sozinha, a ruiva se levantou e balançou negativamente a cabeça.

- Depois de ter crises de insônia quando pequena, elas ainda acham que essa poção faz efeito em mim. – resmungou Gina.

A ruiva aparatou diretamente na entrada da Câmara Secreta, era onde estava sendo "chamada". Logo que desceu o túnel, um brilho dourado lhe chamou atenção. Esse mesmo brilho, ao reconhecê-la, lhe entregou uma pequena caixa, onde havia um caderno-diário e vários colares. Quando estava prestes a se virar e ir embora, uma imagem a parou.

- Olá Gina. – disse Ártemis para a garota.

- Gina Le Fay. – cumprimentou a ruiva. – O que faz aqui? E por que vim atrás dessa caixa?

- As respostas para suas perguntas você encontrará nesse diário. Mas o que você precisa saber agora é que eu sou você. – disse a morena. – Voldemort teria conquistado mais poder e matado mais pessoas se não voltássemos no tempo, inclusive nossos pais morreriam. Descobri um meio de pará-lo antes que fosse tarde demais, o livro explicará melhor.

- Certo, acho que entendi. – disse a ruivinha. – E esses colares?

- São colares protetores. – disse Ártemis. – Escute Gina, vamos precisar fingir um pouco. Está tendo, agora mesmo, uma reunião entre todos os NM, Draco, Narcisa e os Marotos. Ninguém deve saber por ora quem somos. Eu vou lá nessa reunião e um pouco depois você aparece ok? Só siga a minha deixa, você é esperta, saberá como agir.

- Posso fazer isso. – disse Gina com um sorriso maroto. – Os colares deverão ser entregues hoje?

- Sim. – disse Ártemis copiando o sorriso. – Invente histórias de como nos conhecemos, eles tem que achar que somos pessoas diferentes, até mesmo Harry e os meninos, é para o bem de todos. Quando recuperar totalmente sua memória entenderá.

- Então esses sonhos que tenho são flashes da outra vida?- perguntou Gina.

- Sim, mas agora vamos lá. – disse Ártemis.

- Espera! – pediu a ruiva. – O que você é?

- Uma lembrança. – disse Ártemis, ao que Gina tocou-a.

- Mas eu posso te tocar, te sentir. – disse Gina.

- Ficaria surpresa com o que podemos fazer ruiva maluca. – disse Ártemis sorrindo. – Eu existia apenas para observá-la atentamente, sei cada passo que você deu. Logo mais eu volto para o diário, sou como uma página extraída.

- Ruiva maluca? Sério? – disse Gina descrente. – Bom, sou maluca mesmo e você é histérica.

- Feito. – disse Ártemis rindo. – Agora, vou indo, até mais.

Após fazer toda aquela encenação para os amigos, pais e tios, a ruivinha deu uma volta pelo colégio com Manu, mas só uma parte dela se empenhava nisso, a outra estava focada no livro que carregava no livro em seu bolso. Depois de conseguir um urso para a pequena e a mesma dormir, seguiu para seu quarto, onde abriu o livro.

Automaticamente, Gina se viu na mesma situação que eles, visualizando seu passado. Após ver tudo, ela se direcionou para sua ilha, onde reencontrou com Gryff. Quando o mesmo já se encontrava a par de tudo, a garota foi para sua cama, merecia dormir. Porém, mesmo tendo visto tudo, ainda tinha que se lembrar de tudo. Cada sonho, uma lembrança.

Logo, as férias chegaram e com isso, a pequena ruiva iria para sua amada fazenda. Mesmo estando longo dos amigos e do namorado, a ruivinha teria tempo para pensar e analisar cada uma das lembranças recebidas. Depois de se despedir de todos, ela foi até uma área reserva e soltou Lua, sua fiel coruja branca, indo via chave de portal logo em seguida.

( gina/set?id=66272655#stream_box)

Naquela noite, Gina relembrou de dois acontecimentos. O dia em que Tom invadiu o castelo, no seu quinto ano e no dia em que fora pega pelos vampiros e lobisomens, na Lua Cheia Vermelha. Sem conseguir voltar a dormir, ela ficou ali, parada, no ninho dos Grifos os observando. Quando amanheceu, ela resolveu cavalgar um pouco, isso sempre lhe acalmava.

Quando foi se encontrar com todos no ninho dos Grifos, Gina teve uma surpresa desagradável. Seus amigos e família estavam reféns de alguns bruxos e estavam ameaçando SEUS Grifos. Sim, eles eram dela desde que ela era a única a entrar no ninho sem ser morta.

Aos poucos, a lembrança do confronto contra Voldemort no seu quinto ao lhe veio na cabeça, principalmente quando um dos bruxos aproximou-se das suas amigas. Ela não pensou, ela agiu e quanto menos esperava, já estava num duelo acirrado com os bruxos. De repente, uma agitação passou por todo o corpo da ruiva e se expressou em forma de um clarão, isso facilitou a fuga dos bruxos.

Como se tivesse acordado, a ruiva viu que todos lhe encaravam e os Grifos estavam muito agitados. Sem nem pensar, ela correu e entrou no ninho dos animais, fazendo, no caminho, um feitiço de libertação. Depois de acalmar os seus amados Grifos, ela voltou para casa com todos, levando uma espécie de sermão.

No meio da noite, sem conseguir dormir, Gina encontrou seus avos e seus pais na cozinha, conversando sobre o fato de seus poderes estarem despertando sem ela fazer dezessete anos. Na sala secreta dos Potter, a ruivinha conversou com os Fundadores e descobriu toda a história que ligava os mesmo com a sua família.

Quanto ela foi indicada como a garota de uma antiga profecia, o único jeito de ter a certeza, seria descobrir se ela era a Herdeira Mágica deles. Mas ao fazer e descobrir isso, o feitiço que bloqueava as memórias dela, fazendo vir tudo com grande carga de sentimentos. A ruiva se despediu de todos ali e correu o mais rápido possível para longe de todos.

Numa clareira, sentada em posição de Lótus, Gina liberou sua aura mágica. Sua aura era na maioria dourada, com detalhes em azul, vermelho, amarelo, verde, preto e branco. Uma aura com detalhes elementais. A ruiva, então, começou um ritual aprendido em Avalon.

– "_Elemento Aria, vieni in mio soccorso. Ho bisogno della vostra saggezza e la calma!"_ – sussurrou Gina em perfeito italiano.

Sua aura, antes dourada, se tornou amarela. Gina foi circulada por uma onda de ar que a levitou alguns centímetros do chão.

– "_Elemento Terra, vieni in mio soccorso. __Ho bisogno della tua forza e la resistenza!". _– sussurrou Gina depois que a corrente de Ar sumiu.

Assim como da outra vez, Gina foi circulada por uma onda da terra e sua aura mudou para verde. A terra em sua voltou uniu-se a onda, fazendo-a ficar sobre um morrinho.

– "_Elemento Acqua, vieni in mio soccorso. Ho bisogno della tua energia e la magia!". _ – assim que Terra se foi, foi a vez da água.

Dessa vez, sua aura ficou azul e uma onda de água a circulou, vinda diretamente da nascente da cachoeira ali perto.

– "_Elemento Fuoco, vieni in mio soccorso. __Ho bisogno del vostro animo e l'amore!_". – dessa vez, sua aura ficou vermelha.

Sua aura ficou de um extremo vermelho e foi circulada por uma onda de fogo, vinda diretamente dela.

– "_Luce, l'aggiunta di tutti gli elementi, ho bisogno di te! Aiutami acapire i miei sentimenti ei miei ricordi! __Dammi una luce!"._ – dessa vez, Gina não teve nenhuma ajuda externa.

Uma aura branca brilhante a circulou, maior que todas as quatro anteriores, pois essa vinha de si mesma. Uma calma, força, energia e amor passaram por ela, fazendo suas lembranças e sentimentos ficarem em sincronia com seu corpo. Depois disso ficou muito melhor e mais relaxada.

– "_Grazie Aria, Terra, Acqua, Fuoco e la Luce! __Eri un grande aiuto!"_ – agradeceu Gina.

Próxima lembrança. Primeiro dia em Hogwarts, após a maioria estar em suas camas, a ruiva saiu discretamente do salão comunal e seguiu até a aldeia dos centauros.

- Boa noite Ancião. – disse Gina assim que viu o centauro a sua espera. – Já imaginava que lhe encontraria aqui.

- É um prazer revê-la bem criança. – disse o bondoso centauro. – Acredito que suas memórias de seus anos anteriores retornaram, já que se lembrou de um velho amigo.

- Pode apostar Ancião. Hora de Ginevra Lilian Slytherin Hufflepuff Grifo Raveclaw Gryffindor Evans Potter voltar a ser o que era, com pequenas mudanças, é claro. – disse Gina com um sádico sorriso.

- Cuidado Ginevra. – disse Ancião. – As coisas vão ser piores e mais difíceis. Além do mais, como sabe, Hogwarts é pequeno demais para seu total potencial.

- Fico lisonjeada com isso, mas, no momento, é o único lugar que tenho para me reestabelecer. – disse Gina sombria. – Logo seguirei meu destino, mesmo que para isso, me torne, literalmente, uma "princesa de gelo".

- Boa sorte criança. – disse o Ancião. – Irá precisar.

- Obrigado, mas nem toda a sorte do mundo pode me ajudar no momento. – disse Gina. – As escolhas que farei serão, no mínimo, cuidadosa e delicadamente pensadas e planejadas.

- Sei que sim. – disse Ancião. – Tenha uma boa noite Gina.

Com um aceno de cabeça, a ruiva voltou para o colégio, onde passou boa parte da noite revendo seus poderes, sem esquecer-se de mostrar sua tão conhecida cicatriz, agora preenchida com o azul safira que a classificava como Sacerdotisa seguidora de Nix, além de suas seis contas representando seus elementos.

Próxima lembrança. Ataque a Hogsmeade. Gina e Harry estavam andando pelo vilarejo quando o céu escureceu e um misto de aparatação com explosão foi ouvido por toda Hogsmeade. Gina e Harry trocaram um olhar, apenas um, o que bastou para cada um seguir em uma direção.

Depois de a ruivinha mandar seu patrono para os Marotos e Hogwarts, ela seguiu pelo vilarejo desacordando quem passasse na sua frente com aura negra. Ela encontrou os outros NM, exceto Gab e Dan, ao lado de um Ron desacordado rodeados de dementadores. A ruiva retirou sua capa e convocou seu patrono. Um grifo prateado rompeu da varinha e acabou com os dementadores presentes. A garota fez os amigos irem para Hogwarts enquanto ela procurava os outros amigos.

O patrono cuidava das Mortalhas Vivas e dos dementadores, o feitiço inventado pela ruiva, dos vampiros e os bruxos eram facilmente desacordados. Quando ela avistou os gêmeos, rapidamente aparatou ali com seu grifo. Logo em seguida, apareceu Carlinhos e Juliana. Depois de saberem que todos estavam bem, Carlinhos foi atrás dos alunos, os garotos foram para Hogwarts a Gina voltou a sua busca.

Quando ela os achou, estavam rodeados por alguns vampiros, bruxos e dementadores, além de um demônio. Rapidamente ela se livrou dos três primeiros grupos e se preocupou com o demônio, ela precisaria se concentrar. Gina começou a recitar um antigo canto em uma língua desconhecida, uma fina aura branca puríssima a cercou e se dirigiu a suas mãos, formando uma esfera. Quando a sombra começou a mudar de forma e se tornar uma pequena esfera negra, Gina abriu os olhos e os fixou na bolinha preta. Continuou a recitar o canto, fazendo a bolinha preta ser sugada pela sua esfera branca. No fim, a esfera nas mãos da Gina estava branca com uma bolinha preta dentro.

Depois de Sirius e Tiago aparecerem, Gina pediu para eles aguardarem alguns minutos em silêncio e afastados, tinha que cuidar dos outros demônios. Pegou a esfera e a repousou no chão, em seguida fez um forte corte em seu pulso com sua própria unha e desenhou seu símbolo: um círculo com uma estrela de seis pontas circunscrita. A mesma aura branca a cercou, mas, dessa vez, se expandiu, puxando todos os demônios para a esfera.

Já em Hogwarts, depois de conseguir a autorização com Remo para entrar na ala restrita da biblioteca, a ruiva deve que ser rápida. Arregaçou a manga da blusa que usava e arranhou com força seu antebraço, fazendo sua fênix negra surgir. Pingou uma gota do próprio sangue na ave, que ganhou vida.

- Seja rápida e discreta. – avisou Gina para a fênix. – Quero Donna, Willian, Gustave, Lúpus, Marcus, Thor e Diane na sala de reuniões á meia-noite, certo?

O pássaro negro deu um aceno com a cabeça, como se dissesse que entendeu e levantou voo. Com um suspiro, Gina fez o livro que queria aparecer em suas mãos na página correta. Assim que descobriu o feitiço, voltou para a ala hospitalar pensando na conversa que logo mais teria.

Logo depois de desfazer o feitiço em Ron e dos meninos acordarem, Gina saiu rápida e discretamente dali. Fez um complicado feitiço para o tempo correr mesmo ela estando em sua ilha, assim como ela poderia ver o que acontecia em um único lugar: A sala de Dumbledore, onde os Marotos, o diretor e algumas outras pessoas participavam.

Enquanto a ruiva estudava, quietamente, os demônios com auxilio do pesado livro dos Caçadores, ela acompanhava a conversa que decorria no escritório do diretor, comentando algumas coisas com Gryff.

- Você vai interferir? – perguntou o grifo a ruiva.

- Em alguns minutos, assim que tocarem nos demônios. – disse Gina analisando a esfera, no que a mãe e a madrinha deram a deixa para ela entrar na conversa.

– O que seria Lily? – Gina ouviu a madrinha perguntar quando bateu na porta.

– Pode entrar. – disse Alvo e Gina entrou na sala. – Srta. Potter, sobre o que deseja falar?

– Que tal sobre isso? – perguntou Gina mostrando a esfera branca e encostando-se ao patente da porta, já fechada. – Acredito que o senhor e minha mãe saibam o que é não?

– Demônios! – disse Lilian e logo colocou a mão na boca, como se fosse algo proibido.

– E o que são demônios? – perguntou Sirius a Lilian e Alvo.

– Demônios são vultos sem forma que se apossam do corpo das pessoas, carregando-as de más sensações e algumas vezes, obrigando-as a fazer coisas que jamais fariam. – quem respondeu foi Gina. – Quando um demônio sai de um corpo ou possui alguém puro, essa pessoa morre.

– Não há como destruí-los? – perguntou Tiago a Gina.

– Há sim. – disse Alvo. – Os caçadores de Ártemis são os únicos que sabem os meios e tem autoridade para fazê-los.

– E quem são esses caçadores? – perguntou Cisa, a curiosidade estampada em sua face.

– Não sei muito sobre eles, mais sei que não trabalham com bruxos. – disse Alvo desolado.

– Caçadores são trouxas com alguns dons, vampiros e lobisomens que se dedicam em julgar e punir as criaturas das Trevas que habitam em nosso mundo, seja no mágico ou no trouxa. – disse Gina se aproximando. - Geralmente, os vampiros e lobisomens que fazem parte do grupo, foram forçados a serem assim e fazem de tudo para impedir que outros tenham o mesmo destino.

– Como você sabe tudo isso? – perguntou Cisa surpresa.

– Possuo as lembranças de um mundo com Voldemort nos dias de hoje, mais forte e mais perverso. – disse Gina erguendo a manga esquerda da blusa. – E algumas coisas que fiz naquela época não foram mudadas devido à interferência de Ártemis.

– Mais mesmo assim, você seria muito nova e não teria tempo de se tornar... – disse Minerva, ela estava entendendo exatamente onde a garota estava querendo chegar.

– Tia Mimi, esqueceu-se que existia um vira tempo nas mãos de Ártemis e que podia muito bem me emprestar? – disse Gina com um sorriso maroto.

– Isso quer dizer que você é uma... – disse Tiago surpreso.

– Caçadora? – disse Gina sugeriu. – Exatamente.

Gina arranhou com força seu antebraço esquerdo, fazendo surgir uma bela fênix negra e uma cruz bem detalhada, com uma rosa no centro, símbolo dos caçadores.

– Não é à toa então que você sabia lidar com os Demônios? – perguntou Alvo.

– Pode se disser que sim, mais só vim avisar sobre eles – disse Gina desdobrando a manga e escondendo a marca. – Ainda tenho que destruí-los.

– Mais qual sua classificação? – perguntou Alvo interessado.

– Classificação? – perguntou Minerva estranhando a pergunta.

– Sim, cada caçador possui uma classificação. – disse Gina resumiu. – Dependendo de quanto mais coisas você se especializar. Nível um, lobisomens. Dois, vampiros, Três, dementadores e mortalhas vivas... E ai por diante.

– E qual é o seu? – perguntou Sirius curioso.

– Nível Dez, o mais alto. – disse Gina na defensiva e escondendo que, na verdade, ela era uma Caçadora Suprema. – Fui treinada para lidar com qualquer criatura.

– Por quê? – perguntou Lily, sabia que tinha mais.

– Tinha que me preparar para o que o titio Voldie mandasse para mim. – disse Gina dando os ombros. – Não dava para saber a extensão total de seus poderes.

– E você ficou treinando? – perguntou Tiago abismado.

– Durante um ano e dois meses treinei e não tive contato com ninguém, a não ser meus professores do passado, visto que viajei pelo espaço tempo por muito tempo. – disse Gina informando o tempo nessa dimensão, não nas outras em que viajou, além dos anos no passado. – Pelo menos dentro das regras temporais.

Eles conversaram um pouco sobre viagens temporais antes de Gina voltar a acompanhar a conversa em sua ilha. Assim que voltou a sentar-se em sua mesa de trabalho, Gryff já passou a falar-lhe.

- Se era para falar, porque não falou tudo de uma vez? Para quê ficar omitindo? – perguntou o grifo.

- Eles apenas precisariam saber que sou Caçadora, nada mais. – disse Gina. – Tenho certeza que não será o primeiro ataque que envolve criaturas amaldiçoadas que ocorrerá, portanto logo eles descobririam. Além do mais, ninguém deve saber que sou Ártemis, nem que sou uma Suprema.

- Por que não? – inqueriu o Grifo.

- Porque não. Isso colocaria todos em risco, além do mais, isso significaria perguntas que não estou pronta para responder. – disse Gina seca. – Pois apenas híbridos se tornam Supremos e híbridos são perigosos e inconstantes.

_- O que ela quer dizer com perigosos e inconstantes? - perguntou Artur. – É perigoso para as pessoas ou para ela mesma?_

_- Acho que para ambos. – afirmou Remo pálido._

A ruivinha e o grifo teriam conversado mais se não fosse o tema da conversa se tornar perigoso. Quando comentaram que Caçadores matam sem dó nem piedade, ela não aguentou. Não permitiria que ninguém falasse deles assim, não depois de tudo que eles fizeram por ela.

– Sabiam que vocês têm uma visão errada sobre os caçadores? – perguntou Gina surgindo na porta, assustando a todos.

– Pelo amor de Merlin Gina! Quer me matar do coração? – perguntou Remo assustado.

– Claro que não Aluado! – disse Gina fingindo não ter sido afetada pelos comentários anteriores. – Ainda quero ir ao seu casamento!

– Já destruiu os demônios? – perguntou Lily vendo o amigo todo corado, enquanto os marotos riam dele.

– Yeep! – mentiu Gina – Mas porque vocês vivem achando que os Caçadores de Ártemis matamos as criaturas das trevas?

– Por que é o que vocês fazem. – falou Alvo, como se fosse o óbvio.

– Professor, não vou negar que algumas vezes temos que matar uma criatura negra, - disse Gina ao que a olharam assustados. – mas, isso só acontece se não conseguimos treiná-los ou, meio que, controlá-los.

– Então vocês não matam? – perguntou Cisa.

– Não, só em último recurso ou para preservar vidas inocentes. – disse Gina lembrando que ela deveria estar morta. – Mais agora eu vou para o salão comunal, o pessoal está me esperando. Qualquer coisa dê uma olhada nesse livro aqui. – convocando o livro antigo dos Caçadores, o que ela não fazia parte.

– Mais a fênix negra não é o símbolo dos caçadores também? – perguntou Tiago observando apenas a cruz na capa.

- Se vocês lerem saberá a resposta. – disse Gina sumindo de vista.

Depois de todos os amigos já estarem dormindo e de estar perto da meia-noite, Gina deu um longo suspiro e, junto a espera de aprisionamento, seguiu para a fortaleza.

Quando adentrou os muros, mudou automaticamente. Seus sentidos ficaram mais aguçados, passou a usar seu moletom vermelho com uma fênix negra nas costas, suas armas sempre ao seu alcance.

Quando entrou no que parecia ser a sala de reunião, ela via ali todos os seus antigos companheiros, mais velhos, numa longa discussão pelo motivo da reunião.

- Depois a criança sou eu. – resmungou Gina, então deu um forte e alto assovio, chamando a atenção para si. – Saudades?

- Fênix! – disseram os Caçadores seguindo para um longo abraço.

- Está mais nova criança. –disse Thor ao cumprimenta-la.

- Deve ser porque estou quase três anos mais nova do que quando nos conhecemos? – perguntou Gina retoricamente. – Diane.

- Como vai Mestra Elemental? – perguntou a Sacerdotisa, sabendo que isso irritaria a ruiva.

- Não te responderei apenas pelo Maga Elemental. – disse Gina rodando os olhos.

- Certo, depois matamos a saudade. – disse Lúpus sério.

- Por que nos reuniu Fênix? – perguntou Marcus curioso, enquanto todos se acomodavam.

- Por isso. – disse Gina jogando para o vampiro a esfera.

- Mas, espera! – disse Willian. – Isso são demônios!

- Exato Will. – disse Gina séria. – Hoje no vilarejo próximo a minha escola teve um ataque. Bruxos, vampiros, mortalhas-vivas, dementadores e demônios.

- Não pode ser! – disse Donna abismada. – Hades jurou que todos eles estavam presos no submundo.

- Mas, ao que parece, esses não estão. – disse Gustave endireitando sua postura.

- Isso não importa no momento. – disse Gina trazendo a atenção para si novamente. – O importante é que há alguém reunindo um novo exercito das Trevas, não podemos permitir que ele ganhe muito poder.

- O que sugere? – perguntou Diane olhando atentamente para a garota.

- Lúpus, Marcus, se certifiquem-se de manter o maior número possível de lobisomens e vampiros presos ou do nosso lado. Donna e Will, tentem trazer para a Caçada ou proteger o maior número possível de humanos especiais. – disse Gina para os quatro que concordaram. – Os amaldiçoados da Inglaterra eu cuido.

- Certeza? – perguntou Gustave.

- Absoluta. - disse Gina. – Gustave, encontre e proteja todos os sensitivos, eles provavelmente vão atrás de alguém. Diane e Thor preparem-se, logo irão procurar Avalon também. Certifiquem-se que as proteções da ilha estejam fortes e sempre estejam preparados para um ataque. Logo eu mesma verifico as proteções do lugar.

- Fênix Negra está de volta? – perguntou Lúpus com um misto de sorriso e tristeza.

- Depois de dezessete anos, sim. Estou de volta. – disse Gina se pondo de pé. – Vou terminar de avaliar os demônios e destruí-los. Sejam cuidadosos e qualquer coisa me avise. Prefiro nesse horário, assim posso sair de Hogwarts sem ninguém suspeitar.

- Certo, procuraremos informações também. – disse Marcus. – Se cuide vampirinha, se eles descobrirem o que você é...

- Terão que tomar o dobro do cuidado comigo. E se pensarem em encostar nas pessoas que amo ou nos lugares que aprecio, estarão programando uma viagem só de ida para conhecer Hades. – disse Gina, seus olhos esmeraldas ficaram negros.

- Certo, mas traga nossas esmeraldas de volta e controle sua sede de sangue. – disse Marcus sério. – Controle, principalmente na Lua Cheia.

- Desculpe. – disse Gina com as esmeraldas de volta. – Ainda estou tentando me acostumar com tudo isso novamente.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. – afirmou Donna a abraçando.

- Eu realmente espero, porque se for o quem penso, bem, teremos ocupação pelos próximos anos. – disse Gina antes de se despedir de todos e voltar para a ilha.

Lá, assim que classificou todos os seres negros, foi para o lugar mais afastado da ilha. Fez, praticamente, um talho em seu pulso, desenhando seu símbolo mágico bem grande, onde depositou a esfera. Com toda a concentração que tinha, rodeou seu círculo com fogo maldito ou fogo grego e destruiu a esfera.

Um por um, os demônios foram saindo da bolha branca, mas não conseguia passar do fogo, então, tentavam entrar em Gina. A cada demônio que a transpassava, a ruiva o queimava com o mesmo fogo verde, fazendo-o sair de seu próprio corpo. Esse era o ritual de exorcismo único para acabar com eles, mas exigia muita concentração e controla, um erro e ela virava churrasco de fogo maldito.

No mundo todo, ela era a única que tinha conhecimento desse ritual, sendo a única que sabe fazê-lo. O que não era surpresa, pois apenas uma Suprema se colocaria em risco e seria poderosa o bastante para tentar fazer esse rito.

Quando o último demônio explodiu em cinzas, Gina foi para seu quarto, jogando-se na cama, merecia um descanso depois desse dia exaustivo. Felizmente, ela se lembrara de retirar o feitiço do portal, portanto, era apenas um pouco depois da meia-noite.

Próxima lembrança. Logo depois de treinar os amigos e os Marotos, das aulas e do treino de Quadribol, em vez de dormir, Gina foi para a sala precisa, ela treinaria agora.

- Eles acham que apenas uma corridinha e acabou? – disse com um sorrisinho. – Isso é um treinamento.

Gina fez surgir uma pista de corrida gigante, além de barras e obstáculos. Depois de correr umas quinze voltas com os obstáculos, passou a fazer flexões e giros nas barras. Por fim, passou a fazer alguns golpes de luta em um boneco.

Próxima lembrança. Depois da brincadeira com os Marotos. Gina se encontrava em seu esconderijo na mansão Potter, só ela e os meninos sabiam chegar até ali. Lua e a neve lhes faziam companhia. Pouco depois Harry e Gab vieram lhe falar.

– Gi, você está bem? – perguntou Gab se sentando do outro lado da prima.

– Estou sim Gab. – disse Gina olhando para as estrelas. – Todos já foram dormir?

– Sim, só tem nos três, o Dan e o Ron acordados agora. – disse Gab confuso.

– Preciso fazer umas coisas, vocês dois podem me dar cobertura caso seja necessário? – perguntou Gina, um plano se formava em sua cabeça.

– Aonde você vai e o que vai fazer Gina? – perguntou Harry preocupado.

– Não é nada perigoso, só preciso tomar algumas medidas de segurança. – disse Gina sem dizer nada.

– Que seriam? – perguntou Gab entre curioso e preocupado.

– Não posso dizer no momento Gab, mas assim que puder, vocês serão os primeiros a quem contarei. – prometeu Gina ao primo-irmão.

– Só não faça nada perigoso e volte o mais rápido possível. – disse Gab a abraçando.

– Pode deixar. – disse Gina sorrindo e correspondendo ao abraço.

– Cuidado Gi, por favor. – pediu Harry abraçando a namorada e dando um beijo antes dela sumir noite a fora.

Gina aparatou num prédio antigo no centro de Los Angeles. O porteiro, ao vê-la, quase desmaiou. Imediatamente liberou a entrada da garota que sorriu em agradecimento. Gustave estava quieto, em frente a um computador, mexendo em alguns papeis.

- Atrapalho? – perguntou Gina com um sorriso.

- Nunca querida. – disse Gustave carinhoso. – No que posso ajudar?

- Feitiços protetores, alguns eu não conheço, mas você sim. – disse Gina direta.

- Quando? – perguntou Gustave voltando para seus documentos.

- O mais rápido possível, agora se você puder. – disse Gina.

- Não vai dar. – disse Gustave. – Tenho que terminar essa tradução.

- Deixa-me ver. – pediu Gina ao que ele lhe deu o documento. – Te traduzo isso aqui em alguns minutos. – disse Gina após avaliar o documento. – Runas Antigas é fácil.

- Fácil? Que língua é difícil para você? – perguntou Gustave abismado.

- Já tentou ler uma mistura de grego antigo com latim e runas? – disse Gina o olhando desafiadoramente.

- Se você diz. – disse Gustave se rendendo. – Onde?

- Um leve tour pelas casas dos meus amigos e familiares, terminando em Hogwarts e Hogsmeade. – disse Gina. – Avalon eu vou por esses dias.

- Certo, me guie. – disse Gustave segurando no ombro da garota.

Passaram pela casa de todos, as mais usadas propriedades Potter, Largo Grimmauld Place, Hogsmeade e, por fim, Hogwarts. Em cada lugar, Gina fazia uma esfera de energia dourada e jogava pela propriedade, Gustave fazia apenas os que ele conhecia. Por fim, voltaram para a sede da Interpol, onde Gina rapidamente traduziu o texto para o bruxo.

- Como você consegue entender isso? – perguntou o bruxo.

- É fácil Gus. – disse Gina dando os ombros. – Entendo todas as línguas, algumas são mais fáceis que outras.

- Surpreendente. – disse Gustave.

- Bem Gus, valeu pela ajuda. – disse Gina se despedindo. – Se precisar de algo que eu possa ajudar... Sabe como me achar.

- Pode deixar princesinha. – disse Gustave sorrindo.

- Vocês adoram me colocar apelidos fofos não? – disse ela resignada. – Quantas vezes já disse que é apenas Gina? Não sou fofa para ter apelidos fofos.

- Apesar de já ter dito várias vezes, amamos ter dar apelidos fofos, pois você é fofa. – disse ele rindo.

- Boa noite Gustave. – disse Gina revirando os olhos e indo embora.

_- Ela fez mesmo isso? – perguntou Kat surpresa._

_- Em apenas uma noite? – completou Mandy._

_- Ela é mesmo incrível! – confirmou Mione._

_- E só agora vocês descobriram? – perguntou Gry. – Ela é muito especial._

Naquele Natal, ela estava linda, simplesmente linda. Mesmo tendo feito toda a ceia, ajeitado todas as coisas para um Natal perfeito, ela era encantadora.

Após a maravilhosa ceia de Natal e de todos arriscarem alguns passos de dança na pista, Gina foi inquerida para tocar uma música no piano. _Lo que Soy_. Essa música lhe definia perfeitamente, ela sempre estava, de alguma forma, atuando. Logo mais ela se mostraria para todos.

Dia dos Namorados. Harry e Gina estavam num lugar escondido namorando quando ouviram gritos. Rapidamente se afastaram e correram para perto do vilarejo. Caos. Alunos sendo torturados, pessoas sendo feridas, poucos bruxos do vilarejo e professores tentavam ajudar, mas não tinha condições. Era hora dela agir.

– Fawkes! – disse Gina assim que ela e Harry saíram da caverna. A fênix logo apareceu em seu ombro. – Harry, preciso de um favor.

– Fala Gi. – disse o menino preocupado.

– Preciso que vá com Fawkes atrás dos meninos e depois tentem tirar o maior número de alunos que puderem das lojas. – disse Gina prendendo os cachos ruivos num rabo de cavalo.

– O que você vai fazer? – perguntou Harry enquanto pegava Fawkes.

– Dar uma cobertura para os aurores chegarem. – disse Gina mandando seu patrono para a central de aurores.

– Você consegue? – perguntou dando um selinho na amada.

– Claro que sim. – disse Gina. – Fawkes, vai atrás dos meninos e depois vai para as lojas e tire o máximo de pessoas que puder daqui.

Como se a entendendo, a fênix sumiu num redemoinho de chamas com o garoto e Gina mandou seu patrono para o pai. Assim que se viu só, liberou sua magia Caçadora. Seu cabelo ficou mais ruivo, seus sentidos mais aguçados, estava de moletom vermelho novamente, cabelo preso e armada.

Ela aparatou para uma árvore muito alta, onde podia ver os vampiros e lobisomens se preparando para o ataque. Pegou cinco flechas de uma vez e as colocou no arco, mirou e lançou. As flechas acertaram os alvos, que logo se contorciam no chão. Fez isso outra e outra vez, até quase nenhuma criatura ficar de pé. As que sobraram, logo vieram atrás dela.

Já no chão, Gina se preparou para cuidar dos amaldiçoados. Todos eles atacaram de uma vez só. Com habilidade, maestria e rapidez, a ruiva ia ferindo-os levemente, apenas o suficiente para a poção entrar em contato com o sangue deles. Quando, por fim, parecia ter acabado, alguns lobisomens se aproximaram sorrateiramente atrás dos aurores que assistiam o duelo de Gina e eles se surpreenderam quando ela os atingiu com adagas.

– Como você fez isso? – perguntou Tonks surpresa.

– Você é um Caçador de Ártemis. – rugiu Alastor, não gostava deles.

– Aprecio mais o termo Caçadora, Olho-Tonto. – disse Gina retirando o capuz. – Mas ainda sou uma bruxa, e se não quiser que eu faça algo pior com você, não venha falar de preconceitos contra os Caçadores.

– Filha. – disse Tiago a abraçando apertado. – Você é louca?

– Não, mas algo tinha que ser feito. – disse Gina caminhando para o vilarejo, que há essa hora já estava vazio.

– Mas como? – perguntou Kingsley curioso.

– Possuo o vira-tempo mestre, é por causa dele e de uma amiga que nos livramos do branquelo com cara de cobra. – disse Gina sem alongar o assunto e começou a procurar e recolher suas flechas.

– Mas como eles voltaram a ser humanos? – perguntou Sirius. – Não há cura para a licantropia e o vampirismo, sua mãe tentou.

– Coisas de Caçadores. – mentiu Gina. – E não, não tem como utilizar isso no tio Aluado.

Gina então, com um movimento de varinha trouxe todos ex-vampiros e ex-lobisomens para perto de si e com um manejo de escreveu um bilhete – De noite conversamos, Fênix – e os mandou para a fortaleza.

– Para onde você os mandou? – perguntou Alastor bravo.

– Primeiro, cuidar de criaturas é dever dos Caçadores de Ártemis, do qual eu faço parte. Segundo, só nos somos autorizados e retirar informações deles. – disse Gina com um sorriso maroto. – Terceiro, não estou de bom humor no momento. E quarto, os Caçadores investigadores me mandaram o que descobrirem e eu entrego aos meus pais.

– Mas Caçadores não se relacionam com bruxos. – disse Kingsley, só comentando.

– Eu sou uma bruxa e sou uma Caçadora. – disse Gina como se fosse obvio e voltou ao normal, após alguns segundos de concentração. – Então, eles têm que falar comigo.

Dito isso, ela voltou para o castelo, onde se encontrou com os amigos e o namorado. Após sussurrar um "Deu tudo certo" no ouvido de Harry, foi abraçada pelos amigos. Ao saber que a mãe, madrinha e tia estavam na enfermaria, sem saber o que tinham, ela correu para lá sem nem pensar direito.

Institivamente, ela segurou na mão da mãe e usou sua magia carnal para curá-la, seja lá do que for. Felizmente, era apenas um feitiço para desacordar. Sua aura dourada passou pelas três e as colocou para descansar, passou pelos Marotos, fechando suas feridas e, por fim, voltou para si.

Pouco depois, saiu com o namorado para seu quarto. A ruiva acabou adormecendo no colo do moreno, acordando tarde da noite. O garoto estava dormindo, encostado no batente da cama. Após ajeitá-lo na cama, ela se transformou em uma fênix negra e voou para a sede dos Caçadores.

- Estava te esperando Fênix. – disse Will abrindo a janela para Gina entrar.

- Desculpe a demora, acabei dormindo. – disse Gina.

- Sem problemas. – disse Donna. – O que aconteceu?

- Outro ataque. Estávamos comemorando o dia dos Namorados quando bruxos, vampiros e lobisomens apareceram por lá. – disse Gina. – Seja lá quem está no comando disso tudo, é muito poderoso.

- Verdade, manter uma grande quantidade de lobisomens transformados fora da Lua Cheia requer muita magia negra. – concordou Gustave.

- Ok, quando conseguirmos as informações com eles, te mandamos. – disse Donna.

- Estarei esperando. – disse Gina. – Acho que ainda voltaremos a nos ver.

- Espero que por motivos melhores. – concordou Will.

- Eu também. Boa noite. – disse Gina voltando para seu quarto voltando a dormir abraçada no moreno.

Próxima lembrança. Expresso de Hogwarts, voltando para casa. Em uma cabine ampliada por magia se encontravam os quatro Weasley restantes em Hogwarts, as gêmeas Winchester, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy, as irmãs Ribeiro, Gabriel M. Black, Daniel Lupin e a ruiva Gina Potter.

– Então povo lindo, o que vão fazer nessas férias? – perguntou Gina sentada no colo do namorado.

– Loja de Logros, baixinha. – disseram Fred e Jorge juntos. - E pode tirar as mãos dela porco espinho.

– Ei! – disse Harry indignado. – O irmão de vocês aqui sou eu!

– Mas a baixinha é a baixinha. – disse Fred fazendo todos rirem.

– E nada de agarramentos ano que vem. – disse Jorge.

– Fred e Jorge, me fazem um favor? – disse Gina docemente, ao que eles assentiram. – Vão ver se eu to no inferno oks?

– Que maldade! – disseram os dois enquanto todos riam.

– E vocês meninas? Quais os planos? – perguntou Gina para as garotas que só riam de tudo.

– Essas loucas, - disse Kat apontando para as meninas e July – vão tudo lá para casa.

– E por falar nisso, - completou Mandy. – A senhorita não quer ir lá não?

– Sinto muito meninas, mas o acordo para eu passar as férias na Londres trouxa foi: Passar no exame para a permissão de mágica antes dos 17 e permanecer no apartamento a duas quadras do Ministério. – disse Gina rodando os olhos.

– Que dia é o teste mesmo? – perguntou Gab parando de mexer no cabelo da namorada.

– Isso sim é responsabilidade e maturidade Gabezito. – disse Dan levando feijõezinhos de todos os sabores na cabeça. – Ai! Na segunda semana de férias, satisfeito?

– Só quando tiver minha autorização. – disse Gab fazendo posse de metido.

– E o que te leva a crer que vai ganhar essa autorização? – perguntou Ron rindo.

– Oras, eu sou perfeito, lindo, gostoso... – começou a dizer mais foi silenciado por Gina.

– Valeu Gina. – disse Draco rindo. – Quando ele começa... Fica difícil parar.

– Estou aqui para isso. – disse Gina com uma piscada marota.

– Ok, ok... E o que vocês dois vão fazer, Draco e Nev? – perguntou Harry enquanto Gina apoiava a cabeça no peito dele.

– Nada de mais. – disse Draco abraçando Ana. – Minha mãe alugou um apartamento para gente morar, na Londres trouxa mesmo.

– Bom, ficarei de bobeira também. – disse Nev dando os ombros.

– E o que vocês vão aprontar na Toca hein? – perguntou July para os garotos.

– Você acha que a gente apronta July? – disse Ron com uma cara de fingindo santo.

– Somos anjinhos, nem damos trabalho nem nada. – disse Dan com falsa magoa.

– O dia que vocês forem anjinhos, a Gina vai perder o pomo de ouro. – disse Mione com descaso.

– Nisso a Mione tem razão sabe. – disse Harry sem segurar o riso.

Em meio a risadas e brincadeiras, eles chegaram à estação, onde cada um tomou um rumo. Depois de se despedirem de todos, as garotas passaram pela barreira mágica. Gina ficou mais um pouco e após se despedir de Harry e dos amigos, foi para o mundo trouxa.

Enquanto andava pela Londres trouxa, atraia muitos olhares, mas nem ligava. Ficou vendo vitrines de algumas lojas, novidades do mundo trouxa e etc.. A única coisa que comprou foi para alimentar seu vicio em doces, principalmente chocolate, por isso comprou um Milk-shake a caminho do apartamento.

Dia do teste no Ministério. Dez horas em ponto, Gina saiu do prédio e caminhou até o Ministério. A maioria já lhe conhecia por, praticamente, viver no Quartel do Aurores ou na seção dos Inomináveis, por isso nem estranhou quando lhe cumprimentaram a caminho da andar que seria feito o exame. Não era nem onze horas quando ela saiu de lá com um certificado para ambas as coisas, agora ela já era maior de idade perante essa nova lei.

Sexta-feira antes de seu aniversário de 16 anos, Gina estava na sala vendo televisão quando se viu dentro da mente de Ana. Ela estava num beco escuro e um homem estava a seguindo. Sem nem pensar, ela se trocou, pegou o carro e voou para onde Ana estava. Gina nocauteou o cara e ajudou Ana a entrar no carro, acalmando-a.

Já no apartamento, Gina deu uma mistura de Poção Calmante com para Dormir sem Sonhar e deu para a amiga. Quando a garota dormir, Gina ajeitou tudo no quarto, pegou os celulares e saiu dali. Hora de falar com os amigos.

– Gina? Está tudo bem? – perguntou Juliana preocupada e com voz de choro. – Você sabe onde a Ana está? Ela disse que ia até a farmácia comprar algo para a dor de cabeça da Mione e já voltava.

– Está tudo bem July. Houve uns probleminhas, mas ela já está aqui comigo. – assegurou Gina sem entrar em maiores detalhes.

– Graças a Merlin! – disseram as meninas juntas.

– O que aconteceu? – perguntou Draco preocupado. – Me passa o endereço daí.

– Calma Draco. – disse Gina docemente. – Nem eu sei o que aconteceu direito e não adianta vir aqui, ela já está dormindo. Amanhã a gente vai se encontrar de qualquer jeito, eu a levo comigo ok?

– Tem certeza que ela está bem? – perguntou Mione muito preocupada com amiga.

– Tenho sim Mi e não se culpe ok? Isso poderia acontecer com qualquer um. – disse Gina adivinhando os pensamentos da amiga. – Vou desligar agora, podem ficar tranquilos.

– Se você diz. – disseram as gêmeas.

– Boa noite Gina. – disse Luna.

– Obrigada mesmo, por ter achado ela Gina. – disseram Draco e July.

– Estou aqui para isso galera. – disse Gina. – Até amanhã.

Depois de verificar a amiga mais uma vez, a ruiva voltou para a sala. Estava vendo um filme qualquer, pensando numas coisas aleatórias, quando a campainha soou pelo apartamento. Armada com a varinha foi ver quem era.

- Gustave, seu louco! – disse Gina ao abrir a porta. – O que aconteceu?

- Preciso da sua ajuda. – disse o bruxo.

- Entra, vamos para o escritório, fiz umas pequenas modificações pelo tempo em que vou ficar aqui. – disse Gina seguindo para a sala. – Mas faça silêncio.

- Seus pais sabem sobre essas pequenas mudanças? – perguntou Gustave.

- Claro que não. – disse Gina. – Gus, sou a única filha, a única garotinha dos Marotos, acha mesmo que eles me deixariam respirar se soubessem o que realmente sou?

- Tem razão. – disse Gustave.

Eles entraram no escritório, um lugar normal. Uma escrivaninha, uma estante de livros e só. Após mexer no interruptor, o lugar se transformou. Numa parede, um mapa mundial se estendia, onde alguns pontos coloridos piscavam. Em outra parede, quadros de avisos com vários papeis presos organizados. Uma estante de parede inteira apenas para os livros e arquivos. Na que sobrou se estendia um armário pequeno, uma escrivaninha e uma área para poções.

- Sabe, às vezes eu tenho medo de você. – disse Gustave olhando admirado.

- É bom ter sempre Gus. – disse Gina sorrindo sombria. – Do que precisa?

- Tradução de uma pedra. – disse Gustave retirando uma caixinha com cuidado do bolso. – Um historiador achou e nos mandou, ninguém conseguiu traduzir, achei que você poderia.

- Deixe me ver. – pediu Gina.

Ela pegou a caixa que Gustave lhe oferecia, abriu e sentou-se na mesa. Delicadamente, ela retirou uma pequena inscrição numa espécie de rocha da caixa e colocou na mesa.

- Fascinante! – exclamou Gina. – É uma inscrita extinta há éons! Está muito bem conservada, mas um pouco apagada.

- Consegue ler? – perguntou Gustave surpreso.

- Acredito que sim, um momento. – Gina pegou em uma gaveta um pinceis e uma lupa, além de um caderno e caneta. – Vai demorar um pouco Gus.

- Sem problemas. – disse o bruxo se acomodando na sala.

Durante quase duas horas, a garota usava aqueles pinceis para afastar delicadamente restos de pó e de pedras da inscrição e a avaliava com a lupa, anotando tudo que entendia. Quando, por fim, terminou, Gustave acordou com um sobressalto.

- Acabou? – perguntou o bruxo.

- Sim, basicamente, conta a história dos deuses antigos, acredito que saiba algo sobre eles? – perguntou Gina obtendo concordância de Gustave. – Aqui explica que os deuses realmente existem, possuem casos com humanos e têm filhos metade mortais, metade deuses.

- Mas isso não é possível. – disse Gustave.

- Gus, você me conhece, sabe que só credito vendo. – disse Gina enquanto iam para a porta. – Eu te garanto os deuses ainda existem, assim como semideuses e monstros da mitologia.

- Isso não é possível. – disse Gustave. – Você os conheceu?

- Infelizmente sim. – disse Gina com um suspiro. – Eu guardo isso para você.

- Obrigado, manterei isso em segredo, melhor. – disse Gustave se despedindo. – Boa noite Gina.

- Boa noite Gus. – disse Gina antes de lacrar o apartamento.

Por fim, ela depositou a caixa com a inscrição na sua estante em sua ilha, ali ninguém mexeria. Arrumou as coisas no seu escritório e verificou a hora. Sem chances aproveitando que Ana ainda dormia, foi até a padaria comprar pães doces e guloseimas para elas.

Próxima lembrança. Um dia aleatório nas férias, Gina se encontrava olhando pela janela enquanto todos dormiam. Uma rosa surgiu ao seu lado, com o singelo bilhete: "Preciso lhe falar, W.". Com um suspiro, fez uma ilusão para caso alguém acordasse no meio da noite e voou para a Fortaleza.

- Boa Noite Fênix, espero não ter lhe acordado. – disse Willian quando a ruiva apareceu.

- Não me acordou Will. – disse Gina. – O que aconteceu?

- Nada, só precisava falar sobre os ex-lobisomens e ex-vampiros que você nos trouxe. – falou o caçador.

- O que descobriram? – perguntou Gina curiosa.

- Eles trabalham para alguém poderoso, têm medo dele. – começou Will. – Algo muito grande e muito ruim está por vir.

- Certo, tem os relatórios? – perguntou Gina.

- Sim, aqui estão. – disse entregando uns papeis para ela. – Desculpe a demora, não temos bons interrogadores mais.

- Sem problemas, mas da próxima vez, me avisa que eu dou um jeito de ajudar. – disse Gina com um sorriso leve, voltando para o apartamento.

Lembrança seguinte. Depois de um treino cansativo para o Campeonato Juvenil e da ruiva ter dito que ia dormir para todos, ela pode, enfim, ir até a aldeia dos Centauros. Ali, conversou com o Ancião, com Diane e Donna, onde ficou claro os motivos da insônia da garota. Ela era uma sensitiva.

Bruxos sensitivos conseguem prever a maioria das coisas que vão acontecer às pessoas que eles conhecem. Assim como sabem quando alguém está mentindo, quando coisas ruins vão acontecer, possuem facilidade para ler e escrever com rapidez e para "ler" e sentir as emoções e pensamentos das pessoas.

Gina ainda não estava acostumada com esse tipo de sensações e visões, por isso seu corpo a impedia de dormir. Até a garota aprender a se controlar e controlar seus poderes, isso aconteceria.

_- E ela passou por tudo em silêncio. – disse Dan cabisbaixo._

_- E a gente nem percebeu. – completou Gab deprimido._

_- Que droga de "irmãos" somos? – questionou Ron com raiva._

_- Pior Ron, que péssimo namorado eu fui! – disse Harry sem nenhum brilho no olhar. – A pessoa que mais amo no mundo passou por todas essas coisas e nem sabia._

Os garotos estavam numa sala, rindo e conversando, como sempre faziam. Gina sentia um forte aperto no peito e, pelos seus poderes de sensitiva, isso não era nada bom. Quando Olívio entrou afobado na casa e com uma expressão desolada, foi que ela soube que o pior tinha acontecido.

– Gina... – disse Ollie olhando para a menina. – Você vai para a Inglaterra passar esse final de semana com seus pais.

– O quê?! Por quê?! – perguntaram todos juntos, menos Gina que fechou os olhos com força.

– Quem...? – disse Gina num sussurro, ao abrir os olhos.

– Seus avos, eu sinto muito. – disse Ollie e a sala caiu num silêncio enquanto todos digeriam aquelas palavras. – Seus pais só disseram que foi obra de bruxos das trevas e que a esperam lá ainda hoje.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido a partir da fala de Olívio. Gina previu os dois irmãos indo presos pelos bruxos das trevas e deduziu o que eles fariam. Do nada, Gab e Dan levantaram do sofá com raiva vista em seus rostos e quando iam se encaminhar para a porta, foram parados por Gina que segurou um braço de cada um. Os dois meninos se olharam e abraçaram Gina, mas ela não queria isso. A ruiva correu para o quarto e se trancou lá.

Gina se jogou na sua cama, abraçando os joelhos e começou a chorar. Justo eles foram morrer? Ela afundou a cabeça entre os braços e um soluço se ouviu no quarto, que logo foi invadido pelos amigos. Os quatro sussurraram um fraco "Gi", antes da garota se sentir acolhida nos braços do namorado.

– Eles não podiam ter morrido Harry, não podiam... – sussurrou Gina abraçando o namorado fortemente enquanto lágrimas caiam de seus olhos.

– Não fica assim moranguinho. – disse Dan acariciando os cabelos da irmã, ninguém nunca a havia visto chorar.

– Vai dar tudo certo anjo, a gente vai ficar o tempo todo com você. – disse Harry fazendo ela se sentar em seu colo.

– Não vamos sair de perto. – disse Gab segurando uma de suas mãos.

– Agora você vai ficar aqui, se acalmando, enquanto a gente arruma as suas e as nossas coisas e pegamos algo para você comer. – disse Ron dando um beijo em sua testa.

– Obrigada. – sussurrou Gina ainda chorando e se acomodando no abraço de Harry.

– Vai ficar tudo bem pequena. – disse Harry e os meninos saíram dali deixando os dois sozinhos.

Harry a abraçava e tentava consolá-la enquanto os meninos arrumavam tudo. Gina sabia que eles também não estavam bem, mas estavam fazendo isso por ela. Logo os três meninos adentraram o quarto com suas malas e uma bandeja de comida.

– Vem baixinha. – disse Ron a chamando para perto dele. – Trouxe umas coisas para você comer.

– Não estou com fome. – disse Gina enterrando o rosto no pescoço de Harry.

– Você tem que comer um pouco anjo. – disse Harry preocupado.

Depois que eles conseguiram fazê-la comer, Gina tomou um banho, se arrumou e, quando saiu do banheiro, já nem parecia que tinha chorado pela morte dos avos. Pegou sua mochila com as coisas essenciais e guardou as coisas dos meninos dentro. Após se despedir de todos, os cinco aparataram na mansão Potter.

No dia seguinte, o dia do enterro, quando enfim ficou sozinha com os avos, pelo menos seus corpos, Gina passou a pensar. Com a morte dos avos ficava mais do que claro que ela era alvo. Agora, mais do que nunca, ela iria entrar com tudo naquela guerra.

– Eles eram boas pessoas, não iriam gostar de vê-la triste. – disse uma senhora se aproximando.

Ela deveria ter a mesma idade que Dorea tinha, era morena e tinha longos cabelos negros acinzentados. Seus olhos verdes demonstravam grande bondade e muitos sentimentos.

– Eles realmente eram, mas ainda não acredito que morreram. – disse Gina se voltando para os avos.

– Sou Maria, estudei com sua avó antes dela vir para a Inglaterra. – disse a senhora se sentado ao lado de Gina.

– A senhora, então, é a amiga brasileira que ela tanto comentava? A sensitiva? – perguntou Gina voltando a olhar para Maria.

– Sou eu sim, e se não percebeu, estamos falando em português. – disse Maria com um bondoso sorriso.

– Nunca reparo quando fala outra língua. – disse Gina dando os ombros.

– Sabe, seus avos sentiam muito orgulho de você Gina. – começou Maria, atraindo a atenção da garota. – E eu sempre soube que você seria uma grande maga, estava predestinado.

– Tenho certeza que sim. – disse Gina olhando para o nada. – Sei disso desde sempre.

– Não sei se Dorea lhe falou Gina, mas eu tive uma visão sua. – disse Maria medindo as palavras. – Na minha visão, você estava aprendendo a controlar seus poderes de sensitiva.

– Faz sentido. – disse Gina depois de um tempo em silêncio. – Soube recentemente que sou uma sensitiva.

– Compreendo. – disse Maria. – Sabe, posso te conhecer a pouco tempo, mas saiba que sinto que precisar desabafar um pouco.

– Desculpe-me Maria, mas não sou de falar dos meus problemas para ninguém. – disse Gina conjurando um buquê de rosas negras e depositando no túmulo dos avos. – Hábito adquirido durante minha infância.

– Entendo. – disse Maria também se levantando. – Importa-se de eu ficar um pouco para me despedir?

– Fique a vontade Maria. – disse Gina se preparando para sair.

– Obrigado. – disse Maria. – Aliás, Gina, sinta-se a vontade para me procurar o Brasil, caso queria aprender mais sobre seus poderes.

– Acredito que nos veremos mais cedo do que imagina Maria – disse Gina com um olhar distante. – Até outro dia.

– É não vou conseguir dormir hoje pelo visto, de novo. – disse Gina levantando da cama, já em Hogwarts. – Merda, preciso treinar.

Rapidamente trocou a camisola vermelho sangue por uma calça de moletom e uma regata, prendeu os longos e ruivos cabelos num coque folgado e desceu as escadas em direção ao retrato.

– Onde a senhorita pensa que vai numa hora dessas? – perguntou Gab das escadas.

– Céus Gabriel McKinnon Black! Quer me matar do coração criatura? – disse Gina assustada.

– O que está acontecendo Gina? – disse Dan descendo atrás do irmão.

– Nada, não tem nada acontecendo Dan. – disse Gina sem encarar os irmãos.

– Acha que nos engana Gina? – disse Ron se jogando num sofá.

– Gi, você está distante nas aulas, não anda dormindo, fica pensativa toda hora e, ás vezes, some. – disse Harry muito preocupado. – O que está acontecendo?

– Fale a verdade. – disse Gab sério.

– Sabe que pode confiar na gente. – continuou Dan igualmente preocupado.

– Sempre estaremos com você baixinha. – disse Ron também preocupado.

– Vocês lembram-se das coisas que contei sobre minha outra vida? – perguntou Gina anormalmente séria.

– Sim, lembro que você primeiro falou com o Harry e depois contou algumas coisas para a gente. – disse Dan enquanto a irmã se sentava ao lado de Harry.

– Pois então, daquela vez eu tive que ir embora e arranjar um jeito de acabar com a guerra, que estava estourando em ambos os mundos. – disse Gina sem encará-los. – Está chegando a hora de eu fazer isso novamente.

– Você não pode ir Gina! – disse Gab muito, mais muito, preocupado e nervoso. – Eu não posso te perder também.

– Você não vai me perder cachos. – disse Gina abraçando-o fortemente. – Não importa o que aconteça, você nunca vai se livrar de mim ouviu?

– Mas o que vai acontecer? – perguntou Ron, igualmente preocupado.

– O que vai acontecer é que, quando chagada a hora, eu vou partir e vai demorar um tempo até vocês terem noticias minhas. – disse Gina soltando Gab.

– Quando você vai? – perguntou Harry e Gina desviou seu olhar para a janela. – Quando Gina?

– No final de junho, assim que as aulas se encerrarem. – disse Gina e saiu de lá o mais rápido possível, sem deixar vestígios.

"_Merda, merda, merda... É nessas horas que eu detesto ter meu destino traçado_", pensava Gina enquanto procurava entrar no cofre da família Potter, o cofre da porta do dragão.

– Achei que já havia me esquecido. – disse uma voz etérea assim que a garota entrou no cofre.

– Não esqueci não Selene, mas não estou de bom humor. – disse Gina se jogando no cofre.

O cofre, em si, não tinha nada de mais. Apenas algumas profecias e alguns documentos guardados, o principal dali era ela. Selene Potter. Ela havia sido a única mulher, além de Gina, a nascer na família Potter. Também havia sido ela que trouxe a descendência de Godric e Rowena para a família, se casando com Godofredo Raveclaw Gryffindor. Hoje, habitava o cofre servindo de protetora a família, além de uma espécie de espiã para Gina.

– Okay, desembucha menina. – disse a fantasma guardiã da família, Selene.

– Acabei de falar para o Gab, o Dan, o Ron e o Harry que no final de junho eu vou sumir de novo, mas na verdade voltaremos a nos ver porque aceitei servir de tradutora no próximo Campeonato Juvenil de Quadribol que acontecerá em Hogwarts. – desabafou Gina com um suspiro cansado. – Assim que o ano acabar vou para o Brasil e lá, tentarei aprender o máximo possível sobre os sensitivos, já que aparentemente sou uma, meus avos morreram recentemente e já avisei para os conselheiros e para o Gustave que já estou nessa guerra. Ah, também já tenho tudo preparado para ser a próxima auror/inominável/ rastreadora do mundo. Acho que não me esqueci de nada...

– Okay, respira fundo agora porque você é f*d , mas não é imortal e precisa de ar nesse seu corpinho lindo de parar o transito. – disse Selene tentando arrancar um sorriso de Gina, em vão.

– É sério Sel, já te falei para parar de visualizar a vida dos adolescentes trouxas, eles são uma péssima influência para você. – disse Gina rodando os olhos. – Céus! Eu estou precisando, encarecidamente, descontar toda essa minha raiva e todas as minhas emoções contidas em algo ou alguém.

– Calma ai fire, nada de matar ninguém. – disse Selena séria. – A gente arruma um lugar para você descontar toda sua raiva contida, mais nada de descontar tudo isso em alguém, a não ser o Lúcifer, é claro.

– Então eu estava certa, é ele. – disse Gina sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção.

– Sim fire. – disse Selene muito preocupa. – Teremos que tomar muito cuidado a partir de agora e nem venha com o papo que eu não vou com você, por que eu vou sim. Posso ser um fantasma, mas não se esqueça de que só sou vista por quem quero e eu não vou te deixar sozinha enquanto você se mete numa corrida louca de vida ou morte, ficou claro senhorita Ginevra Lilian Slytherin Hufflepuff Grifo Raveclaw Gryffindor Evans Potter?

– Eu não ia vir com o papo de que você não ia junto Sel. – disse Gina cabisbaixa.

– Não? – perguntou Selene surpresa ao que Gina negou com a cabeça. – Por quê?

– Porque eu estou cansada Selene, cansada. – disse Gina com um suspiro. – Eu não aguento mais isso, tudo que eu queria era ir para Hogwarts e ir dormir abraçada com o Harry, sabendo que no dia seguinte terei aulas chatas com meus melhores amigos. Mas não, agora vou ter que evitar ficar sozinha com os meninos, tenho que começar a me preparar para a viagem e para a guerra. Sabe, eu só tenho 16 anos.

– Vai ficar tudo bem fire, você sabe disso. – disse Selene.

– Saber eu sei, mas quanto tempo isso vai durar? E quais serão os preços Selene? Nada é de graça. – disse Gina. – E se o preço da paz for a vida de alguém que eu amo? Não vou conseguir suportar outra perda.

– Calma, vamos dar um passo de cada vez Okay? – perguntou Selene olhando para a menina carinhosamente. – Eu não vou te deixar enquanto as coisas não se resolverem.

– Obrigado Selene, por tudo. – disse Gina sorrindo sincera. – Melhor eu já ir, me acompanha?

– Sempre fire, sempre. – disse Selene e as duas voltaram para Hogwarts.

_- Ela estava cansada naquela época, imagina agora? – disse Jorge._

_- Por que tem que ser nossa baixinha? – questionou Fred._

_- Então o cara que estamos enfrentando é aquele cara das Trevas. – concluiu Luna pensativa._

– Até quando vai fugir da gente Gina? – perguntou Harry certa noite quando se encontraram na sala comunal vazia.

– Não estou fugindo. – disse Gina na defensiva.

– Está sim, eu sei, eles sabem e o principal, você sabe disso. – disse Selene com um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto, mas apenas Gina podia vê-la e ouvi-la.

– Você finge que fala a verdade e a gente finge que acredita Okay? – disse Ron virando os olhos.

– Não disse fire? – disse Selene divertida. – Está cercada de gente que te conhece muito bem.

– Eu preciso ir meninos, outra hora a gente conversa ok? – disse Gina tentando fugir.

– Outra hora quando? – disse Dan olhando a irmã. – Quando você já tiver partindo Gina?

– Sabe, gostei desses meninos, são espertos e preocupados com você. – disse Selene analisando-os.

– Fala com a gente agora, pimentinha. – disse Gab indo até a irmã. – A gente precisa conversar seriamente.

– Concordo com eles e vou ajuda-los Gina, desculpe. – disse Selene se concentrando e aparecendo para os quatro, assustando-os. – Nossa, sou tão feia assim para tamanho susto?

– Quem é você? – perguntou Harry ainda olhando para a fantasma.

– Selene Potter Gryffindor, guardiã e protetora da família Potter. – disse Selene com uma leve reverência.

– O que você está fazendo aqui e como apareceu assim, de repente? – perguntou Gab assustado.

– Bem, eu geralmente fico no cofre em Gringotes, mas como a coisa ruiva ali vai sumir do mundo, resolvi ficar com ela. – disse Selene na cara de pau. – E eu posso aparecer para quem quiser, quando quiser, visto que ainda guardo meus poderes.

– Informação demais, Sel. – disse Gina olhando para toda a sala comunal, menos para algum dos cinco.

– Que seja. – disse Selene dando os ombros. – Eles querem algumas respostas Gina e eles as merecem.

– Eu sei. – disse Gina baixinho. – O que querem saber?

– Por que você vai embora? – perguntou Dan primeiro.

– Porque este é meu destino, além do mais, é meu dever como caçadora. – disse Gina se sentando.

– Por que não podemos ir com você? – pergunto Ron.

– Simples, as coisas não vão ficar fáceis daqui para frente. – começou Gina. – Vocês tem certo treinamento, mas não o suficiente para encarar as coisas lá fora. E não, não há como eu ou alguém os treinar, não há tempo.

– Por que tem que ser você? – perguntou Harry meio desesperado, jogado no sofá.

– Longa história, inapropriada para o momento. – disse Gina o abraçando ao mesmo tempo em que sentia Gab apertar uma de suas mãos.

– Você vai cuidar dela para a gente Selene? – perguntou Dan olhando para a fantasma.

– Vou sim, não precisa se preocupar Daniel. – disse Selene tocada com aquela cena. – Bom fire, você já está bem acompanhada, depois eu volto.

– Fire? – perguntou Ron assim que Selene sumiu. – Ela te chama de fogo?

– Pois é, ela diz que é porque eu sou tão intensa quanto o fogo. – disse Gina dando os ombros. – Mas vai saber, ela é meio louca.

– É mal de família. – disse Gab brincando, recebendo uma almofada na cara.

Por fim, eles descobriram o que tanto continha naquelas cartas que fizeram Gina sumir sem mais nem menos no jantar. A coruja negra lhe trouxe um recorte de jornal onde mostrava uma família morta, há alguns anos atrás, onde apenas a pequena filha do casal sobreviveu. Vinha, por fim, uma ameaça: "Ela será a próxima!".

Lua lhe trouxe um recado pequeno de Gustave. "A garota está comigo, eu a criei depois de tudo. Ela precisa de você. G.". Sem nem pensar, a garota fez o recado eu deixou na mesa e sumiu. Ela apareceu na casa de Gustave, onde Bruno, Marcela grávida e um moreno que ela não conheci estava acompanhados de Gustave e uma garota loira de olhos violetas.

- Gustave. – chamou a ruiva. – Eu vi as cartas, vim assim que as recebi.

- Muito obrigado Gina. – disse o bruxo confuso. – Marine anda um pouco estranha esses dias, antes mesmo da ameaça chegar.

- Quem é o moreno? – perguntou Gina.

- Namorado/noivo dela. – disse Gustave. – Garotos, essa é Gina Potter, uma antiga amiga.

- Prazer. – disse Gina com um sorriso doce. – Você é a Marine?

- Sou. – disse a loira.

- Certo. – disse Gina pensativa. – Gus, me deixe a sós com ela?

- Claro. – disse Gustave tirando todos dali.

- Por que quis ficar sozinha comigo? – perguntou a loira sem olhá-la.

- Porque achei que você ficaria mais a vontade assim. – disse a ruiva. – Além do mais, acho que sei qual é o seu problema.

- Problema? Eu não tenho nenhum problema. – disse Marie na defensiva.

- Desculpe, me expressei mal. – disse Gina – Acho que sei o motivo do se descontrole emocional e magico.

- E por que seria? – perguntou Marie encarando a garota.

- Conhece a história de Mirian e Merlin? – perguntou Gina obtendo concordância da loira. – O que poucos sabem é que Mirian tinha uma irmã gêmea, conhecida como Mirella. As duas não se falavam nunca, por isso Mirian nunca descobriu que tinha um sobrinho, este que mudou de nome e seguiu sua vida sem nem ligar para a fama de sua tia, assim como sua linhagem pouco ligou, tanto que só contavam para seus filhos quando era necessário. Acredito que conheça essa história não?

- Mas como você sabe? – perguntou a loira surpresa. – Essa história nunca saiu da família.

- Vou te contar um segredo, mas não conte para ninguém ok? – perguntou Gina obtendo concordância da garota. – Sou descendente de Mirian e Merlin.

-O quê? Você está de brincadeira não? – disse a loira surpresa.

- Não, não estou. – disse Gina sorrindo. – Esse descontrole seu é porque você tem grandes poderes dentro de você, mas sem um treinamento adequado, eles causam isso.

-Você poderia me ajudar? – perguntou baixinho.

- Claro, é para isso que estou aqui querida. – disse Gina. – Agora, quando pretende contar a eles sobre sua gravidez?

- Acho melhor eu me acostumar com o fato de você saber tudo. – sussurrou a loira. – Não sei, tenho medo sabe? Logo mais me formo auror, o Bê se forma curandeiro e, uma criança nesses dias de hoje, é perigoso.

- Bom a escolha é sua, mais sei que Gus ficara feliz, ele a tem como uma filha e está radiante com a gravidez da Marcela. – explicou Gina. – E quanto a segurança da criança, eu cuido. O trabalho não influencia em nada, você ficara apenas um tempo afastada.

- Você tem razão Gina. – disse Marie sorrindo. – Obrigado.

- Estou a disposição. – disse Gina. – Olha Marie, eu tenho que fazer uma coisa rápida no Brasil antes das aulas começarem, quando eu resolver isso eu volto e te ajudo, pode ser?

- Pode sim. – disse Marie.

- Boa noite então, diga ao Gustave que eu volto logo. – disse Gina sumindo.

_- Foi assim que se conheceram? – perguntou Neville._

_- Foi sim, a partir dai nunca mais nos largamos. – disse Marie sorrindo. – Gi é minha maninha louquinha, minha melhor amiga._

Ela apareceu em frente a uma grande construção. Um prédio com vários andares, algumas pessoas por ali circulavam, um campo de Quadribol se estendia mais ao fundo, próximo a uma grande estufa. O lugar tinha sua beleza natural, sem contar na variedade de plantas que ali tinha.

Gina seguiu a magia de Maria, ela havia conseguido decifrá-la naquele dia do enterro. A bruxa estava num jardim, conversando com dois adolescentes. Quando se aproximou, Maria virou para olha-la, dando-lhe um leve sorriso.

- Bem que você disse que nos veríamos antes do que eu esperava. – disse Maria cumprimentando-a. – Esse é meu neto Robert e sua namorada, Julia.

- Prazer, Gina Potter. – disse Gina para os garotos. - Podemos conversar Maria?

- Claro, crianças, volto em uns minutinhos. – disse Maria e elas foram andar. – O que gostaria de falar comigo?

- Gostaria de me transferir para cá. – disse Gina sem rodeios. – Além de pedir que, se pudesse, me treinasse como sensitiva.

- O que a fez decidir isso? – perguntou Maria docemente.

- Problemas Maria, problemas. – disse Gina. – Problemas esses que estou proibida de falar.

- Entendo. – disse a bruxa. – Só necessitarei de suas notas e da autorização de seus pais, caso seja menor de idade.

- Aqui. – disse Gina entregando alguns papeis para a bruxa. – Faço aniversário em breve, mas sou maior de idade pelo meu Ministério, inclusive já faço magia fora da escola.

- Não vejo problema então. – disse Maria. – Só lhe aviso que as aulas aqui começam em Fevereiro e vão até Novembro, com um mês de férias em Julho, portanto entrará no segundo semestre de aula.

- Não vejo problema nisso. – disse Gina. – E quanto aos materiais?

- Aqui, uma lista para o sétimo ano. – disse Maria convocando um papel e entregando para a menina. – Lhe vejo dia primeiro de agosto então?

- Sim, até lá. – disse Gina. – Obrigado.

_- Simples assim? – perguntou Ana abismada. – Tivemos que fazer um monte de provas, a July teve que conversar com Maria e Dumbledore e mais um monte de burocracias._

_- Mas a Gina é a Gina, além do mais, era só ver os NOM's dela que ninguém se atreveria a pedir outra prova. – disse Bruno dando os ombros._

_- Quais foram os NOM's dela? – perguntou Sirius curioso._

_- Não viram? – perguntou Marcela surpresa. – Foram tudo nível Merlin._

_- Jura? – perguntou Molly surpresa._

_- Sim! – disse o casal._

_- E os NIEM's?- perguntou Lily._

_- Não recebi, ficou com meu pai. – disse Bruno._

Gina entrava novamente na Fortaleza dos Caçadores. Tinha algo a pedir para Willian, o problema era fazê-lo aceitar o que lhe pediria. O encontrou conversando com Lúpus e Marcus.

- Interrompo? – perguntou Gina séria.

- Nunca Fênix. – disse Marcus.

- Algum problema? – perguntou Lúpus.

- Não, só preciso de um pequeno favor do Will. – disse Gina.

- O que posso fazer por você Fênix? – perguntou o humano.

- Quero que você me indique para ser Rastreadora. – disse ela sem rodeios.

- O quê? – disseram os três.

- Você está louca! – disse o vampiro.

- Marcus, meu caro, eu não estou louca, eu sou louca! – disse Gina com um sorriso sombrio. – Passe por tudo que eu passei e saberá o porquê.

- Certo, mas mesmo assim, é muito arriscado. – disse Lúpus.

- Poucos passam nos teste ou continuam depois da segunda prova. – disse Will.

- Então eu serei uma desses poucos. – disse Gina confiante. – Se você não quiser tudo bem Will. Só me avise que falarei com Thor.

- Você tem mesmo certeza disso? – disse Wil com um suspiro.

- É uma das poucas coisas que eu tenho certeza. – disse Gina.

- Tem noção do perigo e dos riscos que vai correr? – perguntou Marcus.

- Tenho. – disse séria.

- Sabe que terá que desistir de uma vida normal, de uma vida particular? – disse Lúpus.

- Sim, eu sei. – disse Gina. – Mas é preciso.

- Se você tem a total certeza disso, te indico. – disse Willian. – Precisarei, no momento, de seus NOM's, depois dos seus NIEM's. E decida um codinome, de preferência algo que seja difícil te identificar como Ginevra Potter.

- Meus NOM's. – entregou para o bruxo um papel e pensou. – L. Meu nome será L.

- L? Porque L? – perguntou Marcus confuso.

- Por eu meu segundo nome é Lilian. – disse Gina com um sorriso. – Assim como a flor preferida de minha mãe e de minha avó é um Lírio.

- Mas assim fica fácil te descobrir. – disse Lúpus.

- Não, apenas meus pais e amigos, além de poucos professores meus, sabem meu segundo nome. – disse Gina. – Além do mais todos sabem que não gosto do meu nome. Só de Gina.

- Certo, assim que seus NIEM's saírem me mande ok? – disse Willian.

- Pode deixar. – disse Gina.

- Posso perguntar uma coisa? – perguntou Marcus.

- Sim. – disse Gina.

- Você sabe que terá que ter outro emprego não? Para disfarçar. – falou o vampiro.

- Sim. – disse Gina sorrindo marota. – Já falei com Gustave, tenho minha vaga garantida na Interpol e na Intersec. Serei auror, inominável e rastreadora/espiã.

- Você é louca? – perguntou Lúpus assombrado. – Nunca que conseguirá conciliar tudo isso.

- Não me conhece direito Lúpus. – disse Gina sombria. – Isso é pouco perto do que farei.

_- Ela é totalmente louca! – disse Cisa. – Além de ser Dark Rose, ela ainda é L?_

_- Quer saber mais? – disse Marie, ao que assentiram. – Ela fez os três cursos ao mesmo tempo._

_- Como? – disse Remo surpreso. – Não dá tempo para fazer isso._

_- Dá sim. – disse Bernardo. – Ela fez o curso de Inominável de manhã, Auror à tarde e Rastreadora de noite._

_- Mas ela não teria tempo para dormir, descansar e nem de viver. – disse Draco assustado._

_- Sem falar que sempre que precisava ela fazia uma cópia dela e ia investigar alguma coisa, principalmente de final de semana. – disse Bruno._

_- E ninguém a impediu? – perguntou Lily._

_- Vocês a conhecem tanto quanto nós. – disse Marcela. – Quando ela coloca algo na cabeça, ninguém mais tira. O que tem de inteligência, ela tem de teimosia._

- Srta. Potter. – disse Guilherme, o organizador do Campeonato. – Temos um pequeno problema quanto ao fato da Srta. se a tradutora.

- Que seria? – perguntou Gina calma.

- A Srta. terá que fazer seus exames finais em todas as línguas participantes. – informou o bruxo.

- Não vejo nenhum problema nisso. – disse Gina ainda calma.

- A Srta. terá uma semana para fazer seus exames em pelo menos dez línguas. – exasperou o bruxo.

- Guilherme, não vejo problemas nisso, eu já imagina algo do tipo. – disse Gina. – O que mais me preocupa é como os alunos ficaram nessa semana, pois farei meus exames no Brasil.

- Mas não você não é de Hogwarts? – perguntou o bruxo surpreso.

- Sou, mas fui transferida para lá, assim chegarei junto com a escola Brasileira. – disse Gina. – Bom, se era só isso...

- Sim, conversaremos mais durante o torneio. – disse o bruxo.

- Até lá, então. – disse Gina.

_- Espera ai! – disse Gui. – Ela fez os exames em dez línguas diferentes?_

_- Eu mal consegui fazer em uma! – exclamou Fleur surpresa._

_- Só ela mesmo! – disse Carlinhos abismado._

_- Além de fazer tudo duas vezes, ela ainda faz isso. – disse Juliana._

- Por que você mudou de escola Gina? – perguntou Marie certo dia. A loira estava com uma barriguinha já.

- Longa história Marie, muito longa. – disse a ruiva com um suspiro.

- Tem haver com a Estrela Negra? – perguntou a loira.

- Em parte. – disse Gina.

- Ok, você não quer falar sobre isso. – disse Marie conformada. – Então quer dizer que trabalharemos juntas?

- Sim, em Janeiro entro na corporação como Dark Rose. – disse Gina com um sorriso.

- "Dark Rose", rosa negra. – disse Marie. – O que significa?

- Morte, separação, adeus, mistério... – disse Gina. – Coisas desse tipo. É, no momento, a rosa que mais combina comigo.

- Pelo visto você gosta muito de rosas. – disse Marie com um sorriso de lado.

- Sim, tenho uma história com elas. – disse Gina mexendo no colar que há muito era uma delicada flor, que a salvou. – Rosa é uma flor delicada, mas que todos esquecem que é perigosa, por causa dos espinhos.

- Hum... – disse Marie. – Então é senhorita é uma flor?

- Boa comparação, Angel. – disse Gina rindo.

- Hey! Como sabe que é esse meu codinome? – disse Marie surpresa.

- Eu sei de tudo. – disse Gina sorrindo. – Nunca se esqueça.

- Não esquecerei. – disse Marie sorrindo.

- Bom Marie, preciso voltar. – disse Gina. – Já fiz meus exames, hora de voltar para Hogwarts.

- E quais os resultados? – perguntou a loira curiosa.

- Nível Merlin em tudo, óbvio. – disse Gina ignorando a surpresa da prima. – Boa noite priminha.

- Boa noite Gi. – disse Marie. – Se cuida.

- Sempre. – disse Gina e colocou a mão na barriga dela. – Boa noite princesinha.

_- Ela mesma se compara com a rosa negra. – disse Gab._

_- Mas o que me preocupa é que ela fala que a rosa negra significa morte e depois diz que a flor a representa. – disse Harry._

Gina estava preste a aparatar para seu quarto na sala dos fundadores quando viu. Caçadores, os marotos, os NM, Maria, Julia, Robert e os professores, em Hogwarts, sendo atacados. Sem nem pensar, aparatou na torre mais alta de Hogwarts, logo lançando uma barreira protetora entre as criaturas e todos.

Um segundo depois, Gina pulou e derrubou um dos gigantes com um chute bem dado na cabeça. Não tardou muito para os outros dois também serem derrubados. Gina, então, caiu de joelhos em frente a todos.

– Saiam daqui agora. Nenhum de vocês está pronto para o que vai acontecer. – disse Gina e nesse momento os dementadores apareceram. – _Expecto Patronum Múltiplos_!

Diversos animais patronos dourados saíram da varinha da garota ruiva e atacaram os dementadores, não dando chances deles nem se aproximarem de todos ali presos na barreira. Até mesmo as criaturas das trevas estavam assustadas. Há tempos não se viu um Patrono Múltiplo, quanto mais um desse tipo, quase sólido.

– Fala sério! – resmungou Gina ao ver todos parados ainda. – "_Tecnica Convocazione elementare! Guardiani Elemental!_".

Uma estrela de seis pontas apareceu abaixo de Gina em dourado, um círculo unia cada uma de suas pontas. Dos dois extremos inferiores saíram uma Serpente de Terra e um Texugo de Ar. Das extremidades superiores, um Leão de Fogo e uma Águia de Água. E das duas pontas, um Grifo de Luz e um Dragão das Trevas.

Ainda chocados com a magia da garota, os alunos e professores nem perceberam serem empurrados até dentro do castelo, fazendo os animais patronos e elementais sumirem junto com o selamento das portas. Sem dar tempo para os adversários se recuperarem do assombro mágico que fez, Gina começou a disparar flecha atrás de flecha nos vampiros e lobisomens presentes, fazendo-os cair no chão de dor, despertando, assim, todas as criaturas.

Gina brandiu suas espadas e utilizou de suas flechas e adagas, desacordando todo o exercito e "ignorando" a presença dos demônios e da criatura que assistia todo o massacre de longe.

Após um bom tempo todas as criaturas estavam no chão. Muito sangue, tanto dos seres quanto de Gina, estava sobre os jardins. A ruiva tinha vários cortes pelo corpo, sua roupa rasgada em alguns lugares e estava toda descabelada.

Agora faltava apenas destruir os demônios e ver o que aquele ser encapuzado queria. Gina sabia muito bem o que era aquilo, e isso a preocupava muito.

Sem esperar mais, guardou suas armas e começou o canto milenar para destruir demônios. Uma esfera branca surgiu em suas mãos e começou a sugar todos os demônios presentes num raio de mil quilômetros, transformando-os numa esfera negra menor. Com um pouco de concentração, queimou a esfera com fogo maldito.

Quando a ruiva se preparou para confrontar o ser encapuzado, ambos trocaram um olhar de reconhecimento e o ser desapareceu, como se nunca estive ali.

Antes que alguém a interrompesse, raios verdes, amarelos, azuis, vermelhos, brancos e dourados saíram de Gina e formaram uma proteção em Hogwarts. Aquela era mesma barreira posta pelos fundadores, a Barreira Milenar Elemental, acrescentada com o poder da Luz e de Gina, garantindo maior proteção e segurança pelos próximos mil anos. Logo após terminar de conjurar a barreira, Fawkes apareceu e levou Gina dali com o voo de fogo da fênix, logo em seguida Lua ganhou os céus, atrás de sua dona e companheira. Um pequeno lembrete havia ficado para todos ali:

"Esse pode ter sido o final de uma batalha, mas a guerra logo começará. Ninguém mais será confiável, ninguém mais estará seguro. Mas quando precisarem de mim eu estarei lá. Pode não ser como eu mesma, mas sempre estarei protegendo aqueles que me são importantes. SEMPRE.".

"_If anyone ask I'll tell them we both just moved on_

_When people all stare I pretend that I don't hear them talk_

_Whenever I see you,_

_I'll swallow my pride and bite my tongue_

_Pretend i'm okay with it all_

_Act like there's nothing wrong_

_Is it over yet?_

_Can I open my eyes?_

_Is this as hard as it gets?_

_Is this what it feels like to really cry?_

_If anyone ask I'll tell them we just grew apart_

_And what would I care if they believe me or not_

_Whenever I feel your memory is breaking my heart_

_I'll pretend i'm okay with it all_

_Act like there's nothing wrong_

_Is it over yet?_

_Can I open my eyes?_

_Is this as hard as it gets?_

_Is this what it feels like to really cry?_

_I'm talking in circles_

_I'm lying, they know it_

_why won't this just all go away?_

_Is it over yet?_

_Can I open my eyes?_

_Is this hard as it gets?_

_Is this what it feels like to really cry?"_

"_Cry – Kelly Clarkson"_

"_Se alguém perguntar vou dizer que nós seguimos em frente,_

_Quando as pessoas comentarem vou fingir que não os ouço a falar,_

_Toda vez que eu te vir, Vou engolir meu orgulho_

_e morder a minha língua_

_Fingir que estou bem com tudo isso_

_Agindo como se nada estivesse errado_

_Isto já acabou?_

_Posso abrir os meus olhos?_

_Isso é tão difícil quanto parece?_

_É isso o que a gente sente quando chora de verdade?_

_Se alguém perguntar vou dizer que superamos_

_E o que me interessa se eles acreditam ou não?_

_Toda vez que eu sentir que as lembranças de você estão quebrando meu coração_

_Vou fingir que estou bem com tudo isto_

_Agindo como se nada estivesse errado_

_Isto já acabou?_

_Posso abrir os meus olhos?_

_Isso é tão difícil quanto parece?_

_É isso o que a gente sente quando chora de verdade?_

_Estou me enrolando nas palavras_

_Estou mentindo, e eles sabem disso_

_Por que tudo isto simplesmente não passa?_

_Isto já acabou?_

_Posso abrir os meus olhos?_

_Isso é tão difícil quanto parece?_

_É isso o que a gente sente quando chora de verdade?"_

"_Chorar – Kelly Clarkson"_

Hey everybody! Desculpem a demora, mas como minha "filha mais velha" foi viajar, e ela é uma das que mais comentam e mais me enchem o saco por causa da fic, quis esperá-la voltar de viagem. . . 

So, só um avisinho rápido. . . Postarei a cada semana por enquanto que estou de férias e no começo das aulas. . . Se eu ver que por casa da escola não estou conseguindo escrever, passará a ser de quinze em quinze dias, beleza? Sorry about that babies, but estou no terceiro colegial. . .

Acho que é só isso gente. . . Até semana que vem 

Beijos, V Black ;)


	5. Chapter 5

_**Cap. 05 – Flashback: A Vida de Ginevra Potter! Part. V**_

Gina caminhava até o edifício que servia de sede para o Olimpo. Ignorando o porteiro, entrou no elevador e com um aceno de mão, liberou o botão de número 600. Dessa vez, nem prestou atenção ao designer do Olimpo, seguiu direto para a sala dos tronos. Sabia que, desde sua entrada, os deuses saberiam que ela estava ali. Dessa vez, apenas os doze deuses estavam presentes.

- Ginevra Potter! – disse Zeus sarcástico. – O que quer aqui?

- Avisar que Lúcifer e seus cavaleiros já voltaram a ativa. – disse Gina. – E não seja sarcástico comigo, não sou nenhuma semideusa ou deus, não tenho que te aturar.

- Mas respeito comigo garota ou lhe incinero. – disse Zeus bravo.

- Faça isso e arranje outro para cuidar de Lúcifer. Mas já lhe digo, está para nascer alguém capaz de me matar. – disse Gina desafiadora.

- Ginevra, cuidado! – informou Hades.

- Criança maldita. – disse Zeus apontando seu raio para a garota, que simplesmente segurou o choque com as mãos.

- Lhe disse que está para nascer alguém capaz de matar. Como sacerdotisa de Nix e uma híbrida, sou capaz de resistir a maioria dos feitiços, não será um simples raiozinho que me matará. – disse Gina vendo a cara surpresa de todos. – Fiquem sabendo que a partir de agora, jogarei segundo minhas regras, nem tentem interferirem.

Dito isso, ela sumiu. Apareceu num apartamento simples, suíte, cozinha, sala, banheiro e escritório. Com um suspiro se encaminhou para o escritório, uma cópia daquele que usara nas férias entre seu quinto e sexto ano.

- Merda! – praguejou Gina indo para seu quarto ao ver a hora. – Vou me atrasar para o curso de rastreadora.

Rapidamente se trocou, preparou um grande copo de suco de laranja e comeu uma maça, ir para o curso sem nada no estomago não era uma boa ideia.

Gina estava numa clareia junto com mais uns quinze estudantes. Estava loira e com olhos claros, além de ter mudado suas feições também. Hoje era dia do segundo teste, um dos quais poucos passava.

O teste consistia em ficar um final de semana inteiro dentro de uma floresta. Sem armas, varinhas nem nenhum tipo de magia. Gina logo que entrou, prometeu a si mesma que não usaria sua magia de maga, nem nenhuma outra. Seguiu até achar uma grande árvore, a qual rapidamente escalou. Lá de cima, pode procurar melhor por alguma fonte de água. Assim que achou, passou a correr até lá.

No caminho, achou algumas pedras e cipó, que utilizou para fazer uma adaga simples, era sempre bom ter algo do tipo por perto. Assim que chegou ao que parecia ser um rio, Gina subiu em outra árvore, ficaria ali até ter que voltar. Olhando para o céu, via vários flashes vermelhos, sinal que vários estudantes saíram da prova. Perto da hora do teste acabar só restava Gina e outros três caras.

Para ela, aquele teste era moleza. Já havia feito coisas muito piores. O terceiro teste, o que ninguém passava, seria no mês seguinte. Gina estava em seu apartamento quando seu celular tocou. Apenas seus amigos e familiares tinha seu número. Foi com surpresa que viu o nome Vitor Krum no identificador.

- Oi Vitor. – disse Gina com um suspiro.

- Desculpa te ligar assim Gina, mas preciso falar com você urgente. – disse Vitor meio desesperado. – É um assunto delicado.

- Não sei Vitor, não estou na Inglaterra e deixei todos para trás. – disse Gina.

- Eu sei, mas se não fosse importante não te ligaria. – disse Vitor.

- Certo, me encontre em meia hora no Regent's Park, sabe onde é? – perguntou Gina.

- Sei sim, na Londres trouxa não? – disse Vitor.

- Exato, corremos menos risco em lugares não bruxos. – disse Gina.

A ruiva então saiu do apartamento e bateu no em frente ao seu. Uma Marie com uma barriga de nove meses atendeu. Gina entrou e elas se sentaram na pequena sala.

- Marie, vou dar uma saída, não devo demorar. – informou a ruiva. – Qualquer coisa me liga certo?

- Pode deixar. – disse Marie passando a mão na barriga. – Algum problema?

- É o que eu pretendo descobrir. – disse Gina.

- Boa sorte. – disse Marie ao que a ruiva acenou e partiu.

Rapidamente, Gina entrou no quarto e com um estalar de dedos, se trocou. Em frente ao espelho, mudou a cor de seus cabelos para loiro com as pontas coloridas, não queria ser reconhecida. Depois de mais umas mudanças pequenas, partiu para Londres.

Gina encontrou Vitor sentado em um dos bancos que se estendiam pelo parque. Sentou-se ao lado dele que nem se mexeu. É claro, ela estava irreconhecível.

- Vitor, sou eu. Gina. – disse Gina rodando os olhos.

- Gina? – perguntou surpreso. – Nossa, você está diferente.

- Essa é a ideia. – disse Gina. – Sobre o que quer falar?

- Um pessoal da Estrela Negra andou me procurando. – disse Krum olhando para o chão. – Por eu ter fama e popularidade, eles disseram que serei um bom espião.

- E o que você quer que eu faça? – perguntou Gina. – Negue.

- Fiz isso no início, mas quando eles ameaçaram minha esposa e meu filho que vai nascer... – disse Krum.

- Entendo, quer que eu te esconda? Posso fazer isso. – disse Gina calma.

- Sei que pode e isso era o que eu iria pedir, mas... – disse Vitor.

- Mas? – perguntou Gina.

- Eu pensei em servir de espião. – disse sem emoções.

- E o que sua esposa acha disso? – perguntou Gina.

- Ela não gosta muito, mas também não quer se esconder. – disse Vitor com um sorriso. – Auror sabe?

- Como sei. – disse Gina. – Mas tem certeza?

- Sim, eu tenho. – disse Vitor. – Por isso eu quis falar com você. Imaginei que pudesse me ajudar.

- Você ter razão, eu posso te ajudar. – disse Gina se levantando. – A começar pela segurança de você e sua família.

- Como? – perguntou Vitor.

- Se levante Vitor, vamos para sua casa. – disse Gina com um sorriso. – Vou garantir que sua casa esteja segura, depois eu cuido da proteção da sua família.

- Por aqui. – chamou Vitor e eles entraram no meio do parque, onde aparataram.

Era uma casa simples, num lugar no interior, sem muitos vizinhos. Antes de Vitor entrar, Gina o parou e fez seus feitiços. Após a barreira dourada sumir, eles entraram. Havia uma mulher loira na cozinha, com uma pequena barriga de gravida.

- Natasha? – chamou Vitor.

- Vitor! – disse a mulher o abraçando. – Quem é você?

- Gina Potter, uma amiga. – disse Gina a cumprimentando.

- Mas você não era ruiva? – disse a mulher.

- Disfarce. – disse Gina dando os ombros. – Vitor me contou da ideia dele, vim ajuda-los.

- Amor, ela é confiável? – sussurrou Natasha no ouvido do marido.

- Confio minha vida a Gina. – sussurrou de volta.

- Bem, o que tem em mente Gina? – perguntou Natasha.

- Já arrumei a proteção da casa, darei colares protetores para os três e vou ensinar para Vitor uns truques para enganar os membros da Estrela. – disse Gina convocando três colares. – Sorte que eu faço pelo menos três colares todo mês.

- Para que servem esses colares? – perguntou Vitor curioso.

- Protege da maioria dos feitiços, contra a Avada Kedavra, alivia a Crucio e a Imperius, entre outras. Mas o principal, sempre que estiver em perigo, eu saberei. – disse Gina. – Vitor, me dê sua mão.

- Para quê? – perguntou Vitor.

- Só me dê. – disse Gina e o búlgaro logo deu.

Gina fechou os olhos e se concentrou. Logo uma aura vinho circulou a mão do bruxo, que Gina aproveitou e a puxou para dentro de um dos colares. Assim que terminou, colocou no bruxo e o colar sumiu.

- Natasha. – pediu Gina e a bruxa deu sua mão.

Uma aura roxa saiu da mão da mulher e Gina transferiu para o outro colar. Após colocar o colar na bruxa e o mesmo sumir, Gina colocou as mão na barriga de Natasha e uma aura azul bebê saiu da mão de Gina, que foi transferida para o último colar, que logo sumiu.

- Pronto. – disse Gina com um sorriso. – Seu pequeno está seguro. Qual o nome?

- Andrei. – disse Natasha sorrindo e passando a mão na barriga. – Nosso pequeno Andrei.

- Vitor, eu volto em alguns dias para te ensinar os feitiços, qualquer coisa me ligue ok? – disse Gina.

- Obrigado. – disse Vitor.

- Muito obrigado. – disse Natasha.

- Esse é meu dever Natasha. – disse Gina sorrindo. – Um dever que faço com maior prazer.

_- Então Vitor é um espião? – perguntou Ron surpreso._

_- Sim. – disse Marie emburrada. – Não gosto dele._

_- Por quê? – perguntou Mione curiosa._

_- Ela rouba minha maninha. – disse com um biquinho fofo._

O terceiro teste, o que todos reprovam. O teste consistia em espionar uma reunião de um grupo trevoso, onde teria que ficar em silencio, sem agir, enquanto eles torturavam, matava e abusava de pessoas inocentes. Apesar de não gostar de ficar parada, Gina tinha um método que usou muito enquanto espionava comensais em sua outra vida. Em vez de agir, ela ficava ali parada, decorando cada movimento dos bruxos e analisando sua aura mágica. E, depois de fazer tudo isso, ela passava a deslocar ossos de seu corpo, aliviava a tensão.

_- Não é a toa que depois ela te procurava Bê. – disse Marie com um suspiro._

_- Gina é um pouco louca, mas depois de tudo que passou, quem a julga? – disse Bernardo._

Gina fora a única e completar o teste sem invadir a reunião, o que a garantiu como rastreadora. As próximas lições era desvendar e cancelar feitiços entre coisas dos tipos.

Próxima lembrança. Gina tinha um baile para ir, onde aproveitaria para espionar todos aqueles bruxos que estavam indo para o lado negro. Isso era parte do seu trabalho, principalmente fazê-los confessar seus crimes para uma linda e inocente jovem desacompanhada. [n/a: Linda sempre, inocente, nunca!]. Depois de pronta, Gina fez pequenas modificações em seu rosto e cabelo e foi para o baile.

Assim que entrou no grande salão, todos a olharam. Ela sorriu com isso, primeira parte do plano executada. Seguiu, sem ligar para os olhares que recebia, para o bar. Desde que se tornou auror/inominável havia começado a beber, pensava que assim esqueceria seus problemas. Foi só para descobrir que não ficava bêbada.

Logo ela já estava acompanhada por um senhor corcundo e calvo, que falava a vontade sobre todas as coisas que fazia, além de beber e pagar drinks para a ex-ruiva. Certo tempo depois, Gina o desacordou suavemente, fazendo parecer que o cara apenas desmaiou por causa da bebida.

Gina, com um sorrisinho, pegou outro drink e andou pelo salão, atraindo olhares de todos. Logo encontrou seu próximo alvo. Ruivo, alto e gorducho. Um cara importante no mundo bruxo. Como quem não quer nada, ela se aproximou dali, ignorando a existência dele. Não deu nem um minuto e o bruxo a parou. Após alguns drinks, o ruivo já tinha soltado tudo que Gina precisava. Depois de desacordá-lo, Gina seguiu discretamente para fora do baile, já tinha tudo que precisava.

_- Ela é louca? – gritou Mione. – Se ela for pega, eles a matam!_

_- É exatamente por isso que rastreadores são raros. – disse Marie contrariada, não gostava de Gina ser uma._

_- Você não gosta que ela seja uma rastreadora não? – perguntou Tiago._

_- É não gosto. – disse Marie. – Não é legal ver sua melhor amiga, aquela que você tem como irmã, que sempre te ajudou e tudo mais, sempre em perigo. _

- Gina! - Uma Marie pálida gritou.

- Respira Marie, respira. – dizia a ruiva. – Os curandeiros já estão chegando.

Dito isso, duas curandeiras entraram no quarto e tentaram expulsar Gina, o que não deu certo. Logo uma linda menininha era colocada no colo de Marie sorridente.

- É uma linda garotinha Marie. – disse Gina sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

- Nossa linda garotinha Gi. – disse Marie. – Dê oi a sua madrinha Luiza.

- Madrinha? Eu? – disse Gina surpresa.

- Quem mais seria? – perguntou Marie.

- Bem vinda a esse mundo louco, minha pequena. – disse Gina com um sorriso.

_- Ela é afilhada da Gina? – perguntou Marlene._

_- Sim, ela e Nicole. – disse Bernardo._

_- Nicolas é afilhado do Bê e da Marie. – disse Bruno._

- Tem certeza? – perguntou Gina pegando uma garotinha no colo.

- Sim, Nicole é sua afilhada Gina. – disse Marcela sorrindo.

- E não aceitamos não como resposta. – disse Bruno.

- Bem-vinda ao mundo, pequena Nick. – disse Gina sorrindo para a pequena em seus braços.

Próxima lembrança. Numa clareira, em frente de uma casa abandonada, estavam uma mulher de longos cabelos negros, assim como seus olhos, de terno. Uma única coisa a destacava, um broche em formato de anjo em azul safira em seu peito. Ao seu lado, estava uma garota loira, com as pontas coloridas, em um terno jovial e um boche de rosa feito em ônix. Angel e Dark Rose.

- O que temos que fazer mesmo Rose? – perguntava a morena.

- Enquanto eu distraio todos, você entra discretamente e resgata a filha do Ministro Russo e sai com ela ilesa. – explicou a loira. – Quando estiveram em um lugar seguro, mande-me uma rosa negra.

- É claro que seria uma rosa negra. – disse a morena revirando os olhos. – Muito original Rose.

- Que seja. – disse Rose dando os ombros. – Me dê cinco minutos e entre.

- Como quiser flor. – disse Angel com um sorriso sombrio.

Com todo o seu charme, lembrando-se de retirar o broche, Rose bateu na porta da casa abandonada. Um homem mau encarado e com péssima aparência atendeu.

- Com licença, eu me perdi de uns amigos e gostaria de saber se me podem emprestador um telefone? – disse Rose docemente.

- Claro, bela senhorita. – disse o homem dando passagem para Rose e perdendo o revirar de olhos que ela deu.

Sem nem se preocupar em espera-lo fechar a porta, Rose lhe deu um chute "naquele lugar" e chutou sua cabeça com força. Com o barulho, outros grandes caras apareceram.

- Parece que tirei a sorte grande, hein? – disse Rose irônica, desviando dos feitiços que lhe lançavam.

Sem nenhuma dificuldade, Rose foi chutando e socando os homens, dando uma leve piscadela para Angel quando a mesma entrou. Não demorou muito e uma rosa negra apareceu no chão.

- A festa está ótima, mas tenho que ir queridos. – disse Rose sumindo e deixando outra rosa em seu lugar.

Ela apareceu em uma clareira bem longe daquela casa. Angel tentava acalmar uma linda garotinha morena. Tinha por volta de oito anos e seu nome era Ania.

- Hey pequena, calma. – disse Rosa se abaixando na frente dela. – Não vamos te machucar ok? Só vamos te levar para casa, sua casa.

- Promete? – perguntou a menininha chorando.

- Prometemos. – disseram juntos.

- Só segure minha mão e logo verá seus pais, tudo bem? – disse Angel oferecendo a mão à garota.

- Tudo bem. – disse a menina apertando a mão dela.

- Nós vemos logo Angel. – disse Rose antes de sumir e, novamente, deixar uma rosa negra em seu lugar.

Próxima. Gina estava em um lugar estranho. Parecia um calabouço. Ela estava escondida nas sombras, nem parecia existir ali. Mas, para a surpresa deles, ela não estava ruiva com olhos esmeraldas como Gina, ela não estava loira com olhos azuis como Dark Rose, também não era morena de olhos azuis como Ártemis. Ela estava com os cabelos mais escuros que a noite, mais escuros que as próprias Trevas, assim como seus olhos, esses, sem nenhum brilho.

Ela estava ali para ouvir uma reunião da Estrela Negra. Ali, eles falavam quais eram seus principais alvos e o que pretendiam fazer com eles. Nenhum bruxo ou amaldiçoado era visto ali, apenas cinco vultos negros e, no centro, sentado num trono, Lúcifer.

- Dor, você cuidará daqueles amiguinhos da Ginevra. – disse Lúcifer. – Não quero nenhum amigo ou familiar dela vivo, entendeu?

- Sim, senhor. – disse um dos vultos.

- Vingança, tente descobrir quem são Dark Rose, L e Angel, depois de Ginevra são meus principais alvos. – disse o semideus para outro vulto.

- Farei tudo que estiver ao meu alcance senhor. – disse outro vulto.

- Fecharei o circo dela. Ginevra morrerá quando todos os amigos e familiares dela não mais viverem. – disse Lúcifer sombrio. – Temos que aproveitar que ela está hesitando começar o treinamento dos amigos, quanto mais demorar para eles se tornarem Cavaleiros Elementais, melhor para mim.

Próxima lembrança. Gina estava sentada numa mesa com Bruno, Marcela, Gustave, Marie, Bernardo, Donna, Will, Lúpus, Marcus e Diane. Ela estava cabisbaixa.

- O que descobriu? – perguntou Donna docemente.

- Ele quer matar todos que me são importantes. – disse sem olhar para ninguém. – Ele também quer descobrir quem são L, Dark Rose e Angel, pois são os próximos alvos depois de mim.

- E qual o plano? – perguntou Will depois de um tempo.

- Inicialmente, colocar gente de olho na minha família e amigos em Londres. – disse Gin com um suspiro. – Depois...

- Não! – disse Marie batendo na mesa. – Eu não vou deixar você fazer isso.

- Mas é o melhor Marie. – disse Gina séria. – Podemos saber nos defender, mas e os gêmeos? E a Lu? Andrei? Eu não vou arriscar coloca-los em perigo sinto muito, mas só voltaram a me ver se for estritamente necessário, fora isso, Lua entregará a vocês o que precisarão saber.

Gina apareceu num quarto, onde duas crianças dormiam. Nicolas e Nicole. Gina sorriu para as duas crianças. Deu um beijo na testa de Nico e colocou um colar protetor nele, fazendo o mesmo com Nick.

- Nunca se esqueçam de que faço o melhor para vocês, meus pequenos. – disse Gina deixando uma lágrima escapar. – A tia Gi ama vocês.

Depois de se despedir dos gêmeos, ela aparatou no quarto da sua princesinha. Luiza dormia calmamente, Gina sorriu com isso. Fez o mesmo processo para o colar surgir no pescoço da afilhada e beijou sua testa.

- Estou fazendo isso por você anjinho. – disse Gina secando outra lágrima fujona. – Te amo minha princesinha.

Gina aparatou na casa de Vitor e explicou tudo para ele e Natasha que, apenar de não concordarem, entenderam a menina. Gina se despediu de Andrei e foi direto para sua ilha, no lugar mais afastado de todos, queria ficar sozinha, assim suas lágrimas poderiam cair sem medo.

_- Gina... – sussurrou Marie também chorando. – Pare de se sacrificar por todos!_

Próxima lembrança. Dark estava numa sala com vários Ministros. Estavam reunidos para tomar uma medida sobre todos os problemas que a Estrela causava. O celular de Gina tocou. Bernardo.

- Senhores, se me deem licença, preciso atender essa chamada. – disse Dark se retirando da sala. – O que aconteceu Bernardo? É melhor que seja importante.

- Carlinhos Weasley foi atacado, está entre a vida e a morte. – disse o bruxo pelo telefone. – Ele precisa de você.

- Onde? – perguntou Dark voltando para a sala e pegando sua bolsa.

- St. Mungus. – disse o Bernardo.

- Senhores, depois continuamos isso. – disse ela saindo da sala. – Te encontro em cinco minutos.

Sem nem esperar mais nada, Gina foi direto para o hospital, parando apenas para retirar os cabelos loiros e os olhos azuis. Estava ruiva novamente, com suas lindas esmeraldas. Nem se importou de estar de "uniforme".

- Srs. Chamei uma amiga para cuidar dele. – ela pode ouvir Bernardo conversando com os Weasley. – Se há alguém no mundo que possa salvá-lo, é ela.

- Ele está tão ruim assim, doutor? – perguntou Harry, seu voz indicava choro.

- Sim. O veneno impede que os ferimentos sejam curados. – disse Bê. – De hora em hora eles abrem, ele perdeu muito sangue. Já tentamos de tudo.

- Sabemos que fez o que pode. – disse Draco, ele estava ali com Ana para acalmar Juliana.

- Onde ele está Bernardo? – perguntou Gina invadindo a sala de espera, sem nem olhar para ninguém ali.

- Gina?! – disseram todos surpresos.

- Por aqui Gina. – indicou Bernardo ignorando-os, após um olhar de Gina. – Agora ele vai ficar bem. – disse Bê para a família. – Você consegue Gina.

- Me deixe sozinha. – pediu Gina entrando no quarto.

Gina olhou para o ruivo deitado na cama. Então retirou o blazer e a bolsa e colocou numa cadeira ali. Olhou os ferimentos do domador de dragões, as coisas estavam muito feias por ali. O pior era o veneno, ele impedia que o corpo se recuperasse sozinho.

Após estralar os dedos, Gina colocou as mãos em direção ao coração de Carlinhos, fazendo-o flutuar alguns centímetros. Um brilho dourado circulou a mão da ruiva e passou pelo corpo dele, fechando os ferimentos. Com um suspiro, Gina colocou a mão na cabeça dele e um raio negro saiu dali, fazendo o coração do bruxo parar de bater.

- Por favor, Merlin, Mirian, Deus, deuses, qualquer um, faça dar certo. – pediu Gina olhando para cima. – Por favor.

Depois dessa pequena prece, Gina fez um corte na jugular de Carlinhos e retirou todo o sangue dali. O líquido rubro tinha muita quantidade de um líquido verde brilhoso. Veneno. Com todo o cuidado que tinha, Gina foi separando lentamente os líquidos, verde de um lado, rubro de outro. O veneno depositou num frasco que tirou de sua bolsa, o sangue, ela recolocou no corpo com muito, mas muito, cuidado. Com outro suspiro, Gina fez um corte em seu dedo e desenhou seu símbolo no peito de Carlinhos, aonde lançou um raio negro que absorveu seu sangue e fez o coração voltar ao normal.

- Obrigado. – sussurrou Gina antes de se recompor e abrir a porta.

Assim que pôs os pés na sala de espera, estavam todos os Weasley e seus amigos ali, além de Bruno, Marcela e Marie. Bernardo estava acalmando a família, que a maioria estava em pranto. Assim que a viram, olharam-na com expectativas.

- Gina... – alguns ameaçaram a levantar, mas voltaram com o olhar cansado e frio dela.

- Ele está dormindo, precisará de descanso. – disse seguindo para a porta. – Agora é com você Bernardo, fiz o que tinha que fazer.

_- Como ela fez isso? – perguntou Gryff surpreso. – Não conheço esse tipo de feitiço._

Gina estava quase atravessando a rua quando uma mão segurou seu braço, impedindo-a de andar. Ao se virar, ela se viu frente a frente com Harry após três anos sem se verem.

- Gi... – disse ele hesitante. – Precisamos conversar.

- Sim, precisamos, mas não hoje, nem tão cedo. – disse Gina calma. – Você quer respostas e eu não posso dá-las, não por enquanto.

- Me contento em te ter por perto novamente. – disse Harry com um suspiro.

- Queria poder ficar com você, mas não posso. – disse Gina sorrindo meiga. – Por ora, temos que nos contentar com a lembrança.

- Mas... – disse Harry.

- Voltaremos a nos ver antes do que imagina. – disse Gina lhe dando um beijo na bochecha.

Após isso, a ruiva atravessou a rua e seguiu até um beco escuro, aparatando na Fazenda, onde caiu no sofá. Antes de apagar, Gina pode ver Spes vir e colocar uma coberta por cima dela e dizer "Boa noite, pequena mestra.".

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou a ruiva assim que acordou no dia seguinte.

- A senhorita surgiu na sala e apagou no sofá, pequena mestra. – disse Spes trazendo uma bandeja de café para Gina.

- Obrigado Spes. – agradeceu Gina. – Não sabia que continuava aqui.

- Sou livre, mas minha vida é aqui, se a Srta. me permitir viver aqui. – disse a elfa.

- Jamais pediria que você fosse embora Spes. – disse Gina. – É até bom que continue aqui, não tenho muito tempo para cuidar da fazenda, mas, se for para vir mais vezes, vou fazer algumas mudanças, o que acha?

- Se a senhorita assim o quiser. – disse a elfa. – Seus avos iriam querer que a senhorita se sentisse confortável e bem aqui.

- Obrigado – disse Gina.

O resto do dia, Gina fez leves mudanças na casa. Como pintar as paredes de cores mais alegres, fazer uma parede só com alguns quadros da família, em especial Selene, Joshua e seus avos, transformou alguns desenhos de Harry em quadro, entre outras mudanças. Umas das primeiras coisas que fez foi transformar o escritório, ela passaria mais tempo ali. Também mudou seu quarto.

Suas paredes, antes vermelhas, mudaram para um lilás bem clarinho. A parede que nada tinha se tornou uma pintura. Ela pegou um dos desenhos que ganhara do garoto e traspassou para a parede. Um lindo por do sol se seguia, onde, ao fundo, um casal estava abraçado na grama, observando a paisagem. O teto foi enfeitiçado para sempre mostrar o céu de verdade. Seus móveis mudaram do tom de madeira para branco. Adicionou mais fotos pelo quarto. Ela com as crianças, com Marie, Bruno Macela, Bernardo, com outros amigos...

- Spes, eu já vou. – disse Gina após arrumar seu quarto. – Já refiz os feitiços de proteção e arrumei tudo.

- Sim, pequena mestra. – disse Spes sorrindo. – Spes cuidará da Fazenda.

- Obrigado, assim fico mais tranquila. – disse Gina. – Volto logo.

Próxima lembrança. Gina estava se encaminhando para Avalon, já em seus trajes. Precisava ficar um pouco longe dessa confusão, ainda mais agora que reencontrara sua família, que percebera que ficar sozinha era sua ruína.

- Gina? O que faz aqui em Avalon? – perguntou Diane ao ver a garota atravessar as brumas. – Aconteceu algo?

- Não, não aconteceu Diane. – disse Gina com um suspiro. – Só vim em busca de paz, um pouco pelo menos.

- Já entendi tudo criança. Venha comigo. – disse Diane sorrindo e a interrompeu quando ia retrucar. – Sim, para mim você sempre será uma criança, Gina.

Diane segurou no braço da ruiva e a arrastou até um quarto na grande casa. Assim que colocou os pés no quarto, ele mudou e se tornou uma replica do que ela construiu na Fazenda. Diane sorriu ao ver o sorriso de Gina nas fotos.

- Sabe, sei o que acontece com você. – disse Diane séria, enquanto olhava um foto de Gina com Harry. – Você se afastou de todos que um dia lhe fizeram bem. Sem nenhum deles para ajudar-lhe a seguir em frente, você se torna fraca. Você é a pessoa mais inteligente e corajosa que conheço Gina, mas também é a mais idiota e mais medrosa.

- Hm... – bufou Gina. – Falou pouco, mas falou tudo.

- Gina, olha para mim. – pediu Diane fazendo as duas se sentarem na cama de casal. – Para você, o mais seguro para todos é ficar longe, mas para todos, o melhor é você por perto. Sim, Lúcifer é um maníaco que quer lhe matar lentamente, matando cada uma das pessoas que você ama, mas a melhor segurança que possuímos é que temos alguém do nosso lado que não hesitaria um segundo antes de nos salvar. Nós possuímos você, criança.

"Sempre lhe foi cobrado mais do que poderia dar, por isso sempre se esforça e dá 220% de si em tudo. Não confia em ninguém, não completamente a ponto de contar todas as obscuridades de seu passado. Disse-lhe isso uma vez e repito, pare de colocar tudo em suas costas! Você é forte, mas não aguentará o cargo por muito mais tempo se continuar assim.".

- E o que você quer que eu faça Diane? – perguntou Gina, seus olhos brilhavam por segurar lágrimas. – Quer que eu jogue o fardo para outro? Que eu volte, onde estarão me esperando de braços abertos? Você mesma disse, tenho obscuridades em meu passado, só que elas me perseguem, não sou tão egoísta para pedir que alguém compartilhe da minha dor.

- Exato. – disse Diane. – Mas você não está e nem nunca mais estará sozinha Gina. Seus pais, seus tios, amigos, o Harry... Todos eles estão por ai, aguardando o momento em que poderão te ter novamente. Eu entendo seu medo de se aproximar, se apegar as pessoas, confiar... Mas sinto lhe dizer que se seu objetivo era se tornar uma princesa de gelo, literalmente, você falhou querida. Seu coração bate por pessoas que você ama mais que sua própria vida. Então pare de se esconder, se encontrar com algum deles, responda, aja e volte a ser a verdadeira Gina.

- Mas eu sou quem eu sou. – sussurrou a ruiva.

- Não, não é. E você sabe disso. – disse Diane. – A verdadeira Gina é a mistura perfeita de L, Dark Rose, Ártemis e daquela menininha que sempre teve o sonho de ter uma vida normal, de ser amada e querida, que tem medo de tudo e de todos. No momento, você só está liberando Rose e L, já que são as faces mais necessárias no momento. Mas seu triunfo será juntar todas elas e ser apenas você.

- É complicado. – disse Gina, dando-se por derrotada e deitando na cama. – Por ser sensitiva e ter a benção dos deuses, todos os meus sonhos são premonitórios, há tempos que eu não sei o que é dormir sem ser desmaiar por cansaço mágico. Poucas coisas descem e para no meu estômago, motivo pelo qual raramente como. Praticamente vivo em estado vampiro, pois assim sobrevivo, mas não sei por mais quanto tempo. Eu mesma sinto as Trevas ganhando espaço em mim e isso não é bom.

- Exato, então chega de se afastar de todos, entendido mocinha? – disse Diane acariciando os cabelos ruivos. – Agora você vai tomar um banho relaxante, me encontrará para um leve jantar e depois cairá num sono tranquilo, isso eu posso te garantir. Aqui em Avalon, nenhum de seus pesadelos lhe perseguirá, portanto, retire esse maldito feitiço ilusório.

Com um suspiro resignado, Gina estralou os dedos. Grandes bolsas negras apareceram abaixo dos olhos. Se Gina já era magra, agora parecia aquelas modelos magérrimas. Algumas cicatrizes, hematomas e cortes eram escondidos pelo vestido. Alguns ferimentos eram sérios, outros nem tanto. Gina desistiu de lutar com Diane e seguiu para o banho.

Mas tarde, Gina se encontrava em uma mesa, acompanhada de Morgan, Thor e Diane, num delicioso jantar, onde se viu faminta. Surpreendentemente, ela conseguiu comer sem passar mal, agradeceu Diane com um sorriso.

Próxima lembrança. Gina estava no quarto, trabalhando em um projeto, quando Thor entrou. A ruiva já não estava tão magra e nem tinha mais as pesadas bolsas negras debaixo dos olhos.

- Atrapalho? – perguntou Thor na porta.

- De modo algum Thor. – disse Gina sorrindo. – Estava apenas criando alguns feitiços para sair do tédio.

- Hunf... Só você para criar feitiços quando não tem nada para fazer. – disse ele balançando a cabeça em negação.

- Acredito que não foi para saber o que faço em meu tempo livre que veio até aqui, Thor. – disse Gina fechando os livros.

- Não, não vim por isso. – disse Thor. – Vim lhe fazer uma proposta.

- Que seria? – perguntou Gina curiosa.

- Alguns ministros procuraram Bruno, os aurores não estão dando conta dos ataques, eles não sabem como lidar com certos guerreiros. – disse Thor. – Queriam que Bruno mandasse alguém para treinar os aurores ou algum caçador.

- Mas nenhum dos dois foi possível. Bruno tem poucos aurores formados e os Caçadores não são muitos, não tem como mandar ninguém. – disse Gina.

- Exato. Bruno então me procurou e pediu minha ajuda. – falou Thor, Gina começou a entender o plano. – Pediu para mandar algum de meus guerreiros, mas...

- Nenhum deles conhece o mundo lá fora e seria um risco que Avalon não pode correr. – disse Gina e soltou um suspiro. – É ai que eu entro não?

- Sim. – disse Thor. – Sei que quer um tempo de se dividir entre Dark, L e Gina. Assim, será você mesma e fará algo que gosta e é boa: ensinar.

- Certo. – concordou Gina. – Cedo ou tarde terei que sair daqui mesmo.

- Falarei com Bruno e pedirei para ele colocar os ministérios certos em contato com você. – disse Thor sorrindo. – Você se sairá bem.

- Você e Diane se merecem mesmo viu? Detesto quando descobrem minhas emoções. – disse Gina bufando. – Isso é feio viu?

- Querida Gina, somos seus tutores. Como sua Grande Sacerdotisa, é meu dever saber o que se passa contigo e como seu Mestre Guerreiro, é dever do Thor lhe proteger. – disse Diane parada na porta do quarto, com um sorriso. – Como podemos cumprir nossos papeis sem saber o que se passa por essa louca cabeça ruiva?

- Coitados de vocês então. – disse Gina sorrindo. – São obrigados a aguentar minhas loucuras.

- Quando vai? – perguntou Diane séria.

- Assim que o sol nascer será melhor. – disse Gina calma.

- Sabe que pode vir sempre que quiser e precisar, não? – perguntou Thor preocupado.

- Sei sim, fique tranquilo, sei me cuidar. – disse Gina.

- Bom mesmo. – disse Diane a abraçando. – Prometa-me que dará uma chance a sua felicidade? Uma chance a seus amigos e familiares?

- Prometo. – disse Gina.

_- Vou me lembrar de agradecer os dois na próxima vez que entrar em contato com Avalon. – disse Bruno num suspiro._

_- Agradeça por todos. – disse Tiago._

_- Só assim para essa cabeça dura parar de se preocupar mais com ela do que com o mundo. – disse Gab negando com a cabeça._

_- Como se já não soubéssemos disso néh? – disse Daniel. – A Gi sempre será assim._

_- É verdade, esse é o jeitinho dela. – disse Marie toda fofa._

Gina caminhava apressada, falando ao telefone. A ruiva estava indo para o Ministério da Magia Britânico, iria começar a treinar os aurores dali. Assim que saiu de Avalon, Gina recebeu uma lista com os Ministérios em que trabalharia e, segundo as informações que tinha como L, organizou sua agenda do menos complicado ou mais trabalhoso. Londres foi o último. Além de treinar os aurores, junto ao Ministro ou pessoa de confiança, Gina procurava eliminar os espiões do Ministério. Ali era onde se concentrava o maior número de espiões da Estrela Negra, por isso, ficou por último.

Estava atrás da porta, onde Artur, o novo Ministro, conversava com todos os aurores e alguns amigos, como Remo, Alvo e Minerva. Todos estavam curiosos para saber quem era seu futuro treinador. Gina girou os olhos, sempre a mesma história. Ninguém acreditaria nela até ela mostrar seu valor. Bom, dessa vez, algumas pessoas acreditariam, pois já a viram lutar.

- Bom, como já foram informados, vou chamar o enviado de Avalon, já deve ter chego a essa altura. – disse Artur, ao que Gina entrou.

- Sim, Ministro. – disse Gina sorrindo ao ver a cara de surpresa de todos. – Eu cheguei.

- Gina?! – disseram todos que a conheciam.

- Bem, sim. – disse a ruiva tranquilamente. – Como sou a única Sacerdotisa Guerreira fora de Avalon, além de ser Caçadora, Thor achou, hum... Interessante eu ser a responsável por isso. Nesse caso, já informo a todos. O treinamento não será fácil, ministrarei aulas de defesa pessoal e defesa mágica, focando em impedir ataques de criaturas das Trevas. Ninguém é obrigado a participar das aulas e, durante esse mês, os aurores que se inscreverem não sairão em missões, aurores de outros países ajudarão caso seja necessário. As aulas começaram segunda feira, às 7 horas da manhã no campo de treinamento. Venham com roupa leve e confortável, nada de saltos, sapatilhas, sandálias, chilenos, jeans ou saias. Calças, shorts e tênis. Durante o treinamento eu exijo respeito, assim como irei respeitá-los. Estão dispensados.

Após as duras palavras de Gina, ela se afastou de todos. Aos poucos, vendo que nada mais tinham a fazer ali, os aurores foram saindo, restando apenas seis, mais o Ministro, seus acompanhantes e Gina.

- Gina! – disse Tiago a abraçando.

- Também senti sua falta pai. – disse a ruivinha correspondendo o abraço.

Depois de todos terem-na abraçado e matado um pouco da saudade, se dirigiram para uma sala de reuniões. Queriam fazer algumas perguntas e Gina tinha as respostas. Entraram na grande sala e se sentaram.

- Onde esteve por todo esse tempo? – perguntou Alvo direto.

- Um segundo. – disse a ruiva estralando os dedos, fazendo uma cúpula dourada surgir e misturar-se nas paredes. – Agora podemos falar com privacidade.

- Magia sem varinha? – perguntou Artur surpreso.

- Bom, respondendo a primeira pergunta, estive viajando pelo mundo, conhecendo novas culturas, novas magias. Adquirindo conhecimento e informações necessárias sobre Estrela Negra. – disse a ruiva. – Quanto a magia sem varinha, bem, nunca precisei de uma varinha, tanto que o cerne mágico da minha não existe mais desde minha primeira magia depois do Tribruxo.

- E porque não falou? – perguntou Sirius surpreso.

- Não vi necessidade, além do mais, na minha outra vida sempre fiz magia sem varinha mesmo. – disse Gina dando os ombros.

- Por que não entrou em contato? – perguntou Ron magoado.

- Não podia, seria perigoso demais para todos. – disse Gina com um suspiro. – Lúcifer me quer tanto quanto quer L, Dark Rose e Angel.

- Lúcifer? Quem é Lúcifer? – perguntou Dan.

- E por falar em outra vida, por que não contou antes que era a Ártemis? – perguntou Remo.

- Uma pergunta de cada vez. Lúcifer é o responsável pela Estrela, ele e seus cinco capangas. Nós topamos em uma de minhas viagens pelo tempo/espaço. – disse Gina dando os ombros, omitindo grande parte de história. – Não contei que era Ártemis por que não era a hora de saberem sobre isso. Eu tive que voltar no tempo, pois Voldemort colocou, hum... Como posso dizer?

- Obstáculos em nosso caminho? – sugeriu Harry com um sorriso de reconhecimento.

- Sabia que você tinha feito essa magia, mas nada pude fazer para evitar. Da próxima vez, te estuporo antes de voltarmos. – bufou Gina para o ex, que sorrio maroto.

- Você era Henry? – disse Tiago surpreso.

- Bem, sim. – disse Harry. – Estava junto dela quando ela teve que partir. Gina nunca conseguiu recusar um pedido quando realmente precisa de companhia.

- Repito, da próxima vez te estuporo e parto. – disse a ruiva. – Continuando. Voldy colocou obstáculos em nosso caminho, obstáculos esses que não podiam ser ultrapassados. A solução foi voltar para o tempo em que eles ainda não existiam pelo menos o mais perigoso. Por precaução, voltei para o último ano de vocês, assim, quem sabe poderia evitar algumas mortes.

- Certo, não contará mais nada pelo visto. – disse Minerva. – Agora, por que esse treinamento só agora?

- Pelo que Thor me falou, alguns meses atrás, alguns Ministros entraram em contato com Bruno. Pediram treinamento adequado para seus aurores dado ou pela Interpol ou pelos Caçadores, como ambos andam ocupados e possuem poucos recrutas, Bruno apelou para os Guerreiros de Avalon. – explicou Gina. – Por coincidência, foi na época em que descansava em Avalon. Thor não poderia colocar em risco a vida de alguém que nunca veio para esse mundo e me pediu esse favor. Estava querendo dar uma mudada na minha vida mesmo, então aceitei e aqui estou.

- Tem mais coisa envolvida do que apenas um treinamento, não é? – perguntou Gab encarando a ruiva.

- Sim, não foi só para o treinamento que vim. – respondeu Gina com um leve sorriso. – Tenho informações de todos os espiões da Estrela infiltrados nos Ministérios. O treinamento é necessário, mas também é um disfarce para conseguir expulsá-los dos Ministérios.

- Como conseguiu isso? – perguntou Alvo.

- Tenho meus contatos e meios, além do mais, tive uma ajudinha de L e Dark Rose. – disse Gina dando os ombros.

- Mas isso a colocará em perigo se Lúcifer a descobrir. – disse Sirius.

- Eis a questão, caro padrinho. – disse Gina com um sorriso maroto. – Ele já descobriu. Além do mais, já era o alvo número um dele mesmo.

- Como assim?! Está louca? – disseram os Marotos juntos. – Ele irá mata-la.

- Tudo faz parte do seu plano não? – disse Ron negando com a cabeça.

- Exato. – disse Gina sorrindo. – Está tão na cara assim?

- Não Gina, mas nós te conhecemos. – disse Gab. – Mas você continua louca.

- Não mudei tanto assim. – disse Gina. – Entendam, eu conheço Lúcifer, sei como ele joga. Ele ficará com tanta raiva de mim que irá esquecer todos.

- E com isso, ganhamos tempo. – concluiu Dan.

- Mas ele virá atrás de você. – disse Artur.

- A questão pai é que Gina só será pega se e quando ela quiser. Estou enganado ruiva? – disse Harry encarando Gina.

- Não. – disse Gina. – Já cansei de me deixar ser pega para conseguir informações.

- Espera! – disse Remo. – Então você se deixou ser pega e levada ao esconderijo dos comensais daquela vez?

- Sim. – disse Gina. – Não precisava de varinha, por isso consegui muitas informações apenas olhando a mente deles.

- Você me assusta às vezes. – disse Sirius assombrado.

- Sabe, ouço tanto essa frase que ela está começando a perder a graça. – disse Gina. – Bom, meu horário aqui já deu. Até segunda feira, sweeties.

[n/a: o sweeties é em homenagem a minha maninha amora gatinha sedutora].

Gina acordou cedo aquela segunda feira.

O céu estava escuro e nublado, dando aquela sensação de querer ficar na cama por mais algum tempo... Menos para ela.

Ela tinha um dia cheio e complicado pela frente. Iria começar o treino dos aurores logo cedo.

Rapidamente fez sua higiene matinal, se trocou e saiu comendo uma maça. Estava morando perto do Ministério, iria a pé mesmo.

As seis e quarenta, ela já tinha tudo preparado. A maioria dos aurores já havia chegado, e estavam esperando distraidamente na sala. Ela nem se preocupou com isso, logo eles estariam mais que acordados.

- Bom dia, aurores! - ela falou, acordando os que estavam num canto. Ela riu baixinho.

- Bom dia. - resmungaram

- Certo. - disse Gina após dar sete horas em ponto. - Vamos começar com algo fácil, uma leve corrida pelo campo de treinamento.

- Por favor, só isso? - disse um auror qualquer descrente

- Como disse, apenas para começar. - disse Gina com aquele sorriso que os garotos e os Marotos bem conheciam. Aquele sorriso "você está ferrado em minhas mãos".

As 08h15min, eles finalmente pararam de correr. Gina andou até o outro lado do campo de treinamento e pegou uma caixa. Lá havia vários pesos. Hora desses aurores aprenderem a controlar sua força.

Depois de mais meia hora, os aurores finalmente pararam, com os braços doendo.

- Oras, só isso e já estão reclamando? - Gina falara, com um sorriso angelical no rosto.

- Só isso? - resmungou um auror.

- Ela é louca. - sussurrou uma auror.

- E só agora perceberam? - disse Gina fingindo surpresa. - Cinco minutos de descanso.

Depois do descanso, Gina ainda os fez dar voltas numa pista com obstáculos, fazer abdominais e flexões. Na hora do almoço, quando o treino físico acabou, estavam todos exaustos e querendo a cabeça da jovem moça, que apenas os olhava. Cada auror seguiu para seu lugar costumeiro para almoçar, enquanto Gina seguiu para Londres trouxa, próximo dali havia um shopping.

Depois do almoço, iniciou-se o treinamento mágico. Ensinou para eles alguns feitiços simples, mas muito úteis. Alguns afastavam, por um tempo, algumas criaturas como lobisomens e vampiros. Outros serviam para aprisionar Mortalhas vivas e distrair gigantes e demônios. E, é claro, que ela não deixou ninguém sair de lá sem fazer um patrono corpóreo perfeitamente.

Uma nova lembrança ia começar, quando...

CONTINUA...

AGORA. . . [N/A: Sou má, mas nem tanto :P]

Quando, de repente, eles se sentiram puxados por um grande poder e caíram sentados no sofá da sala de estar da Fazenda. Gina os encarava com uma frieza desconhecida, mas ninguém tinha coragem de se mexer, não naquele momento. Gina segurava fortemente seu precioso diário enquanto Gryff a olhava com um misto de pena, compaixão e ódio por tudo que ela passou, além de um pouco de magoa, por ela não lhe ter contado nada disso. Gina, então, quebrou o silêncio que se instalou.

– Não deveriam ter mexido nas minhas coisas! – disse Gina brava e fria. – Em especial esse caderno.

– Por favor, Gi diga-me que é mentira. – disse Harry ignorando a fala dela. – Diga-me que nada disso realmente aconteceu!

– Você não é o único que queria isso Harry. – disse Gina séria e fria. – O que eu mais queria era que fosse tudo imaginário, mas não... Isso aqui é vida real, muito real! – depois disso, ela sumiu num flash de luz juntamente com o livro.

Agradeço a minha linda maninha, Ju, que é minha amora gatinha sedutora baby (Só minha, quem chama-la assim conhecerá meu padrinho, Hades, e não será um encontro amigável). Amora valeu por me ajudar a escrever umas partes ai e ser meu selo de aprovação das minhas loucas ideias. I love you gata!

Boom, é isso. . . Até Terça que vem, quando eu voltar do inferno chamado escola eu posto. . . Desejem-me sorte ^-^ Poisé... Fim dos capítulos blaster grandes gente. . . FINALMENTE!

Fim da seção Flashback, bora para a história de verdade!

Beijos, V Black ;)


	6. Chapter 6

_**Cap. 06 – Eu. Te. Amo. Dá para entender ou está difícil?**_

Depois de a jovem ruiva sumir, Harry socou com demasiada força a parede ao seu lado e seguiu para fora da Fazenda, onde logo aparatou atrás da amada. Quando Gab, Dan e Ron foram seguir o amigo, foram impedidos por uma barreira mágica branca, uma barreira que eles testemunharam ainda nesse mesmo dia, antes de toda essa jornada começar.

- Marine, nos deixe passar. – pediu Dan quase sem emoção em sua voz.

- Não! – disse a loira enfática. – Estou tão preocupada com a Gi quanto vocês, mas sei que nesse momento, o único que pode trazê-la de volta é o Harry e quanto menos a gente atrapalhar, melhor.

- Mas Marine. . . – resmungou Gab.

- Escutem. – disse a loira secando seu rosto úmido pelas lágrimas. – A Gi é minha irmã de alma, me preocupo tanto com ela quanto vocês. Eu vi o quanto ela sofreu com a separação e como ela mudou quando voltou a ficar com vocês. Não devíamos ter visto essas lembranças, ninguém deveria ter visto. Gina está muito... Hm, sensível nesse momento. Deixe Harry cuidar dela, amanhã poderão ir atrás. Por hora, o melhor a fazermos é descansar, precisaremos estar preparados para falar com ela amanhã. Boa noite.

Depois desse discurso, Marine subiu para seu quarto, após Spes avisar que os quartos para todos já haviam sido arrumados. Pouco a pouco, todos se recolherem depois das duras e sábias palavras de Marine. Apesar de tudo, ninguém conseguiu dormir muito bem, alguns flashes da vida de Gina vinham na mente deles.

Enquanto isso. . .

Harry aparatou na Londres trouxa, em frente a um enorme e majestoso prédio. Gina estava ali, ele sabia. Sem se importar com o porteiro dorminhoco, ele seguiu direto para o elevador e apertou o botão de cobertura. Assim que saiu para o corredor, ele pode ouvi-la. Ela estava, aparentemente, chorando. Não ligando de ser falta de educação, Harry entrou no simples e luxuoso apartamento e abraçou fortemente a amada.

"_I don't wanna be left behind_

_Distance was a friend of mine_

_Catching breath in a web of lies_

_I've spent most of my life_

_Riding waves, playing acrobat_

_Shadowboxing the other half_

_Learning how to react_

_I've spent most of my time"_

Os dois se abraçavam fortemente, buscando apoio e consolo um no outro. Gina nunca quis mostrar esse livro para ninguém, pois ao abri-lo, ela própria relembra de tudo que passou, com mesma intensidade daquele momento.

"_Catching my breath, letting it go,_

_Turning my cheek for the sake of this show_

_Now that you know, this is my life,_

_I won't be told what's supposed to be right_

_Catch my breath,_

_No one can hold me back,_

_I ain't got time for that_

_Catch my breath,_

_Won't let them let me down,_

_It's all so simple now"_

- Gi, por favor, não me tire da sua vida de novo. – pediu Harry a abraçando fortemente.

- Sabe que não posso. – disse a ruiva secando algumas lágrimas. – Por mais que eu queira, é perigoso demais para você.

"_Addicted to the love I found_

_Heavy heart, now a weightless cloud_

_Making time for the ones that count_

_I'll spend the rest of my time_

_Laughing hard with the windows down_

_Leaving footprints all over town_

_Keeping faith when it comes around_

_I will spent the rest of my life_

_Catching my breath, letting it go,_

_Turning my cheek for the sake of this show_

_Now that you know, this is my life,_

_I won't be told what's supposed to be right"_

- Eu. Te. Amo. Dá para entender ou está difícil ruiva? – perguntou Harry fazendo-a olhar em seus olhos. – Eu não vou e nem quero te deixar, ouviu teimosinha?

- Harry... – gemeu Gina, ao que novas lágrimas lhe escaparam.

"_Catch my breath,_

_No one can hold me back,_

_I ain't got time for that_

_Catch my breath,_

_Won't let them let me down,_

_It's all so simple now_

_You helped me see_

_The beauty in everything_

_Catching my breath, letting it go,_

_Turning my cheek for the sake of this show_

_Now that you know, this is my life,_

_I won't be told what's supposed to be right_

_(Catch my breath)"_

- Não me tire da sua vida Gi, por favor. – pediu Harry lhe beijando.

Há mais de cinco anos que não sentia o calor daquela ruiva, que não sentia o doce gosto do seu beijo, seu cheiro floral...

"_Catch my breath,_

_No one can hold me back,_

_I ain't got time for that_

_Catch my breath,_

_Won't let them let me down,_

_It's all so simple now (it's all so simple now)_

_Catching my breath, letting it go,_

_Turning my cheek for the sake of this show_

_Now that you know, this is my life,_

_I won't be told what's supposed to be right"_

- Gina, não me deixe, por favor. – disse Harry após o beijo. – Eu te amo tanto ruiva.

- Eu também moreno. – disse Gina o abraçando. – Acho que não teria forças para e separar de você novamente. Dói demais.

"_Catch my breath, no one can hold me back,_

_I ain't got time for that_

_Catch my breath,_

_Won't let them let me down,_

_It's all so simple now"_

"_Catch My Breath – Kelly Clarkson"_

Pouco depois, após estarem mais calmos, os dois seguiram para o quarto. Quanto mais tempo passassem juntos, melhor. Pelo menos naquela noite, eles teriam um pouco de paz, buscando consolo um no braço do outro.

Na manhã seguinte, ao acordar, Harry sorriu ao ver a amada dormindo calmamente em seu peito. Por causas das lembranças, sabia que poucas eram as noites em que ela dormia. Delicadamente, ajeitou a ruiva na cama e foi à cozinha preparar um café para ambos.

Depois de tudo pronto, o moreno voltou para o quarto e depositou a bandeja no criado mudo para logo depois passar a beijar o rosto e ombro da amada, chamando-a.

- Gi, anjo. – chamou Harry acariciando as madeixas ruivas. – Acorda.

- Hum... Bom dia. – disse Gina manhosa. – Ótimo jeito de ser acordada.

- Concordo. – disse Harry lhe dando um leve beijo. – Acordei com a mulher mais incrível do mundo em meus braços.

- Bobo. – disse Gina corando levemente.

- Seu bobo. – disse Harry pegando a bandeja. – Sabe que eles vão querer falar sobre as lembranças, não sabe?

- Sim, inclusive, há essa hora, é capaz de Marie estar pensando onde estou para fazer seu interrogatório. – suspirou Gina. – Estou surpresa por você não ter perguntado ou os meninos terem aparecido ainda.

- Sei que ainda não está preparada para falar. – disse Harry simplesmente, começando a comer. – Além do mais, é melhor esclarecer todas as dúvidas quando todos estiverem juntos, não? Assim, só terá que falar uma única vez.

- Verdade. – disse Gina comendo em silêncio. – Vou me arrumar e vamos, tudo bem?

- Tudo sim. – disse Harry se inclinando e depositando um beijo na testa da ruiva. – Te esperarei aqui amor.

- Te amo. – disse Gina antes de juntar seus lábios.

- Te amo mais. – disse Harry ao se separarem.

- Eu definitivamente preciso fazer compras. – resmungou Gina após se arrumar. – Só tenho salto, blazer e roupa escura aqui. Só roupas para trabalhar.

- Que foi Gi? – perguntou Harry a abraçando, enquanto ela terminava de arrumar o cabelo.

- Nada não, só preciso mudar um pouco meu guarda-roupa. – disse ela pegando a bolsa. – Não tenho roupa casual mais. Vamos?

- Sim. – disse Harry entrelaçando seus dedos antes de aparatarem.

Na Fazenda, pouco a pouco, os visitantes foram acordando. Na cozinha, um cheiro delicioso exalava. Spes havia preparado o café da manhã para todos. As crianças, sentindo aquele ar de tensão e não vendo Gina em nenhum lugar, ficaram quietas. Marine andava de um lado para outro, pensativa. Onde Gina estaria? Harry teria acalmado ela?

- Acalme-se Marie. – disse Bernardo. – Rose está bem. Harry está com ela.

- Não tenho tanta certeza assim Bê. – disse Marie suspirando. - Gina não será encontrada se assim quiser.

- Fique tranquila Marie. – disse Bê carinhoso. – Logo Rose entrará por aquela porta com Harry.

Não deu tempo nem de ninguém questionar nada e a porta da sala se abriu, revelando Gina e Harry. As três crianças correram felizes e pularam em Gina, que se abaixou para ficar na altura dos pequenos.

- Quero um abraço bem forte dos meus pestinhas. – disse Gina sorrindo docemente para os pequenos, que a agarraram com força.

- Madrinha, estava com saudades. – disse Luiza.

- Mas nos vimos ontem, Lu. – disse a ruiva.

- Mesmo assim. - disse Nick.

- Certo. - disse Gina. - Mas a tia vai pedir para irem brincar lá no lago. Spes as acompanhará certo?

- Claro jovem senhorita. - disse a elfa saindo com as crianças.

- Gi! - disse Marie a abraçando apertado.

- Não se preocupe loira. – disse Gina a soltando. – Eu estou bem, ok?

- Por que não nos contou? – perguntou Gab a abraçando apertado.

- Nunca estive preparada para falar sobre isso e, ao abrir o diário, eu revivo todas as lembranças. – disse Gina enquanto todos a abraçavam. – Não é uma experiência que eu goste.

- Você reviveu tudo? – perguntou, num sussurro, Lily.

- Bem, sim. – disse Gina se sentando na sala, gesto repetido por todos. – Digamos que não foi muito... Hãm, divertido, lutar com guerreiros da Estrela tendo flashback da minha vida.

- Falando nisso, onde estão? O que aconteceu ontem? – perguntou Bruno.

- Consegui pegar a maioria Bruno, amanhã já devo começar a interroga-los. – disse Gina. – Estão presos lá na Fortaleza.

- Esta semana decidimos tudo. – disse Marcela para o marido.

- Sim, com calma e tranquilidade. – concordou Gina antes de dar um longo suspiro. – Podem fazer as perguntas que tanto desejam. Melhor fazê-las agora.

- Quem, realmente, é Lúcifer? – perguntou Ron sério.

- Por que não contou que era Ártemis antes? – perguntou Cisa.

- Quem são os outros Elementais? – perguntou Mione.

- Por que tem que sempre ser você? – perguntou Harry, ao lado da ruiva.

- Interessante. Todas as perguntas levam a uma única resposta. – disse Gina com um sorrisinho de lado. – Para entenderem tudo, contarei como a magia se tornou o que conhecemos.

"Há éons atrás, surgiu uma esfera mágica no mundo. – da mão de Gina, uma esfera transparente surgiu. - Sem cor, sem saber o que era bem ou mau. Determinadas pessoas, escolhidas por essa esfera, recebiam dons de mover objetos, ferir, defender, enfim, recebiam magia. Porém, com o passar do tempo, os seres foram sendo consumido por ódio, raiva, amor, felicidade, entre outros. Dessas sensações, a esfera se dividiu em três. Uma esfera negra, representando o Mau, - uma esfera negra saiu da transparente. – uma esfera branca, o Bem – outra esfera se originou da inicial, uma esfera branca. – e, por fim, o que restou da magia original, se tornou o Equilíbrio. – o restante da esfera ficou dourado."

- Mas não é apenas Bem e Mau? – perguntou Ana.

- Se houver mais maldade do que bondade haverá um desequilíbrio no mundo e coisas horríveis aconteceriam. – disse Gina sorrindo docemente. – O mesmo acontece se há mais bondade que maldade. Sempre tem que ter um equilíbrio.

- Certo, continue. – pediu Juliana.

"Com essas novas magias, seres foram sendo reclamados e divididos entre o Bem e o Mau. A esfera do Equilíbrio permanecia apenas para impedir caso algum dos dois ultrapassasse seus limites, sempre mantendo o equilíbrio. Porém, com o passar do tempo, novos sentimentos foram tomados pelos seres e do Mau surgiu: Dor, Ódio, Raiva, Vingança e Trevas. – da esfera negra, cinco esferas menores surgiram. Elas tinham cores escuras e opacas. – Do mesmo modo, para manter o equilíbrio, surgiram do Bem: Ar, Terra, Água, Fogo e Luz. – do Bem saíram cinco esferas menores, uma amarela, uma verde, uma azul, uma vermelha e uma branca."

- Foi assim que surgiu a magia Elemental? – perguntou Dan surpreso, ao que Gina concordou. – Dos sentimentos das pessoas?

- Exato Dan. – disse Gina. Em sua mão esquerda, havia a esfera do Mau e seus cinco elementos, na direita, Bem e seus cinco, e no colo, o Equilíbrio. – Os sentimentos, emoções e sensações são grandes e poderosos aliados na magia. Para ser um bom bruxo, tem que saber controlar seus sentimentos.

- Por isso você é tão boa. – afirmou Luna e Gina deu os ombros.

"Depois de um tempo, Lúcifer surgiu e, em vez de ser reclamado pelas Trevas e pelo Mau, ele conseguiu um jeito de manipula-los. Dominá-los. Então, de seus cinco elementos, ele criou seus cinco guerreiros. Equilíbrio, então, fez nascer cinco pessoas capaz de cuidar dos guerreiros. Para Luz, nasceu Arquimedes Grifo; para Fogo, Godric Gryffindor; para Água, Rowena Raveclaw; para a Terra, Salazar Slytherin e para o Ar, Helga Hufflepuff.".

- Os primeiros guerreiros. – disse Marine.

- Sim. – confirmou Gina.

- Mas, e quem nasceu para combater Lúcifer? – perguntou Tiago.

- Ninguém. – disse Gina. – Já vão entender.

- Então continue. – pediu Sirius.

"Apenas os cinco guerreiros não eram capazes de equilibrar o mundo, por isso, uma pessoa que ainda nem havia nascido, foi trazida do futuro para ajuda-los. Por um tempo, Lúcifer e seus guerreiros foram eliminados, mas agora, voltaram a ativa e, para derrota-los, os cinco escolhidos deveram descobrir a si mesmos antes de treinarem.".

- Certo. – disse Kat. – Você foi a enviada pelo Equilíbrio.

- Mas ainda não entendi o porquê você é a responsável por tudo. – completou Mandy.

- Ora, mas é simples. – disse Gina fazendo as esferas sumirem, apenas a dourada ficou. – Minha magia não vem do Bem ou do Mau, ela vem do Equilíbrio. Eu sou a única a possuir Bem e Mau em escala igual dentro de mim. Cada passo meu, cada sensação minha, cada decisão tem que ser muito bem analisada, afinal, minha magia pode ser tanto benéfica quando maléfica. Apenas eu tenho o poder de acabar com Lúcifer, pois controlo tanto o Mau quanto o Bem.

Hello everybody! Agora sou oficialmente uma aluna dos vestibulares! É! Também queria que fosse dos NOM's ou dos NIEM's, mas num deu. . .

SACANAGEM VÉI! EU QUERO MINHA CARTA DE HOGWARTS!

Enfim. . . Primeiro dia de aula á triste, já quero férias. . .

Aqui está o capítulo, gostaram? Odiaram? Falem a vontade, não se reprimam. . .

É isso, espero que gostem, pois agora as coisas vão esquentar. . .

Ah, antes que eu esqueça... Não sei se repararam que algumas palavras aleatórias ficaram em negrito... São links para as roupas ok? Cansa ficar descrevendo-as e as vezes, não imaginam como imagino... Só para avisar

Beijos e até semana que vem ;)

P.S.: Seria muito pedir que dessem um pula na minha outra fic? É um cross de PJ e HP. . . Faço com mais duas amigas. . . TTá no Nyah e no Tumblr, vou deixar o endereço aqui okay? Não mordemos, prometo. . .


	7. Chapter 7

_**Cap. 07 – Lua Cheia Vermelha**_

- Equilíbrio? – disse Marie surpresa. – Jurava que era do Bem.

- Err... – disse Gina dando os ombros. – De certa forma, eu controlo o Bem. Eu controlo todos os dez elementos e as três regências principais.

- Então é por isso. – disse Harry a abraçando protetoramente.

- Sim, minha magia pede e me instiga a restaurar o equilíbrio mágico. – disse Gina se acomodando no abraço.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um bom tempo até que, com um suspiro, Gina se levantou e atendeu o celular que passou a tocar.

- Oi Lúpus. – cumprimentou a ruiva. – Sim, está tudo bem por aqui... Mas já?... Não, eu tenho tudo pronto sim, só me perdi no tempo... Sim, ele está aqui sim... Pode deixar, eu aviso... Certo, boa sorte para todos ai... Sempre me cuido Lúpus... Sim, nos vemos assim que der.

- O que foi? – perguntou Remo preocupado, assim que ela desligou.

- Bruno, Lúpus pediu para você dar o toque de recolher essa semana. – disse Gina para o chefe. – Ninguém pode estar nas ruas quando escurecer.

- Por quê? – perguntaram os gêmeos.

- Lua Cheia Vermelha. – disse Gina com um suspiro.

- E o que isso significa? – perguntou Marlene.

- Que todas as criaturas negras estarão mais fortes essa semana, os Caçadores estarão ocupados e com boa parte de seus membros fora de combate. – disse Gina séria. – Bruno e Marie, não poderei ajudá-los em nada essa semana, será por conta de vocês as investigações.

- Por quê? – perguntou Percy.

- Sou uma híbrida, para perder meu controle não é preciso muito. – disse Gina. – Mas em noite de Lua Cheia Vermelha eu perco todo ele, não é seguro eu ficar perto de nada vivo.

- Mas... – tentou o pai da moça.

- Nada de mais, menos ou por quê. – disse ela séria. – Híbridos são proibidos exatamente por isso, não possuem controle. Por isso, nada de saírem ou me procurarem nessa semana.

A moça rapidamente se dirigiu para a elfa, que entrava com as crianças, e logo se dirigiu para fora da Fazenda. Antes de ela aparatar, Harry segurou seu braço.

- Amor, não dificulta. - pediu Gina o abraçando.

- Eu sei. - disse ele. - Só quero saber onde você vai estar.

- Melhor não. - disse a moça lhe dando um leve beijo. - Nos vemos logo.

A moça, então, aparatou. Harry, com um suspiro, voltou para a casa e se despediu de todos e foi direto para o apartamento da amada, seriam longos dias.

- Acho que teremos um novo vizinho amor. – comentou Bernardo após a saída do moreno.

- Por que diz isso? – perguntou Artur sem entender.

- Desde que Bê veio para o St. Mungus, passamos a morar no mesmo lugar que Gina, no único outro apartamento do andar dela. – disse Marie com um sorriso maroto.

- Acham mesmo que Harry deixará a Rose se afastar dele novamente? – disse Bernardo antes de partir com sua família.

Aos poucos, todos foram voltando para suas residências. Aquele final de semana já tinha dado o que tinha que dar. Eles precisariam de algum tempo para se acostumar com todas as lembranças vistas. Como a ruiva conseguiu passar por tudo e não ter sido pega pelas Trevas, era um mistério que eles não gostariam de descobrir.

Enquanto isso, num lugar muito longe dali, uma ruiva suspirava fortemente ao se aproximar de seu "lar" nesses próximos dias. Numa floresta deserta por ser conhecida por habitar terríveis animais, ao topo de uma montanha, se encontrava uma caverna. Perfeita para abrigar uma híbrida durante sua transformação.

Já na caverna, a moça retirou da mochila que carregava correntes grossas e fortes, além de algumas cordas e dois grandes caldeirões com uma poção de aspecto misterioso. Após prender as correntes de modo que ela dificilmente pudesse arrebentar, ela as besuntou com o líquido. O simples toque na mesma já causava grande dor na ruiva, mas isso a deixaria bem mais fraca.

Passou o resto do dia preparando a caverna e, próximo da Lua nascer, tomou a outra poção. Essa tinha sido criada especialmente para e por ela. Como uma híbrida de Lua Vermelha, poucas poções e feitiços lhe causavam algum dano, por isso, ela a criou. Essa mistura não apenas a deixaria fraca, como lhe causaria uma dor tremenda e lhe manteria um pouco de sua consciência, apenas para saber tudo que causara.

Quando a Lua surgiu, ela já estava presa e com a poção fazendo efeito em seu corpo já dolorido, mas ela não calou o grito de dor ao sentir seu corpo ser banhado pela luz vermelha. Era como se todos os ossos de seu corpo estivessem sendo esfarelados e sendo queimados ao mesmo tempo. A transformação logo foi obrigada a surgir.

O cabelo ruivo chegou até depois da cintura e ficou num vermelho sangue profundo, assim como seus olhos. Garras negras e caninos cresceram e sua pele se tornou branca, quase translúcida.

Durante toda a noite Gina gritou de dor. De alguma maneira, ela conseguia se mexer apenas para ferir a si mesma, pois grandes vergões e cortes se estendiam por todo o corpo da ruiva.

Quando, enfim, a Lua sumiu do céu, Gina caiu pesadamente no chão duro da caverna. Ela sabia que seria doloroso, mas não imagina o quanto. A ruiva podia apenas torcer para aguentar os sete dias e sobreviver.

Toda a semana a mesma cena se repetiu. A dor da transformação mais a dor que a Lua Vermelha lhe causava. Não sabia quanto tempo mais aguentaria. Foi com alegria que viu o nascer do oitavo dia. Agora era só esperar alguém ver o recado que apareceria em seu apartamento e lhe tirar dali.

Durante toda a semana, nenhum dos que viram as lembranças da ruiva conseguiu ter uma boa e plena noite de sono. Em parte era pela preocupação com a moça, sozinha, enfrentando a Lua que causou sua transformação. Por outro lado, as memórias lhe davam pesadelos.

Harry chegou de mais um dia cansativo no Ministério, desde que a Estrela apareceu tem sido assim. É claro que nessa semana os casos triplicaram por ser semana de Lua Cheia, vermelha ainda. Foi então que bateu os olhos num pequeno papel na mesa de centro. Quando ele deixou o apartamento, não havia nada ali.

O pequeno papel tinha um endereço, uma floresta distante, e como fazia para chegar numa caverna. Junto ao papel, uma chave e um pedido de busca. Assinado: Gina Potter.

O moreno rapidamente foi atrás de Bernardo. Se a ruiva estava pedindo ajuda é porque estava ferida demais para voltar sozinha. O curandeiro concordou logo de cara em ajudar o moreno em busca da ruiva e, apesar de insistir, Marie ficou para cuidar da pequena Luiza.

Quando os dois morenos enfim chegaram à tão misteriosa caverna, entenderam o porque da chave e do pedido de ajuda. A ruiva se encontrava presa por várias correntes devidamente lacradas e vários cortes fundos se estendiam pelo corpo pálido da moça.

- Gi... – sussurrou Harry já tirando todas as correntes da ruiva.

- Ela está bem. – disse Bernardo analisando a amiga. – Só preciso cuidar dos cortes, dar algumas poções para ela e ver se tem algum osso deslocado. Depois, só descanso.

- Certo. – disse Harry pegando a amada no colo com cuidado. – Só vamos sair daqui primeiro.

- Claro. – disse Bernardo fazendo tudo voltar para a mochila de Rose com um manejo de varinha. – Pronto?

- Sim. – disse Harry e os dois aparataram no apartamento de Gina.

- A deite aqui e pegue as poções que estão numa caixa, em baixo da mesa, no escritório. – disse Bernardo apontando para a cama.

- Ok. – disse Harry e foi atrás da caixa.

- Ai. – disse Gina quando o amigo tocou em seu ombro. – Ombro e tornozelo esquerdo fora do lugar, duas costelas direitas quebradas e dor por todo o corpo.

- E você ainda está viva e acordada? – pergunto o medibruxo assombrado.

- Já estive pior Bê. – disse a ruiva. – Pelo menos é melhor que no dia em que me transformei.

- Se apoia nele para arrumarmos essas costelas. – resmungou Bernardo ajudando a amiga a apoiar-se no moreno.

Enquanto Bernardo "consertava" a moça, eles conversavam e a colocavam a par dos acontecimentos da semana. Quando Bê enfim terminou, recomendou a Harry que não deixasse a ruiva se esforçar durante uns dias, além de fazê-la comer e descansar. Nada de trabalho para ela durante uma semana.

- Pode deixar Bernardo, eu controlo a fera. – disse Harry agradecido.

- Bom mesmo. – disse o moreno. – Espero que a controle, pois ninguém nunca conseguiu lá na corporação.

- Nenhum deles tinha o charme Weasley e nem anos de convivência com essa ruiva. – disse Harry sorrindo carinhoso para a moça que dormia em seu colo.

- Até mais. – disse Bernardo saindo do apartamento.

- Até. – disse Harry ajeitando a amada. – Vou cuidar de você anjo, vou cuidar sempre de você.

- Te amo Hazza. – disse Gina sonolenta, chamando-o pelo antigo apelido.

- Também te amo muito, minha pequena flor. – respondeu o moreno beijando-lhe a testa.

Nos dias que se seguiram, os dois começaram a descobrir as vantagens e desvantagens de morarem juntos. Apesar de já terem ficado dias e dias juntos, nunca foi assim. Dividir quarto, banheiro, cama, cozinha... Tudo. Mas, apesar de tudo, o amor do dois era forte o suficiente para passar por isso e mais um monte de problemas. Será?

Hello everybody! Como vão meus little cupcakes? Todos já saíram da mordomia das férias?

So... Aqui está outro capítulo para vocês, espero que gostem. . . O próximo está um pouco diferente do meu normal, mas foi feito com carinho para vocês...

Mas, como sou malvada, não dou spoilers e só vou postá-lo dia 16, sábado... Pois mudarei o dia de postagem, em vez de terça feira, será no sábado ou domingo, mais no sábado.

É isso... Caso exista alguém que leia e não tenha conta para comentar, me procure nos outros sites que posto (posto no Floreios e Borrões, e no Nyah!), ou no twitter ( viicoutoo) ou até no tumblr ( .com)...

Viu? Não há desculpas para não comentar...

Beijos e até sábado ;)


	8. Chapter 8

_**Cap. 08 – O Pedido**_

Mais uma semana se iniciava e para alguém que durante dias não conseguiu sentir o sol, a segunda foi muito bem vinda. Depois daquela exaustiva semana de Lua Cheia Vermelha, Harry não deixou a ruiva fazer nada. Principalmente, o caminho do quarto ou da sala para o escritório foi proibido para ela.

Apesar de gostar do paparico do moreno para consigo, Gina já estava cansada de não fazer nada, por isso, ela estava feliz de finalmente poder voltar a trabalhar nessa segunda.

Calmamente, a ruiva se levantou para não acordar o amado e foi se arrumar para ir trabalhar. Seria a primeira vez que aparecia na corporação para trabalhar como Gina e não como Dark Rose ou L. E ela gostava disso.

- Bom dia Hazz! – cumprimentou Gina ao sair do banheiro e vê-lo acordado.

- Bom dia amor. – disse Harry beijando sua testa. – Está linda.

- Obrigada. – disse Gina sorrindo. – Vou preparar nosso café enquanto você se apronta.

- Tem certeza que quer voltar? – perguntou Harry preocupado a abraçando.

- Sim, não aguento ficar sem fazer nada. – disse Gina se soltando e indo para a cozinha.

Enquanto cozinhava, ela pensava e tudo que acontecera nessas duas semanas que ficou ausente. Teria algum trabalho por causa da revelação dela ser Dark Rose e L, mas nada que ela não pudesse passar.

- Um beijo por seus pensamentos. – disse Harry a abraçando por trás e beijando sua nuca.

- Só pensando no que aconteceu nesses dias. – falou ela se virando e o abraçando. – Sem falar no que aconteceu após a revelação que Gina Potter, Dark Rose e L são a mesma pessoa. Lúcifer está raivoso.

- Acha que ele vai atacar? – perguntou Harry preocupado.

- Não sei ainda. – disse Gina suspirando. – Mas vamos comer e ir trabalhar, devo ter uma papelada gigantesca a minha espera.

- Nem tanto, Marie ficou de cuidar das suas coisas. – disse Harry a abraçando apertado.

- Mas Marie é só auror, eu sou auror, inominável e rastreadora. – explicou Gina. – Sem falar que se algum Ministério precisar de treinamento...

- Por tanto que não fique longe de mim de novo. – disse Harry dando os ombros.

- Vamos logo. – disse Gina o puxando para a mesa.

Após o café, Harry seguiu para o Ministério a pé e Gina aparatou na Intersec americana, onde ficava seu escritório. É claro que antes eles combinaram onde se encontrar no horário de almoço.

Conforme se dirigia a sua sala, Gina atraia o olhar de todos. Não só por sua beleza, mas sim pelo broque que estampava seu peito. O broche de rosa deixava claro que eles não estavam errados, Gina Potter realmente era Dark Rose e L. Com um leve sorriso, Gina entrou em seu tão conhecido escritório, idêntico ao que tinha no apartamento e na Fazenda.

- Certo, vamos ver o que temos para hoje. – disse a ruiva se dirigindo a sua mesa, onde alguns papeis se encontravam empilhados. – Casos e casos da Estrela, algumas traduções, teste em poções de doenças... Hunft! O de sempre.

Logo a ruiva se pôs a trabalhar. Organizou todos os casos em grau de prioridade e passou para as traduções, que rapidamente foram encaminhadas para Marcela, seja lá por qual motivo. Estava testando uma poção que, segundo o identificador, detectaria mentiras quando bateram na porta.

- Pode entrar Marie. – disse Gina ainda analisando a poção.

- Como você está? – perguntou a loira parada na porta.

- Bem, viva, respirando... – disse Gi. – O que precisa?

- Nossa! Não posso ver como minha maninha está? – perguntou Marie fazendo drama, ao que Gina a encarou e arqueou a sobrancelha. – Certo, está bem. Pode ficar com a Lu no fim de semana?

- Posso sim. – disse Gina voltando ao telescópio. – Sabe que adoro ficar com minha afilhada.

- Sei sim, mas pensei que gostaria de ficar só com Harry sabe? Curti o namoro. – disse Marie ao que a ruiva suspirou. – Que foi?

- Não estamos namorando. – respondeu ao que a prima a encarou incrédula. – Só estamos... Juntos!

- Fala sério ruiva! – disse a auror sentando em frente a ruiva. – Vocês estão morando juntos há uma semana, pelo menos. Já namoraram há um bom tempo, estão ficando sério e ele nem falou nada?

- Nada. – disse Gina suspirando. – No fundo eu o entendo. Ele tem medo que eu desapareça de novo.

- Já disse que você não pretende fazer isso? Que está se tornando a responsável da Intersec e da Interpol pela Inglaterra? – perguntou Marie.

- Que eu vou ficar, sabe sim. – disse Gina. – Mas quanto ao fato de eu ser transferia para Londres, ainda não. Não quero contar antes de ter certeza.

- Então pode contar hoje mesmo. – disse Marie sorrindo e entregando uma pasta para a ruiva. – Sua transferência acabou de chegar.

- Sério? – perguntou a ruiva pulando da cadeira.

- Sim! Parabéns nova responsável da Intersec de Londres. – disse Marie. – Mas vai ter que dividir a liderança da Interpol comigo ruiva! Ou acha mesmo que vou te deixar sozinha nessa?

- Marie, você é demais! – disse Gina abraçando-a apertado. – Quando vamos?

- Assim que você terminar sua papelada e arrumar suas coisas. – disse Marie dando os ombros. – Minhas coisas, eu já estou mandando para lá. Acha que até o almoço termina?

- Mas é claro que sim! – disse a ruivinha voltando ao telescópio. – Na hora do almoço vou contar a novidade para ele.

- Ele ficará feliz. – disse a loira. – Eu fico com a sala na seção dos aurores e você na dos inomináveis, ok? São uma do lado da outra mesmo.

- Pode apostar. – disse Gina sorrindo. – Certo. Logo mais vou para lá, vou terminar aqui rapidinho.

Marie sorriu e saiu da sala, deixando a prima continuar o trabalho. Marine esperava que Harry conseguisse surpreender a ruiva, por que senão, ela teria uma conversa séria com ele. O plano era bom e quase infalível, o problema era esse "quase", o que a deixava preocupada.

Gina conseguiu terminar tudo a tempo de se encontrar com o amado para dar a boa noticia. Gina o aguardava no restaurante calmamente, conversando com a prima pelo celular. Assim que saísse dali, teria que ir o mais rápido possível para a sede em Londres, muitas coisas fora do lugar.

- Desculpa a demora. – disse Harry ao chegar, dando um leve beijo na ruiva.

- Não tem problema, não cheguei há muito tempo. – disse Gina guardando o celular. – Tudo bem?

- Um pouco corrido, apenas. – disse o moreno sorrindo. – Tudo bem na corporação?

- Tudo sim. – disse Gina e fez seu pedido, gesto repetido por Harry. – Aliás, muito bem.

- Vejo que tem boa noticia. – disse ele curioso. – O que aconteceu?

- Consegui minha transferência permanente. – disse Gina feliz. – Agora sou a chefe da Interpol com a Marie e chefe da Intersec daqui de Londres.

- Sério? – perguntou Harry feliz e orgulhoso.

- Sim, me mudo agora, depois do almoço. – disse Gina. – Marie já está lá.

- Fico feliz com isso ruiva. – disse Harry lhe beijando.

- Eu também. – respondeu ela ao se separarem.

O resto do almoço se seguiu normalmente, ambos falavam sobre a manhã e sobre coisas rotineiras. Mas era impossível esconder o brilho no olhar dos dois por saberem que estavam, agora, trabalhando praticamente juntos.

- Por Merlin Gina! – exclamou Marie assim que a ruiva chegou. – Isso aqui está um caos!

- Calma Marie, respira. – disse Gina vendo toda a papelada que elas tinham que arrumar. – Bem que o Bruno falou que não cuidavam das coisas aqui.

- Isso aqui está um caos! – disse Marie suspirando pesadamente. – A maioria dos espiões da Estrela estava aqui. Nada funciona, tem milhares de casos e problemas para resolvermos.

- Respira loira. – disse Gina. – Consegue cuidar das coisas dos aurores?

- Creio que sim. – disse a auror pegando parte da papelada.

- Vou cuidar dos inomináveis e curandeiros então. Vamos conseguir Marie. – disse Gina. – Eu tenho certeza.

- Certo. – disse Marine começando a trabalhar. – Boa sorte!

- Para você também! – disse Gina saindo com sua parte da papelada.

Pelo resto do dia, as duas correram para colocar tudo em ordem, terminando tarde da noite. Elas se arrastaram para o prédio onde moravam, mas Marie lembrou que tinha que comprar algumas coisas e mandou a ruiva voltar sozinha, após essa ter insistido em acompanha-la.

Sem ligar, a ruivinha seguiu para o apartamento sozinha. Assim que entrou, encontrou tudo escuro, uma única fonte de luz era vista, uma vela. Ela ascendeu a luz e chamou pelo amado. Nada.

Ela sai em busca dele pelo apartamento, mas ele não se encontra nem na sala ou na cozinha. Foi então que viu uma trilha de pétalas de rosa vermelha e negra, seguiu-a. Na sala de jantar, uma mesa posta para dois, a luz de velas. Totalmente romântico.

Mas nada de Harry. Enquanto andava até a mesa, pensava no porque daquilo tudo. Não seria apenas por ela ter sido transferida para Londres, seria?

Sentiu sua visão ser tampado por _ele_. Harry lhe abraçou por trás, dando um leve beijo em seu pescoço, arrepiando-a toda. Ela suspirou quando o sentiu mexer em seu cabelo e a guiar para a mesa. Quando ela pode, enfim, vê-lo, ela não acreditou. Ele estava de smoking.

Durante todo o jantar, eles conversaram e a ruiva tentou descobrir o porquê daquilo tudo. Em vão. Ela tentou de todas as maneiras, ele apenas sorria e lhe calava com um beijo. Depois do jantar, Harry novamente tampou seus olhos e a levou pelo apartamento. Quando pode ver novamente, não acreditou no que via.

Em sua cama de casal, um coração era feito por mais pétalas de rosa vermelhas e pretas. No meio do coração, uma caixinha se destacava entre as pétalas. Gina deu um lindo sorriso. Ele não faria isso, faria?

Harry a senta na cama e se ajoelha no chão, com a caixinha em mãos. Abre-a lentamente, mostrando o lindo anelHYPERLINK " images?q=tbn:ANd9GcT2yZnR05gMA5uglyNEl6IW ssVeKU3cFzeCoJWAbhzrILSyr8k"HYPERLINK " images?q=tbn:ANd9GcT2yZnR05gMA5uglyNEl6IW ssVeKU3cFzeCoJWAbhzrILSyr8k"dHYPERLINK " images?q=tbn:ANd9GcT2yZnR05gMA5uglyNEl6IW ssVeKU3cFzeCoJWAbhzrILSyr8k"e rubi.

- Sabe, depois de tanto tempo, quero poder chama-la de minha e apenas minha Gi. – começou Harry. – Você me daria a honra de ser o homem mais feliz do mundo? De poder acordar todos os dias ao seu lado? Fazer-te feliz? Deixaria eu cuidar de você? Daria a honra de ser minha esposa?

Esse capítulo vai para as lindas da Dani Soengas e Lah Giuliani, que me ajudaram a escrever a cena romântica. . . E não, não é para me matar, pois se não, nada de resposta! Valeu suas liamdas!

Enfim... Ai está o capítulo oito cupcakes... O nove com a resposta da ruiva, só sábado que vem... Aceito comentário okay? Quem sabe assim, meu bloqueio criativo não vai embora?

Beijos ;)

V Black


	9. Chapter 9

_**Cap. 09 – O Despertar**_

"_- Sabe, depois de tanto tempo, quero poder chama-la de minha e apenas minha Gi. – começou Harry. – Você me daria a honra de ser o homem mais feliz do mundo? De poder acordar todos os dias ao seu lado? Fazer-te feliz? Deixaria eu cuidar de você? Daria a honra de ser minha esposa?"_

Gina encarava boba, tanto o moreno ajoelhado a sua frente quanto o belo anel estendido para ela. Olhava tudo com um lindo sorriso no rosto. Não pode impedir uma lágrima de felicidade escorrer sobre seu rosto quando abraçou o moreno fortemente.

- SIM! Sim, sim! Mil vezes sim! – disse Gina beijando todos os lugares alcançáveis do rosto dele. – Te amo tanto!

- Também te amo meu amor, muito! – disse Harry sentando ambos na cama.

Depois de colocar delicadamente o anel em seu dedo anelar, Harry sentou-se atrás da noiva e colocou o cabelo para o lado. Depositou, então, um delicado colar de aquamarine no pescoço alvo, dando um beijo em cima do feixe.

- Nem mesmo uma linda joia como essa pode ofuscar seu brilho, meu amor. – disse Harry para logo em seguida virá-la e beijá-la com ardor.

A ruiva não se fez de rogada, abraçou o pescoço do noivo e correspondeu o beijo com paixão. As línguas se encontravam num dança para explorar cada canto da boca um do outro. Quando o ar faltou, Harry passou a atacar o pescoço da amada, sem se importar com o colar, que logo foi retirado.

Após depositar um beijo mais forte no pescoço da jovem, deixando uma leve marca, ele voltou a atacar seus lábios. Nunca se cansaria do doce sabor dela. De repente, apenas se beijarem não era suficiente. O blazer de ambos foram retirados e jogados pelo quarto, assim como sapatos e todo o resto da roupa. Eles precisavam sentir um ao outro mais fisicamente.

Naquela noite, eles não só selaram um compromisso, eles juntaram mais ainda suas almas. A cada dia mais, o amor dos dois se unia, se fortalecia. Esse amor que os unia, dificilmente poderia ser quebrado, esquecido ou substituído.

Na manhã seguinte, foi Harry que acordou primeiro. Achou que tinha sonhado com aqueles momentos perfeitos, mas foi ver a bagunça do quarto e a ruiva que ronronava em seu peito que percebeu. Foi tudo realidade. Ele sorriu e ficou acariciando os cabelos ruivos da noiva. Como a amava!

Depois de Gina ter acordado e deles passarem mais um tempo juntos, eles tomaram banho, se arrumaram, tomaram café e cada um seguiu seu caminho para o trabalho.

- Pode falar tudo! – disse Marie quando a ruiva apareceu. – Não, não fala. Espera o pessoal chegar.

- Quem chegar menina? E do que está falando? – perguntou Gina desviando do assunto.

- Você verá. – disse Marine arrastando Gina para um barzinho que tinha ali perto.

Elas entraram no bar e seguiram para uma sala privativa, onde logo Marcela, Lily, Molly, Marlene, Cisa e todas as amigas da ruiva apareceram. A ruiva soltou um longo suspiro.

- Por que será que não me surpreendo? – disse Gina olhando para todos. – Devia ter imaginado que ele teria pedido sua ajuda.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Lily curiosa, ao que Marie apenas mostrou o anel na mão da amiga.

Durante boa parte da manhã, elas ficaram ali, ouvindo os detalhes do pedido e imaginando todos os momentos do casamento. A ruiva só ouvia e ria das tramoias que elas faziam. Logo, todas seguiram para seus devidos trabalhos.

Com Harry não foi muito diferente. Os amigos queriam saber se o plano tinha dado certo e, depois, ficaram zoando o Romeu comprometido. Ele só podia rir e se divertir, pois, depois de muito tempo, ele finalmente tinha voltado para sua pequena.

A semana se passou sem maiores problemas e o domingo logo chegou. E como sempre, domingo era dia de almoço na Toca. Ultimamente, até mesmo os Moreschi e os Montez eram obrigados por Molly a comparecer, coisa que faziam com sorriso no rosto. As crianças adoravam ficar correndo no quintal e tinha um monte de "tios", "tias" e "avos" para brincarem com eles.

Eles estavam rindo e se divertindo, todos juntos, quando um raio negro quase atingiu Luiza. Só não atingiu porque Marie agiu mais rápido. Cinco vultos surgiram.

- Merda! – disse Gina fazendo seu cetro surgir. – Sumam daqui.

- Mas... – disseram Marie e Harry.

- Vocês não podem contra eles. – disse a ruiva antes de fazer uma proteção para todos.

Quando a bolha dourada surgiu, Gina sumiu dela e atacou os cinco vultos por trás. Rapidamente, Marie foi guiando todos para dentro da casa, não deixando de ver a batalha. Eram cinco contra uma, mesmo essa uma sendo Gina, eles eram os Guerreiros Negros.

Depois que todos estavam dentro da casa, Marie, Harry, Gab, Dan e Ron saíram para ajudar a ruiva, não sem antes lacrar a casa para mais ninguém sair.

Assim que chegaram, Gina recebeu um feitiço que a jogou a quilômetros de distância. Uma coisa nasceu em Dan ao ver sua maninha ser lançada longe. Uma aura amarela o circulou e ele lançou uma esfera de ar em um dos vultos.

- _O Ar nascerá naquele que bons e sábios conselhos sempre surgem para o Equilíbrio e seus Guerreiros. _– sussurrou Gina de onde estava. – _O Ar despertou._

Vendo o amigo atingir um dos monstros com sucesso e que a cunhada ainda não tinha voltado, Ron também sentiu algo nascer em si. Uma aura verde o circulou e outro vulto foi atingido, dessa vez pela Terra.

- _A Terra nascerá naquele em que o Equilíbrio e os Guerreiros buscam a força. – _continuou a recitar Gina. – _A Terra também despertou._

O próximo a atacar foi Gab. Uma aura azul o dominou e outro vulto foi atingido, agora, pela água que o rapaz fez surgir.

- _A Água nascerá naquele em que energia sempre o Equilíbrio buscará. – _recitou a ruiva encaminhando-se para o local da batalha. – _A Água despertou._

Harry não aguentou ver a noiva ser atingida. Aquela mesma força de anos atrás ressurgiu, dessa vez mais forte do que nunca. Uma aura vermelha viva o circulou e o penúltimo vulto foi envolto em fogo.

_- Do Fogo nascerá aquele que o Equilíbrio amor buscará. – _foi se aproximando Gina, uma aura dourada límpida e pura a circulava. – _O Fogo despertou por completo._

Marine nunca poderia dizer porque, mas era como se ela voltasse a anos atrás, quando começou a controlar seus poderes e Gina lhe dizia para sempre manter a calma. Sua aura se expandiu e uma luz branca atingiu o último guerreiro negro.

- _A Luz surgirá na Herdeira da magia antiga, ligada ao sangue Le Fay, guiada pelo Equilíbrio. _– terminou Gina ao se aproximar deles. – _A Luz despertou e agora o Mau deverá terminar. Ele deverá temer, pois dessa vez, ela ganhará._

Os dez encaravam Gina como se nunca a tivessem visto. Entendendo o recado, as guerreiros negros voltaram para Lúcifer, enquanto Gina desmaiava nos braços do noivo, sendo levada para casa imediatamente.

Pouco depois, Gina acordou sobre o olhar preocupado do noivo. Eles estavam no apartamento deles, depois de Marie conseguir expulsar todos dali e fazer o moreno prometer que chamaria a ela e aos quatro garotos em seu apartamento.

- Harry? – chamou a ruiva confusa.

- Oi amor, estou aqui. – disse o moreno aparecendo no quarto.

- O que aconteceu com os Guerreiros? – perguntou Gina. – O que aconteceu com todos?

- Bem, amor, quando aparecemos, você foi jogada longe, algo estranho aconteceu conosco e você falou umas coisas sinistras. – explicou Harry a abraçando. – Algo como os guerreiros terem despertado e que Lúcifer dessa vez cairá.

- Oh shit! – praguejou Gina o puxando para o apartamento da prima.

- Gina! – disse Marie a abraçando. – Como você está?

- Bem, mas temos que conversar, seriamente. – disse Gina e olhou para Bernardo. – Bê, pode nos dar licença? Depois a Marie te conta, mas prefiro primeiro conversar com eles.

- Tudo bem Rose. – respondeu o bruxo, após alguns segundos encarando a amiga. – Vou ver como a Lu está na casa do Bruno.

Gina esperou até estarem sozinhos e, com um longo suspiro, caiu pesadamente no sofá.

- O que aconteceu Gi? - perguntou Ron vendo o irmão abraçar a ruiva.

- Lembram-se dos Guerreiros Luz que falei? Que eles teriam que descobrir a si mesmos antes de "despertarem"? – perguntou Gina ao que eles concordaram. – Então, vocês são os Cavaleiros Luz.

Hello everybody! So, vamos ter uma conversinha séria agora, muito séria...

Como alguns sabem, eu posto essa história em três lugares ao mesmo tempo e, no total, tenho 15 pessoas acompanhando a história mais apenas três comentários no total.

Então é o seguinte, s estou pedindo pelo menos cinco reviews no total para postar o próximo capítulo, se não, considerem a fic cancelada. Vocês acham que não teria coragem de acabar com ela? Não me conhecem... Vai ser até mais fácil, pois estou no terceiro ano e quero me dedicar aos estudos mesmo...

Então, estamos combinados, cinco reviews e eu posto o capítulo 10 no sábado seguinte, ok? Okay!

E não adianta ser a mesma pessoa a comentar duas ou mais vezes em outros sites, eu saberei... Cinco reviews de pessoas diferentes ou tchau fic...

Beijos :\


	10. Chapter 10

_**Cap. 10 – Os Guerreiros da Luz**_

_"- Lembram-se dos Guerreiros Luz que falei? Que eles teriam que descobrir a si mesmos antes de "despertarem"? – perguntou Gina ao que eles concordaram. – Então, vocês são os Cavaleiros Luz."_

- Nós somos o quê? - perguntou Gab exasperado.

- Os Guerreiros Luz. - disse Gina com um suspiro. - Quando Lúcifer caiu, eu fiz uma profecia. Ela me mostrava o caminho para descobrir os próximos guerreiros. Ela era assim:

_"Quando o Mal cair, anos se passará para Ele se reerguer. _

_O Equilíbrio terá que buscar os próximos escolhidos. _

_Para isso, olhará naqueles que lhe cercam._

_O Ar nascerá naquele que bons e sábios conselhos sempre surgem para o Equilíbrio e seus Guerreiros. _

_A Terra nascerá naquele em que o Equilíbrio e os Guerreiros buscam a força. _

_A Água nascerá naquele em que energia sempre o Equilíbrio buscará. _

_Do Fogo nascerá aquele que o Equilíbrio amor buscará. _

_A Luz surgirá na Herdeira da magia antiga, ligada ao sangue Le Fay, guiada pelo Equilíbrio._

_Para vencerem, os Guerreiros deverão despertar sozinhos, sem ajuda do Equilíbrio._

_Despois de despertados, o treinamento deverá seguir,_

_Para no fim, o Mal cair."._

- Ainda não entendi o porquê de sermos nós. - disse Marie.

- Simples. Meninos, quando vocês precisavam de conselhos que eu não poderia dar, quem procuravam? - perguntou a ruiva. - Do mesmo jeito que eu procurava quem atrás de conselhos.

- O Dan. - disseram Harry, Ron e Gab juntos.

- Eu sou o Ar? - perguntou Dan raciocinando.

- Sim. - disse Gina sorrindo, eles começavam a perceber o que eram.

- E eu sou o quê? - perguntou Ron.

- Tem um jeito mais fácil de descobrirem isso. - disse Gina convocando as armas dos fundadores. - Fechem os olhos e sinta qual delas é destinada a si.

Os cinco a obedeceram e fecharam os olhos. Gina ficou contente ao ver as auras deles surgindo enquanto se dirigiam a sua determinada arma. Daniel ficou com a adaga de Helga, a adaga do Ar. Ronald ficou com a espada de Salazar, a espada da Terra. Gabriel ficou com o arco e as flechas de Rowena, o arco d'Água. Harold ficou com a espada de Gryffindor, a espada de Fogo. E Marie ficou com a adaga de Arquimedes, a adaga de Luz.

- Abram os olhos. - pediu Gina, ao que todos assim fizeram. - Ron, você é a Terra, a fonte de força dos Guerreiros. Gab, você é a Água, a energia. Harry, você é o Fogo, o sentimento. E Marie, você é a Luz, a alma. Sempre fiquem com essas armas, principalmente agora que estão sem treinamento, elas salvaram suas vidas.

- Mas elas são suas! - disse Gab.

- Elas nunca foram minhas. - a ruiva disse sorrindo. - Eu apenas cuidei delas até elas chegarem a seus verdadeiros donos. As minhas estão guardadas na minha ilha e está na hora delas voltarem a serem usadas.

- E quando vamos começar a treinar? - perguntou Marie vendo sua arma se transformar numa varinha, assim como todas.

- Elas fazem isso para ficarem discretas. - disse ao ver a cara deles. - Assim que eu puder abrir um portal para o mundo Elemental. Podem contar para as meninas e para o Bê.

- Não conseguiria esconder da Mione mesmo. - disse Ron dando os ombros e guardando a varinha nova.

- Quando o treino começar aviso a vocês. - disse Gina.

- Certo, mas não é melhor você descansar? - perguntou Gab preocupado.

- Verdade, ainda está pálida. - concordou Dan.

- Estou bem. - disse Gina.

- Harry, por favor. - pediu Marie.

- Pode deixar gente, da ruiva cuido eu. - disse o moreno a abraçando. - Nos falamos depois.

Harry puxou a noiva até o apartamento deles sobre protestos da mesma. Lá dentro, a fez ir para o banho enquanto ele pedia algo para comerem. Assim que a comida chegou, a ruivinha foi para a sala, de pijamas já.

- Hmm... Que cheirinho bom. - disse Gina sentando no colo do noivo e lhe beijando.

- Pedi comida italiana, se não se importa. - disse após o beijo, abraçando-a apertado.

- Não tem problema não, como de tudo. - disse a ruiva aproveitando o abraço, era bom ficar assim com ele.

- Te amo ruiva. - sussurrou Harry em seu ouvido.

- Também te amo. - falou ela do mesmo modo, beijando-o em seguida.

Após esse momento, os dois jantaram e, enquanto Harry tomava um banho, Gina ajeitava a cozinha e lavava a louça do jantar. Deitou-se na cama enquanto esperava o noivo. Pouco depois, sentiu dois braços abraçando sua cintura por trás e a puxando para o peito dele.

- Preocupado? - perguntou/sussurrou Gina pouco depois.

- Um pouco, não sei o que pensar sobre ser Elemental. - sussurrou Harry. - Não tenho nada demais.

- Não fale assim. - disse ela se virando e o encarando. - Você é especial, soube disso desde que te conheci pela primeira vez.

- Mesmo assim fico preocupado. - disse ele beijando-lhe a testa. - Não quero que nada aconteça com você.

- Nem eu com você ou com o pessoal, por isso faço o possível para protegê-los. - disse ela se ajeitando melhor no noivo. - Não sei o que seria de mim se os perdesse.

- Vamos conseguir anjo. - disse Harry a apertando. - Prometo que nada acontecerá com você amor.

- Nem com você. - disse ela ajeitando seu rosto no vão do pescoço dele.

- Boa noite amor. - disse ele beijando os cabelos ruivos.

- Boa noite meu amor. - disse ela antes de cair no sono nos braços da vida dela.

Os dias foram se passando lentamente. Quando o tempo estava a favor dos Guerreiros, eles se encontravam no final do expediente e Gina os levava para a ilha dela, assim eles teriam algum tipo de treinamento. Ao poucos, eles iam se acostumando com suas novas armas e com os poderes que haviam despertados.

Naquela sexta, porém, Gina acordou sentindo que algo estava errado.

- Amor? - chamou Harry ao sentir a noiva sair de seus braços.

- Oi Harry. - respondeu a ruiva saindo da cama. - Não queria de acordar, desculpe.

- Algo errado? - perguntou o moreno se espreguiçando.

- Ainda não sei, preciso falar com a Marie e, qualquer coisa, eu tento uma visão. - suspirou a ruiva dando um selinho no noivo e indo para o banho.

Harry, preocupado, foi preparando o café para eles para assim que a ruiva estiver pronta, ele se arrumar e eles saírem.

Gina esperou impaciente a amiga chegar à sede londrina da Corporação. Algo não estava fazendo sentido e ela precisa descobrir o que era. Quando Marie finalmente apareceu, a ruiva a puxou para a sala dela e, depois de encantar a sala, ela explicou o que estava sentindo.

- O que acha que pode ser? - perguntou Angel preocupada.

- Não sei, mas tem algo a ver com Vingança. - disse Dark Rose. - Precisarei investigar.

- Harry sabe? – perguntou Angel desconfiada.

- Não sabia que seria necessário. – disse Dark. – Não devo demorar, mas caso ele me procure, diga que sai em missão.

Sem esperar resposta da amiga, Gina sumiu e deixou uma rosa em seu lugar, esta que Marie pegou e depositou em sua mesa.

- Isso vai dar merda. – disse a loira para si mesma antes de começar a trabalhar.

Harry sabia que tinha algo errado assim que a noiva acordou mais cedo e ficou pensativa. A sensação piorou quando ela disse que precisaria falar com Marie. Agora, indo para a corporação para almoçar com ela, ele estava muito preocupado, e ficou ainda mais ao não vê-la em sua sala.

- Marie, cadê a Gi? - perguntou Harry ao ver a loira.

- Ela saiu para investigar. - disse Angel com um suspiro. - Disse que não demora.

- Merda! Por que ela não me avisou? - perguntou o moreno.

- E eu é que sei o que se passa na cabeça dela? - perguntou Marie. - Ela deve voltar ainda hoje, então de noite vocês conversam.

- Queria que ela não tivesse que fazer isso. - suspirou Harry.

- Somos dois. - concordou Marine.

O resto do dia se foi e ambos ficaram apreensivos. Nenhuma noticia de Gina.

O dia chegou ao fim e nenhuma notícia dela, por isso, quando uma mensagem chegou para Angel com uma informação que a ruiva fora pega numa armadilha, a loira se desesperou.

- HARRY! – gritou Marie desesperada assim que viu o moreno na rua do prédio, completou sufocante. – Gina... Armadilha... Pega... Resgate...

- O QUÊ?! – gritou o moreno eufórico. – Onde ela está Marie?

- Chama os outros, vou falar com Bernardo e Bruno e já te encontro. – disse ela preste a aparatar. – Parece que os Guerreiros terão sua primeira missão.

~ X ~

Não, não é uma miragem. Isso realmente é um capítulo novo.

Mas devo dizer que estou profundamente chateada com vocês. Demorou esse tempo todo para conseguir cinco reviews. Pois é, demoraram três meses para me mandarem a quantidade de comentários pedidos.

Sabe o mais legal ainda? Esse capítulo está pronto desde 11.02. Não, não estou brincando. Mas legal ainda, o capítulo onze está prontinho e o 12 na metade há uns bons meses, sabe o porquê? Por que sem comentários eu não fico motivada a continuar essa história.

Mas eu quero saber o motivo dessa ausência de comentários. A fic não é boa? A história está ruim? Vamos, me digam, por favor.

Cheguei a quase cancelar E a Vida Continua sabiam? Só não cancelei em respeito a duas pessoas muito especiais que conheci através dela.

Mas é isso, não sou muito de fazer essas coisas, mas vai lá. Só continuarei a fic, agora, com pelo menos cinco comentários mesmo. E, se até Julho, eu não os tiver, nada me impedirá de colocar a fic como encerrada e não, não estou brincando. É isso. Obrigada aqueles que comentaram e sinto muito por isso.

Esse capítulo é dedicado a **Lily jean OLIVER, **minha pequena que faz aniversário hoje. Tudo de bom para você anjo. Te amo.

Espero realmente que eu não tenha que cancelar a fic. Mas farei se assim for preciso. Puxa, eu estou no terceiro ano do médio, sou beta de suas excelentes autoras e tenho duas fic em conjunto, mas mesmo assim estou aqui, batalhando para manter EAVC viva e vocês não dão valor a isso, cansa sabia?

Mas vou me calar, esse recado já está grande demais.

Beijos

**V Black 3**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Cap. 11 – O Resgate**_

Os cinco guerreiros tentavam seguir a pista de Gina, mas não estava dando muito certo. Depois de Marie se encontrar com eles e explicar a que a ruiva havia saído atrás de informações, sem dar noticias o dia inteiro, ela mostrou recado que recebeu da amiga.

"Fui pega numa armadilha, estou sem saídas. Ajude-me. Gina".

E para piorar tudo, não conseguiam falar de jeito algum com a ruiva. Sem alternativa e levados pelo desespero, conseguiram seguir a última pista que Gina havia recebido.

Eles estavam cansados. A pista levava diretamente a uma montanha no meio do nada. Alguma coisa estava muito errada, pensou Harry, ele só podia pedir para sua ruiva estar bem.

Eles continuaram andando, em busca de algo que servisse de pista para o paradeiro da ruiva ou do próprio cativeiro dela. Foi então que, de repente, cinco vultos aparecerem e jogaram esferas negras neles, os teletransportando para o refugio de Lúcifer.

Cada um foi preso pelo seu oposto. Dan, que é o Ar, foi preso a Terra. Ron, o contrário. Gab foi preso pelo Fogo quente, enquanto Harry foi preso na Água congelante. Marine foi presa pela mais escura Trevas, impedindo-a de alcançar sua Luz.

Lúcifer gargalhava ao contar como conseguiu enganá-los. Já que não conseguia capturar Ginevra, ele atraiu os cinco guerreiros dela, assim ela viria atrás deles e morreria.

Enquanto isso, não muito longe dali, Gina seguia uma pista para descobrir onde Lúcifer se escondia. Nem percebeu que ali, magia normal ou qualquer tecnologia existia. Mas não era para menos, estava no vácuo entre as dimensões existentes do mundo.

Lúcifer era poderoso, ela bem sabia. Bem provável que conseguisse criar seu próprio universo, assim como ela, mas sabia que a magia dele era bem mais propicia ao fracasso.

Foi então que os viu. Presos pelos seus opostos enquanto Lúcifer ria e contava seu plano. Rapidamente, como era acostumada a fazer, Gina começou a planejar. Poucos segundos depois, tinha um plano pronto, era só colocá-lo em prática.

Gina, então, colocou seu plano em prática. Passou para os amigos tudo o que planejou e pediu para continuarem 'atuando' que estavam perdidos e preocupados com ela. Quando Harry ia protestar algo, ela cancelou a ligação. Então, sem perder tempo, ela apareceu atrás das portas que separava eles e as explodiu.

- Toc toc? - disse Gina puramente sarcástica.

Imediatamente, os guerreiros de Lúcifer a atacaram. Com um ódio acima do normal, Gina os jogou para longe com seu cetro mágico que, misteriosamente apareceu ali.

Enquanto puxava a energia das celas para si, começou a confrontar Lúcifer. O ódio e a raiva de ver as pessoas mais importantes para ela sendo 'sequestradas' lhe guiavam.

Quando Lúcifer foi reagir ao ataque da ruiva, as celas foram desfeitas e, num flash de luz, Gina sumiu dali com seus guerreiros. Os seis caíram na confortável sala da auror.

- Gina... – chamou Harry antes de ser atacado por um furacão ruivo.

- Nunca. Mais. Me. Dê. Um. Susto. Desse. Harold. Weasley! – brigou Gina, pontuando cada palavra com um soco no peito dele, fazendo os outros rirem. – E o que vocês estão rindo ai? Tem noção do quanto eu fiquei preocupada ao vê-los presos por Lúcifer? O que tinha na cabeça ao achar que eu realmente mandaria um pedido de resgate assim?

- Hey! Calma foguinho. – disse Gab a abraçando. – Quem deveria dar esse ataque era a gente, não?

- Ficamos preocupados quando vimos o pedido Gi... – começou Marie. – Ainda mais que não conseguimos falar com você de nenhum modo.

- Estava atrás de informações. Sabe que nenhum meio de comunicação chaga a mim. Até por que, estava no vácuo entre as dimensões, procurando Lúcifer. – disse a rastreadora se agarrando no primo. – Além do mais, esse é meu trabalho, dificilmente serei pega e se for, não conseguiria brecha para mandar uma carta e sim uma mensagem telepática.

- Não pensamos nisso. – afirmou Daniel pensativo.

- Mas, já que estamos todos bem, melhor irmos avisar o pessoal néh? Estão todos preocupados. – informou Ron com o silêncio que se instalou.

- Sim, é melhor. – disse Gab. – O pessoal deve estar enchendo o saco do Bernardo e do Bruno atrás de informações nossas.

- Com certeza. – disse Marie e deu um beijo na testa da ruiva. – Cuido de tudo para você, descanse hoje flor.

- Okay Marie. – disse Gina sendo abraçada pelo noivo com a saída dos amigos.

- Fiquei preocupado ruiva. – disse Harry apertando o abraço.

- E eu mais ainda. – disse Gina se aconchegando nele. – Nunca mais faça isso, ouviu? Não posso te perder Hazz, não posso.

- E você não vai pequena. – disse Harry beijando-lhe as madeixas ruivas. – Eu te amo e nada poderá nos separar okay?

- Eu realmente espero isso. – sussurrou Gina.

Essa era uma das facetas da moça que apenas Harry tinha o "prazer" de conhecer e cuidar. Apesar de ser a grande Ginevra Potter – auror, inominável, rastreadora, maga e caçadora -, ela tinha uma lado carente, com medo de tudo e de todos. Um lado que apenas Harry conseguia lidar.

Com muita calma e cuidado, ele os levou para o quarto, onde cuido da sua pequena. Ajudo-lhe a se trocar e ajeitou-se ao lado dela na cama, repousando-a em seu peito. O moreno acariciava os cabelos e braços da amada, em silêncio. Vez ou outra lhe beijava o cabelo, a face, os ombros.

- Às vezes penso que não te mereço. – sussurrou Gina de repente. – Você é muito mais do que mereço.

- Que história é essa Gina? É claro que você me merece amor, quem não merece quem aqui sou eu. – disse Harry se ajeitando para ver o rosto dela.

- Que besteira Harry. Olhe só para você? Um auror lindo, poderoso e que só se mete em problemas por minha causa. – disse Gina sem encará-lo. – Eu coloco todos a minha volta em perigo, independente da época. De que adianta eu ter tanto poder assim, não consigo proteger ninguém... Sou uma aberração.

- Não fale isso! – disse ele bravo. – Olha para mim Gi... – pediu Harry segurando-lhe o queixo, ao fazê-lo, continuou. – Você é incrível meu amor. Se me meto em problemas ou não, a culpa não é e nem nunca será sua. E não são seus problemas, são nossos. Meus, seus e te todos que te amam e querem te ajudar. E jamais repita que você é uma aberração, jamais!

- Mas é o que sou. – disse ela.

As esmeraldas brilhavam com lágrimas contidas, ela não iria chorar, não iria desmoronar, não mais. Já estava farta de chorar, nunca fora sentimental assim, não seria agora que mudaria. Mas será que não era bom aliviar toda essa dor dentro dela? Foram anos e anos engolindo o choro, a dor, a decepção... Sem perceber, agarrou-se no noivo e aliviou tudo aquilo que estava preso em si.

- Shii... Pode desabafar amor. – disse Harry a abraçando protetoramente. – Eu estou aqui com você e nunca vou te deixar. Pode liberar tudo que está guardado em todos esses anos.

E foi isso que ela fez. Chorou por todos esses anos não chorados. Chorou por tudo que viveu com os tios, com as guerras, os treinamentos, a solidão... Tudo que estava preso dentro dela saiu. Par alguns, isso seria considerado normal, até usual, mas para o casal... Isso gerou uma confiança e uma ligação ainda maior do que eles já tinham.

Depois desse desabafo todo, o casal caiu num sono profundo e relaxante. Eles precisavam desse momento deles para aguentar o que os aguardava. Tempos ruins viriam e eles teriam que se preparar.

Ao longo dos dias, Gina foi preparando tudo o possível para levar os Guerreiros para Avalon e, de lá, para o Mundo Elemental. Ela teria que deixar tudo pronto, pois ficaria uns três dias fora, tempo o suficiente para apresenta-los aos antigos Guerreiros e dar o suporte necessário a eles, além de se recuperar da abertura de dois portais temporais.

Depois de deixar tudo planejado na corporação, mandar pistas falsas por Vitor a Lúcifer e se certificar que tudo estaria pronto, Gina, Harry, Marie, Gab, Dan e Ron ainda tiveram que acalmar os nervos da família, afinal os cinco iniciados ficariam um bom tempo fora.

A reação mais exagerada, é claro, foi de Molly Weasley. Mesmo seus filhos tendo trabalho, noivas e quase construindo suas próprias famílias, ainda gostava de ter todos debaixo das suas asinhas.

Marlene nem ligou muito, desde pequeno Gabriel se aventurava com os primos e sempre voltou inteiro para casa. Além do mais, ela confiava plenamente na afilhada, se ela meteu o primo nessa, nada de ruim, por hora, aconteceria.

O mais complicado, na realidade, foi convencer os meninos a se separarem das noivas/namoradas. E Marie, a se separar da filha, Luiza. A pequena estava triste por se separar da mãe, mas como a madrinha e os pais falaram que era necessário, não ficou tão chateada assim.

Com tudo pronto, os cinco acompanharam Gina numa aparatação diferente direto para o portal de entrada de Avalon. Eles finalmente iriam conhecer o reino que, de certa forma, faziam parte. Sem falar que foi ali que a doce ruiva realmente se conheceu.

~ X ~

Olha, fiquei feliz. Não demorou muito para conseguir os cinco comentários.

Muito obrigada por tudo que falaram, fico feliz que tenham gostado, sério mesmo.

Está ai mais um capítulo para vocês e já estou acabando o próximo, que será postado, novamente, com cinco comentários.

Beijos loves

V Black 3


	12. Chapter 12

_**Cap. 12 – Que o treinamento comece**_

Para eles, era surpreendente ver Gina se transformar numa sacerdotisa foi uma experiência um tanto quanto fantástica. Foi só eles chegarem à clareira que servia de entrada para a ilha perdida que as vestes da ruiva se transformaram.

O jeans, blazer, regata e bota deram lugar a um lindo vestido medieval na cor vinho. A Lua crescente em safira logo surgiu no meio de sua testa e seus cabelos foram automaticamente trançados.

Ela então começou um canto, fazendo surgir uma densa névoa que foi abrindo a passagem para Avalon. Não demorou muito e eles puderam atravessar o pequeno rio que os separava da ilha.

Assim que o portal se fechou, eles puderam ver a beleza do lugar. Realmente, era uma pena que a magia sacerdotal tenha sido perdida.

Não muito longe de onde eles estavam, Diane e Thor os aguardavam com enormes sorrisos no rosto ao verem Gina se aproximar de mãos dadas com Harry, sem contar na aliança que enfeitava seu dedo.

Depois de todas as apresentações feitas e de alguns comentários não apropriados, Gina arrastou os amigos e o noivo para a mansão de suas antepassadas levemente corada.

Quando menos esperavam, eles estavam caindo no outro mundo em frente aos fundadores de Hogwarts, enquanto Gina aparecia delicadamente sentada em uma pedra que havia ali.

- A que devemos a honra da visita Gina? – perguntou Gryffindor ao vê-los.

- Trouxe os novos Guerreiros para serem treinados Godric. – disse a ruiva se juntando aos amigos e os apresentando.

- Eles têm algum treinamento? – perguntou Rowena depois das devidas apresentações.

- De magia Elemental, o básico do básico. – suspirou Gina. – Já de magia antiga e de ataque, estão num nível razoável.

- Vai ficar por quanto tempo? – perguntou Helga vendo sua descendente apoiada no noivo, ela estava exausta.

- Um pouco mais de doze horas, tempo suficiente para poder abrir o portal. – disse Gina bocejando.

- Melhor você descansar um pouco. – disse Harry olhando-a preocupado enquanto apertava o braço na cintura dela.

- Melhor mesmo Gina. – disse Gab preocupado.

- Certo, vou indo então. – disse Gina meio tonta.

Cada vez mais essas viagens temporais exigiam mais dela, sem contar o fato de que era a magia dela que mantinha os Elementos dentro dos Guerreiros vivos. Enquanto eles não controlassem seus poderes, a magia dela seria sugada para mantê-los.

Meio cambaleante, ela conseguiu chegar ao quarto que usou ali sobre os olhares preocupados dos dez guerreiros. Sem se importar com nada, ela se jogou na cama para um merecido descanso.

Sem poder fazer nada, os fundadores começaram o treinamento deles. Primeiro, eles teriam muita teoria antes da prática Elemental e de outras magias relacionadas.

O dia passou sem maiores problemas. Assim que fizeram uma pausa para comerem algo, Harry nem pensou duas vezes antes de ir atrás da noiva, encontrando-a dormindo em seu quarto.

Ela estava com uma aparência tranquila, apesar de cansada. Antes de voltar ao treinamento, ele a ajeitou na cama e deu um leve beijo na testa da sua amada.

O treinamento continuou pelo resto do dia, e quando voltaram para a casa, agora para um descanso completo, encontraram um banquete a espera deles e uma Gina pronta para partir.

- Já vai? – perguntou Rowena enquanto Harry abraçava a ruiva.

- Sim. – disse Gina. – Enquanto eles ficarão treinando eu cuidarei das coisas lá e ainda terei que ficar um tempo em Avalon antes de ir para casa.

- Tem certeza? Não quer ficar e descansar mais um pouco? – perguntou Harry preocupado com a amada.

- Vou ficar bem, não se preocupem. – disse Gina com um sorriso. – Só estava esperando vocês voltarem para partir.

Depois de se despedir de todos, Gina se preparou para partir. Abriu o portal e logo viu Avalon, com Diane a sua espera.

- Vem, você precisa descansar pequena. – a grande sacerdotisa amparou a ruiva até sua cama. – Sua magia consume-se cada vez mais não?

- Sim. – ela estava muito fraca e pálida. – Enquanto eles não despertarem por completo, minha magia é fonte deles.

- Descanse agora pequenina. – disse Diane a ajeitando na cama.

- Obrigado Di. – Gina adormeceu logo.

Os dias passaram. Gina e Bernardo se desdobravam para dar conta de tudo e evitar que o "desaparecimento" de Marie e dos meninos se tornasse publico.

Sem contar que, além de tudo, a ruiva cuidou também da seção de Aurores, auxiliando o Ministério londrino, ajudou Bernardo com Luiza... Enfim, a Potter estava mais que sobrecarregada.

Com sorte, uma coisa rara no momento, ela sobreviveria até a volta deles.

"Pare de pensar nisso Ginevra, você vai aguentar. Você tem que aguentar!", depois de mais um exaustivo dia, a ruiva voltava para seu apartamento que, sem Harry, ficava tão frio.

Com um suspiro, a ruiva se despiu e entrou na banheira. Lua pousou ao seu lado e passou a bicar sua orelha carinhosamente.

- Oi Lua. – Gina acariciava o pelo branco. – Ando sendo uma péssima dona não? Nem te dou atenção direito.

Horas depois, enquanto trabalhava em seu escritório, a jovem noiva foi transportada para a mente de seu amado.

- Gi... – o moreno abraçou a noiva saudosamente.

- Hazz. – Gina o abraça fortemente.

Depois de quase dois meses eles se viam, mentalmente, mas estavam juntos.

O abraço partiu. Os olhos se encontraram, assim como os lábios. A saudade falava mais alto. Um beijo apressado e apaixonado nasceu.

- Nunca mais ficarei tanto tempo sem você ruiva. – Harry abraçou-a novamente. – Senti sua falta, demais.

- Senti mais ainda. – Gina enterrou seu rosto no pescoço dele. – Aquele apartamento não é mais o mesmo sem você.

- Nem me fale. – Harry então se separou da amada e analisou-a toda. – Há quanto tempo você não dorme amor? Ou come direito?

- Não consigo sem você amor. - ela encarava o chão.

- Ah Gi... O que faço com você minha pequena?

- Cuida de mim. Ame-me. – ela o beijava a cada palavra. – Só fique vivo.

- Isso eu faço com maior prazer eu anjo. – ele a selou levemente. – Nunca irei te abandonar. E treinarei o mais rápido possível para voltar para você.

- Te amo tanto Harry. – ela se abraçou fortemente a ele.

- Te amo muito anjo. – ele beijou o topo da cabeça dela. – Agora, infelizmente, tenho que ir. Cuida-te amor, por favor.

- Tentarei. – eles se beijaram novamente antes de cada um voltar ao seu lugar no mundo.

De volta ao escritório, Gina deu um forte suspiro. Lua, sua fiel coruja, e Griff, seu amado guardião, aparecerão ao seu lado.

- Tudo bem pequenina? – perguntou Griff.

- Tirando a falta que ele me faz Griff? Esta tudo bem demais. – Gina acariciava sua bela coruja.

Minutos depois, após uma deliciosa xícara de um chá brasileiro calmante, a ruivinha abraçava o travesseiro do amado, usando uma de suas camisetas. Com o auxilio do cheiro de Harry, Gina conseguiu algum tempo de sono, não muito relaxante, mas pelo menos, descanou um pouco.

A Potter estava cada vez mais dependente do moreno Weasley, algo não muito bom para época de lutas, mas excelente para uma sacerdotisa Elemental completa e seu fiel guardião.

Ao ver sua pequena protegida descansar, Griff sorriu. Ginevra Potter e Harold Weasley estavam destinados a uma bela história de amor.

Os poderes deles, mesmo que a ruiva não percebessem, estavam ainda mais sintonizados. Ainda mais ligados. Ainda mais apaixonados.

Os meses foram se passando. Harry e Gina encontraram-se apenas mais duas vezes. Pouco, mas melhor que nada.

Certa noite, a ruiva meditava em sua sala. Lúcifer estava quieto, quieto até demais.

O telefone dela tocou. O alerta de emergência soou. A imagem do ataque surgiu.

- Por que mesmo eu fui pensar isso? – ela brigou consigo mesma antes de atender ao telefone. – Estou indo Bruno.

Em um estralar de dedos, ela estava vestida e com suas armas em mãos.

Era a primeira vez desde seu treinamento com Merlin que Gina usava suas armas verdadeiras. Seu arco branco e dourado em suas costas, sua espada embainhada na cintura, o cetro em mãos e seu característico sorriso maroto.

Ao chegar ao centro da confusão, ela não acreditava no que via. Era pior do que esperava.

~ X ~

Oi, alguém ainda gosta daqui?

Bom, ao que parece os comentários estão demorando cada vez mais para chegar e o mesmo acontece com minha criatividade.

Espero que gostem do capítulo. Com o primeiro comentário, eu começo o cap. 13 e com cinco, eu posto ele assim que termina-lo.

Obrigado a todos que comentaram, fico muito feliz com cada um.

Beijos e até breve, acho.

V Black 3


End file.
